New Blood
by 117Jorn
Summary: When you get a chance to change something for the better...would you take it? Nine Star Wars fans do when a Mod goes wrong, and end up in the middle of the Mandalorian Civil War. Can they change the history of the Galaxy far far away? Rated T may up to M.
1. Chapter 1: WTF?

**Co-written with help with Patriot-112 and Dragonknightryu**

"Come on, come on...Fracking die already!" A boy playing Star Wars: Battlefront II said irritatly as his Snowspeeder flew circles around an AT-AT walker with the towline activated. The boy looked to be 17 years old with brown eyes, and short brown hair. He was wearing a pair of black/red shorts and a crimson red shirt.

Finally, his Snowspeeder made the last turn, and the towline disconected just as the Imperial Walker was destroyed. "HA! Finally!" He cheered as he moved the Snowspeeder away.

"Took ya long enough." A voice next to him said, and he turned around to see a slightly older looking boy who stood at the exact same height as he did, only his hair was much longer than the boy's, and shaggier. He was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans, a grey shirt with the Kentuckey Wildcat's symbol on it, and also wearing a Blue/White hat with the same image. "Now could you _please _stop flying around and fucking help me already!"

The boy, Jordan Tackett, rolled his eyes. "Fine, coming." He said as the turned the stick of his PS2 controller around to where his Older Brother, Matthew was being pinned down by a few other Players online.

On Matthew's screen, he was currently a Rebel Trooper, and he was firing his blaster rifle at the seemingly endless waves of Players and Computer-generated enemies. "Damnit Dennis, a little help would be nice right now!"

sitting next to Jordan, a Peurto Rican boy who as about as old as Jordan was, with short black had, and onyx eyes nodded. He was wearing Blue Jeans and a Crimson Red hoodie. "No meu caminho Matthew" (Translation: On my way, Matthew) he said. "Just one second..." Then, in three sniper shots, three Snowtroopers fell to the ground as Dennis Diaz fired his Sniper Rifle from afar in his Sniping Position. Dennis grinned. "Boom, heatshot!" He said.

"Thanks, here comes Jordan." Matthew said just as Jordan's speeder flew by on a straifing run, firing its laser cannons at anyone below him.

Right now, it was another 'Game Night' at Jordan and Matthew's home. Jordan invited his friend Dennis to come over and play, while his Brother Matthew and his Wife also showed up just for the heck of it. Jordan also had a few of his friends onile playing with them as well.

Speaking of online, Jordan then picked up the Microphone on the floor. "Josh, where are you?" he asked on their team speak.

_"Where the hell do you think?"_ Joshua Grey, one of Jordan's closest friends shouted. _"I'm on the complete other side of the map taking down Walker after Walker over here! All I got are a bunch of CP's and...Oh fuck me! Here comes Patriot and Ryu! Die! Die! Die!"_

_"Dude! What the hell!" _Shouted a voice as one Snowtrooper Marksman labeled Patriot-112 fell to the ground, after getting hit by a laser turret, _"Oh _now_ it's on BEE-OTCH!" _

The sound of a person sighing could be heard as the Imperial Engineer labeled Dragonknightryu fired his shotgun at the Turret Josh was inside. "_Don't you realize how easy it is to kill a person in a turret?_" He asked as the Engineer through a Detpack and activated it destroying the turret and killing Josh "_Seriously_."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**At Josh's House**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Hey, It took out those Walker's pretty fast." Joshua Grey said. He was a 17 year old boy who was about two inches taller than Jordan was, and had short Reddish Blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an ACDC shirt and a pair of blue jeans and sandals. "Ok, guys. I respawned in the Hanger, should I grab a speeder or Tauntaun?"

_"Grab a Tauntaun, and get over here FAST!"_ Matthew said. _"I'm trapped in the second bunker, and I got that last AT-AT pushing my way. Jordan's trying to kill it-" "FUCKING HELL!" "-Jordan just died, and Dennis is sniping anyone that Spawn's around it."_

_"Josh, is there a Speeder still in the Hanger?"_ Jordan asked as he waited to spawn.

"Uhh..." Josh said as he looked through the hanger as he spawned as a Rebel Smuggler. "Ya, there is. One speeder. I'll take the rear seat, you fly?"

_"Right, spawning."_ Jordan said as he spawned as a Rebel Vanguard. _"Ok, let's kick some Robot Camel ass!"_

_"Robot Camel's? Seriously?"_ Another person on the mike said, labeled to a guy named 'Sarge23' said. _"A Family Guy Refferance? Weak."_

_"Hey! That was a great movie!"_ Jordan shouted, not so loud that it would have deafen them, but still pretty loud as He and Josh took off in the Snowspeeder. _"You think it was a good movie too, right Matthew? Dennis?...guys?"_

_"Sure, Jordan. Sure."_ Matthew said, and Josh could tell he was probobly rolling his eyes.

_"I thought it was good."_ Dennis said, or at least that's what Josh thought he said. It's tough making out what he was saying because of his accent.

"I second that!" Josh said as their Speeder approached the Walker harrasing Dennis and Matthew, which just so happened to be piloted by Sarge23. "Ok, let's nail him!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**At Patriot-112 and Sarge23's house**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Two young men in their early twenties were sitting in a bedroom, playing on the PS2. One was a 22 year old wearing a pair of Levi jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. The other was 23, and was wearing the US Army ACU, with the tan army boots only with the shirt jacket removed revealing a tan t-shirt underneath. They both have the same dark colored hair with the same haircut, though the eyes were different, as the older of them had light green eyes, while the other had regular brown eyes.

The younger, D.J Cobb turned his head around "Chad! Hurry up!" he called out. "Me and Daniel can't keep you covered for much longer!"

"Ya! If you don't get back, i'm just ditching the AT-AT and let it get blow up with _you _still in it!" the older, Daniel Cobb shouted as well as he fired on the bunker where Matthew was in, while D.J who spawned as a Sniper was now looking for wherever the hell Dennis was. Dragonknightryu managed to find an AT-ST destroying all of the Turrets.

"I'm coming! Geez!" A voice shouted back, shorly after came the sound of flushing, and a minute later a young man with a Five-o-clock shadow beard, short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pair of glasses walked in.

"Took ya long enough Chad," D.J. teased

"Well _sorry, _I had to take a dump!" Chad retorted as he took his and grabbed his controller as he retook the Co-pilot position in the AT-ST.

"_Yeah. Right" _D.J. said sarcastically, "Just make sure you cleaned up after yourself, buddy."

Chad sent a Glare towards D.J "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he said.

"Nothing Chad...nothing." D.J said with a light chuckle at the end before returning to the game. "Dammit where the hell is that kid? Is he fucking invisible or something?"

_"No, I'm just very hard to find."_ Dennis said, with a light chuckle. _"Oh, and uh...your dead."_

"What do you mean-OH FUCK YOU! YOU BASTARD!" D.J said as his Marksman was sniped by Dennis from wherever he was. It was then Jordan and Josh in a Speeder showed up and started spinning around their AT-AT.

"I got him!" Chad said as he exited the AT-AT as a Shocktrooper, Missile Launcher out and ready as he began to lock onto the Snowspeeder...but the moment he got a lock he was sniped by Dennis. "FUCK!" He shouted as Dennis laughed.

_"Don't worry, I got him."_ Ryu said as he spawned in as a Dark Trooper, and used his Jump Jet to hop over the Bunker while charging his Arc gun. He landed right next to a Rebel Marksman who was labeled 'Darkassassin12' aka Dennis.

_"Oh shit!"_ Dennis shouted as he got out of his crouching position and tried to kill Ryu, however Ryu acted quicker and fired his Arc gun, killing Dennis. _"Aww, dammit."_

"Thanks, Ryu." D.J said, with a smirk. "Its about time we got him!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**At Dragonknightryu's house**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"That's what you get for being predictable," A man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes in is early twenties stated as he adjusted his Toronto Maple Leaf's hat, he was also wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans and a pair of hiking boots "I mean c'mon really? Trying to hide from a Canadian on Hoth is pointless."

_"Ah, shut up you bloody Mounty."_ Dennis pouted. _"You got lucky is all!"_

_"Keep telling yourself that Dennis."_ Daniel said with a chuckle. _"Anyways, this thing is almost dead, I'm bailing."_ he then bailed out of the Walker, and just a few seconds later Jordan and Josh manage to destroy the AT-AT, and it fell to the ground just before exploding.

Tom Johnson, aka Dragonknightryu, activated his Dark Trooper's jump jet again as he switched to his Commando pistol and gunned down a few CP Rebel's as he soared through the air landing next to Daniel.

"Okay Danny, old boy. Let's take the fight to them!," Tom said and he heard a sputter in response.

"_Don't call me that!" _the sounds of snickering were heard as everyone continued the game.

_"Oh, you don't like being called Danny? Eh Danny Boy?"_ Matthew said with a chuckle.

_"Shut up!" _Daniel shouted, as the others continued to laugh. _"It's not funny!"_

_"As much as I love seeing my Older Brother suffer, we got a game to win."_ D.J said as his AT-ST attempted to shoot down Jordan and Josh's Snowspeeder who was flying circles around them.

"Right, Daniel, come on, let's take down Matt and Kelsey while she's AFK." Tom said as he moved his Dark Trooper towards the bunker, and Chad arrived via Tauntaun and began to Co-pilot Patriot's AT-ST.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_At Jordan and Matthew's house_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Oh damn, Kelsey get back here! Now!" Matt called out as he and the others tried to hold them off, while inside the bunker a single Bothan Spy stood motionless.

It was at that moment that from another room came a girl about as old as Matthew was, and had brown eyes, and brown hair tied into a poney-tail, and was wearing blue jeans and a brown shirt. They all noticed that her stomach was swolen up a bit, indicating pregnancy. "Sorry, guys." She said as she sat down in the chair next to Matthew, grabbing her controller. "Todd's being a little fussy today." She rubbed her stomach a bit "I think he's gonna turn out just like you, Matthew."

"God help the world if he does..." Jordan muttered to Dennis, who snorted.

Back to the game, Kelsey retook command of her Bothan Spy character and retreated down the hallway's that lead to the Rebel HQ, with Matthew following close by firing his blaster wildly in an attempt to keep Daniel and Tom away. At the end of the Hallway Dennis arrived and began providing some sniping support keeping the enemies away while the two retreated.

Seeing how they managed to retreat, Jordan and Josh flew their speeder away, seeing how it was already half-dead. "Ok so, what's the count right now?" Jordan asked.

_"We have about 25 Reenforcments left for us."_ Josh said as their speeder flew into the hanger where they landed meeting up with Matthew, Dennis and Kelsey. _"They just got to 50. We also lost all the other Command Posts besides the hanger. What do we do?"_

"Well, I don't think we should go on the offensive, seeing how we don't have many Respawn's left." Matthew said. "So, I think we should just hold out here. Dennis, take up a new Sniping position somewhere, Jordan, you guard the main enterance while me and Josh guard the Bunker-enterance. Kelsey, switch your class to a Wookie Warrior and help Jordan out."

"What about the CP's?" Jordan asked "They'll just keep on attacking until our Reenforments hit Zero, and we loose."

"This Map is so big, it'll be tough for Patriot and the others to find just a handful of Computer-Generated enemies." Dennis said. "They know we're all in the Hanger, so we should use that to our advantage and hold them off here."

_"I say, what do we got to loose?"_ Josh said. _"Let's do this!__"_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**At D.J and Daniel's house**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Ok guys, what are we gonna do?" D.J asked as He, his brother, Chad, and Tom were now gathered inside the bunker they controlled. At the moment, Tom was still a Dark Trooper, D.J was an Imperial Marksman, Chad was a Shocktrooper, while Daniel was a Snowtrooper.

"Well, the others will most likely be in the hanger, so our best bet will be to go there," Daniel mused.

"I second that," Chad agreed.

"_Me too_," Tom also agreed on the mike.

"Alright, here's how it's gonna go down," D.J. began, "Daniel, you and I will go through the tunnels to the hanger bay, while Chad and Tom, you guys take the hanger head on and distract them long enough so we can flank and ambush 'em, agreed?"

"Right, but I think you should change your class D.J to an Engineer." Daniel said. "It's close quarters, no place for a Sniper." D.J nodded as he did that, and he then switched into an Engineer at the Command post.

"Alright, let's go!" D.J said as he and Daniel ran down the passage ways, while Tom and Chad went for the AT-ST to strike the front gate. D.J and Daniel managed to find a few Imperial CP's and got them to follow them into the tunnel's.

However, when they passed the room where all the Computers and such were, after making another turn they were forced back as blaster fire near-missed them. "Whoa! Back up!" D.J said as he and his brother back up just in time avoiding getting turned intp swiss cheese. However one of the Stor Troopers following them wasn't so lucky, and was gunned down.

"Looks like they were expecting us," Daniel commented.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, tell me somethig I don't know " D.J. said sarcastically, and Chad & Tom laughed while his brother glared at him.

"Hold on," Daniel growled a bit, as he ran into the command center dodging blaster fire and making his Snowtrooper jump and roll to a cover. At that moment, the Rebel Trooper's DH-17 blaster rifle ran out of ammo, giving Daniel the time to shoot him in the head.

_"Whoa, shit!"_ Josh shouted as he fired his shotgun, killing Daniel's character. _"That's not good...Matt you better hurry up and respawn!"_

_"I am! I am!"_ Matthew said. While Josh and D.J entered a duel of shotguns, dodging each others shots, and firing at any opertunity they had.

However, D.J got lucky, and he managed to kill Josh with a shot of his gun when he tried to dodge his last shot. "Ha! Got ya." D.J said. "Now you better get over here Daniel or-"

However D.J was cut off as his Character suddenly started taking damage, and soon dissipeared. "WHAT THE HELL?" D.J shouted, while Matthew was laughing on the mike as he appeared as a Bothan Spy. _"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"_

"You Cockbite!" D.J. yelled, "I'm so gonna get yer ass, now!"

And with that he moved to options and went to game options. He grinned evilly as he looked at the added feature.

"It's a good thing I've upgraded this PS2 to take computer Mods," he said, with an insane glow to his eye, worrying Chad and Daniel.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Daniel asked, worried. "This could technically be called hacking."

"That is a risk I AM WILLING TO TAKE!" and with that, he activated the Mod.

It was with that one click of a button, that the fates of all nine of them were changed forever.

At first, the game simply got a bit laggy, and unresponsive. _"Dude, what the hell! My game's all laggy now!"_ Josh shouted.

_"Same here, damnit Patriot what did you do?" _Tom said, annoyed.

_"It's the same over here_." Jordan said. _"What the hell's going_..."

Whatever Jordan was about to say was cut off as the screen's to all of their T.V's went blank, and then suddenly a glowing white crack appeared on their screen's, and it was slowly growing.

"What the...fuck?" Chad voiced the thought of everyone as the crack began to open, and everyone started to hear a strange wooshing sound.

It was then, with a massive flash of light on each of their respective T.V's that they were blinded for a moment, and in the next moment...they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Co-written with help from Patriot-112 and Dragonknightryu**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Location Unknown_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Whoa Shit!" Jordan shouted as he suddenly found himself in the air, and falling towards the ground, and he then impacted against the steel floors of...wherever he was.

"D-Damn...that hurt..." Jordan muttered. However there were several other flashes of light, and from them, appeared his friends Joshua and Dennis, and another person he couldn't recognize, who all fell from the ceiling as he did, and hit the steel floor hard.

"Owie," Joshua groaned as he laid spread-eagled face down.

"Oh, mierda, that fucking hurt," Dennis muttered, shaking his head as he tried to get back up.

Jordan instantly went to his friends "Dennis? Josh? You two alright?" Jordan said, before blinking as he looked at Josh "wait...Josh? what are you doing here? Weren't you playing our game at your house?"

"Ya...wait, Jordan? Dennis?" Josh asked, eyes wide. "What the...what the hell happened?"

"I don't know...but this has to be Patriot's fault." Jordan growled.

"Hey! What makes you think I had anything to do with this?" The other guy who dropped in shouted, making the other three jump, and turned around to see D.J standing there.

"Wait...D.J?" Jordan asked, blinking. "D.J Cobb? Is that you?"

"Ya...and I'm guessing your 117Jorn? Jordan Tackett?" D.J said, and Jordan nodded.

"MOTHEROFFUCK!" Another voice shouted as another person fell in between everyone groaning "Why?" The person slowly dragged himself up as he held his head "I don't know how but this is Patriot's fault, I just know it."

"Ryu?" Jordan asked causing Tom's head to snap up "So you're here too?"

"Jorn?" Tom asked in confusion "Holy shit, somebody slipped a roofie somehow into Palm Bays, and I'm tripping out."

"If that's the case, your not the only one." Josh said as he shook his head. "But where the hell are we? And where's Kelsey and Matt?"

"Not to mention My bro and Chad." D.J said as they looked around the room they were in...but when they got a good look at what surrounded them, their jaw's all dropped to the floor.

Surrounding them, were Weapons. Dozen's of weapons of different shapes and sizes, yet they all had a very familiar look about them. However what _really _shook them to the core, was to the rear of the room, there were multiple sets of armor, each one colored Gun metal Grey. But they all instantly recognized the T-Shaped visor each of their Helmets had...

"M-Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor?" Jordan said, shocked. "Where the hell are we?"

"Uh, maybe its some place fan's of Star Wars place their props?" D.J said as he walked up towards one of the suits of armor, and picked up one of the helmets, only the one he picked up had a pair of demon-like horns. "This one looks like the Helmet the Death Watch use in the Comics..."

"Hey, check it out!" Jordan said as he picked up one of the guns. "I think this is a DH-17! Ya know, one of the Blasters the Rebel's use in Episode 4...It's amazingly life-like..." Then, Jordan pulled the trigger...and a beam of Red light blasted out of the rifle, and started bouncing all over the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" D.J. shouted as the bolt bounced off the walls and then dissipated.

"What the fuck was that!" Dennis shouted as Jordan put the gun back where it was gently like a delicate piece of glass,"Was that a real fucking Blaster bolt?"

"I-I-I Don't know!" Jordan said, wide-eyed at the Blaster he just fired. "I just pulled the trigger and it...shot!"

"No shit Sherlock!" D.J Shouted. "But _how _did it fire a real Blaster Bolt?"

"Well..." Josh said. "My guess is, either we found some very dedicated Star Wars Fanboy's...or we ended up in the Star Wars Universe somehow."

There was a whole minute's worth of silence "Are you high or something? Theirs no possible way!" Tom shouted.

"Hello? We got sent here through a Mod I was about to use on my PS2." D.J said. "I think it's in the relm of possibiblities we crossed over into a fictional universe."

"Hey...where's Kelsey?" Jordan said, seeing how she was no where to be found. "Or Matthew?"

"Hey, my Brother and Chad are missing too!" D.J said as he looked around the room.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Somewhere else**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"HO-LY SHIIIIT!" was the sound of Chad as he fell and landed on something, or someone, "Ow! That hurt!"

"You would mind getting off me now, my back's already in pain from my fall." A voice under him said, and Chad realized he did land on someone.

"Oh, sorry." Chad said as he got off of him, and helped him to his feet. "Didn't see ya there."

"Eh, it's fine." Matthew said as he stood up. "Now...who are you and where are we-"

"FUCK!" it was then a third person dropped from the ceiling of wherever they were, and landed in between them. "Damnit...that hurt...when I think it really shouldn't."

"Daniel! are you ok?" Chad said, as he helped his friend back to his feet, while the other guy blinked in suprise.

"Ya...I guess..." Daniel said when he was straighten out.

"Daniel...Cobb?" The man asked, suprising the two friends. "Dude, it's me! Matthew Tackett? 117Jorn's Brother?"

"Wait...your Matthew?" Daniel asked, shocked, and Matt nodded. "Ya...so I take it your Chad Hawking?"

Chad nodded, but before anyone could say anything...

"Hold it right there!" A voice said, and the three turned around to see a team of five men standing there, with strange science Fiction-looking weapons, and each wearing a very familiur armor.

_'That looks like the armor Jango and Boba wear...what did Jordan call it, Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor?'_ Matthew thought, as one of the amored stepped forward, his gun still raised as he lifted his right arm to his helmeted face.

"_Mand'alor_ you better get down here, we just found something," the Armored individual said, and a few seconds passed before another voice responded.

"_I'll be right there, better be important." _He said, and the armored figured lowered his arm, still pointing the rifle-like weapon at the trio.

"Now, while I wait for him to show up, how the hell did you manage to get on our ship?" He demanded.

Matthew glanced at Chad and Daniel, who both shrugged "Sir...I'll tell you once I figure out how we did. One moment, were at home, playing some games, the next moment, boom, here we are, with you guys pointing your guns at us."

The man's eyes narrowed behind his helmet's visor.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" the man growled out, causing the three young men to raise their hands in a placating matter.

"Hey! Easy buddy! We don't want any trouble," Daniel said and the man turned his visored gaze toward him.

"Until Mand'alor gets here, and decides what to do with you three, then I'll feel easy," the man retorted, but then a hand placed itself on his shoulder, and he turned around and their was another man, who looked to be in his early forties. He had Military cut black hair, brown eyes, and he wore Metallic Grey Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor that was trimmed crimson red on the shoulders and helmet. On the left shoulder, he bore the custom Mythosaur skull-inspired insignia of the True Mandalorians, and his chest plates were adorned with a yellow-painted, four-sided diamond. He also wore a red cape, heavy combat boots, and a brown multi-pouched utility belt with his armor. When Daniel saw him, his eyes widened ever so slightly. Though it was hard to tell at first, he managed to recognize the figure now before them from the Dark Horse Comics. Jaster Mereel.

_'No...fucking...way.'_ Daniel thought, but the proof was right in front of him.

"Calm down, Zeke." Jaster said to the Mandalorian. "Their completly unarmed, and I doubt they would try something with you boys when theri at gunpoint."

The Mandalorian, now Identified as Zeke, nodded his head "Yes, Mand'alor." he said as he and the others lowered their weapons. The trio sighed in releaf now that they didn't have to worry about being blasted.

"Now that that's taken care of, I'm just gonna go ahead an say, who the fuck are you three, and how the hell did you get on this ship?" Jaster said simply, but you could _Feel_ the strength behind those words.

"Well, as for name's I'm Daniel Cobb." Daniel said. "And these are my friend Chad Hawkins, and Matthew Tackett. As for how we got here...well, like we told Zeke just a moment ago, we have no clue. One minute we were at home minding our own buisness, the next, we're here with your boys pointing their guns at us."

"I still think he's lying, sir." Zeke whispered to Jaster. "There's no way-" He was cut off as Jaster rose a hand, silencing him. "Calm down, Zeke." He said. "I believe them."

"You do?" Said both the Mandalorians _and _the Trio, not believing what he said. "Yes," Jaster said. "For one, I'm _very _good at telling when someone is lying. And second, even if he were lying, that would have been the most retarded, and idiotic lie anyone could say. That, and we've been in flight for almost three days now, and we cleared this ship stem to stern for any surviving Death Watch, and found nothing and No one. So they deffinetly were not here before we boarded it and made our jump to Hyperspace. And we all know it's impossible to board a ship in Hyperspace, right?"

The three men chuckled nervously as they imagined what will happened to the poor who would attempt to try that.

"Y-yeah, that would be suicidal," Matt said nervously. Jaster on the other hand was looking at Daniel's attire, his body build, and his hair cut.

"You," He said, pointing at Daniel who stood a bit at attention "You look like your from a military...am I right?"

"...Yes, sir." Daniel said "I'm from one of the armies of mine and my friends homeworld, I was ranked as a Sergeant."

"Hmm, thats excellent," Jaster said as he rubbed his chin in thought, but then became puzzled, "What do you mean by one of the armies of your homeworld?,"

The trio looked at each other then looked back at Jaster.

"Let's just say the people of our world are at each other's throats right now," Chad as he rubbed the back of his head, "We're still trying to fix the problem's of our world, and we haven't even discovered whether or not Faster-than-light travel is even possible yet."

"You're _that _Primative?" One of the Mandalorian's asked incrediously. "Then how did you get here?"

"Like we said, we have no clue." Daniel said. "So, I hope you don't mind me asking...where exactly are we? And...who are you?"

Jaster looked at the three before speaking again. "My name is Jaster Mereel, Mand'alor and leader of the True Mandalorian's." he said. "Right now, your onboard the CR70 Corvette _Endar V_. Formerly a Death Watch vessel."

"Death Watch?" Daniel asked, even though he knew good and well who the Death Watch were, he had to play stupid for now, and the others knew that too.

"Our enemies." Jaster answered. "Right now, me and my men are in a Civil War. On one side, you have me and my band of True Mandalorian's, trying to change the ways of the Mandalorian's from Raiders and Pirates, to more Honorable Mercenaries who uphold the law's of the Mandalorians. However the Death Watch just want to kill anyone who get in their way, and declare war with the Galactic Republic once again."

"Sounds like these Death Watch are a lot like the dictators of old on our planet probably even worse," Matt said, playing along so as not to cause suspicion, "People on our planet had been killed by war for a lot of stupid shit. Resources, religion, politics, territory, you name it, it's been done,"

Jaster looked at the three young men, and felt they weren't telling him much, but something was telling him he should trust them for now.

"All that, on one Planet?" One of the other Mandalorian's asked, incrediously. "Damn, no wonder why you haven't advanced much. If what you say is true, a bunch of run-in-the-gun Mercenaries could take you on."

"Hey! Just because we're primitive in your standards doesn't mean we can't kick ass!" Daniel shouted, glaring at the Mandalorian, "It's not the Weapons or tech that matters, but the soldier his or herself."

Jaster couldn't help but smirk at the young sargeant's attitude, he beginning to like this kid. His thoughts were interrupted though as his comm. link gave off a series of rings and he answered.

"What is it Jango?" he asked the person on the other end of the communicator. The trio perqued in recognition at the name as a voice they also recognized sounded in the corridor they were in.

"Jaster, we just got word from our spy on the station," the voice said. "He managed to hack into the Station's prisoner loggs...We've got a 75% chance it's...her."

Jaster nodded "Don't worry, Jango." he said. "If she is alive and on that station, we'll get her out of there. I promise you that. Give the word to the rest of the team, and suit up."

"Right, on it." Jango said, and the comm went off.

"What was that about?" Daniel asked.

Jaster looked at them with a grim expression.

"Apparently, the older sister of one of my best men, Jango Fett, is a prisoner on board the station. He thought she died when the Death Watch killed his parents on Concorde Dawn," he said, as the Trio listened intently,even though they knew what happened_, _"His father, the local Journey Man Protector, helped us out when we were being hunted by the Death Watch by hiding us and giving us food," His face then took a somber expression, "Eventually, the Death Watch found out he was helping us, and kidnapped his boy, Jango, in order for him not to resist, and beat him up to get him to tell them where they were hiding us. However Jango's mother interfeared, shooting one of the death watch in the head, and his Father order Jango to run...after that, we ran into Jango while he was running away. We took him with us, to save him from the Death Watch. That was all four years ago. Since then, we thought all of his family was dead...until one of our reports said that a nearby Death Watch Station was holding many prisoners, Mandalorian and otherwise. And one of them holds a strong resemblence to his sister..."

Jaster then sighed. "I owe it to Jango to at least _try _to save her." he said. "If she's alive on that station, I'm going to do everything I can to find her, and reunite her with Jango. So, that's why we're here. We found out this ship was carrying supplies to the station, so we boared it, killed the original crew, and now we are heading towards the station for a sneak attack."

Daniel and the others nodded at his tale. They all knew Jango did have a sister, Arla Fett. But neither of them recalled a mission like this in any of the Comics or books. So this must have been something that happened in-between them. Though they all knew what they were about to do, Daniel was the first to say it.

"Any way we could help you out?" Daniel asked, making Jaster's and the other Mandalorian's eyes widen in shocked suprise.

"Excuse me?" Jaster asked.

"Since we're stuck here for now, might as well help you guys out, until we find our friends" Chad said showing his support for the decision, while Matt nodded.

"Are you three sure about this?" Jaster reminded, and the three just grinned.

"I'm from the military, sir. I know how to fight." Daniel said. "Just give me some time to get familiur with your weapons and I'll be A-Ok."

"Though, I may never have been in a military, I do know how to fight." Matthew said. "Me and my friends know the basics of fighting"

"Same here." Chad said, Jaster just looked at them for a few minutes then gave a sigh.

"Alright, but you _Ge'verds _better be sharp. Because once we land in the hanger bay, it's gonna be all out war," He then turned to Zeke, "Check and see if Reese hadn't shoot those corpses out of the airlock yet. They won't need those suits anymore," Jaster said as he turned and headed back to the bridge. Zeke just gave a tired sigh, as he turned back to the Trio.

"Come with me," he said, and the Mandalorians, plus three Earthlings toward their destination.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kelsey gave a groan as she was coming to after that bright light, she opened her eyes and saw dull grey walls. She also realized she was lying flat on her back on a steel bed. "Uhh...what the...where am I?" She muttered, not really expecting an answer.

"Your in the Prison Block to this Station." A voice said, and Kelsey's head snapped around to see a young girl about as old as she was. "I was asleep, and when I woke up I found you lying on the floor. So I just moved you to the spare bed."

Kelsey blinked a bit in suprise "Uhh...thanks?" She said, as she got a good look at the girl in front of her. As she said, she looked to be about as old as she was, if not a bit younger. She had long blonde hair, and she had a pair of bright blue eyes. She was wearing a set of warn-out pants and short with a few ripps in a few places.

The girl smiled a bit "Your welcome, " she said. "It's nice to see someone who's not from the Death Watch for once. So what's your name? I'm Arla Fett."

_'Fett...where have I heard that before...'_ Kelsey thought. Pushing that thought aside, she smiled a bit "Nice to meet ya, I'm Kelsey Waters."

Arla nodded with a smile "Good, now that introductions are out of the way, are you alright? You look Pregnant." she asked, with a slightly worried glance at her swollen stomach.

"That would be because I am." Kelsey said as she sat up in her 'bed'. "Just a few months, though. So I wouldn't worry about me going into labor anytime soon."

Arla kept giving her that worried look, which made Kelsey nervous.

"What?" She asked, Arla shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried what will happen if the Death Watch sees you pregnant," Arla said, "I've heard they kept pregnant women alive till the time comes when their baby is to be born, and then they take the baby from the mothers and train them into child soldiers," she finished getting a horrified look from Kelsey.

"N-no..." Kelsey whispered as she looked at her swollen stomach as she rubbed it. "Not my baby..."

Seeing her distressed look, Arla thought she might as well give her some hope. "Hey, don't panic." she said, reasuringly. "I made a few friends with the guards, so I might be able to make them pull some string to at least make it you can still be with him or her."

Kelsey knew she was probobly just trying to make her feel better, but she managed to force up a smile and nodded. "Thanks...that would mean a lot..." She said, barley over a whisper.

Trying to change the subject, Arla stood up, and sat back down next to Kelsey. "So...who's the Father?" She asked.

Kelsey smiled a bit "Matthew Tackett." she said. "We got married just a few months ago, around the time Todd here came around."

"Todd? So its gonna be a boy?" Arla asked, and Kelsey nodded. "Yes, though at first we thought he was gonna be a girl." Kelsey said, giggling a bit. "I told Matt, that the reason we first thought it was a girl, then a boy, was because they were twin! And he pratically fainted on the spot!"

Both Kelsey and Arla laughed, imaginging some guy fainting form finding out he was gonna have twins. "Oh man, that would have been funny to watch." Arla said once they stopped. "I remember back when my mom was Pregnant with my little brother, back then I was so exited to finally be a big sister..."

"You have a brother?" Kelsey asked, but she instantly regreted it when Arla frowned saddly. "Had..." she said. "He...and my parents were killed by the Death Watch just a few years ago..."

"Oh..." Kelsey said, looking down. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright." Arla said, waving it off. "I've come to term's that their dead a while ago..."

Kelsey looked at her and couldn't help but feel bad for the girl who she was already forming a bond with.

"What was his name?" Kelsey asked, and Arla gave a sad smile.

"Jango...," She said, "Jango Fett,"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Hallway **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

In a hallway aboard the station, 5 men dressed in gun-metal grey Mandalorian Armor were walking said hallway.

"I can't believe you talked us into this Tom!" whispered one of them, as he remembered how they were in this situation.

"Well, it was either this or we stayed in that armory." Tom whispered back to D.J who sighed.

"He's got a point, D.J." Jordan said, "I'd rather keep on the move, and we have to find the others."

It had been almost a half-hour since the team of five teenagers found themselves in the armory of what they had recently discovered to be a Death Watch Space Station. Since then, the five have managed to find five sets of Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, and put them on. Then they collected whatever weapons they felt like using, and after finding out how to open the armory door, the five began wandering around the station, looking for the others.

Armament wise, Jordan had a LS-150 Heavy Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun. It was supprisingly light for a weapon so big, but Jordan could still barley carry it because of it's size. When he test-fired it the recoil was so big it was pretty hard for him to fire, but he took it anyways. But he also grabbed a E-5 Blaster rifle, an SE-14 Blaster Pistol, and finally a Vibrosword he found in the armory that he planned on 'training himself' how to use it as they went along.

As for Tom, he wanted to find the same weapon the Republic Commando's used, the famous DC-17m. However he had no luck in finding it, so he settled with an EE-3 carbine rifle, the same weapon used by Boba Fett, as well as a pair of WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols. He also picked out a Vibro-knife at attached it to his wrist like the Commando's do.

Dennis managed to find an E-5s sniper rifle, and a LL-30 Blaster Pistol. He also took a knife for 'just in case'.

Next, was Josh. He didn't feel the need for a Close Quarter weapon, so he just grabbed a RT-97C heavy blaster rifle, and a SE-15 Blaster Pistol.

Finally, was D.J. He managed to find a Jedi Katana sword, and pratically fell in love with it's design and decided he was taking it with him reguardless. But he also grabbed a S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol, and a KiSteer 1284 Projectile Rifle.

"Well, I just hope we don't run into any of the more crazy Death Watch Mandos like Tor Vizsla, Dred Priest, or his girlfriend, Isabet Reau," D.J. said with a shudder as he read about the Death Watch members on Wookieepedia, and he knew he didn't want to meet up with any of them, considering their phsycological profiles.

"You definitely did your homework," Dennis said in his Spanish accent. D.J just shruggged "It's just some Info I thought I should remember for my Fic's on Fanfiction." He said, simply. "Don't expect me to know _everything_in the Star Wars Universe."

"Hmm, I wonder if we can find a ship on this station, and head to Korriban." Jordan muttered.

"Dude, we don't know how to fly jack-shit in this universe." Tom pointed out. "And why head for Korriban even if we did? Do you have plan's on being a Sith Lord?"

"Ha! No way." Jordan said. "Besides, the only thing I want from Korriban is in the tomb of Naga Sadow." inside his helmet, Jordan began grinning as he continued to think of his plan. But the others were still clueless. But D.J was slowly beginning to realize what Jordan was after.

"What could possibly be in that Tomb that you would want?" Tom asked. Jordan turned to face him, "Two words, Tom." Jordan said as he counted them with his finger. "Star Map."

D.J. gave him a wide eyed look at what he was saying.

"Wait. You're not thinking going after..." D.J. began and Jordan could only smile more.

"Oh that I am my friend," Jordan said. The others were confused, but then Tom figured it out, and couldn't but grin himself.

"Oh yes," Tom said but the others were still confused.

"What? What's he talking about?" Josh asked.

Jordan gave a dark chuckle to his friend. "I'm supprised you haven't figured it out, Josh." He said. "After all, you were such a fan of the game where it made it's debute."

Josh blinked as he thought about it, but then his eyes went wide. "No...way." me muttered, stairing at Jordan. "You mean to go after-"

"The Star Forge, yes." Jordan said, the grin threatening to split his face.

"Wait, but the Star Forge was destroyed in cannon in KOTOR I." Dennis said. "If it's destroyed, why bother going there?"

"Ah, even though it was destroyed, the debris of it, as well as the debris of all those ships that were destroyed in that battle still linger around. Not to mention all the junk that could still be on the surface of Lehon. All we would have to do is take debris, and use it to rebuild the Star Forge. Just like putting a puzzle back together again."

"But we're just six guys!" Dennis pointed out. "Nine if we can find out if Kelsey, Matt, Daniel and Chad came through with us. We couldn't rebuild a massive Space Station on our own!"

"We cross that bridge when we get there." Jordan said. "First step: Get off this station and find the others. Step two: Find the Star Map's like Revan did in the games and use them to locate Lehon. And Three: Find out how to Rebuild the Star Forge."

They were about to continue their conversation, however they heard the unmistakable sound of men marching down the hallway's. Looking around for an escape, D.J looks to the left and finds an elevator. "Quick! In there!" D.J said and the six piled into the Elevator, which closed after they entered, and pressed a random button.

As the elevator started moving D.J looked at the others. "So...anyone have an idea where this Elevator leads?" he asked, and the others just shrugged.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Endar V**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Daniel was looking in the mirror as he examined the brown Mandalorian which he wore over a OD green flight suit, the helmet, colored brown with a forest green trim around the visor, sat on the seat in the quarter he and the others were given. The armor came with a JT-12 jet pack, but Daniel got rid of that knowin' how those things acted like a double-edged sword, with Jango and Boba Fett being two examples.

He then took a look at the Armaments that Jaster had allowed them to aquire from the previous owners of the ship. He had a Dressellian projectile rifle, which oddly enough was simliar in appearance to a German K98k, with a Targeting scope mounted on it, as his primary weapon, a DH-17 Blaster pistol as secondary, and for close-up combat, he had a Vibro-knife.

Turning around, he looked at Matthew and Chad who were finishing up putting on their respective armor's. Matthew's armor was mostly blue with white trimming around the shoulders, visor, and a few other places. His armaments consisted of a T-21 light repeating blaster, an SE-14 Blaster Pistol, and a Vibro-knife.

Chad was wearing light grey armor, with black on the shoulder and shin pieces and vambraces, his helmet colored black with grey trim around the visor. He was armed with a WESTAR M-5 Blaster Rifle, a Power 5 Blaster pistol, a pair of Vibro Knifes, and finally an E-60R missile launcher.

Daniel looked at his two friends, a bit worried about them. He has had military training, however Matthew and Chad didn't. The weapons and such may have changed, but he knew how bad combat could actually get for the three of them. He knew better than to ask them not to go with them, because no matter what he could say, they would be coming. All he could do was hope they were all ready for this.

"You know what I find strange," Chad said out of the blue, causing Daniel to look at him.

"What?" he asked him.

"The helmets Jaster's guys took off of those Death Watch Goons don't look like the ones we saw in the comics, they are exactly like the ones we see in the Clone Wars series," Chad said curiously as he examined his helmet, "See? They don't have those little Devil horns on e'm. And these helmet's are not as narrow as the Comic version's were."

"Maybe only a few of them have those Devil horns, while some of them like the classic Mando design." Matthew said as he observed his own helmet. "Not that I'm complaining. I actually like the original design and not those cheap-ass Death Watch knock offs...Jordan thinks the same thing." Matthew then sighed.

"Your still worried about him?" Chad asked, and Matthew nodded. "Ya...I just can't help it." he said. "If we ended up in the Star Wars Universe, then He, Dennis, Kelsey, and maybe even Dragonknightryu and Josh may have ended up here as well. Jaster said there was no one else on the ship, so they have to be somewhere else in the galaxy..." He then sighed as he gripped his head "I don't know if they could be anywere on Coruscant's streets...or they could be stranded somewhere on Tatooine..." he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder and looked and saw Daniel calmly looking at him.

"I know you're worried about him, Matt, hell I'm worried about my own brother too as well," he said reassuringly, "Drew can be a doofus most of the time **(Patriot-112: *Rolls eyes* Yeah right...) **he knows how to get out of sticky situations," _'I hope_,' Daniel thought uncertainly.

Matthew smiled a bit at that, "Ya...I guess your right." he said. "Besides, Jordan's probobly jumping for joy that he's in the Star Wars universe right now."

Before they could continue, however, the door to their room opened and one of Jaster's Mandalorian's walked in. "It's time." he said. "Come on, move it ya _Ger'verd's_."

Daniel sighed as he gathered up his weapons, "I'm getting real sick of that word,"

Chad could only nod as he hefted his M-5, "You're not the only one," he as he placed his Blaster pistol in his holster, "It makes me feel degraded,"

Matthew could only shake his head as he gathered up his weapons, "Just go with the flow guys, go with the flow, we'll show them what we're made of soon enough."

Once they were all ready, they then headed for the bridge of the Endar V where Jaster, a few other Mandalorians, and none other than a 12 year old Jango Fett stood, watching hyperspace go by on the bridge. The trio met Jango a little earlier that day, and to say they were absolutly shocked was an understatement, but they had to hold in their shock as best as they could to not arouse suspission. But it was deffinetly weird seeing Jango as a kid, he looked almost identical too what Boba looked like in the Clone Wars.

"Alright, we're about to exit Hyperspace." The pilot of the Corvette said, as Jaster nodded.

"Good," the leader of the True Mandalorians confirmed and then turned to the assembled team, "Alright kids, listen up, once we dock we need to move in quick while we still have the element of suprise. We need to make a bee-line too the Detention block of the station and find out target, and get her out. We may also find other prisoners onboard, and we might be able to take them with us as well. If all goes well, we'll be out of there within an hour. Any Questions?"

Daniel raised his hand, and Jaster nodded "Sir, are we going to be using the Endar V for our escape after we find the Target?" he asked.

"Hopefully, yes." Jaster said. "But in the event the Endar is destroyed during the op, we'll comendeer one of the Death Watch's ships on that station. Our spy on the station reported there was at least one Theta-class T-2c Shuttle onboard, so we could use that if all else fails."

"Are we gonna destroy the station once we leave?" Chad asked, and Jaster thought about that for a moment.

"I...didn't plan on it, but I suppose it could be for the best if we did," he said. "The less Death Watch the better I always say,"

The team all gave a sadistic snicker, knowing the mission just got more interesting. As they were all thinking about it, the pilot spoke up.

"Exiting Hyperspace in 3...2...1," With that the Endar V exited Hyperspace, and in front of them from they can see in front of them was a asteroid field, and, to the Trio's shock, what looked like a Avatar Orbital Platform, with the Death Watch symbol emblazoned on it.

"Alright, there it is." Jaster said. "Take us in, Nix." The pilot, Nix nodded as he started their approach. "This is Supply Ship _Endar V_ to Station _Kad._" he said. "Requesting docking clearance."

There was a short pause _"Station Kad to Endar V, please transmit docking codes."_ The speaker's shouned, the pilot turned to Jaster, who nodded. "Roger, Station Kad, sending Docking codes now." The pilot pressed a few buttons, and then waited.

_"Docking Permission Granted, Endar."_ The voice said. _"You are clear for docking bay 3."_

"Roger that, heading there now." Nix said, and he then flew the Endar V towards the docking bay.

"Alright, let's get ready! We need to get to the docking hatch." Jaster said, the other Mandalorians plus Matt, Daniel and Chad nodded and followed their leader to the Docking Hatch.

When they were all there, 21 Mandalorian's stood at the hatch, ready for it to open with Daniel, Chad and Matthew with them. All of them with their weapons raised.

"Once we clear the docks," Jaster said. "We split up into two teams. Team one will be me, Jango, Matthew and most of the others, and we'll raid the Detention block. Zeke, you take Reese, Daniel and Chad to the base's reactor control room and set it on a self-destruct to blow this station into space dust when we leave."

"Yes Mand'alor." Zeke said, though he wasn't really looking forward to basically be playing baby sitter for the newbies of their group. He just hoped that Daniel kid could look after himself, so it wouldn't be too bad.

"_Okay," _Nix said on the speakers, "_Docking in three...two...one,"_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The elevator door opened and the five friends came out. And what they saw made their eyes widen behind their helmets as they thought one phrase.

_'Ho-ly crap,'_

Inside the room they found, were the holographic projections of several different ships of different sizes and shapes. However they all still recognized them instantly, expecially for Jordan who instantly ran towards the Holographic projection of the Dagger-shaped Starship. "No way!" He said. "This...I think this is a Centurion-Class Battlecruiser! Ya know? From KOTOR II!"

D.J walked up next to him, and nodded "It is...but it looks a bit modified." he commented. He pointed out that there looked like there was a few sets of Turbolaser's placed along the hull of the ship. They counted a total of four, and they looked like the same ones on Venator-class Star Destroyer's.

"Looks like the Death Watch have been upgrading some Old Republic ships for their use..." Tom said as he observed the other Holographic images of a Hammerhead-class Cruiser, an Aurek-class Tactical Strikefighter, and dozens of other ships they were all familiar with from the Old Republic. There was even the Schematics for an Inexpugnable-class Tactical Command ship, and a few Sith ships like the Interdictor-class Cruiser, and Derriphan-class battleship.

Jordan, for his part, couldn't stop grinning. "Oh hell the fuck yes!" He said. "Looks like the Death Watch saved me a lot of time in thinking up the Upgrading of these ships myself."

The others were in a similar state, and just nodded as well. Josh let out a low whistle "Now I can't wait untill we find the Star Forge." He said "These will deffinetly come in handy."

"Hey, check this out." Dennis said, as he pointed at another Hologram that was showing what looked like Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor at first, however it looked as if the Jetpack was part of the suit all-together, minus the built-in Rocket Launcher on it, and it looked better protected than the Jetpack's Jango and Boba used in the movies and games.

"We should find some data-discs or data-cards to store these schematics into," Tom suggested, as he and the others began looking around the room so they can store the data.

"Found some!" Dennis said as he held up three green colored data-discs.

"Me too! And I also found a Data-pad," Josh said as he brought the said devices to them.

"Alright, then." Tom said as he took up the Data-pad "Now, let's hope this is just as easy as downloading songs off of Itunes."

Luckly enough, it was about as easy. And they downloaded the schematics of all of the ships into the Data pad and the discs. Jordan pocketed the equipment and made sure it was secure. "Alright, now let's-"

Jordan was interupted as alarms started going off, and red lights started flashing. _"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"_ Tha alarms sounded. _"Hostiles have boarded the Station! All hands to battlestations to repell boarders!"_

"Oh...fuck." D.J said. "Looks like they found out we're here!"

"Come on! Let's get outta here!" Jordan shouted as they ran for the elevator. Once they were all in, Jordan looked throught the buttons. "Let's hope this one leads to a hanger-bay or something!" He said as he pressed a button, and the doors slid close.

As the elevator started moving, everyone began preparing their weapons. "Should have known those things were booby-trapped." Jordan cursed. "I watched Raiders of the lost arch too many times to know nothing is ever _not _booby trapped. "

"Well, at least no giant stone ball's came rolling down the hallway, right?" Dennis said, trying to cheere the others up a bit. However before anyone could say anything, the elevator came to a halt, and when the door opened the five found themselves stairing into a room...which was occupied by seven men in Death Watch Armor.

When the elevator opened, the two groups just staired at each other for a minute...untill both sides drew their respective weapons and began fireing at each-other.

"Damnit! You jinxed us Dennis!" D.J shouted as he fired his S-5 Pistol at the Mandalorian's, scoring a few hits but the Beskar armor prevented him from killing anyone he hit.

"Hey! I didn't press the button! Jordan did!" Dennis retorted as he fired his LL-30 pistol as well, focusing his fire on one Mandalorian's head, and eventually he scored a lucky hit and the Mandalorian fell to the ground with a burning hole in his helmet. Dennis didn't even have the time to register he had just killed someone before he began firing on the other enemies.

Tom cursed as one blaster bolt hit his helmet, but did no damage. "Jordan! use your Heavy gun!" He shouted as he returned fire with both of his WESTAR's in hand.

"O-Okay!" Jordan said as he took out his LS-150 Heavy ACP gun. Waiting a moment, he then pulled the trigger.

Accelerated Charged Particles then began spitting out of the massive gun as Jordan set it up on the ground, not letting go of the trigger as he sprayed the room with weapons fire, screaming as he did it. He wasn't really aiming at all, he was just going with the flow of the Recoil, just guiding it away from his friends, making sure if he was hitting anything, it was those Death Watch guys.

Ironically, they were exactly who he was hitting, and in just a few short minutes, everyone that was in the room was dead besides themselves. But Jordan was still spraying fire everywhere with his eyes closed and screaming.

"Jordan!" D.J shouted. "Their dead Jordan! You can stop...JORDAN!" Jordan finally stopped firing, and started panting. "Did...did I get e'm?" he asked.

"Uh...ya...ya you got e'm." D.J said as he looked at the now bullet-ridden room.

"What?" Jordan shouted as he put a hand up to where his ear was "I can't hear you! Did you say something?"

"I said you got e'm!" D.J shouted so he could hear him.

"Ok!" Jordan shouted back as he shook his head a few times. "Man...I can barley hear anything now...wait, it's coming back."

D.J rolled his eyes and he signalled the others to enter the room they ended up in. It looked like the Prison block from Episode 4, only a bit different as well. "Grab those guy's weapons." D.J said as he and the others collected the Mandalorian's weapons.

_"What's going on down there_?" A voice said, causing all of them to freeze. _"Hello? What't happening down there_?"

Jordan saw that the Comm unit on the Terminal was activated, and he rushed too it, taking off his helmet. "Uhh, we uhh had a slight weapons malfunction." He said. "But uhh...everything's perfectly alright now! we're fine...we're all fine...how about you?"

_"We're sending a squad up."_ The voice said, and Jordan's eyes went wide. "NO! I mean, uhh, Negative, we had a Reactor leak now, give us a minite to lock it down! Large! Very dangerous!"

_"Theirs no Reactor on that floor."_ The voice said.

"Yea, well I spoke with uhh...what was his name..." Jordan thought of some completly bogus name to throw him off. "Uhh, Kaiga Seto from Engineering, and he said there is a Reactor here."

_"Hang on one second."_ The voice said, and Jordan sighed as he looked at his friends, who were all stairing wide-eyed at him. "What?" he asked.

"You...I...he..." Dennis struggled to say before sighing and facing the floor. "Never mind."

_"Ok, I have Kaiga here."_ The voice came back, and Jordan's eyes went wide. _"Kaiga, did you tell someone in the Prison Block that there was a Reactor on that level?"_

_"Uh, no." _A new voice said. _"No, there isn't a reactor there."_

"Well, i don't know what to tell ya, cause I'm stairing straight at a Reactor!" Jordan shouted.

_"Hang on, who is this? What's you ID code?"_ The first voice said, and Jordan paniced. "Uh sure its aahh..." He said as he drew his Blaster Rifle and shot at the Commlink unit. "Ok, we gotta get out of here, like _now!_" Jordan said.

"Wait, that guy said this was a Prison Block, right?" D.J said, and Jordan nodded. "Well, maybe one of the Prisoners could help us out here? Maybe a few Mandalorian's who arn't part of the Death Watch?"

"Right!" Jordan said. "I'll check, you guys lock the elevator so they can't get in here! Josh, come with me!"

"Right!" Josh said as he and Jordan headed down the hallway of the Prison Block leaving the others to lock the door.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Kelsey and Arla**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

"What was that?" Kelsey asked as they started hearing loud noises.

"That...was Blaster fire!" Arla said. "What the hell's going on out there?"

It was at that moment the door opened and a single man wearing armor similar to what Jango Fett wore walked in, and his eyes focused on Arla for a moment.

"Arn't you a little short for a Mandalorian?" Arla said with a risen eyebrow.

"What?" The voice, which was very familiar to Kelsey said. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be huh? I'll have you know I just killed like five people back there Ma'am, so I ain't no kid!"

"Wait...Jordan?" Kelsey asked, standing up, eyes wide as the man in armor turned to face her. "Jordan, is that you?"

"Kelsey?" said the man as he removed his helmet showing his face which had a suprised wide-eyed look, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you!" Kelsey shouted and Arla just looked between the two.

"You know each other?" the Fett asked.

"Oh, Right." Kelsey said. "Arla, this is Jordan Tackett, he's Matthew's Brother."

"Oh! so he's like your Step-Brother?" Arla asked, and Jordan nodded. "Ya, so who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Arla." She said. "But why are you wearing Shock Trooper armor?"

"Well, me and the others found it in an armory among other things we found, so we thought we'd wear these instead of our usual clothes." Jordan said.

"Wait, the others?" Kelsey asked "Is Matt with you?"

Jordan sighed, and shook his head "No, we haven't seen him, Daniel or Chad since we got here Kelsey." he said grimmly. "I'm sorry...but I'm sure he's ok! So we gotta go before more Death Watch Goons show up. Josh!"

A moment later and another man wearing armor showed up, with a pair of DH-17's in his hand. When he noticed kelsey, his face remained on her for a second. "Good to see you Kelsey." he said before tossing her one of the blaster pistols which she caught. "Trust me, your gonna need it." He said before tossing the second too Arla. "Now come on, we need to see who else is locked up in here."

Nodding, the two female's followed them out of the cell, and they began going through the different cell door's. Suprisingly not many of them were occupied.

However, their luck changed when they opened one cell, and found out it was occupied. Inside was a young girl, looking to be about 15 years old or so. She had long black hair, and brown eyes, and wearing tan civilian clothes, nothing special. But what caught their attention were the horns on her head, indicating she was a Zabrak.

The girl looked up, but seeing Jordan and Josh in Full Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor caused her eyes to widen a bit and she backed away from them. "W-What do you want?" she said. "I didn't do anything! I swear! J-Just don't hurt me!"

"Whoa, whoa there." Jordan said, raising his hand. "Calm down, we are not here to hurt you. We're busting you out."

The Zabrak girl stopped for a moment, and looked up at Jordan. "R-Really?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

Jordan nodded, and he removed his helmet again, showing his face. "Really." he said as he walked up to the girl, and knelt down. "So, what's your name? Mine's Jordan Tackett."

The Zabrak girl smiled a bit "S-Sara." she said. "Sara Kosay."

"Nice to meet you Sara." Jordan said. "Now come on, we gotta go." and he started for the door.

"Wait!" Sara said, stopping them. "We gotta find my Brother and Zero!"

"Alright, we will." Jordan said. "Do you know where they are?"

"Umm..." Sara said. "I know Zero's in the cell next to mine...but I don't know which one my Brother's in."

"Alright, let's get Zero out then." Jordan said as they then moved too the Cell next to Sara's. "Ok, here we go." Jordan said, as he opened the door. He looked into the Cell, and his eyes went wide.

Inside, was none other...than a Wookiee. A BIG wookiee at that. The thing was almost Seven Feet tall! maybe even more than that! He had black fur with some white hairs around his torso.

The Wookiee looked up, and glared at Jordan, and he swore it looked like it was gonna jump up and rip his arms off.

"Zero!" Sara said as she ran up to the Wookiee and began hugging it's leg. The Wookiee looked at Sara, and it knelt down and began hugging her saying something in the Wookiee language.

"Ya, I missed you too big guy!" Sara said, as she cried against it's fur. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Zero said something else, before looking back up at Jordan and Josh, and growled a bit. "Whoa, Zero, don't worry." Sara said "Their ok! Their busting us outta here!" Sara then turned to the others and smiled. "This here Zero! His real name's Zebakaro, be me and big bro call him Zero."

Zebakaro stood back up to his full height, and slowly walked up to Jordan, who was becoming a bit nervous with a giant wookiee walking towards him. When Zero stopped, he said something in the Wookiee language.

"Umm...sorry, I didn't understand that." Jordan said, and Sara giggled "He said thanks for helping me, and he asked what your name is."

"Oh." Jordan said, and he looked up at Zero. "Well, your welcome, and my name's Jordan Tackett. With me is my friend Joshua Grey. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The Wookie growled, and Sara translated.

"He said it's a pleasure to meet you too,'' She said, and the Wookie nodded.

"Right, well let's go find your brother and anyone else that's locked up in here," Jordan advised and the two nodded and moved out of the cell, "Josh you check the cells on the left, I'll check on the right. Take Zero with you,"

Josh nodded, and looked at the Wookie, "Come on big guy! Let's go free some prisoners!," Zero growled in acknowledgement as he followed Josh to find more prisoners.

After searching for two minutes, Jordan and the girls came upon one of the last three cells on their side. He hit the open and looked in and sure enough there was Zabrak male who looked identical to Sara, but looked to be 17. When the Zabrak looked up at Jordan he gave a glare.

"What do you want? Coming to interrogate me?" He growled out, and Jordan blinked and then scowled.

"Geeze pal, if that's how you thank your rescuers, I hate to find out how you greet your enemies," Jordan said, but before the other Zabrak could make a comment, Sara rushed in and gave the boy a embrace.

"Agen! Your alright!" she cried as she hugged him.

The Zabrak's eyes, now identified as Agen Kosay, widened as he looked at his little sister and quickly returned the embrace. "Sara...thank god your alright." He said. "But...what are you doing here?"

"These guys are busting us out!" Sara said as she pointed to Josh and Jordan who nodded. "They already got Zero out!"

Agen blinked as he looked up at Jordan, and nodded. "Thank you...for saving myself and my sister, and Zero as well." he said. "And...sorry about what I said earlier." Jordan just waved his hand. "Eh, it's alright. Probobly would have said the same thing myself, now come on! We gotta find any other Prisoners." Agen nodded as he and Sara exited their Cell. As the two left to see Zero, Jordan went to the second to last cell, and opened it. Inside was a woman who looked to be 19 years old. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and she wore something that looked similar too the uniform's the Naboo Royal Space Fighter Pilot's wore. In fact, it was identical from what Jordan could remember.

The pilot looked up, and her eyes narrowed at Jordan who sighed. "Before you say _anything,_" Jordan said. "No, I am not part of the Death Watch, I'm here busting everyone out of this Prison Block, so come on. I'm guessing from your uniform you were a Pilot for Naboo?"

The pilot blinked in suprise, but nodded "Y-Yes." she said "My name's Maria Song. I use to fly as an Escort for the Queen until me and my wingman were cut off from the rest of our flight, and we were forced to surrender to the Death Watch."

"Where's your wingman?" Jordan asked. "In the Cell next to me, I think." Maria said, Jordan nodded as the two left the Cell where they met up with Josh who was followed by Sara, Agen, Zero and four others.

Jordan nodded and signalled her to follow him. They approached the last Cell and Jordan pressed the button to open it...only to recieve two pairs of hard leather boots to the faceplate of his helmet.

"HOLY SHIT!" Josh shouted out in shock as he saw Jordan go flying backwards. In the plac where he once stood was young man who looked to be in his twenties in the same NRSFP uniform. He had black colored hair in a haircut similar in style to Galen Marek's from Force Unleashed I & II, and he had green eyes as he looked around and when his eyes landed on Maria.

"Maria! Are you okay?" the male asked as Maria shook her head in exasperation.

"I'm fine Xander, but you just attacked one of our rescuers," She said, pointing at Jordan who was being helped back up by Josh, as he rubbed his nose making sure it wasn't broken. "Fuck! And I thought that quarterback in that Football game we were in could kick hard..." Jordan muttered as he shook his head.

Xander staired wide-eyed at Jordan, then turned back to Maria. "Your kidding?" He muttered, but Maria shook her head. "Oh, damn, I am so sorry! Everyone on this station wears that same armor, and...oh man..."

"Dude, calm down." Jordan said, waving it off. "It's ok, no perminant damage...at least I don't think so." He just shook his head "Anyways, who are you? I'm Jordan Tackett."

"Uh, Xander Kona." He said. "Pilot of the Naboo Royal Security Force. Thansk for rescuing me and Maria, and...sorry about the kick."

"It's alright, now come on let's get out of here." Jordan said, before stopping now noticing the four people with Josh. "So, who did you find Josh?" he asked, and Josh turned as he introduced them one at a time. The first was a guy who looked at least early thirties and had a build like a seasoned boxer, he had bronze colored hair in a military cut, his eyes were hazel colored, stood at 6' 2" and was wearing a black flight suit. Jordan also noticed the scar that went vertically over his right eye, but the eye appears to still being able to see.

"This big guy here, is Grun Kanda, he's one of Jaster Mereel's True Mandalorians," Josh said, and then he motioned to the female next to Grun, she had a slender frame with slight muscle tone, purple dyed hair, grey eyes and standing at 5' 8" and also wearing the same type of flight suit, only it hugged her frame showing her womanly curves.

"This here is Beviin Runi, another of the True Mandalorians," Josh said, and he then pointed at the second male who looked to be in his mid or late twenties, and had a muscular build of an olympic athlete. He had brown eyes, short dirty blonde hair, and stood at 5'9. He wore a similar flight suit, only it was a tan red in color.

"That's Cyrius Kojima, again, another True Mandalorian." Josh said, and he then pointed to the last former prisoner. This one was another female, who was about as old as Cyrius. She had a slender frame with decently toned muscles. She had Black hair, blue eyes, and stood at 5'7. She wore the same kind of flight suit as Beviin did.

"And finally, we have Stellar Maze." Josh said. "Another True Mandalorian."

Jordan grinned as he looked at the Mandalorian's before him. "Sweet." He said. "We got some Pilots, a Wookiee, and Mandalorian's. Now we can really kick some Death-Watch ass!"

"Hey, I like this kid already!" Cyrius said to Grun, who chuckled. "Hey Kid! You know how to use that sword of yours?"

"What, this?" Jordan asked as he drew his Vibrosword. "No, but I plan on training myself on how to."

"Mind if I see it?" Cyrius asked, and Jordan blinked. "Uhh, sure, here." He said, and handed the sword too Cyrius.

The moment he picked up the sword, Cyrius began twirling it around his fingers like an expert, doing stunts with it that Jordan and Josh had only seen in the movies, and their eyes slowly widened as he continued.

When Cyrius stopped, both of Josh's and Jordan's Jaw's were on the ground, and eyes threatening to pop out of their skulls. Cyrius was grinning like mad "And _that _is how you use a sword, kiddies." he said.

"Shit," Jordan said, only to grin, "Well, looks like I found my sword instructor,"

"HEY!" D.J. shouted from down the hallway of prison cells, "ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET?"

"Yeah! We're on our way now! Shall we ladies and gentlemen?" Jordan said to everyone and they all nodded. They then ran down the hallway, where they found Tom, D.J, and Dennis were all still there, and they had just finished gathering the weapons of all of the dead Death Watch guards.

Tom looked up, and nodded "Alright, everyone grab a weapon and-WHOA!" Tom jumped as his eyes fell on Zero. "I-Is that a fucking Wookiee?"

"Yup! His name's Zero." Jordan said. "Now everyone, grab a weapon and let's get going!" They nodded and the former prisoners all grabbed at leat one gun.

"Hey, kid?" Grun said to Jordan who looked up. "Mind if I borrow that LS-150 of yours?" he pointed at the said weapon on Jordan's back.

"Uh, why?" Jordan asked, "There's a bunch of weapons right there." he pointed at the stack of weapons on the floor.

Grun shrugged "I like the more bigger and heavier weaponry, and that Repeater gun is just my taste." He said. "Besides, I have a feeling you can barley fire it if those holes over there are any indication." he pointed at the bullet-ridden wall's behind them.

"Uhh, sure. go ahead." Jordan said as he handed him the LS-150 along with its ammo.

"Thanks kid." He said as he armed the massive weapon. "This will come in handy."

Jordan nodded, but before anything else could be done, there was a loud hissing sound, and the groups all turned around to see a small fire burning through the doorway that lead to the locked elevator.

"Oh shit! Here they come!" Tom shouted, and reacting quickly, the liberated Mandalorians, Zabraks, Naboo pilots, and their liberators took up defensive positions.

"Oh man, oh man oh man oh man, here it comes," D.J. said as he watched the little flame about to fininsh it's run.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Daniel, Chad and Matthew**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Daniel looked down the scopes of his Dressellian projectile rifle, and fired three shots in quick succession, all of them nailing the weak points of a Death Watch's armor that turned the corner. "Target down." He said as he reloaded the rifle.

_"Nice shot, kid."_ Jaster commented on the commlink as he and the others continued their assault on the Station. _"Looks like bringing you guys along was a good idea after all. Hang on one second..."_ Jaster raised his blaster rifle and fired a few shot at the catwalk nailing a pair of Death Watch Troopers with Sniper Rifles trying to snipe them. _"Two more on my count."_

_"Showoff..."_ Matthew muttered as he fired his T-21 repeater gun as he moved from Cover to cover, firing at the Death Watch in his way.

Currently, the True Mandalorian's, plus the trio of Daniel, Chad and Matthew, have made some decent progress through the station, doing rather well in taking out the Death Watch forces in their way. They were currently in the hanger bay of the station, which had several craft Daniel recognized from the games and movies he's seen. He counted one Theta-class T-2c Shuttle, a few Z-95 Headhunters, and a YG-4210 light freighter.

"Wow, a few good decent ships here," Daniel commented, then sighed in regret, as he locked in the next round, "Shame they're all gonna get blown up,"

_"Not exactly," _Jaster said as he fired his blaster rifle nailing a Death Watch in the visors,_""We'll bring a couple with us just in case, you can never have to many ships."_

"Sweet!" Chad said as he fired his M-5 Blaster Rifle at the Death Watch as he ran across the hanger, and then jumped behind a series of crates to avoid the incoming fire from above. "I call dibs on that ship with the big engines."

"You don't even know how to fly it!" Matthew shouted as he hopped over another peice of cover firing his Blaster as he ran forward, narrowly avoiding the blast of a Grenade thrown by the Death Watch. Before Chad could make a retort, the speakers blared, as a man's voice sounded in urgency.

"_Intruders are on the Prison level! I repeat! Intruders on the Prison Level!" _that statement caused the group responsible for the break-out of the prisoners eyes to widen.

"What?"

"But we're still here in the hanger!"

Were some of the usual outbursts, and Daniel asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Jaster! Did you bring another group of guys with you?" he asked the True Mandalorian Leader.

"No, I didn't." Jaster said, just as suprised as they were. "Hang on one second." He then placed a hand to his helmet "Echo, do you read me?" He said trying to contact the spy on the station. "Echo? Are you there?"

_"Echo here."_ The male voice said. _"Good to hear you Mand'alor."_

"Same here, Echo." Jaster said. "But we have a problem of some sort. We just overheard the loudspeakers say there were intruders on the Prison Level, but me and the others are still in the hanger. Care to explain that?"

There was a small pause on the other end _"I don't know the details,"_ Echo said. _"But apparently these guys wearing Shock Trooper armor came charging into the Prison Block and started freeing the prisoners after killing the guards. Right now they and the prisoners and held up against the Death Watch trying to stop them from escaping. They sealed off all other routes out of there except the main two routes, and Death Watch troopers are flooding into there trying to take e'm out. They say theirs about 16 of them."_

"Alright, then I guess we should help them." Jaster said. "Echo, meet me and my team on the way to the Prison Block. We need to give these guys a hand cause our target may be one of them."

_"Got it, see you there."_ Echo said before signing off. Jaster then turned to the others. "Alright, here's the plan." he said. "Chad, I want you and five of my men to stay here, and guard the Hanger till we get back." he said, pointing at Chad. "Don't worry, Reese will help you guys out. Meanwhile I want you Daniel, and Zeke plus three other's to head for the Reactor room and set this station to blow. Meanwhile the rest of us and Matthew will head over to the Prison Block to break those people out of their little perdiciment. Zeke, we'll meet back up on the way back to the Hanger."

Zeke nodded in response, "Got it Mand'alor. Alright Daniel, let's get going and get to that Reactor room and blow this joint,"

Daniel nodded and after calling three others who had shoulder pouches, they left for the Reactor room. After they left, Jaster turned to the others, "Alright, Chad, Reese and five of you stay here and guard the hanger," he recieved five acknowledgments after that, "The rest of you and Matthew, come with me,"

With that the group split and went to their respective objectives.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later**_

_**At the Prison Block**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Damn, there's like a million of these guys!" Jordan shouted as he fired his Blaster rifle down the hallway where all of the Death Watch were coming in.

"Then fucking shoot 'em then!" D.J shouted back as he fired his KiSteer 1284 Projectile Rifle, nailing another Death Watch in the head, only for two more to take their fallen Comrade's place.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing!" Jordan shouted back as he drew out his Pistol in adition and started firing both at the same time.

It had been a few minutes since the Death Watch started their own attack against the Prison Block, and the escapee's were now taking cover in the hallway of the prison block's hallway. Firing from the cover they had. For Jordan, this reminded him a bit of that scene in Episode 4 of Star Wars...he just hoped they didn't have to hop into a Garbage chute like they did in that...

Yeah, he didn't wanna to experience getting almost crushed to death himself. And there was no R2-D2 around to save them.

"Uhh, guys, they're getting closer!" Josh said as he kept firing his blaster rifle.

"We see that!" Tom shouted as he shot a Death Watch trooper in the neck, "Keep shootin' them!"

Jordan looked behind him to see Arla, Kelsey, Agen, and Sara who were furthest behind them. Agen and Arla were doing most of the firing out of the four, but Kelsey was a bit hesitant to shoot, and she was also a bit preoccupied by a scared Sara who was clutching to her legg like her life depended on it as her Brother fought. Kelsey was doing everything she could to calm down the traumatized Zabrak.

"Does anyone have any grenades?" Maria shouted as she and Xander were taking cover on the opposite side of the Hall that Jordan was at.

"Uhh...I have five!" Jordan shouted as he checked the few grenades he picked up from the armory "But I don't know what does what. These two look like Frag Grenades I think." He showed the two his grenades, and Xander nodded "Ya! Their Frag's! and those other ones are Flash-Bangs."

"I got a smilar set up!" D.J shouted as he showed his belt of Grenades, which was just like Jordan's. "Same here!" Tom called out.

"Uh, I got two Frag's, a Flash-Bang, and a Silver one right here." Josh said as he showed it to Grun who was standing next to him.

"That kid, would be a Thermal Detonator." Grun said as he fired the LS-150. Josh's eyes widen behind his helmet visor as he looked back down at the silver orb in his hand.

"Oh man," Josh said, he looked at it and then grinned, "Well it's better than nothing," he said and then flipped the switch he knew was the one to activate it and then flung it down the hall.

"Take cover!" Josh shouted and when everyone dived into the open cells, the detanator went off in a fiery explosion.

When they exited the cell, most of the room where the Death Watch were coming from was scorched black, and many bodies were also burned to a crisp. The blast even made its way though some of the hallway.

Tom let out a low whistle "Damn...I have got to get me one of those!" He said, grinning at the possibilities.

"You think that got all of them?" Dennis asked as he peered over his cover with his pistol drawn.

"Hang on, I'll check." Jordan said as he slowly got out of his cover, and walked out of the open with his E-5 Drawn, and held in both hands as he walked forward. "Hello?" Jordan shouted out as he exited the hallway. "Anyone still alive? If you are don't hesitate to shout out! I'll make it painless, honest!"

_'Ya, Right.'_ Josh, Dennis, Tom and D.J thought as they rolled their eyes. Jordan then fired a few rounds into the air, then then fired a few into the elevator door, and a few more into the second door.

"Ok, I think their all dead." Jordan said. "Come on!" The others nodded, and they were soon out of the Prisoner block, and in the Hallways.

"So, where do we go now?" D.J asked as he checked his Projectile rifle for any damage from the battle.

"Easy, the hanger-bay." Jordan said as they continued walking. "There has to be some sort of shuttle, or ship we can use to Get the fuck out of here."

"Well, none of us know where the hanger is, and none of us know how to fly a ship." Tom pointed out.

"Hello? We have two Naboo Pilots with us, remember?" Jordan said, pointing at the said pilots who nodded. "We can pilot pretty much any ship you give us." Maria said. "All we need is a minute or two to familurize ourselves with the controls."

"And we know where the hanger is." Cyrius said and the other Mandalorian's nodded. "We memorized the path from the Hanger to the Denention Block when we were first brought here a few months ago."

"Me and Zero can fly as well." Agen said, and Zero barked his reply and nodded his head. "If we're lucky, maybe our ship could still be in the hanger, a YG-4210."

"Alright, then let's-" Jordan stopped what he was saying as they turned another corner, and they were soon face-to-face with about 11 Mandalorian's in shock-trooper armor who were also walking down the hallway.

"WHOA SHIT!" Jordan shouted as he and the others drew their weapons as did the Mandalorian's, and the two found themselves at a stalemate.

"But. Down, your weapons." The leader of them said calmly.

"Fat chance in that happening, buddy." Jordan replied as his grip on his rifle tightened a bit. However one of the Mandalorian's, one with Blue/white armor, looked at Jordan in shock. "...Jordan?" The oddly familur voice said, shocking Jordan, Dennis, Kelsey and Josh. "Dennis? Josh? Kelsey? Is that you?"

"...Matthew?" Jordan asked shocked as he removed his helmet, as did the 'Mandalorian' revealing the face of Jordan's brother.

"Alright, will someone please tell me if we're all going to be friendly with each other because my alcoholic and adrenaline fueled buzz is starting to wear off and it's making my trigger finger _really_ itchy." Tom said his voice sounding a little strained as he shifted his stance slightly his finger hovering over the triger to his rifle "And I do not like itchy trigger fingers."

Before anyone could say anything else, a blue blur, Kelsey slammed into Matthew, and embraced him in a tight embrace.

"Matt! Thank God, you're alive!" Kelsey cried while she held her husband, who grinned softly and embraced her back.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, too sweetie," Matt said drawing a smile from Jaster.

"Well, I see you've been making some friends, Matt." Jordan said, pointing at the Mandalorian's in front of them.

Matthew chuckled a bit "So have you guys." He said as he pointed at the former prisoners before them. "From what I've heard, you guys have been busy."

Jordan shrugged "Eh, nothing much." he said, grinning "Busted out a few prisoners, took down some Death Watch goonies, nothing too hard."

"Matt, what about Chad? And my brother?" D.J asked as he stepped forward. "Are they..."

"Their alright, D.J." Matthew reasured. "Chad's in the hanger bay guarding the ship's we're gonna be stealing from the Death Watch, while Daniel's gone with another team to the Reactor room to blow this station sky high."

Jordan grinned at the thought "Oh hell yes! Love a good fireworks show!" he said, causing Matthew to roll his eyes. None of them noticed, however, as a certine young Mandalorian in armor, was stairing wide-eyed at Arla who was smiling at Matt and Kelsey.

"S-Sis?" Jango gasped getting Arla's attention as she turned to the source, and Jango removed his helmet showing his young to his sister, who gasped in shock.

"J-Jango? You're alive?" Arla said, her eyes wide as she saw looked at her supposed-to-be dead brother who nodded, and tears to starting to glisten in his eyes as he gave a grin and nodded.

"Yep, sis. It's really me," Jango and one instant later, he enveloped in a hug from his older sister. Arla was originally too shocked to move, but slowly melted into the embrace, and held onto Jango like a life-preserver.

Jordan's eyes were bugging out as he looked at Jango, and then Arla. _'Jango...Fett? but that means...Arla's the same...HOLY SHIT!' _Jordan thought as the peices came together. But he had to calm himself down before anyone noticed.

Jaster, meanwhile, was smiling at the sight, as he felt as if a great weight was removed off of his shoulders, a weight that has been on him ever since that day on Condord Dawn. Kelsey was also smiling, seeing her new friend happy that she still had some family left.

"Jango I...I thought you died at Concord Dawn..." Arla said as she hugged her long-lost little brother. "How...?"

Jango smiled at his sister "Jaster and those other Mandalorian's that Dad helped saved me." he said. "They found me as I was running through the fields, and since then I've been living with them, and they've been teaching me how to be a True Mandalorian...not like those Death Watch that killed mom and dad." he growled a bit as he mentioned the splinter faction, but returned his attention to Arla. "I...I thought you died back there with mom and dad...but a few days ago our spy here reported a prisoner that looked a lot like you was here...I had to be sure you were still alive or not..."

Arla smiled as she hugged Jango again. She then looked up at Jaster, who she instantly recognized him by his armor. "For what it's worth...thank you for saving my brother." she said, and Jaster smiled behind his helmet.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Fett," Jaster said. He then looked at the group of prisoners and instantly recognized the four Mandalorians.

"Grun! It's good to see you again, old friend," Jaster said as Grun smirked.

"You know me, prison will never hold me for long," the former prisoner said. And Jaster laughed good naturedly, "Should have known, but it's good to see you and your team alive, Grun. We thought for sure you four were all KIA on that Wayland op."

"We'll give you the whole story once we're out of here." Beviin said "But right now, I think we should get out of here before the Death Watch shows up."

"She has a point, let's get going!" D.J said "Cause there ain't no rest for the wicked!"

Jaster nodded in agreement, "I agree with you, but first we have to wait for our man we've had here on the station," the moment he said that, the sound of footsteps echoed and on instinct everyone turned and aimed their weapons at a male dress in white Mandalorian shock trooper, with a black flight suit underneath.

"Whoa! Hey! I'm on your side!" the man yelped.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Tom demanded.

"Hang on, I got this." Jaster said as he stepped forward towards the Mandalorian. "_Gar taldin ni jaonyc..._"He said in Mando'a.

The Mandalorian nodded, "_gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la_." he finished. Jaster nodded "Don't worry, he's with us." He said to the others, and they lowered their weapons. "Good to see you Echo."

Echo chuckled as he removed his helmet, revealing his short white hair, and his shocking crimson Red eyes. "Same here, Mand'alor." He said, before his face turned serious. "But Mand'alor, we may have a problem."

"What is it?" Jaster asked. Echo sighed "Apparently, the Death Watch is a lot stronger and has more connections that we previously thought." he said. "I've discovered that the _Kyr'tsad_ (Death Watch) have made small alliances with other races, mostly just large Clan's, tribes or families of Twi'lek's and other Near-Human and Humanoid species. But they apparently have a contract with the Trandoshan's."

"Trandoshan's?" Jaster asked, suprised. "Why would they ally themselves with the Death Watch?"

"Apparently, the Death Watch are sending in troops to help them hunt down other species...more specifically the Wookiees, in exchange for the Trandoshan's support in Weapons, Ships, and other such things. They have even given them schematics for multiple upgraded warships that were used during the Mandalorian Wars, the Jedi Civil War, and other old ships from before the Ruusan Reformation." The Mandalorian said gaining shocked looks from the group, he then looked toward Jordan and his friends.

"These guys here managed to steal 1/4th of the Schematics, the rest are at other locations. And they also stole the designs for a new type of Mandalorian armor" Echo said and Jaster turned toward, who looked uneasy.

"Care to explain why you boys stole some schematics?" Jaster said in a 'no bullshit' tone.

"Well, we sorta stumbled across the room by accident." Jordan answered honestly. "We were pretty damn lost when we arrived here at the station, ending up in one of the armories where we got our armor and weapons. We went into the Elevator to avoid a patrol of those guys and we found outselves in that room where all of those holographic images of those ships were. I thought we could use them somehow, like make one or two of the ships in those schematics if we could find some help." _'Maybe a few hundred more if I can rebuild the Star Forge'_ Jordan added but didnt say it. "It wasn't that hard to get them thankfully since your Galactic Basic language is the same as the English language from our world, so we just had to familiurize ourselves with the new tech, and we downloaded all of the spec's into this datapad and it's datachips." he said, showing him the datapad and the chips. "When alarms started going off once we were done, we got into the Elevator again, and we found ourselves at the Prison Block, and well you know what happened since then."

Jaster thought for a momemtn at that, and concluded if Death Watch ever found out that these boys were the ones who stole their plans, they will kill them for it after they got the plans. He then made his decision...

"Well, I think it will be best if you boys stay with us," Jaster said shocking the group, "And before you say anything, it's because if Death Watch finds out their prized plans are stolen instead of destroyed, they're gonna be after you, and kill you for those plans, understand?,"

The young men could only nod in understanding, knowing Death Watch willdo anything to get those schematics back. Even by threatening innocents.

Then Zero made a few growls and barks which none of them could understand except Sara and Agen, who's eyes went wide at whatever he said.

"Zero, are you sure?" Sara asked in a shocked voice, while most of the others rose an eyebrow. The Wookiee made a few additional barks and nodded.

"What did he say?" Jaster asked, and Sara looked at him. "Well, Zero wishes to stay with your group." She said, "He said if the Death Watch are helping the Trandoshan's hunt down his people, then that's all the reason he needs to help you put a stop to it...he...he also said he owes his life too Jordan and his friends for saving not only himself, but me and Agen too."

Jaster rose an eyebrow as he looked at Zero, and then at Jordan and his friends. "You mean he just swore a Wookiee life-debt to these kids?" he asked.

"Well, Ya sorta." Sara said, And Jordan, even though he knew very well what a life-debt was, had to ask. "Uhh, what's a Wookiee life debt?" he asked.

"A Wookiee life debt, is a pledge after a person's life is saved by another, the saved person will pledge an oath of protection and looking after the one who saved them," Jaster clarified, "Wookies are known for being honorable for their life debts,"

"Dang, that oughta put a strain on some relationships he may have," D.J. commented, and Zero just shrugged and gave a set of low non-threatening growls.

"Uhh, translation please?" Josh asked Sara.

"He said any of his friends or family on Kashyyyk would understand." She said, before grinning. "But if Zero's staying with you, then so are we! He's part of our family, so wherever he goes, we go!"

"And I know better than to argue with you." Agen commented with a light chuckle. "Besides, I'm looking for some payback for what those Death Watch guys did to us, and I have a feeling sticking with you guys would be a good way to persue that."

Xander glanced at Maria, who nodded and he sighed. "Well, we might as well join up as well." he said. "The Security force probobly thinks were both KIA anyways."

Jaster looked at all of them, and sighed. "We'll discuss this later, right now we need to get out of here." he said before his communicator beeped. He held it up "What is it?" he asked.

_"Sir, we just finished up down here, and the Reactor has been set to go criticle in 30 Minutes."_ Zeke's voice came though. _"We are on our way back to the Hanger bay now."_

"Good, is Daniel there?" Jaster asked. There was a short pause before Daniel's voice came thought _"Something you need sir?"_ He said.

"Yeah, I want to tell you that we found your brother and friends. Apparently they were the ones who busted the prisoners out," Jaster said and it silent for a few seconds until...

"WHAT!"

Jaster's head and the others jerked at the shout.

"Where is he! I'm gonna kill him! Put him on right no-" Jaster immediatley shut off the communicator, and turned to one shaking D.J. who Zero put his paw on his shoulder in order to calm him down.

"I'm dead," D.J. managed to squeak out.

"Oh, come on D.J he can't be that bad!" Tom said, and D.J shook his head. "Tom, this is my brother we're talking about, who is a Sergeant on the United States Army, who's form of punishment revolves around me doing maybe 100 or so push-ups and other Military-style training exersizes. I. Am. DEAD."

"He couldn't possibly be as bad as that Football coach me and Matt had back home." Jordan said, and Matthew nodded. "I swear, he had to be some former Drill Seargent seeing how hard he pushed out team 24/7."

"Uh, guys? Station? Blows up in 30 minutes?" Dennis said, reminding everyone where they were.

"Oh! Right. Lead the way!" Jordan said and Jaster nodded.

"Right, follow me!" Jaster took off down the hallway, all except D.J. who was still standing frozen like a statue, until Zero came back and picked him up and took off down the hallway.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Twenty-five Minutes later**_

_**Hanger Bay**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Come on, where the hell are they?" Chad said as he and the four other Mandalorian's waited in the Hanger bay outside the Theta-class shuttle.

"The'll be here, don't worry." Reese said. Chad sighed, but nodded as he pasted around, waiting.

Then, finally, Jaster's team, along with Daniel's team and the prisoner's all came through the hanger door. "It's about damn time!" Chad shouted. "We were about to leave without you!"

"No time! We gotta go now!" Daniel shouted as he, D.J, Tom, Chad and most of the other Mandalorian's boarded the Shuttle, while Jordan, Matthew, Kelsey, Dennis, Josh, Sara, Agen, Zero, Jango, Arla and everyone else entered the YG-4210, which Agen confirmed to be their ship, _The Pride of Iridonia._ The two Naboo pilots boarded a pair of Z-95 Headhunters.

"Nix! Go ahead and take off, now!" Jaster ordered the pilot of the _Endar V_, "We'll be right behind you!"

"_Alright! Got it! Taking off now!" _Nix responded and the CR-70 Corvette lifted and proceeded to lift off and exited the hanger into space.

"Alright! Let's get out of here!" Jaster said and the YG-4210 and Theta Shuttle along with the two Headhunters lifted off and followed after the _Endar V._

"We're Clear!" Agen said at the controls of their ship as Zero manned the Co-pilot station, with Sara and the others in the cockpit as well.

Jordan sighed in relief. "Damn, talk about cutting it close..." he said.

"And there she goes..." Jaster said as he looked through the window. Everyone else looked to see multiple explosions appearing across the asteroid station, and then the whole station exploded into a massive fireball.

"Woohoo!" Matt cheered as he pumped a fist. "Now _that _was an explosion! Jordan did you see..." Matt stopped as he turned to see his Brother, who had apparently fallen asleep in his chair, snoring slightly.

"Damn, guess all the excitement wore him out," Josh said as he looked at his sleeping friend.

"I don't blame him, after getting lost and randomly ending up in a different location on a space station and getting shot at I would be, too." Jango said, as Kelsey smiled softly as her husband took a blanket out of a compartment and covered Jordan with it.

"So, no what?" Dennis questioned.

"Now, we'll head back to our base. Agen, I'll give you the Jump coordinates to where and then transmit to the two Naboo pilots," Jaster said and the Zabrak nodded in the affirmative.

"Where are we heading?" Arla asked as she took a seat next to Jango.

"The Peragus system." Jaster said. "It's where we stationed our base of operations. We established a space station in orbit around Peragus II."

"Peragus II?" Arla asked, suprised. "Why Peragus II?"

"Well, it's a planet that no one visits very often, so it wouldn't grab to much attention from the Republic if a Station was established in orbit around it." Jaster said. "We also established a small colony on the surface." Agen got a worried look on his face.

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked. "I heard that Peragian Fuel is extreamly flamable...one shot from so much as a blaster could do a lot of damage, or have you not seen what happened the _last _time someone tried to colonize the Planet?"

"What happened?" Kelsey asked, not knowing what they were talking about. Unlike most of her friends, she wasn't as huge of a Star Wars fan, but she knew enough to get around.

"Apparently a Mining Company attempted to colonize the planet so they can mine the fuel on the planet. Apparently one of the colonists accidently fired a stray blaster bolt into the planet's crust setting off the fuel and causing a massive explosion that destroyed half of the planet exposing it's core," Sara informed her causing Kelsey's eyes to widen.

"You're joking?" Kelsey said nervously.

"I wish I were," Sara said. And then Agen continued.

"And after that, after the Jedi Civil War, a Skirmish between a Jedi and Darth Sion's forces caused another explosion resulting in the destruction of the Space Staion and the Asteroid Field from the first explosion," Agen said causing the pregnant woman to pale.

"Why set up a colony that could blow up on a hair trigger?" Matthew asked, a bit worried.

"Because Peragian fuel is very valuable in this sector, even if it's low grade." Jaster said. "We decided to help fund out operations we set up a small mining operation on the surface, mining enough to keep our Space Station _Haven_ operational, as well as some of our ships, and the rest we sell to other systems like Telos, and other worlds who need the fuel. We of course set up various saftey protocoles to keep our men safe, banning explosives and high-grade blasters from the planet surface. Only mining lasers, sonic charges, and other low-grade equipment are sent down there to avoid another such incident."

"Ya, besides, We rarley go down to the surface anyways." Jango continued. "The mines on the surface are mostly run by mining droids. We spend most of our time on the station and on missions."

Josh still wasn't convinced "But what's to stop anyone who does go down to the surface from smuggling some High-grade weapons?" He asked.

"If they did, what would be the point?" Jaster said. "They know damn good an well how dangerous it would be to do that. And my men are smart enough to not do that."

"Alright, Coordinates uploaded and sent to the others." Agen said at the controls. "Ready to jump in 3...2...1...now." From the window, they all saw the _Endar V,_ The Theta-class shuttle, and the two Z-95's enter hyperspace first, and finally their ship accelerated last, and the starts were replaced by the oddness that is hyperspace.

"So...this is Hyperspace?" Dennis commented as he looked out the window. "Looks weird...why is everything blue?"

Jaster and the others shrugged. "Hell if we know." he said. "But it works, and that's all anyone cares about."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Onborad the Theta-class shuttle**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

D.J. currently locked himself in a room on the shuttle, escaping the wrath that is his brother as he banged on the door.

"OPEN UP DAMN IT!" Daniel shouted and D.J. immediatley responded.

"FUCK NO! I'm not enduring another of your _training sessions_!" Daniel growled at that as he kept trying to get into the room while Tom, Chad, the Mandalorians looked at the scene, and couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"Uhh, Chad? I know me and D.J. never talks about his personal with me that much, but, are he and his brother ALWAYS like this?" Tom asked, and Chad could shrug.

"You get used to it," as he turned around and headed to the cockpit with Tom and the Mandalorians following.

"Please tell me you guys have something I can drink on this ship," Chad heard the Canadian ask "There is something wrong when I cannot get drunk, not that I need to, it's just against my countries beliefs that alcohol should be readily available anywhere, heck I'd settle for some Moonshine even!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile in the room**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

D.J. was leaning against the wall, hoping the door will keep his irked brother out. He managed to lock the door, but he didn't how long it will be locked for.

As he was thinking about his future demise, a series of beeps and chirps got his attention. He looked around the small room, and then he saw it. At was a little astromech droid, not unlike the famous R2-D2. It's body was completly grey with forest green panels, and a bronze colored dome. It was backed up into a corner, almost as if it was trying to hide.

D.J blinked as he saw the little droid "Well, what do we have here?" he asked as he walked up towards the droid, which seemed to be trying to back further away from him.

"Hey now, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" D.J. said as he squatted, so he wouldn't intimidate the R2 unit, as held his hand out in a friendly gesture. The droid cautiously moved toward him, believing it will be scrapped the moment it got close to him.

"That's it, come on now. Take your time," D.J. said in a calming way, and the astromech moved a little further unitl it's bronze dome touched his hand. "There, now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" D.J said as he slowly began rubbing the little droid's dome like he would a dog's head. The little droid made a few calm beep's and a series of other noises that D.J guessed were the droid equivilent of a 'purr' or something. "So, do you have a name, or something?"

The droid made a few more beeps and whistles, and D.J blinked "Uuhh...sorry, I couldn't understand that." he said. But then remembered a scene from the Phantom Menace when Captain Panaka, damn that traitor, was looking at a specific spot in order to read out Artoo's number. Moving a little closer to the droid he looked and saw something in Aurebesh, he was thankful he knew how to read it.

"Hmmm, R2-G6? That's your name?" the little droid gave a series of excited whistles and beeps, "I'll take that as a yes,"

**_0-0-0_**

**_Outside_**

**_0-0-0_**

Daniel was sitting in a chair in the passenger section, he decided to wait for his brother to come out so he could have a few choice words with him. Like getting them trapped in a parelell universe where your favorite movie is real.

On that topic, Daniel was still trying to figure out how what they did was physically possible. Sure, a PC mod on a console was a _bad _idea...but this was rediculous! His brother could have gotten himself killed! or worse! It was by pure luck that he ended up on that station, he could have ended up in the middle of space! Or the middle of Tatooine's deserts!

Before he could think more on the topic, he heard the door slide open, and stood up and give his brother a talking to, when he saw his brother being followed by...an R2-series astromech droid, as it followed his brother like a lost puppy. D.J. was walking to his seat and sat with the droid rolling next to him, his brother looked at him as he pointed between him and the Astro droid.

"Where did you..." he said but shook his head, "Nevermind, I don't want to know,"

D.J. just rolled his eyes at his brother, "Daniel, meet R2-G6. Or as I like to call her, Geesix!" he said and the newly named Geesix gave a whistle that probaly meant 'Hello'.

"Uhh...Hi." Daniel said too the Droid, before turning to his Brother with a serious experession on his face. "D.J I need too-"

"Bro, before you say anything, let me tell you I had _no _idea that using that mod would take us _here _of all places." D.J interupted his brother. "I didn't think it would take us _anywhere _for that matter."

Daniel sighed "I know that, D.J." he said "It's just that you could have gotten yourself and the others killed! You should have-"

"Waited for you to show up?" D.J asked, as he half-glared at his Brother "Stay put, and wait for the Death Watch to find us and do god-knows what to us if they caught us in an _armory_? Sorry, but I had a feeling that if we were caught in there, I have a feeling we would have been killed on the spot. So we grabbed what we could, and started looking for you and the others. And look at what we accompleshed. Not only did we save all those prisoners, but we saved Kelsey, and we made a difference!"

For a minute, Daniel staired at D.J who glared back while Geesix looked between them whistling lowly.

Finally, Daniel sighed "Though, your still not _completly _off the hook..." he said "I guess for once, your right...just try to be careful next time, your the only little brother I got, you know?"

D.J. looked at him confused, "Uhh, are you forgetting John?" he reminded him and Daniel gave a confused look and smacked himself on the forehead.

"Dammit, I always keep forgetting about that midget," Daniel grumbled, while D.J. laughed, "But you're still the only FULL little brother I have,"

"Yeah I know, but you know something, upgrading that PS2 to take computer mods made me realize something," Daniel got a curious look at that.

"Why is that?" he asked and D.J. smirked. "That now, we can really make a difference." he said.

When he noticed Daniel's confused look, D.J explained "Don't you see?" he said, after looking around making sure no one was listening to them. "We are in the Star Wars Universe now! Do you know how much of a difference we can make with our knowlage? Expecially at the time we arrived? During the Mandalorian Civil War?"

Daniel wasn't very convinced "Even if we know a lot, how are we gonna change anything?" he said. "We're just nine people."

"Ah, but we have already made a difference." D.J said with a grin. "Remember that blonde girl that was with me and the others?" Daniel nodded. "Turns out...her name's Arla Fett."

His older brother's eyes bugged out "Y-You mean..." he said, and D.J nodded "Yes...Jango's older sister." He said. "We all know she was suppose to go crazy and end up in that mential institution on Coruscaunt after joining the Death Watch as an Assassin. But look now...she's not with the Death Watch, and now she has been reunited with her Brother." D.J smiled "If that doesn't say we can't change things, I don't know what will. Besides, Jordan came up with a damn good plan once we get our own ship."

"And what's that?" Daniel asked.

"We head to Korriban, and get to Naga Sadow's tomb," D.J. and Daniel's eyes widen at that.

"Korriban! Is he out of his mind? I may not know much of the Star Wars Universe, but I damn near know Korriban is the birthplace of the Sith!" Daniel Whispered harshly.

"Yes I know, but what we're after is inside that tomb, a star map," D.J said causing Daniel to look at him with a confused look, but then his eyes widen in understanding.

"You don't mean...," Daniel said unable to finish as he figured what they were after.

"Yes my dear brother," D.J. said as he walked to a control panel, "We're going after the Star Forge, if we can control that, we'll have access to all of the equipment and ships we would ever need. It will be our ace in the hole during the Invasion of Naboo, The Clone Wars, and if we cannot prevent Order 66, the Galactic Civil War and onward."

"But wait, first off, I thought the Star Forge was destroyed in KOTOR I?" Daniel asked, "And even if it wasn't and it was a Dark-side ending, the Star Forge became Dorment without a powerful enough Dark side force user. And doesn't that thing feed off of the Dark Side of the force?"

D.J nodded "True, but Jordan came up with an theory." he said. "He believes that it was only feeding off of the Dark side because the Rakata had 'dark' intentions with it, by Conquering the Galaxy. He thinks that if they rebuilt it for a different cause, for say, the defense of the galaxy, and the preservation of peace, he thinks that it would instead become a device of the light side."

Daniel nodded, seeing how that would make sence "Ok, but how are we gonna build something like that?" he asked. "That thing was probobly almost as big as the Death Star Was!"

"As he said, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." D.J said "First, we have to find Lehon by visiting the planets Dantooine, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, Manaan, and Korriban for their Star Map's. We hope that the Star Map's may have used their self-repairing feature of theirs so that maybe we don't have to find all of them, just some of them to find Lehon. I think he may be planning on using the Kaminoan's clones to help in the reconstruction or something."

"Well at least that'll take of our numbers problem. The two biggest problems we'll have after that are Darth Sidious and anyone in the galaxy finding out what we know," Daniel and D.J. nodded at that.

"True, we need to be careful about that then, especially around the Republic. Me and Jordan talked on our way to the hanger bay that most of the Senate was under the influence of Darth Sidious, as well as those greedy bastards in the CIS. We can only trust a few of them, like Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, or Padme Amidala, etc. But the fewer Senators that know the better," D.J. theorized and Daniel nodded.

"Ya...but we're gonna have to tell Jaster and his men eventually." Daniel said. "This isn't something we should keep from him...expecially since we know what happens in a few years to him..." D.J sighed and nodded. "Ya, Korda 6...we have to stop that from happening, so we have to tell him what we know by then." he said before yawning.

Daniel chuckled "Wel, I guess we'll figure all this out once we get to their base." he said standing up "For now, I think we all need some shut-eye."

Daniel chuckled "Wel, I guess we'll figure all this out once we get to their base." he said standing up "For now, I think we all need some shut-eye."

D.J. just yawned and nodded, "Agreed, come on Geesix, time for a nap," he said to the little droid and Geesix followed after her new master after a series of beeps and whistles and he laid down on a bench and closed his eyes, his helmet place on the ground next to him.

After only 10 seconds, snoring could be heard and Dainiel just shook his head while his brother slept.

"What am I going to do with him?" Daniel said as he sat in a chair and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**And another chapter down for the count!**


	3. Chapter 3: True Haven, and dreams

**Co-written with help from Patriot-112 and Dragonknightryu**

D.J. was stirring in his sleep as he was having a dream, and it was one of the most realistic and perhaps terrifying he's ever had.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_D.J.'s Dreamscape_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

He was running through the streets of a city, on a planet he didn't recognize. As he was moving along he stopped at an alley, and then began to hear voices.

"Thank the Force you're here," said a female and when he turned, his eyes widened at what he was seeing. There in the alleyway was Qui-Gon Jinn, and a younger Obi-wan Kenobi, and standing in front of them was a woman in blue colored Jedi robes and long red hair that passed over her shoulders, brown eyes, and what looked a headband around her forehead.

He gasped as he recognized the woman as Mana Veridi, the Jedi Knight who Qui-gon and Obi-wan were sent to rescue on Kwannot after she went missing after investigating a crime syndicate, but were unsuccessful because of...

His eyes widen in shock. He remembered fully what happened from the comics he read. He began running towards them "Look out behind you!" He shouted at them, but they didn't hear him, and from behind a woman with pale white skin, aurburn hair, and green eyes appeared. It was Aurra Sing, infamous Jedi Hunter.

D.J could do nothing but watch as the Hunter snuck up behind Mana, and with her Crimson Red Lightsaber, peirced the Jedi though the heart with it.

"NO!" D.J shouted, and then his world turned white...

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Theta-class T-2c Shuttle_**

**_En-route to Peragus II_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

D.J. bolted awake, panting heavily after the dream he just had. His brow was sweating as he took several breaths to calm himself.

_'Damn,' _D.J. thought as he placed a hand on his face, _'What a dream,'_

He looked around the space of the passenger area of the shuttle and saw everyone still asleep. He then began to think of what he saw in the dream.

_'Why would I a dream about Mana? Especially of her last moment?' _D.J. thought, but could only sigh tiredly, _'I'll figure it in the morning,' _

With that he laid back down and went to sleep, unaware that Tom, who was in the second room from the cockpit, was having a dream of his own.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Tom's Dreamscape_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Tom stood on top of a building on a planet he didn't recognize, he was hilding a sniper rifle in his hands as he looked over at another building that was about a mile and a half away. He set the rifle up on the ledge and aimed at the opposite building zooming in on an office near the top where a man was working steadily on a computer.

_'Now where are you, you son of a bitch.' _He thought in anger as he waited _'you'll fucking pay.'_

The door to the office opened as a a black robed man entered the building with his face covered and Tom saw red "Die." He breathed as he squeezed the trigger right before everything went white.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_End Dream_**

**_Tom's Quarters_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Tom snapped awake with a gasp. Sitting up he swung his feet to the cold floor as he wiped the sweat from his forhead and stood up walking over to the small fridge in his room and pulled out a bottle of Mandalorian rhum "What the fuck was that?" He muttered as he poured some into a tumbler and added some chunks of ice "Who was that, and why was I pissed at him?" He paused and took a long drink of the rhum down three quarters of it in a single go before coughing "Fuck I ain't sleeping anymore tonight, let's see if they got any repair manuals I can read, might as well make myself useful, who knows, maybe I can improve on them a bit"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Jordan's Dreamscape_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan walked down what seemed like a large empty room. At least that is what he thought since he could barley see a damn thing with all the darkness around him.

_'Ok, where the hell am I?'_ Jordan thought for what felt the milionth time. "Hello?" He called out. "Anyone here?" For a while, no one answered...

"So, your finally here." A voice said behind him. Jordan darted around, ready for a fight...but he was greeted by a lone figure.

The man was tall, standing somewhere about 6'1 or something. Jordan couldn't see much of his face, because it was shielded behind a very familure mask. It looked similar to a Mandalorian Mask, however it was black, with Crimson Red trimming. He also wore a set of Black and Red Robes, and a black hood.

Jordan's eyes slowly widened. There was no doubt...he knew very damn well who this man before him was.

"R-Revan?" He whispered. "Darth Revan..." The Revanchist just waved a hand. "Please, just Revan." He said. "As much as I liked the tital as Dark Lord of the Sith, I never really was a real sith lord as many assumed."

Jordan blinked, but nodded. "Revan...why are you here? in fact...where the hell am I?" He asked. The Redeemed Jedi chuckled a bit before answering "In your mind, Jordan." he said. "Right now you are sleeping, and I took this to my advantage to speak with you."

"Wait...arn't you dead?" Jordan asked for confirmation. "I mean you have to be over thousands of years old by now! It's been like 4000 years since the events of the KOTOR-" Jordan instantly shut himself up, knowing he was about to reveal...

"I already know everything you know, Jordan." Revan said, causing Jordan's eyes to widen. "That is part of the reason why I believe you and your friends may be the galaxie's one chance of survival. And that you may be able to change things for the better in it as well. As for how I am contacting you...that will be explained another time. For my time is short right now. For now, I can only warn you."

"W-Warn me?" Jordan asked. "Of what?"

"Things change, Jordan." Revan said. "All the time, and the future is never in stone. Your arrival here has already triggered events which never came to in your 'Star Wars Universe'. Some of these changes may be good...others may come dangerously close to killing you and those you hold dear." Jordan gulped.

"My time is at it's end for now." Revan said as he slowly began to fade away. "I will attempt to contact you later...for now, focus on your current goals, including to Rebuild the great Star Forge, and to rescue Jaster Mereel in two years..."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Jordan's Dreamscape End_**

**_Onboard the _Pride of Iridonia**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan woke up with a groan as he opened his eyes. He was no longer in the YG-4210's Cockpit, and was now in one of it' bedrooms.

He took a moment to recolect what has happened in the past few days, and sighed. _'Still in the Star Wars Universe...'_ He thought before remembering the Dream he had. _'Darth Revan...what did he mean that things have changed? I mean sure we rescued Jango's sister...but it can't make that much of an impact, right?'_

Sighing, he got out of bed, and looked around seeing that he was not alone. On other beds were most of his other friends. Dennis was in the bed next to his own, Josh was in a bed above Dennis's. He then found both Matthew and Kelsey in the same bed with Matthew's arms wrapped around Kelsey's waste.

Smiling while shaking his head, Jordan picked up his weapons and helmet and walked out of the bedroom and into the main hold of the ship where he found Jango and Arla already there, with the two talking and catching-up with one another.

"What's up you two?" Jordan said sat down at the table.

"Nothing much, just talking," Jango answered, "What are you up to?"

Jordan just shrugged, "Just woke up from an interesting dream," he said causing them to lift an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'll tell you about it later," he said and then Jaster walked in.

"Hey there, can't sleep?" The Mandalore said, and Jordan nodded "Ya...had a really weird dream last night." he said. "So anyway where are we heading anyways? I don't remember anyone telling me where we were going after we blew up the station."

Jaster chuckled a bit "That's because you fell asleep after we took off. We're heading towards our secret Headquarters in the Peragus system." He said. "It's a station in-orbit around a Planet called Peragus II."

_'Peragus II...'_ Jordan thought, remembering the Planet from Knights of the Old Republic II. "Ok, so how long until we get there?" he asked.

"We should arrive in just a few hours." Jaster said. "It's been 10 hours since we left the station. Anyways, I'm heading towards the cockpit. See ya later." And with that, Jaster left.

"So Jordan, what's you and your friends homeworld like?" Jango asked first. "From what I've heard from your brother, Daniel and Chad, their pretty primative."

Jordan chuckled a bit "Well in compairison to your guys tech, that would be an understatement." he said. "We're still using what you guys call Slugthrowers as our primary weapons."

"It's not that big of a deal." Jango said, shrugging "Quite a few Mandalorian's still use Slugthrowers too. What about space travel?"

Jordan gave a sigh at that, "Honestly, the farthest our people have ever gone into space is our Moon, Luna, and that was over 40 years ago" he said, and Jango frowned a bit at that, but let him continue.

"The main reason we never went back was because of budget cuts, politics, and religious fanatics. We still send probe satellites out into space to find intelligent life, but our radio communications are so out-of-date, it takes forever for what the probe is seeing to send back to us," Jordan said in irritation as he knew how the current president cut the Space Program budget while the construction of the International Space Station went to European Space Agencies.

"Really?" Arla asked "Then how did you and your friends end up on that station?"

Jordan shrugged "We have no clue." he answered, honestly. "We were all sitting at our homes, playing a game on the Internet, which is similar to your 'Holo-net'. And then D.J wanted to try something using a Computer Mod on a console game...and then, well everything went white, and the next thing we knew, Me, Josh, Dennis, Tom and D.J ended up in an armory, Daniel, Chad and Matthew ended up on the Endar V, while Kelsey ended up in Arla's Cell."

"That seems a bit unlikley." Arla said, with a risen eyebrow.

"Trust me, your not the only one who thinks that." Jordan said. "Me, I'm still trying to figure out how it's physically possible. But for now, I'm just gonna enjoy the fact I am finally living out my dreams."

"And what are your dreams?" Arla asked, curious as Jordan smiled a bit. "Well...ever since I was a kid I always wanted to travel through space like in all of the different T.V shows, Movies, and Video Games..." he said. "Just the idea of being in space, where the possibilities were endless..." Jordan chuckled a bit "I always thought I would end up joining NASA's Space Program to do that...but it seems I got an...unwilling chance to skip all that and go right into the middle of space...traveling with the Alien Equivilent of the Samurai and Spartans."

"Samurai? Spartans?" Jango asked, and Jordan smirked a bit at that.

"They're warriors in our ancient times. The Spartans are the most badass soldiers in the whole world, training toung boys from the age of 9 in the most brutal training regimen of all time, they feel no pain, nor fear. Samurai, are a group of warrior that show complete and utter loyalty, and discipline. Their swordsmanship and martial arts traning matches no other...well, maybe except those Jedi guys, from what I heard from the others," Jordan said, smiling.

"There was once a tale about a battle at a place called Thermopaly, where 300 Spartan's stood their ground against over two million Persian Forces." He continued. "For three days they held them off, and making the Persians loose all taste for battle in the first two days. On the third, however, the Persian's surrounded the Spartans, and they were killed to the last man...but their victory motivated all of Greece to fight against the Persian Empire, and was defeated soon after."

Jango's eyes widen in shock and awe at the accomplisment of the Spartans, "Wow, _three hundred, _against **_TWO _**_million?"_

"Yep. And the Samurai, they are much like you Mandalorians. They organize themselves into clans lead by a Warlord for each clan, or a Daimyo or feudal Lord has his own force of Samurai warriors. To the Samurai, the sword is his soul, and he also believes his sword contains the souls of his ancestors who wielded it before him," Jordan said as Jango kept listening, very intrigued by these legendary warriors.

"These Samurai sould like a hybrid between Jedi and Mandalorian's." Jaster said as he walked into the main hold. "And those Spartan's arn't anything to laugh at eather."

"Ya, they were legends, and even today they continue to inspire many militaries around the world." Jordan said. "The US Army created something called the Spartan Training Program, which puts many Soldiers of the US through training similar too what the Spartan's were trained."

"Hmm, very interesting, that'll mean your army is a force to be reckoned with," Jaster said with a smirk, as Jordan gave a grin of his own.

"Yep, the military of the good ol' US of A is a force not to be messed with," the young Ohio boy said, and then remembered something about the Samurai.

"Another thing about the Samurai is that they uphold honor like no other. If they believe they did something too dishonorable, like losing a battle, they cannot stand the shame," Jango was curious, but felt uneasy of the consequences in store for the samurai who felt shame at losing a battle.

"W-what happens to them?" Jango said, fearing the answer.

"They commit Seppuku, or ritual suicide," Jordan shuddered a bit, "And let's just say it's not pretty, The ceremonial disembowelment, which is usually part of a more elaborate ritual and performed in front of spectators, consists of plunging a short blade, traditionally a tanto, into the abdomen and moving the blade from left to right in a slicing motion. And is usually finished off with another samurai cutting off his head with a Katana Sword."

Jango paled at that, while Arla looked like she was gonna be sick, and Jaster just looked stunned.

"Geez, isn't that a little, I don't know, extreme?" The Mand'alor asked and Jordan just gave Jaster his best Palpatine face, which creeped him out a bit.

"Not for the Samurai," he said, and with that, with the imagination of what Jordan described, Arla bolted from her seat and headed to the lavatory, "Hmm, I guess I overdid it, but at least the Samurai didn't scalp their enemies heads like the Indian's use to do a long time ago. But reguardless of their beliefs, the Samurai and Spartan's were some of the greatest and deadliest warrior's in history. Even though they've been replaced by more modern fighting groups like the Navy SEAL's, the Marine Corps, and such, their legacy will always live on. That's why I read up on everything I could about them, I like studying on Warriors and Soldiers both new and old."

Jaster nodded in approvment "Jordan, I think your gonna get along fine with quite a few Mandalorian's I know." He said grinning a bit.

Jordan smiled, and it was then Arla returned, her face looking a bit flushed. "Hey, You alright Arla?" Jordan asked "Sorry, i didn't mean to make you throw up or anything."

"N-No, it's fine." She said "You didn't mean it." No one noticed other than Jango that his sister's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Okay, that's good, don't want you to faint on us now," Jordan said while Arla cheeks became a shade darker.

"Thank you," Arla said with a smile, and it was then a yawn was heard and everything turned to see Josh and Dennis wiping the sand out of their eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauties!" Jordan said humorly while Jaster and Jango laughed, while Arla giggled, and Dennis and Josh leveled a glare at him. "Shut up, Jordan." Josh growled as he walked into the main hold, soon followed by Matthew and Kelsey.

"Hey Kelsey! How ya doing?" Arla asked her recently made friend. In the time since she found her in the Cell Block, and when they finally got rescued, Arla and Kelsey got off well, and were already good friends.

"Fine," Kelsey said as she yawned a bit. "I haven't slep that good in a while." Matthew chuckled a bit. "Well, I guess that happens when you spent most of the previous day shooting and running from a bunch of guys trying to kill you." He said. "Deffinetly knocked Jordan out."

Jaster chuckled a bit "True, your first battle's are always the ones that take the most out of you." He said before turning a bit serious. "Anyways, we'll be dropping out of Hyperspace momentarily, so come on you guys." Nodding, the others followed Jaster into the Cockpit of the YG-4210 where Agen, Zero and Sara were already there.

Agen turned away from the controls of the ship, and smiled "Good, we're just about to exit Hyperspace, so strap yourselves in." He said, and the others got into their seats, with Jordan taking one next to Sara.

"Umm...Jordan?" Sara asked a bit shyly, grabbing the young man's attention. "I...I just wanted to say...thanks for saving me, Zero and my Brother back there...I was beginning to think we were never gonna see each other again...let alone escape..."

Jordan smiled a bit at the Zabrak "No thanks is necessary, Sara." he said. "I couldn't just let you all rot in prison, it goes against my personal code of honor!"

"Still, we owe you one! So I have a deal for ya." Agen said. "Since you and your friends are lacking your own ship, if you ever need to go anywhere, just let us know and we'll get ya there." Zero barked his agreement and nodded.

Jordan smiled "Thanks, Agen, Zero." He said. It was then there was a small beeping noise.

"Alright, were here." Agen said as his fingures flew across the controls. "Exiting hyperspace...now."

It was then The _Pride of Iridonia, _followed by the Theta-Class T-2c Shuttle, the _Endar V_, and finally the two Z-95's dropped out of hyperspace and were welcomed by the sighted of Peragus II and it's exposed planet core. And not to far away from them was a single Space Station which reminded the others of Tansarii Point Station from Star Wars Galaxies. It had dual Turbolaser turrets at specific areas, and it had the True Mandalorian insignia on some parts of the station

Dennis gave a whistle in appreciation, "Nice set up,"

Jaster smiled in appreciation at the remark, "Thank you, she might not be pretty, but she's tough," he responded and then the comm. started beeping.

"We're getting a hail from the station," Agen as he maneuvered the YG-4210, so he could get a good look.

"Put it through," Jaster told the Zabrak, and Agen nodded as he flipped a switch. On the Miniature screen appeared a tall, Muscular man who had military-cut brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a suit of Mandalorian armor, with the arms cut off above the elbows.

_"Mand'alor, good to see your back."_ The figure said, who Jordan could guess who he was, and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Good to see you too, Montross." Jaster said, the moment the name left his mouth, the eyes of Dennis, Josh and Matthew narrowed which was not noticed by the others thankfully other than Kelsey who raised a confused eyebrow at her husband and his friend's reaction. Whoever this Montross guy was, he must be bad news.

_"I take it by the extra ships you brought with you, the mission was a success," _Montross said with a small smirk on his face.

"Yes it was, and what's better, we got some new recruits out of it," Jaster said and Montross raised an eyebrow at that.

_"New recruits?" _

"Exactly what I said, meet us in the hanger bay and I'll tell you later at the debriefing, Mand'alor out." And he cut the transmission.

"Who was that?" Kelsey asked.

"That was Montross, one of the men under my command." Jaster said as the five ships headed for the station. "He joined my group a while ago, and even though his tactics are a bit...agressive, I still trust him."

_'Ya, not your smartest move, Jaster._' Jordan thought grimmly. The YG-4210 was the first to land, followed by the Theta-class, and the_ Endar V_, And finally the two Z-95's landed as well.

Once they landed, the hatches and cockpits of the five ships opened up, and their respective crews/pilots stepped out and into the primary hanger bay of the station. As Jordan and his friends stepped out of the _Pride of Iridonia,_ Jordan could recognize a few of the ships in the hanger bay. Most of them were other different starfighters and light ships like more Z-95's, a few Delta-6 starfighters, and some other ones he couldn't recognize. But he also picked out an AIAT/i, which Jordan guessed was the _Jaster's Legacy _from Star Wars Bounty Hunter. There were a few other light freighters of Corellian design, and the largest ship in the hanger was a single Wayfarer-class medium transport.

Jordan was jostled from his observation when he heard someone calling his name and looked around and saw D.J., Tom, Daniel, and Chad heading his way with what a R2-series astromech droid moving right beside him.

"Hey Jordan!," D.J. yelled out.

"Yo guys! Where did you get the Astro droid?" Jordan asked and D.J. grinned.

"Allow me to introduce, R2-G6. Or as I like to call her, Geesix!" He said and the little droid gave a series of whistles and beeps. "We found her on the Shuttle, and you know the saying...Finders Keepers!"

"Aww, lucky...you got a droid companion and I get jack-shit!" Jordan pouted, and Matthew laughed a bit "Eh, I'm sure you'll get lucky and get yourself one, Jordan." He said. "Just like how you'll some day get a new girlfriend, and not someone like _Bryanna._" He pratically spat the name of said girl.

"She wasn't that bad..." Jordan said, and Tom rose an eyebrow. "Who's Bryanna?" He asked.

"Jordan's first, and so far last, girlfriend." Matthew explained. "I'm not gonna go into details, but they broke up a year ago...and it wasn't very pretty."

"It's a personal subject, and I'd rather not talk about it...not now at least." Jordan said. It was then Montross and a pair of Mandalorian's entered the hanger, and headed towards Jaster, Jango and Arla.

"Well look who's here," D.J whispered harshly causing everyone to his in the direction of th Mandalorians while Montross was introduced to Arla by Jaster.

"Yeah, it's that cockbite traitor," Tom growled out lowly.

"Easy guys, he won't do it until Korda 6," Matthew reminded them, trying to keep their cover.

"Doesn't mean we'd just automatically like him, and when the time comes, I'll make him reap it, Billy the Kid style," D.J. said, knowing it wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

"Umm...guys? What's so bad about this guy?" Kelsey asked.

"In one of the Star Wars Comics about Jango's early life as a Mandalorian, Jaster was ambushed by the Death Watch on a Planet called Korda 6." Jordan explained. "Montross was with him...and left Jaster for dead so that he could claim the tital as Mand'alor for himself." Kelsey gasped a bit.

"Jango then found Jaster just before he died, and he named Jango Mand'alor. Jango then found Montross just as he was lying about what happened to Jaster, and Jango told them what _really _happened, and he banished Montross." Jordan glared at Montross "That happens in two years from now...preventing Jaster from dying is going to be the first thing we change in this universe...besides saving Arla of course."

The others nodded, and it was then Jaster and Montross headed towards them.

"Here they come," Daniel warned, "Everyone, just act natural,"

Everyone nodded, and entered neutral looks on their faces, as Jaster and Montross stopped in front of them.

"Everyone, this is Montross, my Second-in-Command," The group either gave him a nod or a wave in greeting, while Montross returned it, "He'll show you to your quarters for the time being, while I talk to my liuetenants about what to do with you, Montross, if you would." The massive Mandalorian nodded "Alright kiddies, follow me." he said, and the Zabrak's, the pilots, Zero, Arla, and the others followed Montross as Jaster left with Jango following to elsewhere on the station.

As they made their way through the station, the others made some small-talk with one another about random stuff, getting to know each other a bit better, expecially with the Zabrak's and Zero with Sara acting as a translater. Jordan said that one of these day's he'll learn the Wookiee language so she wouldn't have to translate for him, just like how he and his friends learned Japanese in school. Zero said the Wookiee language is hard to understand, but he and the two Zabrak's said they will help them out however they could.

Montross guided them through the station, and stopped once they reached a short hallway filled with doors. "Here we are." He said, getting the other's attention. "These here are the spare rooms we have for guest, refugee's and such. Their all empty, so just pick any rooms ya want. You can look around the station, just stay away from restricted areas like the Reactor Room, and such. Now if you excuse me, I need to meet back up with Jaster." Nodding, Montross then left the others.

"Well, I'll take this room." Arla said as she took the first room on the right. "See you guys later." And with that, she entered the room and closed the door behind her. Sara, Zero and Agen did the same, as well as the Naboo Pilots, all picking their own rooms.

"Alright, everyone in there, now." D.J said as he pointed to the first room on the left, and everyone piled in. "Alright, now that we're alone, we need to find out what to do, and how we got here."

"Ya, first off: How the hell did we end up in the Star Wars Universe?" Tom demanded. "All I know, is that it's all your fault D.J!"

D.J. winced at that, "Hey I didn't know that would happen, okay? All I ever did was modified my PS2 to take computer mods!" D.J. retorted, "I wasn't expecting it to transport us to the Star Wars Universe,"

"What was the mod?" Matthew demanded.

"It was an extra Classes Mod titled 'Mandalorian Protectors' (**Made up**). It allowed access for Mandalorian soldiers for use in both Eras and all 4 of the major factions," D.J. explained as best as he could.

Jordan sighed "Let me guess, you were gonna play as a Mandalorian Assassin, sneak in with your stealth mode, and cut us up?" D.J nodded, bowing his head.

"Look, it doesn't matter now how this is possible," Daniel said, coming to his Brother's defense. "D.J had no idea what would happen. Could any of you blame him? But right now, all we can do is go with the flow right now...and maybe change a few things about the Star Wars Universe." The others nodded, but Kelsey looked a bit hesitant.

"Kelsey, what's wrong?" Matthew asked his wife, who sighed. "I just...I don't know as much about the Star Wars Universe as you guys do..." she said. "All I know are from the movies, and the Clone Wars series on Cartoon Network. I just remember Jango getting killed in Episode II during the battle at Geonosis by that Jedi Mace Windu, while his son Boba gets killed in Episode VI when he falls into the Scarlaac."

"Actually, Boba survived, and became Mand'alor in the expanded universe, Kelsey." Josh corrected her, while Matthew shot a glare at him.

"See? That proves that I can't be of any help...expecially with Todd here..." She said, rubbing her swollen stomach, and Matthew sighed. "Kelsey, you _can _still be helpful here." he reasurred his wife. "Your not worthless. You may not know much about the Star Wars Universe, but you can still help out in other ways."

"He's got a point, Kels." Jordan said, smiling a bit. "There are dozen's of ways you can help. We'll just help you understand things in this Universe a bit more."

It didn't help much, but Kelsey managed to smile a bit "Thanks guys..." she said.

"Alright, so what are we gonna do now?" Dennis asked, turning to Jordan.

"Well...we go with the plan." He said, simply. "And what plan is that?" Chad asked, with a risen eyebrow.

Jordan grinned a bit "Ok everyone, listen up." he said. "Now, of course we're joining Jaster's True Mandalorian's. We're gonna need their help if we're gonna fix this whole mess the Galaxy's gonna be in a few years. Our first order of Buisness is to prevent Jaster from dying at Korda 6 in two years. In that time, we should have been trained enough to become decent soldiers, so we'll be able to fight off the Death Watch Ambush there. All we have to do is stick close to him, and keep him _alive _at _all costs_. We're gonna need his help BIG TIME."

The others nodded in agreement. "What do we do after that?" Kelsey asked, and Jordan smiled.

"Well, Step two of my plan is to relocate the forgotten world of Lehon, or better known as Rakata Prime." Jordan said, and Chad's eyes went wide. "No way..." he said. "Your...your going after the Star Forge?"

Jordan, along with most of the others besides Kelsey grinned and nodded. "That's right, Chad." Jordan said. "With that thing in our hands, it'll help us out greatly during the Clone Wars, and if we can't prevent it, The Galactic Civil War as well."

"Wait, what's the Star Forge?" Kelsey asked. "Is that from one of the books?"

"No, Kelsey." Jordan said, shaking his head. "The Star Forge is, or was a massive Factory Station built orbiting a sun which drew recources from the sun itself. It could provide infinate supplies of ships, weapons, droids, you name it, it could build it in days what would take most ship yards in the galaxy months, or even years!" Jordan then sighed "The problem, is that the Star Forge was destroyed during the Jedi Civil War when the Republic destroyed it thanks to the Redeemed Jedi, Revan. But according too another book i read, one taking about a Sith Lord named Darth Bane when he visited Lehon, the wrechage of the Star Forge, as well as the wrechage of other Old Republic and Sith Ships destroyed in the battle, remained in orbit. All we would have to do is take those parts, and rebuild it."

"But...that would take a massive labor force of over thousands of guys to help us out!" Chad pointed out. "The Star Forge was at least the size of the Death Star!"

"One step at a time, Chad." Jordan said. "First off: We need to find the Star Forge by visiting the planets of Dantooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, Tatooine, and Korriban, and by accessing the data in the Star Maps at each location. Once we find Lehon, then we can worry about getting someone trustworthy enough to help us build that thing. And I think I know who could help us."

"The Kaminoan's?" Tom asked, and Jordan nodded.

"Yep," Jordan said.

"One problem though," Dennis said, "It will take ten years for a clone to fully mature,"

Jordan rolled his eyes a bit at that, "Yes I know that, and we have...ok, so it's probably 54 BBY...so that means we have about 22 years before the invasion of Naboo and the events of Star Wars Bounty Hunter. We have _plenty _of time to build up our own army of clones to build the Star Forge, and later oppose the Empire and CIS."

"But if a Clone army is being built on Kamino...wouldn't Sideous notice it when he sends Dooku to investigate?" Josh asked, but Jordan grinned.

"Who said the army's being built on Kamino?" he said, confusing the others. "I plan on convincing the Kaminoan's to build new cloning facilities on Lehon once we find it. I'll suggest something like it being a good idea to begin cloning operations on different planets, because you never know when Kamino could be threatened by war, and need a place to 'fall back' too."

Chad nodded at that, "That's at least one problem taken care of,"

"But we'll be in our 40s by then!" Daniel said with a shocked look, "And we'll probably be dead, by the time of the Battle of Yavin! Let alone the Clone Wars if we survive!"

Jordan just gave another grin and looked at his brother.

"Matt, remember when Kal Skirata, the Null-ARCs, and Omega Squad went after the Kaminoan Geneticist Ko Sai in order to find a cure for the aging process?" Matt quirked an eyebrow at that. But nodded. "Ya...what about her?" he asked.

"Well, I've been thinking...if it's possible to accelerate someone's aging process, and then slow it back down to normal...shouldn't also be equally possible to slow down a normal human's aging to a crawl? or better yet, stop it all together?" Jordan said.

The eyes of the others widened. "Of couse!" Dennis said, smacking his head. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Are you sure it's possible?" D.J asked, and Jordan shrugged "It's worth a shot." he said. "Besides, back home I remember a news article that scientists were experementing with Rat's on how to get Human's to not age anymore. And I though, if we were capabe of doing that, then the Kaminoan's should be years ahead of what we have in store."

"Yeah, that could work," D.J. agreed but then frowned, "But knowing Ko Sai if she's around in this time, she'll kill herself before giving us that serum,"

Dennis winced at that, remembering how the Kaminoan took her own life, "Yeah, except she's got no umbilical cord to kill herself with," he said, and everyone nodded, sans Kelsey who looked a little disturbed.

"Uhh, what do you guys mean by killing herself with an umbilical cord?" she asked nervously.

Tom sighed "Just that." he said. "She hung herself using an umbilical cord." Kelsey looked like she was gonna puke the moment he said that.

"Hang on, hang on. She's not gonna kill herself." Jordan reasured. "She only did that because a) was depressed about Ordo destroying her research, and b) she thought they would just sell it to the highest bidders. We need to gain her trust, and assure her we are doing this for the benifit's of the galaxy as a whole. We're not using her Research for money."

"Yeah, I agree with ya on that," D.J. agreed, "Also, I believe we should seek out Liash Keane,"

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"Liash Keane, she's a female Ubese Technocrat," D.J. explained, and everyone listened in, "She's also the leader of an organization called Epsis, mostly a group made up of con artists, slicers, outlaw techs, general thieves, and forgers. If we can get her on our side, her organization can be VERY useful, she may even help us build the Star Forge. Her organization would love a chance to gain access to a peice of Rakata Technology like that."

Jordan nodded "Alright, we'll keep an eye out for her then." he said as he stood up. "For now, let's just focus on helping out the Mandalorian's here. We got a lot of work to do, but for now, let's get use to our new surroundings. I'm gonna take a look around the station, see ya later." And with that, Jordan left.

Daniel then sighed "Hope he's gonna be alright..." he said, and Matthew rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. "He seemed alright to me."

Daniel shook his head "No, he's not." he said, confusing the others. "D.J, while you and the others were on that station, did you kill any of the Death Watch on the station?"

D.J.'s face then took a solemn look at that.

"Yeah...me, Josh, Jordan, Tom, and Dennis," he admitted, his voice grave, "They were swarming the Prison Block, and they just kept comin', no matter how many we shot,"

He took a breath to calm himself as he remembered one of the Death Watch, who he shot in the neck. Josh remembered as well, when he threw the Thermal Detenator into the swarm of remaining Death Watch, and then began to shake violently. _'I...I killed all those people...'_ He thought. _'I...I know it was self-defense technically, but...'_

Daniel sighed "This is what I was afraid of..." he muttered. "Most of you guys are too young in my opinion to have to kill. Mostly due to the fact none of your have had the training as I had in the army to prepare you. Then again...nothing can really prepare you for your first kills."

D.J. sighed sadly, "Ain't that the truth, except my first kill was a rabbit and I felt bad. But, after hanging around with Bruce, and shooting squirrels on his ranch in Coalinga, it really helped. I still feel bad about killing a human being, but..."

Daniel gave his brother a pat on the shoulder, "It's okay bro, and I think it was a good idea that Bruce took ya to his ranch,"

Everyone was giving a confused look at that.

"Uhhh, who's Bruce?" Dennis questioned, and D.J. chuckled a bit.

"Friend of the family. I'll tell you guys later," he said and then took a breath, "So, anyone want to take a look around?"

"Wait, what about Jordan?" Kelsey asked, worried about her Step Brother.

"He probobly just want's to be alone for a while." Daniel said. "Give him some time, he'll be fine."

Tom then stood up "Well, I'm off to the station's Cantina!" he said, with a grin. "I could use a drink right about now!"

"Mind if I come with?" Matthew asked as he too stood up "I really need a drink too. Kelsey you wanna come too?"

"I'll come, but I'll have to say no to a drink." Kelsey said as she pointed at her stomach. "Do I need to explain why?"

Chad chuckled a bit "Me, D.J and Daniel will go with you." he said. "Might as well see what Mandalorian Drinks are like."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Jordan_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

After leaving the room the others were in, Jordan started to wonder aimlessly around the Mandalorian Space Station. He noticed the few Mandalorian's in the hallways he passed by, who would either just glance at him or give a small wave of greeting.

Right now, Jordan had come across what he guessed was some sort of observation deck, or something. All it really was is a small room with a large window, giving off an impressive view of the space surrounding the Station, and showing off Peragus II with it's exposed core out for all to see. Jordan was the only one there as he leaned against the wall and gazed out into space.

This had been the first time he's gotten a chance to calm down, and think of what' happened these last few days. Of couse he, like the others, were completly confused on how they were sent to this Galaxy that, until a few days ago, was just a piece of fiction too them. Now, it was a part of their lives, and were living what many would consider a dream of a lifetime.

But for Jordan, though he was excited about it, had one thing running through his mind. He had killed over ten people on that station. Sure, they were Death Watch, and they were trying to kill him and his friends...

Shaking his head, Jordan reached into his pocket and pulled out the one of the few things he had of home he had on him at the time they were taken to the Star Wars universe, His I-Pod.

Cycling through the songs on it, Jordan tried to find a song that would hopefully take his mind off of what happened. _'Soldiers side, God's gonna cut you down, This is War, Gangsta's Paradice, Darker side of me, Indestructable...'_ Jordan thought as he read through the names of the songs on his I-Pod.

"Hey, you alright?" A voice said, causing Jordan to jump a bit almost dropping his I-Pod. He turned around to see Arla Fett standing by the door.

"Oh, hey Arla," Jordan said, after he got himself under control, "Yeah, just been looking around the place,"

Arla wasn't convinced as she could tell that he was tense.

"You don't look alright, if you got startled that easily," Arla said and Jordan chuckled.

"Okay you got me," He said and leaned back against the wall and Arla came and stood next to him.

"Care to talk about it?" she asked the young man, who sighed. "It's just...I'm still having a hard time understanding a lot of this." he said. "Just a few days ago, Me, Josh, my Brother, and the others were all just normal kids messing around at home. And now, It looks like we're about to be tossed into a war that has nothing to do with our home, and getting shot at!"

Arla nodded as Jordan continued to speak. "I know how you feel." She said. "Back when I lived on Concord Dawn with my family, we were just living our our lives like normal. Even though dad was the Journeyman Protector, our lives were pretty normal...well, until Jaster and his men came by, and asked for temporary Refuge." Arla closed her eyes "W-When the Death Watch came, they burnt everything to the ground." she said. "I...Saw them kill my mother and father...And I thought for sure Jango was dead. When they captured me, and put me in that Cell, I...I couldn't see a reason for living. And I thought I was deffinetly going to die there..."

Jordan could tell Arla was barley keeping it together as she spoke to him, but she continued. "But...now, thanks to you, and your friends...I have a family again." She said, as she opened her eyes, and smiled. "After all this time, Jango was still alive. And I have a feeling that without you, I may never have seen him again. So, for what it's worth, Thank you."

Jordan blinked a bit in suprise "I-I'm not the one you should be thanking." he said. "Jaster was the one who launched the rescue operation. It was just dumb luck that me and the others ended up on that station."

"But it was you, and your friends who actually got me, Kelsey, the Zabrak's, Zero, the pilots and the other Mandalorian's out of their cell's, and saved us." Arla said. "Jaster and Jango played a big part, but it was you and your friends who saved us."

Jordan seemed to feel a bit better as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Thanks Arla, I needed that," the Ge'verd thanked while Arla's face turned a light shade of pink, but she was still smiling.

"N-No problem, I'm just glad I could be of some help," Arla returned and Jordan laughed a bit.

They looked at the stars for ten more minutes, and then decided to go find the others, knowing Tom's little addiction for alcohol, he'll be in the Cantina drinking to his heart's delight in Mandalorian Ne'tra Gal.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Tom**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Tom groaned as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses _'Mental note: Update prescription.' _He thought to himself as he looked back at the data-pad "Why do I do this to myself?" He mused as he opened a file named Quantum Mechanics "Oh right, I can't leave a mystery unsolved, fucking hell. There just has to be an answer to how the hell we got here... fuck I need a drink."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Jaster and Grun's team_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Unknown to them, a meeting between Grun, his team and Jaster is in progress. "Well Grun, everyone, time to tell me what happened on that mission, at long last." Jaster said, and the Mandalorian's nodded as Grun Stepped forward.

"The mission was originally going smoothly." He began. "When we found the Planet, and confirmed it to be Wayland, we sent out the probe droid to the surface to see what we could find. From our findings, as intel reported, the Death Watch had set up camp on the planet, and were using it as a base for pirate raids on surrounding systems, and drafting many of the native populace into it's ranks."

Jaster nodded, telling him to continue. "Anyways, we were about to contact you, when a Death Watch patrol of two _Pursuer_-class Enforcment ships attacked us, and we crashed on the Planet surface." he continued. "When we crashed, Cyrius was injured, but it wasn't anything life-threatening so we used the Speeder we had on board our AIAT/i to get away from the crash site. We then ran into a settlement of local's on the planet, who were fighting the Death Watch. With their help we managed to destroy their base, but in the end the Death Watch managed to surround us, and we were captured. But...something was wrong."

Jaster rose an eyebrow "How so?" he asked.

"Well, the Death Watch forces seemed...prepared." Grun said. "Like we were expecting us...We had our stealth system on when we arrived in system, so I have no idea how those ships could have detected us, unless they knew we were coming. So either the Death Watch got better sensors than we thought, or someone _told _them we were coming." He looked at his team "My team wasn't notified of the Operation until we had already launched, so it couldn't be any of them, not that i ever susspected it was any of you." He said. "So the only others who knew of the Operation was You, and Montross. Unless there was someone else you told about it that we were unaware of?"

Jaster shook his head at that, "No, just me and Montross," his gaze then hardened a bit, "Come to think of it, he's been acting a little strangely as of late,"

"I saw it too, right when he saw us along with those kids when we got off the _Pride of Iridonia_," Cyrius put in ,"I only saw it for a breif second, but I saw his eyes have a tint in them that should that he was not happy to see us,"

Everyone's attention turned to Beviin who was growling and her hands clenched into fists.

"It had to have been Montross," the purple haired woman snarled out, "It had to have been. He's always had it out for us,"

"What do you mean Beviin?" Stellar asked the woman.

"Montross has always thought we were soft." She said. "After all, almost everytime we go out on a mission we end up rescuing at least _one _person from death. He always thinks that our action's would come back to bite us one day."

Grun sighed as he rubbed his head "I knew I should have busted him back during that little 'incident' on the Ordo System." he said, causing the others to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Jaster asked, and Grun's face showed that he was disappointed with himself.

"It was a year before the Wayland Op. I was heading to a weapons shop a friend of mine owned to stock up on munitions and energy cells, " he said and Jaster gestured him to continue, "About half-way there, I heard a scream, and without hesitation I went to investigate,"

He then clenched his fists as he remembered what he saw next.

"When I got there, what I saw made my blood boil," Grun growled out, "There was a girl, a Sephi when I saw her ears, just a teenager. And Montross..." Grun was scared to continue, but a hand on the shoulder from Beviin, and a look of understanding from Jaster made him continue this horrifying tale.

"I...managed to stop him by punching him in the gut...and I got him to stop as the Sephi got away. I didn't report it because back then, I actually use to respect the guy, but now..."

"I understand, Grun." Jaster said. "I probobly would have done the same thing...but unfortunatly all of this isn't enough to put Montross in the brig, or banish him...we need hard evidence on him. But for now, all we can do is keep a close eye on him like we will for our other guests. For now though, you are dismissed."

The four nodded, and they left Jaster's office. Jaster then turned to his Terminal built into his desk, and accessed the Security Camera Files. Particuarlly the ones in the Quarters for their new friends.

Before Grun and his team came, he had listened into Jordan and his friend's little discussion on what to do in their 'Star Wars Universe'. Jaster was confused as too what they meant by games, books and movies, but he knew these kids knew something. They were very knowledgeable about many galactic events, and knew a lot more that what Jaster first thought. What caught his attention, however was this claim that he was suppose to die in two years on Korda 6, and that they were going to stop it.

For some reason, it was as if something was telling him he should trust these kids...and he thought the same. From what they said, they want to help his group of Mandalorian's. Though he will have to ask them a few questions eventually, but that can all wait. And if they were telling the truth about this 'Star Forge', it could help the True Mandalorian cause significantly and defend Mandalore, or if Death Watch found out about it, they'd use it to create an armada of ships to try to conquer the galaxy, igniting another Mandalorian War. Jaster shuddered at that, knowing Vizsla will be more than happy to use it for his own needs.

He was also curious when Jordan spoke of these Kaminoans and the idea of a Clone Army. Sure clone soldiers are more useful and are more superior than a battle droid, but the problem is that here will be people who will be against the idea of using Clone Troops, for religious issues and all that Bureaucratic bull-shit. The people he can think of who will be against this the most, are the New Mandalorians.

Jaster simply filed those thought for another time. He would admit, these kids had a good plan going for them. And he will be happy to help them out along the way. And the first thing he was gonna do, was to get those _Ger'verd's_ into shape.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Jordan and Arla, at the Cantina_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

As Jordan and Arla stepped into the Station's Cantina, they instantly picked out Tom, D.J and the others around the Bar table, and Matthew waved them over and they took their seats.

"About time you showed up, Tom here was gonna drink the whole Catina of it's Ne'tra Gal dry!" Josh remarked, while Tom just gave him a look.

"Hey, it takes a lot to get me drunk! It runs in my family," Tom said proudly while D.J. just sighed and drank some soda. Jordan laughed at that, knowing Tom was the master at not getting drunk. What the group didn't know, was that five pairs of eyes were watching them.

"You know I was thinking," D.J. started getting everyone's attention, "Since I'm here I should live under a alias or Codename, you know, for protection."

The other's blinked at ' statement. "What would be the point in that?" Daniel asked, wondering what his brother was up too.

"Well, I've been thinking that it may be a good idea to protect our real identities, since I doubt the Death Watch knows our real names yet, or what we look like under the helmet's we wore as well."

Dennis nodded in agreement "It would be a good idea," he said "It could throw off a lot of any future enemies we may make."

"So what would your alias be, D.J?" Matthew asked, and D.J grinned.

"Fenrir." he said, simply. Daniel just rolled his eyes "Should have guessed." he said.

D.J just shrugged, and looked at the others. "What about you guys?" he said "You want an Alias too?"

"Eh, why the hell not?" Josh said. "Might as well...I guess mine would be...Blitz."

"Chupacabra." Dennis said, with a grinn.

"Wildcat." Matthew said, as he Adjusted his hat.

"Tora." Kelsey said, deciding to play along.

"Hmm...Eiyū." Jordan said. "Japanese for Paladin."

Daniel sighed, "Alright, what the hell? Lang,"

Tom quirked an eyebrow at that, "Lang? Like Stephen Lang from the American Civil War movies?"

Daniel shrugged, "It's the first thing that came to my mind,"

Tom looked at him for a few seconds then shrugged, "Whatever, then I'll go with, Ryu."

"I'll just go by Hawk." Chad said, with a grin.

"What about you, Arla? You want in on this?" Jordan asked the girl, who thought about it for a moment.

"Oh why not? I'll be Shadow." she said, "I always liked that name."

D.J. grinned at the choices, "Excellent, then it's settled, now then let us continue," the now christened 'Fenrir' said as they continued with their drinks. The five eyes watching them became more interested.

"So those are the guys _Mand'alor _brought back with him?," muttered one Mandalorian in a female ton wearing Black with white trim armor over a metal grey colored flight suit, her helmet , which is colored the same way sitting on the table next to her. She had green dyed shoulder length hair, and emerald colored eyes, she had a runners build, and she was at a height of 5' 7". She appeared to be in her mid twenties.

"Ya...apparently three of them ended up on the _Endar V, _while the others ended up on that Death Watch station, stole a bunch of ship and armor schematics, and busted out the prisoners...including Jango's sister there." Another said. His armor was Dark Green and Grey in a camo pattern design while his flight suit was Jet Black. His Helmet was also sitting on the table, and he had black military cut hair, and grey colored eyes. He had a Athletic build and was 5'11, he looked to also be in his twenties.

The third Mandalorian gave off a low whistle "Damn, and according to what I heard some of the others say, only one of them is from a military." she said. "The rest of those kids are absolute Rookiee's." She had Blue and Orange trimmed armor, and a light blue Flightsuit worn under it, and her Helmet nowhere to be seen. She had Shoulder-length Red hair in a braided poney tail, and violate eyes. She stood at 5'8 with a runners build, and looked to be in her mid-twenties.

"I heard Jaster's gonna train them personally," said the fourth Mandalorian, who looked to be in his thirties, wearing crimson red armor with OD trim, with a brown flightsuit worn underneath, he was 6'1, had a Spartan-like build, brown neck length hair, and blue eyes. His helmet was also nowhere to be seen.

"Yes, they'll need it. Or else they'll just get themselves killed," the final Mandalorian said, who looked to be in his mid thirties to early forties. His armor was colored OD green, with light grey trim, under a tan flight suit. He was the same height as the camoflaged Mandalorian, and looked to be having a martial artist type body tone. He had graying black hair in a military style cut, and cyan colored eyes.

"Geez, _alor _you know how to show support," the red armored Mandalorian said sarcastically.

"He does have a point thought, they will need it." said the one with Dark Green armor. "But I have a feeling that their gonna go far in the Mandalorian's."

The Mandaorian in Orange/Blue armor nodded, as she looked at the kids. More particularly on the one wearing the glasses...Tom she believed his name to be.

The Mandalorian, Zandra Gelb, stood up and made her way towards them, but was stopped by her friend wearing the Crimson Red armor. "Zandra, what are you doing?" He asked.

She sighed "What does it look like, Neo?" She said to her frield, Neo Harbringer. "I'm going to talk to them, maybe get to know them."

Neo gave a sigh as he watched Zandra head over.

"I better introduce myself as well," the black armored Alleen Bardi concurred, and got up as well.

Neo and the dark green armored Mandalorian, known as Shawn Starshadow looked at their leader, Tann Zakara, who could only shrug and decided to follow the women's example. Having no choice, Shawn and Neo got up, and followed him to the new recruits' table.

Meanwhile at the table, D.J. was looking at his armor, noting the color was too average.

"Hmm, I wonder if this place has a workshop where I can get this armor repainted," he said and he was not alone on the fact.

"Ya, I really need to get some colors on this thing." Jordan said, looking at his own armor. "This is way too plane for my tastes. Need to make it Red and Black!"

"Isn't that the same color scheme that 95% percent of the bad guys in Movies and T.V shows?" Tom asked, with a risen eyebrow and Jordan just rolled his eyes "That's Steriotypical. Next your gonna say if I had a Crimson Red Lightsaber, I'm a Sith Lord."

"Well...Every Sith Lord _has _had a Red Lightsaber." Dennis pointed out. "Well, unless we're counting Anakin who used his Blue Lightsaber up until Mustafar."

"Hey, I played through all of KOTOR I and II with my characters using Crimson Red Lightsabers, _and _wearing Sith robes, while still staying as a Jedi." Jordan said. "I _will _be painting my armor those colors."

"Fine, whatever." Matthew said "But I'm perfectly ok with mine! It's already Wildcat White and Blue!"

"Same here." Daniel said, and Chad nodded. "We like our armor the way it is."

"If you guys want to find a workshop to reapint your armor?" Everyone turned and saw a red-headed woman in Orange/Blue Form fitting shock trooper armor walk up to them, "I'm your tour guide,"

"And you are...?" Josh asked, and the woman chuckled.

"Name's Zandra, Zandra Gelb," the woman introduced herself. "I'm the weapons Specialist and pilot for the Scarlaac team. I overheard you saying something about painting your armor?"

"Yes, actually." Tom said. "And it's a pleasure to meet you Zandra. My name's Tom Johnston, and here are my friends Jordan Tackett, his brother Matthew, his wife Kelsey, Joshua Grey, Dennis Diaz, D.J Cobb, Daniel Cobb, Chad Hawkins, and Arla Fett."

"Nice to meet you all." She said, before looking at Arla "And it's good to see your alright Arla Fett. Jango's told me a lot about you."

Arla blushed a bit at that, but nodded all the same, "Thank you, I'm glad my brother talks about me,"

"Yeah, that's saying something," another voice said, and everyone looked to see another female Mandalorian in for fitting Black/white Mando shock trooper, her helmet under her arm, her hair was green dyed and shoulder length, and she had emerald colored eyes.

"Name's Alleen Bardik. I'm the Medic and Fire Support for the Sarlaac Team," Alleen greeted and everyone nodded.

"Nice to meet you as well, I hope we'll get along on any ops we go on," Jordan greeted, and then a gruff voice caught his attention.

"That is if you can survive the training, Ge'verd." The voice said, and Jordan nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. The voice sounded _exactly _like John-117's voice from Halo! Turning to where the voice came from, it came from the OD Green Armored Mandalorian who had Black hair and cyan blue eyes. "Mando trainning is the most toughest trainning in the galaxy." He said. "If your not ready to probobly loose a few teeth, you'd best leave."

Alleen rolled her eyes "Ignore him, he's a good leader, but Zann can be a bit cryptic sometimes." she said.

The two men behind Tann snickered, while Tann growled lowly.

"I'm not cryptic, I'm stating the truth," was his reply to the remark, and Alleen just rolled her eyes again.

"Uhh, yes you can. You do that to every other Rookiee we come across," Tann just shrugged at that and Zandra could only sigh. It was then the Mandalorian in the red armor came over to Tom's side as he saw the empty bottles of Ne'tra Gal.

"An empty bottle of alcohol!" The man shouted "A goddamn travesty! Barkeep, another round of Ne'tra Gal!"

Tom grinned "At last! Someone who understand the beauty of drinking!" He shouted in delight "You are going to be a very good friend I can tell already!"

D.J. slapped his face in exasperation, _'Great, just what we need, a drinking buddy for Tom who has the same kind of drinking addiction as him,' _he sighed as the bartender, who had a look of irritation on his face, brought another bottle. He turned to Tann and the others who were slightly shocked at this.

"I hope you guys got deep pockets, because Tom has a strong liver when it comes to alcohol," He warned, and the two new drinking commenced their new friendship.

Jordan sighed, sharing his online buddies thoughts. "I don't see how you people drink that." he said. "Matt got me to taste some of his friends Moonshine once, and since that day I never drank alchohol again."

"That was only because Colton made it." Matthew said, "Jame's Moonshine is way better."

Jordan just rolled his eyes as he turned to the bartender. "You got something that's tasty, but doesn't have any alchohol in it?" he asked. The bartender nodded to get something. Jordan then pulled out his I-Pod again, and started flipping through it's options.

"What's that thing?" Arla asked, noticing the device in Jordan's hand.

"Oh, this?" Jordan said, pointing at his I-Pod "This is my I-Pod. It's a device that many people on my homeworld use. It's a device that allows us to listen to music, watch video's and look at pictures."

Arla looked at the device and became intrigued by it, while Matt couldn't help but smile, seeing those two talking together will make things better for his brother in the future. Kelsey saw her husband's smile and turned to look at the two. Jordan was showing Arla how to operate the gizmo from Earth and the young teenage girl from Concorde Dawn followed his instructions to the letter. Kelsey smiled, and took her husband's hand in hers and squeezed, with Matt returning the gesture.

D.J. gave a smirk as he watched Jordan and Arla talk, oh he would have loads of fun teasing them, that's for sure. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt Geesix nudge him slightly giving off whistles, beeps and sqawks that seem to be a mix of excitement and urgency.

"Whoa! Geesix! Easy there girl, what is it?" D.J. said, trying to calm the Astromech droid down, while the R2-unit kept up the beeping and whistles, "I'm sorry Geesix, I can't understand you,"

"I can," Alleen said as she kneeled next to the droid. "Ok, now what did you say?"

Geesix made the same beeps and whistles as he did before, and Alleen's eyes slowly widened. "No way, you do?" She asked the droid, and the droid made a few more beeps.

"What did she say?" D.J asked.

"She said he just managed to access the Coordinates the Death Watch installed into his system!" Alleen said. "She said she has the locations of a dozen different Death Watch bases and stations in her memory banks!"

"No shit, really?" Zandra asked, shocked as Alleen shook her head. "No seriously, she said she does." she said. Then Geesix made a few more beeps and chirps. "Now she said that even though she has those coordinates...she doesn't have the Coordinates for...Death Haven?"

"Death what?" Josh asked, not knowing what this is.

"Death Haven, it's the rumored HQ for all Death Watch Operations." Zann said. "We've been trying to find it for years now, but every lead we've had so far turned out to be false."

Geesix made a few more chirps. "She said that's because Death Haven is always moving." Alleen said, suprising the others. "She said they set up their base on whatever planet fits their needs, but when they are about to be discovered by their enemies, they leave the planet for a new one to call home. She said the last location of Death Haven was actually at Rattatak."

Jordan blinked remembering the planet, as Alleen continued to translate for Geesix.

"Of course, over a year ago, they were forced to leave because the locals that were fighting each other turned on them next," Alleen said and Tann nodded.

"That's believable, Rattatak is so isolated from the Republic the people on that planet are constantly fighting each other," the leader of Team Sarlaac said. Alleen then put her hand on the little Astro's head and gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"We should tell Jaster about this," Alleen said and looked at D.J., "Your droid is carrying information that could helpful to us, we need to get the data on her memory banks ASAP."

D.J nodded "Alright, let's get to Jaster then." He said. "Come on Geesix, let's go!" The droid made a few whistles and started moving forward, following D.J and Alleen. "So, Alleen, you think you could teach me this droid language?" D.J asked as they started walking. "I dont want you to be my translator for Geesix the whole time I'm here."

As the two left, Jordan continued to Show Arla his Ipod. "And that is where I store my music, there is where the Videos and Podcasts are, and here are the Pictures." He said as he clicked on the Pictures. "I have them filed under different thing to seperate them."

Arla nodded as she looked through the pictures on Jordan's I-Pod. But one thing caught her attention.

"Jordan, what's in that one?" She asked, pointing at the one marked, "Mobile Suit Gundam".

Jordan grinned at what she pointed at. "In there, are the pictures from one of my favorite Anime series in history." he said as he clicked on the file, and revealed multiple animated images of droid-like things. "The Mobile Suit Gundam series is a series that revolves around large mecha called Mobile Suits, which are like your droids only they are much larger, like about 20 or so meters tall, and people pilot them from inside. They have many different uses, but the best out of them are the Gundam's, which are Mobile Suits that are better than all the rest. Like this one, the Original RX-78-2 Gundam."

He showed her the image of the mentioned Mobile Suit, and couldn't help but be amazed by the machine. It looked like a human wearing the armor of a warrior and it carried what looked like a lightsaber as it stood in a combat stance.

Tann was also listening into the conversation, and couldn't help but be amazed by how, agile the Mobile suit looked.

He then watched as Jordan flipped to different pictures of these mecha. "There are different Gundam Universes in the series, each with thier own Gundams and Mobile Suits." he said as he continued. "Some of the most famous, well to me anyways, would be the MS-07 Zaku II series, since it inspired many other Gundam Universes to have Mobile suits like it." He showed an image of the said machine, and Tann liked how the Zaku II looked, the single eye giving it a menacing look.

"That Zaku thing looks like something Mandalorian's would make." Shawn said as he glanced at the image. "Why do you make something like that fictional? A machine like that in real life could become very popular in the galaxy."

Jordan sighed a bit. "As much as I agree, many people think that making Mobile suits are just a waste of time and money if they were real." he said. "The closest we've ever gotten are the numerous robots, and the 1 to 1 scale model of the RX-78-2 made in Japan."

"That was back on your world, kid." Shawn said, with a grin. "Now, your in _our _galaxy now, and I think these things could become a reality with the _right kind _of team."

Jordan then got an evil smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Jordan said and Arla just giggled at his enthusiasm, while Matt sighed.

'_Bringing the world of Mobile Suit Gundam to the world of Star Wars,' _he then chuckled at the image of Palpatine's shocked face when he sees thousands of Mobile Suits trashing his Imperial Fleet, or General Grevious blowing a fuse.

One thing's for sure, the Star Wars galaxy is going to be in for quite a suprise.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, with D.J., Alleen, Jaster and Geesix_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

D.J. watched as the technicians hooked up Geesix to a terminal. Said droid was making a few whistling noises, like it was worried.

"Don't worry, we're just getting a copy of the data stored in you." Alleen reasuerd the Droid. "You won't feel a thing."

The droid made a few chirps, and Alleen smiled a bit as it rubbed its dome "It's alright, this will only take a minute or two." She said as she walked up to D.J "One hell of a Droid you found, D.J." She commented. "The data in her will help us out in finishing off the Death Watch much more quickly."

D.J. nodded at that, and then remembered something when he found the R2-unit.

"When I found her on the shuttle, I noticed some slight scorch marks, and a couple scratches on her dome," he told the female member of Team Sarlaac, who, along with Jaster who was also listening, became interested and gestured him to continue.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I'm willing to bet the Death Watch abused her, just for the heck of it," he growled out, as he remembered cleaning the scorch marks off his droid friend. Jaster could only sigh at that.

"There were rumors that the Death Watch were known to be very abusive to their droids," the Mand'alor said with a sad tone. "They just look at them as tools, and are replaceable. Even I know that Droids have as much feelings as any sentiant creature does."

D.J sighed "That's just wrong." he said, shaking his head. "Eventually this kind of abuse might backfire on them...like Skynet did in the Terminator Series."

Jaster and Alleen blinked owlishly "Terminator Series?" the asked, and D.J chuckled a bit "It's a movie series, about how Humans from my homeworld create an Artificial Inteligence called Skynet, that feels that Humanity is a risk to her existance, and the Human's did program her to Terminate all threats to it's existance, so it then launches a war of genoside against the Humans."

"Whoa, talk about ironic," Alleen said, and D.J. chuckled at that,"Yeah, ironic indeed,"

One of the technicians then turned toward them.

"We're ready Mand'alor," the man said and Jaster gave a nod in approval and the technician pressed a few buttons and then letters in many different languages from Aurebesh to Mandalorian appeared on the holo-screen, which was soon replaced by the image of the galaxy with sevreal locations highlighted either Red, White or yellow.

"Jackpot!" Jaster said, with a grin. "I love this droid now!" If Geesix could, it would have blushed at the praise.

"What do all the different colors mean?" D.J asked. Geesix answered, and Alleen translated "Well, Red dots are the locations of current Death Watch Facilities and points of interest like locations to weapon cashes they set up across the galaxy." she said. "White ones are locations of abbanoned facilities, while yellow are the former locations for Death Haven."

D.J.'s eyes widen at that and looked back at the screen, noting the high number of red dots showed locations all over the galaxy.

"That's a lot of red dots," D.J. muttered to himself, and then came up with a thought, "Hmm, I wonder if they left anything in those abandoned facilities,"

Jaster was thinking the same thing.

"Knowing how undisciplined the Death Watch are, they would've left some supplies behind and probably a frieghter or two. But I bet they also would've rigged the stuff with booby traps," Jaster theorized, "Still, it will be a waste not to put those bases to good use,"

D.J. nodded in agreement at that, in fact, it was a simple rule of war he followed to the extreme when playing Command or Conquer on his computer back home: 'Capture the enemy equipment and facilities, and use it against them'.

"So, what do we hit first?" D.J asked.

"We'll probobly start off with the abandoned facilities, start with the oldest and work our way up to the more recently abandoned ones." Jaster said as he looked at the map. "The oldest looks to be at Rhen Var."

"Damnit." Alleen said, with a sigh "I hate Ice worlds...to damn cold!"

D.J. could only snicker at that, and Alleen just glared at him.

"It's not funny!" the woman growled out, and she heard Geesix gave out a series of whirls which sounded like giggles, "Not you, too, Geesix!" she cried out, and made a pout.

"Sorry, sorry, could not resist," D.J. said in apology, and Alleen just sighed. But their laughing was put on hold when the tech spoke up.

"Hold on. We found something else," he said with interest. "It looks like this little droid has more data than we thought."

"What else does she have?" Jaster asked, the tech smirked as he looked through the data. "Mand'alor, I'll put it like this." He said. "If this droid were a living being, I would have kissed it, and married it. She's got _another _ship schematic, this time for the Republic's new _Dreadnaught-_class Heavy Cruisers! There is also a whole list of the majority of the Death Watch's allies in the Senate, and Corperations like the Trade Federation, and even names of corrupt officials within the New Mandalorians! This Droid is a Goldmine!"

D.J.'s eyes widen in shock at that, along with everyone else in the room. He had only one sentence to say for all of this...

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile back at the bar_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Neo and Tom were still in the bar, each of them on their fith bottle of Ne'tra Gal. Jordan and the others left to check out the rest of the base, leaving the two alone drinking too their hearts content. "Here's to the beginning of a brand new friendship!" Neo said as he raised his bottle, Tom grinned and nodded as he did the same, and the two took another drink.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE!" A voice sounded throught the station, causing many Mandalorian's to jump in suprise.

"Hu? Was that D.J?" Tom asked as he looked around, and Neo just shrugged. "He's probobly fine." He said, and Tom nodded as they resumed.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With the others  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan and the others who were on their way too the lower levels of the station where the Workshop was, but they all stopped when they heard D.J's voice thoughout the station.

"Well, something tells me they found something worth while in Geesix's databanks." Daniel commented, and the others chuckled a bit.

As they neared the Workshop, the sound of crashing could be heard, followed by someone shouting in a suprising scottish acsent "What the hell are you bloody do'in?" The voice shouted. "I told ya not to mess with 'dat!"

"No, you said not to mess with the Power conduit!" Another, female voice said. "I was on the control pannel, and it blew up on it's own!"

Entering the Workship, they found two people inside, messing around a large engine. First, was a young man in his mid twenties who had short military-cut blonde hair, and green eyes, and was wearing Bright Green/White trimmed Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor and a Grey Jumpsuit. He was shouting at a young girl, who looked to be about Sara's age who had short ear-length white hair, pointed ears indicating she was a Sephi, and the most oddest eye pattern Jordan and the others had ever seen. Her left eye was a bright green, while her left was an odd crimson red. She was wearing a similar Jumpsuit that the guy was wearing.

"Then you shoud'n have messed with it then, Imca!" The guy shouted at the girl, who just rolled her eyes, but then Imca noticed Zann and the others who entered the room, and smiled. "Oh, hey Zann!" she said. "What's up? and who are those guys with you?"

Tann decided that introductions are in order.

"Imca, Rico, these are the new recruits that Mand'alor brought back from the Station Mission," Tann said, indicating the group of people behind him, "Although, two of them are busy at the moment,"

Imca moved forward with a grin on her face, "Pleasure to meet you guys, and welcome to the True Haven Station Workshop! We fine tune your blasters, paint your armor, repair your ship, you name it! We do it!" Imca recited and everyone chuckled at that. "I'm Imca Steel, and that over there is my idiot-of-a-brother Rico."

"I'm Not an Idiot!" Rico shouted, only causing the others to laugh.

"Wait, your siblings?" Arla asked, looking at Rico and Imca. "Sorry I...Don't see the resemblence." Rico chuckled a bit at that. "We're not siblings by Blood." He said. "I adopted this little runt a few years back, though I'm starting to regret it now." He gave a playful glare at Imca, who rlled her eyes again. "Come on, you know you like having me around." she said with a grinn "Your life would be dull and boring if it wasn't for me."

Rico chuckled a bit "Ok, you have a point there." He said, before his gaze fell on Arla, with a smile. "So, you must be Arla Fett I presume?" He asked. "Jango's told us a lot about you."

Arla smiled at that, "I see, I guess he's so happy I'm alive he's been telling everyone about me," the older Fett sibling said and Imca nodded.

"Anyways," Tann interrupted, "Three of these newbies want their armor re-colored. And you two are the ones who can do the job right,"

Rico and Imca both got a glint in their and then looked at the armor Jordan, Dennis, and Josh were wearing.

"Hmm, we can see why," Imca pointed out, "That is just way too plain,"

Jordan chuckled at that, "My thoughts exactly," he said. "I was hoping to get mine Black with some red trimming? I always liked that color scheme."

"I'll have mine Black with Blue trimming." Josh said.

Dennis smiled "Brown with tan trimming." he said.

Rico and Imca looked at the other three people wearing their armour, but they just shook their heads no, sticking to the colors they already have.

"All rightie then! Step into the back, and we'll get ya fellas all fixed up!" Rico chirped and led the three to the back of the workshop.

"And not only do we fix things for you, we also sell some top grade weapons!" Imca said and led the rest of the group to a room were there racks upon racks of others looked around the room to find anything worth their while.

As he looked at the weapons, Jordan became torn between either a BT X-42 flamethrower, or the CR-25 Flame Rifle. Looking from one weapon to the next, Jordan just couldn't pick one for the other.

'_Ah, the hell with it._' Jordan thought as he put down the Flame Rifle and picked the flamethrower '_I'll just buy that another day. It's a good thing Jaster payed us a bit for helping him out in the mission._'

With that he picked up the Flame thrower and took it to the main desk in the shop. It was at this point, D.J. and Geesix, along with Alleen and Jaster walked into the shop.

"Hey D.J.!" Jordan greeted his online-buddy, who gave a nod in acknowledgment, "So, the data retrieval went well, if that yell we heard earlier was any indication?"

"Yep, you guessed right, you wouldn't BELIEVE the amount of data we found in this little girl," D.J. said as he pat Geesix on the head and the R2-unit gave it's own version of a purr. "Not only did she have the coordinates to dozens of Death Watch bases in active service, and that were abandoned, but we also found the schematics of a _dreadnaught_-class Heavy Cruiser, and a list of pretty much all of their secret supporters within the Senate, Corperation's like the Trade Federation, and their allies hidden in the New Mandalorian's Government! Geesix is a Goldmine of information!"

Jordan just gave a shocked look at that, "You're kidding?"

D.J. just shook his head, the grin never leaving his face, "I kid you not," it then Jordan vanished in a blur and lift the astromech droid into the air, and giving it a hug.

"HAHA! I love this droid!" Jordan shouted as he twirled Geesix around, said droid giving whorls and whistles of excitement.

Jaster chuckled a bit as he shook his head. "I think we're all coming to like this little Droid, Jordan." He said as Jordan put Geesix down at last. "I see your all about to get your Armor's customized?"

Jordan nodded "Ya, we were about to give our armor to them just now." He said.

"Wait, you were gonna get your armor painted without me?" D.J shouted, Jordan just chuckled a bit at that.

"Sorry, you were busy getting Geesix's Data-banks looked, we just temporarily forgot about you," the Mandalorian Initiate said, while D.J. sighed.

"Well, I'm here now, might as well get my paint-job," he said, and at that moment Imca came out of nowhere.

"I can help with that!" the Sephi chirped.

"AH! Where you come from!" D.J shouted as he jumped, causing the others to laugh.

"She does that buddy! Get use to it." Rico said with a chuckle. "So what colors do you want on yours?"

D.J grinned "Dark grey with green trim." He said. "And I want the Helmet to be the same with the green around the visor, and a dorsal stripe on top."

"Oooh! Okay then, follow me and we'll get you all fixed up! And while we're painting you're armor, go check out our Weapons Collection," Imca said, as she lead D.J. into the back where he could leave his armor to be painted.

A few minutes later he came back out wearing the grey flight suit that came with the armor and began looking around the store. It was he spotted a rack with what looked 15 Senate Guard Blaster rifles with barrels pointed up all in a neat row. He picked up one of the rifles and inspected it then lifted to his shoulder as he aimed it up.

"Hmm, feels good," D.J. commented, "Needs some modifcations though, like a scope, and probably a grenade launcher, but I like it."

Paying for the rifle with his share of the money Jaster gave them, he walked out while the others were taking a look around the workshop, and Jordan talking to Rico and Imca about his Mobile Suit Ideas, showing them pictures of Gundam's and other Mech's from the Gundam Series which got both of their eyes wide in excitment.

"Boy...I can tell we are gonna be getting along just fine." Rico said, with a grin which was shared by Imca. "Whatever you need to build these things, we will provide!"

Jordan could only grin at that, "Excellent, I'll let you know though after we get enough resources, but trust me...your names along with mine are gonna go down in Galactic history as the trio who re-wrote warfare as we know it," Jordan said and the two if possible, could only grin more at that.

"Oh we will my friend, we will," Rico said, "We'll get to work on some Prototype chematics the moment we get a chanse!" Rico then stopped as he remembered something "Oh ya, and good job at stealing those Spec's from the Death Watch on that station." Rico said. "I haven't managed to look at all of them, but so far I'm impressed! We may be able to build one or two of those ships here at the station with what we have on hand."

Jordan nodded "Thanks, and I haven't really looked at them myself, but they look pretty cool so far." he said. It was at this moment that Tom and Neo came stumbling in, and Jaster could shake his head.

"Hey y'all, whatz ya doin?" Tom said in a drunken stupor while Neo wasn't fairing any better. Jordan and Tann smacked their faces at their friends' drunken condition.

"Man it'll take hours for those two to get sober, I can tell'' Tann commented, and Jordan could only nod in agreement.

After chatting for a while and buying some more added gear the group left the workshop, with Rico saying the paint-job on the armors will be finished by tomorrow night. And soon the Mandalorian Initiates returned to their quarters and stashed their new gear into the locker in their bunk room and then went out to explore the rest of the station. Dennis and Josh went back to the Work Shop to hang out with Imca and Rico, who they have begun forming a close friendship with the two. Neo and Tom went back to their respective quarters and passed out, Arla left to catch up with Jango, while Matthew and Kelsey were just wondering around the station.

D.J, Chad, Daniel and Jordan went back to the hanger bay, and spoke with the Naboo Pilots. Jordan asked them if they could train them on how to pilot Starships, and they agreed.

And that was what they did for the rest of the day, just getting to know their new surroundings, and making new friends. Once it was all over, they all returned to their quarters, and fell asleep, ready for a whole new day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: An unexpected Development

**Co-written with help from Patriot-112 and Dragonknightryu**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_In-Orbit Over Dantooine_**

**_Meteor-class Q-Carrier  
><em>**

**_Six Months after Arrival_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan's grip on his E-5 Blaster Rifle tightened a bit as he and his friends rode the Troop Carrier down to the Planet Surface. They were all wearing full Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, now all of their armors customized to their specifications.

It had been six months since Jordan, Tom, D.J and their friends and family ended up in the Star Wars Universe. In those Months, Jaster and his men had trained them on how to fight like Mandalorian's. Teaching them Hand-to-hand, and Close-quarter Combat styles, how to properly use Blasters, and in Jordan, D.J, and Dennis's cases, how to use a sword.

In those six months, they grew stronger, and now they were going on a small mission to Dantooine, to investigate one of the abandoned Bases recorded on Geesix's data banks.

"Alright! We're about 10 minutes out from the base! Looks like the Death Watch built it 15 miles from the old abandoned Jedi Temple!," The pilot said, and the others perqued at that. They planned once they secured the abandoned base and clear it of any traps, they'll explore the Jedi Temple and look for the Star Map.

"Okay! I want want everyone in groups of three! Watch each others backs, and be on the lookout for any traps the Death Watch may have set up! Understood?" Jaster said.

"Loud and clear, sir!" D.J. said and Jaster nodded.

Inside of the Transport, including D.J, Jordan and Jaster, was also Jango, Arla who was now wearing standard Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor and with a weapon set up similar to Jordan's own, Daniel, Matthew, Tom and Chad. Kelsey had to stay out of this op due to her being due for Todd any day now, and Josh and Dennis decided to stay with her.

The way they were deploying was like this: Jaster, Jango and Chad were team 1. Jordan, Daniel and D.J were team 2. and team 3 was Matthew, Tom and Arla. They would be dropped off at different locations surrounding the area, and move into the abandoned base.

Jordan, meanwhile, was thinking about how they were gonna look for the first Star Map on this world without Jaster knowing. Maybe he could say he wanted to see if anything of value could be around the old Jedi Enclave? Before he could think more about that, the pilot spoke up.

"Alright! We have visual of the base! Team One, prepare for dust off!" The members of said tensed, ready to move out, "T-minus 30 seconds and counting,"

D.J. checked his upgraded SG Blaster Rifle. It was different now from when he first got it. It now sported a Zoom Scope which gave him better accuracy. He left his 1284 slughtrower back at the True Haven base, knowing a sniper rifle was not gonna be of much use here since it was clear the Death Watch Base here was abandoned. Also included in the upgrades was a underslung concussion grenade launcher, and a black leather sling. He also took a look at his S-5 heavy blaster pistol, it didn't change much, still the same when he first got it, and he was staying at that.

"Alright, Team one, move out!" The pilot shouted as the hatches opened revealing the grassy planes of Dantooine as Team One hopped out.

"Good luck out there sir!" Daniel called out.

"You too!" Jaster replied as their team quickly mobilized forward before the hatch closed again.

"ETA too Team two Deployment, one minute." The pilot said as the Carrier began to move again.

Jordan felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Matthew there. "You be careful out there, alright Jordan?" He said, and Jordan just rolled his eyes behind his helmet.

"_You _be careful, Matt." He said. "I gotta keep you in check, cause if you get hurt, Kelsey would kill me."

Matthew chuckled at that as the carrier moved to Team 2's LZ. Daniel looked at his brother who was making last minute checks on his gear. He knew his brother was a worry wart when it came to a weapon's functionality.

"Okay! Team 2 deploy in T-minus 15 seconds..." the pilot said and the said members of Team 2 stood up.

"This is our stop!," Daniel said as he, D.J., and Jordan got ready to move out.

"...5...4...3...2...1...Go!" The pilot shouted, and Daniel, D.J and Jordan piled out.

"Good Luck you guys!" Arla called out. "Be Careful!"

"Hey! Remember who your talking too!" D.J shouted back, while Arla sighed. "That's the part that worries me!" she said.

"We'll be alright, Arla, don't worry about us." Jordan said. "Just keep an eye on my idiot-of-an Older Brother of mine, will ya?"

Arla smiled as Matthew called out in protest "I will, Kelsey already asked me to do that." She said, and then the door closed and the ship lifted off to the next LZ.

"Alright guys, let's go," Daniel said and the three-man team headed toward the Abandoned base. When they got a good look at the base, they were reminded of the Base in Star Wars Galaxies used by the Rebel Alliance. Except this base was two time more bigger than the Rebel base.

"Hmm, Death Watch sure has deep pockets if they can building something this big," D.J. commented.

"Yeah, no kidding," Jordan agreed. "When they got allies in people like the Trade Federation and Trandoshans its no surprise. I wonder what we'll find in there?"

"Who knows?" Daniel with a shrug "Could be nothing, but still best to make sure."

D.J nodded "Ya, besides once we're done here, we should head for the Jedi Academy." He said. "Those ruins where the Dantooine Star Map should be around there, and it'll be worth checking out."

"I most definitely agree, D.J." Jordan said and the three headed toward the Death Watch Base.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Ten Minutes Later_**

**_Inside the base_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The three were looking around the barracks in the west wing of the base. "Nothing." Jordan said as he closed a Footlocker. "So far we've found nothing in this whole base!"

"Oh come on, it's only been a few minutes Jordan." D.J said. "This is just the third room and this place is pretty big!"

Jordan sighed as he started to look through the other lockers in the room. "_Team two, this is team one do you read?_" Jaster's voice came in. "_You reading me?_"

"Copy that, Mand'alor, we're reading you." Daniel said on the Comm.

"_Good, just checking up on you._" Jaster said. "_So far we've found nothing on our end. What about you?_"

Daniel sighed "Same here." he said. "Looks like the Death Watch may have cleaned this place up well."

"_Its possible, let's see what Team 3 has to say._" Jaster said. "_Team Three, do you read me? Team three respond._" There was silence, and no answer. something that slowly started to worry Jordan and the others. "_Team Three, what is your status? Please Respond! Over?_"

Now Jordan was stating to get worried. They should have checked in by now. However that was when he heard something outside. Blinking, he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Jordan, what are you-" D.J started to say before Jordan raised a hand, silencing him. "I hear something." He whispered. "Hang on."

Jordan then peeked out of the door, and listened. It sounded like wheels turning, but oddly enough it sounded familiar...

Then, Jordan's eyes went wide when it hit him. And it was then three brown rolling balls came around a corner in the hallway.

"FUCK! DROIDEKA'S!" Jordan shouted as he began firing.

The three Trade Federation Droids stopped moving, and then they unraveled themselves into combat mode before activating their shield generators, and opening fire.

"SHIT! I DIDN'T WANNA MEET THESE THINGS, YET!" D.J. said as he fired his SG rifle at the droids but the shots were just absorbed by the shields.

"NEVERMIND THAT NOW!" Daniels yelled as he fired his pistol at the droids, "AND TRY USING YOUR GRENADE LAUNCHER! I DOUBT THOSE SHIELDS COULD STOP A GRENADE!"

"Gotcha!" D.J. yelled as he prepped his launcher. "Firing!" He shouted as he fried one of his grenades. The Grenade detonated on the lead Destroyer Droid's shields...but did nothing.

"What the hell?" D.J shouted. "That's Bullshit! That should have taken it out!"

"Fire another one!" Daniel yelled back as he and Jordan continued to fire. D.J nodded as he loaded another round into it. "Alright, here we go again!" he said as he fired another shot. This time, however, the shields of the lead Droideka flickered and failed. the others used this opportunity to gun it down, and the Droid was destroyed.

"One down, two more to go!" Jordan shouted, before he remembered something. "Oh fuck, I can't believe I forgot!"

"What?" Daniel and D.J asked, and Jordan just grinned as he reached for a grenade on his belt. "This." He said as he pressed a button, and tossed it forward.

A few moments later, and the grenade busted in a wave of electricity, bringing down the Droid's shields. The three-man team then proceeded to shoot the living hell out of the Destroyers. After they were nothing but junk, Jaster's voice came back.

"_Team 2? Come in Team 2! What was that_?" Daniel then answered the comm.

"Trade Federation Droideka's, it appears the Death Watch were expecting scavengers to take what's left in the base," Daniel reported, then another voice, that caused many to sigh in relief, was heard on the comm.

"_This is Team 3! We ran into a squad of Trade Federation Battle Droids, but we took them out," _Arla's voice said.

"_Are you alright Arla?_" Jango's voice came through, worried.

Arla chuckled a bit "_I'm fine, Jango._" She said. "_We're all fine, they just caught us by surprise is all._"

"There must be something pretty valuable here if the Death Watch set up defensis like these." Jordan said as he kicked the remains of the Droideka. "Sir, should we continue forward?"

There was a pause on the Comm "_Alright, but we should call in an extra team down here, just in case._" He said. "_I'll call the _Warrior Spirit _to send us some help._"

"Right, meanwhile we'll keep on moving, only now we know what we're dealing with." Daniel said. "Their not gonna catch us off-guard again."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In Orbit over Dantooine**_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

In the space over Dantooine, there were a trio of ships orbiting the area surrounding the Death Watch Base. The first, was a _Hammerhead-_class Cruiser, and with it was a pair of _Foray_-class Blockade Runners. When the True Mandalorians got the schematics to the Upgraded ships, not long after they managed to salvage and refit two _Hammerhead-_class Cruisers, four _Foray-_class Blockade Runners, and were currently in the works of repairing an old _Interdictor_-class Cruiser back at Peragus II.

The _Hammerhead-_class present, the _Warrior Spirit_, was the current Flagship of the True Mandalorian Fleet at the moment, but the _Interdictor-_class was to be made its replacement once finished.

Coming out of the Hanger Bay of the _Warrior Spirit _was a another _Meteor-_Class Q-Carrier_. _In this transport was Grun and his team, wearing their respective custom colored Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor, and carrying their personal weapons. Over the months Grun's team got to know Jordan and the others better. They would occasionally hang out at the cantina after a mission, whether success or not it didn't matter.

He and his team were also now very wary around Montross, since they know he was who betrayed them. But they took Jaster's words to heart and kept cool. Still, that doesn't mean that they have to trust him.

"Looks like the Death Watch left behind some 'gifts' for us." Cyrius commented as the transport descended down through the atmosphere. "Looks like they really don't want us to take whatever is inside that base."

"Then why abandon it in the first place?" Stellar asked. The others just shrugged "Who knows?" Cyrius said as he lifted up his datapad, and with a few clicks of a few buttons, music started playing.

Not long after Jordan and his friends arrived, Jordan wanted to try and save all of the music, videos, and other things on his I-Pod onto a Datapad, so that he wouldn't have to worry about recharging his I-Pod's battery. With some help from Rico and Imca, they managed to get all of Jordan's data on his I-Pod onto a Datapad. But not long after, the Music that they listened too soon started to spread throughout the Mandalorian Ranks...and almost every Mandalorian Loved their Music, even the ones that were not sung in basic and sung in a language Jordan and the others identified as 'Japanese' and Jordan helped translate

As the song 'getting away with Murder' by Papa Roach started playing, Grun chuckled a bit "Why can't we come up with songs like these?" He asked his squad, who just shrugged.

"Who knows, but I take these songs over that crap the Cantina used to play, anytime," Cyrius said as he tapped his foot to the beat.

"I'd prefer those Japanese songs," Stellar said, "Especially, who are they again? The ones that sung the songs in openings and endings of that Gundam SEED Show Jordan showed us?"

"T.M Revolution, and that girl Rie Tanaka." Beviin answered, "Personally I like the ones used for that Gundam 00 series, especially that one song, 'Trust You' by Yuna Ito."

"Speaking of Gundam, did you see those Schematics Jordan and D.J came up with Imca and Rico?" Cyrius asked, "From what I saw, it all looks pretty damn interesting if they can get this Mobile Suit Project off the ground."

Stellar nodded, "Yeah, back on their planet it was just a show, but to the rest of the Galaxy, they can be a powerful weapon to use," the others nodded in agreement.

"True, especially with Death Watch," Beviin agreed, "They would love to get their hands on one of them just to carry more wholesale massacres,"

"It's a damn good thing we found them first before they did." Cyrius said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"_Approaching Drop Zone._" The Carrier Pilot said. "_Get ready to move out!_"

Grun a nod, "Alright everyone! Get ready!," the team nodded in the affirmative.

"_Touching in three...two...one! Go! Go! Go!"_ the pilot shouted and the Mandalorians jumped out and immediatley headed in the direction of the base.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In the base  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jordan fired his Blaster Rifle at a small squad of B-1 Battle Droids down the hall, destroying the heads of two of the Droids. He then ducked and rolled forward to avoid fire from the remaining ones. "How many more Droids do they have in this place!" Jordan shouted in frustration.

"How should I know!" D.J shouted back as he fired his own Rifle with Daniel covering him, making quick work of the cheap battle droids. "Geezus! These droids are easy to take down!"

"What do you expect from the Trade Federation!" Daniel shouted as he shot the head off a B-1, "Most of the stuff they make is cheap!"

They continued to blast the Battle Droids until the last one dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Phew! Damn these things are annoying!" D.J. said as he kicked a Battle droid that had a smoking hole in it's chest.

"Ya," Jordan said as he robbed the B-1's of their ammo for his own rifle. "But I'm glad they don't start making Super Battle Droids until the Clone Wars...and I really hope their not as hard to take down as they were in Republic Commando."

"Amen to that." Daniel said. "Come on, let's keep on going." The others nodded as they continued on through the base.

"Ya know, what's here that's important enough to the Death Watch that they have Droids guarding it?" Jordan asked. "I mean, the other teams from the other Op's that scavenged through the other abandoned bases only reported minor automated defenses. why is this place more heavily defended than those ones?"

"You have a point," D.J said. "But what I'm wondering is if whatever is here is so important, why abandon the base in the first place?"

Daniel shrugged at that, "Who knows? We'll find out once we've cleared this place of Droids or whatever the heck is here," he said and the others nodded at that as they continued to search through the base, but then Arla's voice came on the comm.

"_This is Team 3 we're approaching the hanger. But there is at least a squad of IG-series droids armed with TC-22 Blaster rifles guarding the main entrance" _she said causing the three-man teams' eyes to widen.

"_Have they spotted you yet?_" Jaster said on the Comm.

"_No, not yet._" Arla said. "_Their just standing there for now._"

"I bet a dozen Credits that whatever is in that hanger is why there's all of this security." Jordan said. "Mand'alor, I suggest we link up with Arla's team so we can take the hanger together."

Jaster thought about that for a moment "_I agree, also Grun and his team report they just landed, and had just entered the base. We'll meet up with them on the way there._"

Jordan complied, "Roger Mand'alor, we'll be over there in two minutes," he said and turned to the rest of the team,"Well, shall we?" he said to them as he prepped his E-5. Daniel and D.J. smirked behind their helmets as they prepared their own weapons.

"Let's do this," D.J. said, and the team proceeded to Arla's location.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Two Minutes later  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Soon, Jordan's team soon met up with Arla's team with Matt and Tom. "Where's Jaster and the others?" Jordan asked Arla.

"Should be here any moment." She said. "We've got exactly 7 IG-86 Sentinel Droids up ahead, all armed with TC-22's and grenades."

D.J. looked through the scope of his SGC Blaster rifle and looked at the tall, skinny droids guarding the hanger, all colored in a red with maroon trim paint-scheme. He focused on the TC-22 blaster Rifles, and saw that they were modified specifically for the droids' square like hands, and also had a scope which reminded him of the type used on the Stormtroopers' E-11s and the Clone Troopers' DC-15A. And instead of the skeleton butt-stock that he saw on the picture of the TC-22, it looked more like an stock on a M60 Machine gun.

"Hmm, nice upgrades on the blasters," He said, "And nice paint scheme too, these guys will be pretty tough to take down."

"If we didn't do it together, yes." The group turned around to see Jaster and his team, along with Grun's team approach them. "But together, they don't stand a chance."

Jordan grinned "Damn right!" He said as he pulled out another EMP Grenade. "So, you want me to toss this sucker in there, and we finish them off like that?"

Jaster grinned at him, "Do it," and with that said, Jordan activated the grenade and tossed it like a baseball at the IG-86's and it hit one of the droids in the head. Before the droids could comprehend what happened, the grenade went off send an eletrical discharge which caused 4 of the the droids to completely shut down, while the remaining three lost the use of a limb or two.

"TAKE THEM OUT!" Jaster yelled and the Mandalorians moved firing their respective weapons. It was over in a manner of seconds as the still functional droids got hit by the blaster fire and dropped to the ground in a heap.

"Well that was easy," Matt said and watched as D.J. picked up one of the TC-22's and examined it and gave it a feel for it (**not that way idiots**) and then grinned.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely adding this to my collection," he said causing everyone to sigh. Ever since they joined the True Mandalorians, D.J. had started collecting blasters and other weapons and either kept them, traded them, or sold them. Jordan helps him out a bit, and has his own smaller collection, but D.J is much more into it than he is.

"Let's just get this door open." Tom said, and the others nodded as Cyrius stepped forward and began hacking the door control panel.

"I wonder what's in the hanger that they were guarding?" Stellar asked.

Grun shrugged a bit, "Who knows? But whatever it is, the Death Watch went to a lot of trouble into guarding it," he said, just as Cyrius hacked the lock on the door.

"And presto!" he said and the hanger doors begin to open. It was dark at first, but they could make out something in the darknedd, then the lights came. What the group saw made their jaws drop and eyes widen to the size of saucers.

Inside were tons of different ships of different sizes. The others could identify numerous Z-95's, Deactivated Vulture Droids, Morningstar Starfighters, Dagger Starfighters, and other fighters as well. But what caught their real attention were the two largest ships in the hanger. One was a YT-1300 Light Freighter, just like the famous _Millennium Falcon_ from the Original Series. and also a G-9 Rigger Freighter.

"Can anyone say...Jackpot?" Tom said, with a grin.

D.J. grinned in agreement, "Jackpot," he said, "So, who gets what?"

"Easy boys, they may be boobie-trapped," Jaster said and then activated his comm-link, "Zeke, the base is clear. Better send in a demo team so we can to clear this base of any traps the Death Watch may of laid,"

A few minutes later, additional True Mandalorians were deployed into the base, and after disabling the Droid Control Center in the base, they cleared the rest of the old base of any Traps and such. The Mandalorians were now loading up the supplies and fighters onto the ships or having Mandalorians pilot them out, while Jordan and the others were looking at their two new prizes.

"I call dibs on the G-9." Jordan said.

"I'm surprised, Jordan." Matt said. "I would have thought you would have wanted the YT-1300." Jordan just shrugged "Ya...but I don't know why, but I feel some sort of attachment to the Rigger...I don't know why.

"Well, I call Dibs on YT then." D.J said, grinning. "Now, what to call it...hmmm, I know! _Wolf's Dawn, _how about that?" he said and everyone thouht about his choice for the YT-1300.

"I like it." Daniel said. "Fitting name."

"Sounds good to me." Tom said, and Chad and the others nodded in agreement.

Jordan then turned to the Rigger Freighter. "Now what to call you..." He said, as he got into his thinking pose before grinning and snapping his fingers. "I got it! The _Normandy!_"

"_Normandy?_" Arla asked, as she, Jango, Jaster and Grun's team rose their eyebrows.

"Back on our home planet, during a war called World War II," Jordan explained. "The Allied forces launched what is still today the largest Amphibious attack in our Planet's history, invading the French Beaches of Axis-controlled Normandy in what was called D-Day. It was called the 'Finest Hour' in American military history. My Great Grandfather was part of the Airborne Troops that was dropped behind enemy lines during the battle."

Jaster whistled at that, "Wow, that must of took some serious guts to pull off an invasion plan like," he said and Jordan nodded.

"Yep, of course when the Airborne arrived their aircraft got scattered by AA and AAA fire, dropping the paratroopers all over the damn place," Jordan put in, and Daniel shivered a bit.

"I'm glad I'm a ground only type of soldier," the US Army Sergeant said. Jordan rolled his eyes "Then my Grand dad would have a few words to say to you." He said. "He said that, even though he was scared shitless during the Drop, he later admitted that it was actually a bit fun jumping out of his plane. That's why he's been trying to convince my Parents to let me and Matt go Skydiving with him."

"Then your Grandfather was insane." Daniel said.

"Sanity is highly overrated." Tom said. "On that note, who is truly sane? We each hold our own definition of Sanity, so in reality, we're all insane!"

"Uhh, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna take a look inside my new toy, and take her for a spin!," D.J. said with an insane grin on his face, which made Damiel and Chad nervous, as he headed toward the boarding ramp of the ship.

"Oh man, him driving?" Chad said, clearly not liking it.

"What's wrong with that?" Cyrius asked, and the two looked at him like he was nuts.

"My brother has a way of driving like a lunatic," Daniel said. "It amazes me how he's never been pulled over by the Highway Patrol back on Earth."

"Well, I guess piloting a ship would be easier than a Car." Jordan said. "At least you don't have to worry about crashing into Cars, People and buildings...at least most of the time." He then shook his head "Well, I'm gonna check out my new ship! See what it's got under the hood, find out what I can do to upgrade it, and take it for a spin!"

As Jordan moved up the Boarding Ramp of the newly named _Normandy, _Matthew sighed "I'd better go with him." He said. "Marina may have trained us all how to fly, but...after that _one _Simulation with the Fighter-"

"So I belly-landed it!" Jordan called out from inside the ship. "It was still in one piece!"

"Ya, but you crashed into every other ship in the hanger!" Matthew called back. "Your lucky it was just a Simulation!"

"I told you, I know what I'm doing! Don't worry!" Jordan said. "Now are you guys coming or what?"

Matt rolled his eyes "Well, someone has to make sure he doesn't crash into anything." He said before heading towards the ramp, but stopped for a moment "Oh ya, Grun? Did you get any messages from the base about Kelsey?" He asked.

Grun smiled and nodded "Ya, Josh contacted the ship, and told me to tell you she's doing fine." He said. "She's just tired is all. He'll let ya know if anything happens."

Matthew smiled and nodded "Thanks Grun." He said as he then boarded the _Normandy._ Inside, he soon found Jordan was sitting in one of the pilot chairs, checking out the systems of the ship. "Wow, this ship is just like the _Twilight _from Clone Wars!" Jordan said. "Only its a lot better! This thing has a better engine, and more armaments!"

"Like?" Matt asked as he sat in the seat next to his.

Jordan grinned "Well, not only have its lasers been upgraded to do more damage, but its also got three Concussion Missile Launchers on it, mounted on the main body each with two missiles each meaning she's got six missiles ready to go! Also in the cargo bay in the back it's got a special mine-laying system that can drop special Anti-ship mines. It'll make for a nice little...surprise for anyone who's chasing the ship!"

Matt whistled at that, "Damn! Thing's heavily armed for a freighter!" he said, clearly surprised at the firepower of the _Normandy. _

"I know, right?" Jordan said, clearly excited, "Looks like Christmas came early Matt!"

"Whoa now! Easy there little brother!" Matt said trying to calm him down. "As excited as I am that we have our own ship now, I don't want you to blow a circuit or something. Besides, shouldn't we start looking for the Star Map soon?"

Jordan finally managed to calm himself down "Ya ya, fine." He said, before turning to the controls. "Well then, let's get going. Alright Engine start-up is...here." He clicked the button, and the _Normandy _Hummed to life. "Alright, we're getting somewhere!" He said, smiling. "Alright, now let's take her out."

He placed his hands on the controls, and as he pulled up on the joystick the _Normandy _rose from its landing spot. It then turned around, and after the wings extended, Jordan punched the throttle and _Normandy _then launched out of the hanger. "WOOHOO!" Jordan shouted. "Elvis has left the building!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, but continued to smile "Whatever you say, Jordan." He said. "Now, let's see what this baby's capable of, shall we?"

Jordan grinned at his brother "Took the words right out of my mouth." He said.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_On the _Wolf's Dawn  
><strong>

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Oh yeah! I'm loving this thing!" D.J. said as he finished looking over the weapons layout, "It has the same Quad laser cannons as the _Falcon, _two proton torpedoe launchers, a compartment for seismic charges, and two laser cannons under the cockpit!" he said excitedly as his brother and friend sigh,

"Yes, we know you're happy, Drew" Daniel said in exasperation. "So, are we gonna take off or what?"

D.J nodded. "Yup!" He said. "Yo Tom! You ready!"

"One Sec!" Tom shouted back from somewhere on the ship. A few seconds later and Tom came into the room. "So we gonna go to the Temple or what?" He said. "I just told Jaster we're gonna give our new ships on a few Test Runs to make sure they work."

D.J. nodded, "Good thinking. Don't want him to become suspicious," he said and then flipped a switch that activated the engines, and then grabbed the controls, "Let's rock 'n' roll," with that he exceuted the same maneuver as the _Normandy _and the _Wolf's Dawn _flew out of the hanger.

"And we're off!" he shouted as the YT-1300 flew through the skies of Dantooine to catch up with the G9 Rigger.

"Hey Jordan, you reading us?" Daniel said as he activated the Comm "We're off, and following you.

"_This is Jordan, we're receiving you._" Jordan's voice came through "_Got it, let's hurry up and get over there._" The _Normandy _banked left and flew in the direction of the temple, with the _Wolf's Dawn _following suit.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Jaster**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jaster watched the two freighters leave as a small grin plastered itself on his face. Ever since those kids showed up, many good things happened. First, of course, was finding and freeing not only Jango's sister, but also the other prisoners from that Death Watch Station, which brought back Grun's team who he was beginning to think were all KIA, and the other prisoners who joined the True Mandalorians as well.

Next, were the schematics that they recovered. With them they had managed to salvage several decomissioned Republic Ships like _Hammerhead-_class Cruisers, _Foray-_class Blockade Runners, and _Aurek-_class Tactical Strike Fighters, and upgrade them to keep up with Modern Standards, not to mention the _Interceptor-_class cruiser they found recently and was currently under refitting back at Peragus II.

Also, there was that Astromech Droid Geesix. With her help, they managed to find dozens of abandoned Death Watch Bases and Outposts, and looted them of everything they were worth. They even recommissioned a few for the True Mandalorians to use. With that data they also managed to find several active bases as well, and attacked the Death Watch forcing them back, freeing any prisoners they had and steeling their supplies. Many of the Prisoners they freed ended up willingly joining the True Mandalorians after wards, giving them more men to work with.

Then, there was the information they found out about their supporters. Though most of the Targets were too 'Important' to assassinate or anything like that to the Republic, they did manage to take out some of the smaller targets on the list as well, limiting Death Watch's support. Their two major focuses were on the Trandoshans and the Trade Federation.

Tom had become occupied with not only studying the mechanics of starships, but the process of making Beskar armor saying he wanted to attempt to create a special type of armor he called the Mjolnir, something from one of the video games back from their universe that was apparently a type of power assault armor.

Finally, were the Weapons Projects that they have been working on with Imca and Rico. In addition to the Mobile Suit Development Project, Jordan and his friends have been working with Imca and Rico on building new weapons and vehicles for the Mandalorians to use, basing a lot of their ideas from fictional T.V shows, games and Movies, as well as making more advance versions of weapons used in past wars of their home planet. They already have schematics and prototypes of many of those weapons, and to say Rico and Imca were beginning to like them would be an understatement.

However, Jaster continued to wonder how they knew so much about their galaxy, dispite their homeworld never coming into contact with the rest of the galaxy before hand, including their information of the future, past and present. He was still confused what they were talking about when they mentioned that 'Star Wars' thing many times from the cameras he had in their rooms, but he intended to find out eventually. But it was no reason not to trust them, in fact, it was quite to opposite. All they wanted to do was help the Mandalorians, and save Jaster from this supposed Death Watch Trap on Korda 6 in a few years.

He also looked into the information they had on Kamino, and this 'Star Forge'. Though he couldn't find out much about them, even less on Kamino, he did confirm that the Star Forge did exist during the Jedi Civil War. However he could not find any data on who built it, or where it was when it was destroyed. All he knew was that the kids knew it was at at planet called 'Lehon' and finding these Star Maps on Dantooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, Korriban, and Tatooine were the key to finding it.

Jaster has not told anyone else about what he knew about the kids. After his discussion with Grun's team about Montross he was very warry about who to share this information with. He knew he could trust most of his Mandalorians like Jango, and Arla, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"_Mand'alor," _Jaster turned around and saw Zeke coming up to him, "What is it Zeke?" he asked the Shocktrooper.

"We found something in the main computer. You might wanna see it," Zeke reported and Jaster nodded.

"Right I'll be right there," he said and looked into the direction where the _Wolf's Dawn _and the _Normandy _went for a few more seconds, then turned around and followed Zeke to the Main computer.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With the**_**Wolf's Dawn _and _**

**_the_ Normandy **

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The two freighters arrive at the Sanctuary 15 minutes after leaving the now Former Death Watch Base. They flew circles around the Jedi Temple for a bit and then landed in a clearing a few dozen meters from it, sided by side. Then their boarding ramps lowered, and out came their respective passengers.

"Man the _Normandy _is awesome!" Jordan shouted as he ran out of the ship, grinning like mad. "Oh man I can't wait until we upgrade it to be ever better!"

D.J grinned as he and the others walked off of the _Wolf's Dawn. _"I know! The _Dawn's _pretty good too!" He said. "It's pretty similar too the _Millennium Falcon_, only with some major firepower! It could probably give _Slave I _a run for its money."

"Well, if you two are done Bragging about your ships, let's get to the Rakatan Ruins." Tom said. "We need to find the Star Map inside."

Jordan nodded "Right, let's go." he said. "Matt, Chad, you two stay here and keep an eye on our ships. we'll be back before you know it." with that he turned around and he and the others headed to the Sanctuary to get the Star Map.

Chad sighed a bit, "So, you want to play a game of Poker?," he asked and Matt nodded as Chad brought out a deck of playing cards in a case, while he went to find some boxes so they could sit down and play.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With the others.**_

_**Just outside the Sanctuary**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"It looks a tad smaller than it looks in the game," D.J. commented as he looked at the main building of the Sanctuary.

"Ya, it does." Tom said. "But as long as that Map is still in there, I don't care, let's go."

Jordan nodded "Right, let's do this." He said as the four walked towards the front door to the Sanctuary. Jordan walked up towards the door, and pressed the stone button, and the door swung open. The four then walked into the dark interior of the ruins.

"Wow, it looks just like it did in the game." Daniel commented as they looked at their new surroundings.

Jordan and the others remained silent however. The three of them felt something...strange about this place, almost as if they could feel the remnants of evil from the Rakata Empire there. Jordan recalled that Malak said that he could feel the Dark Side of the force in this place, so that must be what they felt.

"You guys feel that, right?" D.J asked, and Tom and Jordan nodded, while Daniel rose an eyebrow.

"Feel what?" He asked. "I don't feel anything...I'm a bit cold though."

D.J. looked at his brother, "You don't feel that strange feeling of dread, crawling up your spine?" he asked incrediously, while Daniel shook his head.

"No I don't. Just a bit cold," he said and D.J. sighed.

"Forget it," the True Mandalorian said as they entered the complex.

"We've been in this place for only ten seconds and already it's giving me the creeps," was what Tom said as they kept moving.

They hadn't passed the threshold of the centre room before the door slid shut behind them, sealing them in.

"Well this is encouraging." Daniel snarked but immediately ceased when the four legged stick like droid with a rotating rusted head whirred to life, speaking in a language that none of them had either heard of no understood.

"Umm, Next Language please." Jordan said, "D.J, pull out that Universal Translator Sara gave us."

D.J nodded as he pulled out a silver device from his pocket and activated it. The Droid then changed languages again, only again it was one not even the translator could understand.

"Next!" Tom shouted as the others covered their ears, for that last one was scratchy and hard on their ears.

[I can reproduce any languages spoken by the slaves of the Builders.] the droid said in yet another language, though this one the Translator picked up on.

"Ah! That's better!" Jordan said. "Ancient Selcath, its nice that it has at least one language the translator could understand."

[Communication was vital to ensure that the slaves constructed this temple according to the wishes of the Builders.] the droid explained. [But you are not of the slave species. Neither are you of the Builders. You are likes the ones that came before.] the droid continued.

"He must be talking about the time Revan and Malak came here," D.J said. "And again when he came back with Bastilla."

Jordan nodded as he then approached the droid, albiet cautiously, "Is one of these people who look like us happen to have worn rusty red/black robes and a mask?" he asked the droid.

[Yes, the individual you described matches that of the person who came here twice. The first time with another male, and the second time a female] responded the droid. [And most recently was the one male who came alone.]

That last note caused the others to raise their eyebrows "Another person came here after Revan and Bastila?" Tom asked. "Who?"

"Maybe it was Darth Bane?" Jordan offered. "Maybe to find Lehon he came to these places as well? Or maybe Revan came here again?"

"I don't think so..." D.J said before shaking his head "But that doesn't matter right now, right now we need to access the Star Map."

[You must first enter the proving grounds to the east and west.] the Droid said. [Within them only those who understand the will of the builders can unlock their secrets, and open the doors. But those who fail will be destroyed by the power of the temple itself. More than this, I am not programmed to say.]

"Alright, I think we should tackle these doors together, and not separate." Jordan said. "We'll take the right door first, and the left one last."

The others nodded in agreement, and then headed toward the West Proving Grounds to open the first door.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back at the Base**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jaster and Zeke arrived at the Main Computer Room near the Command Center of the Base. Inside was Jango, Arla, Imca, and the Astro Droid Geesix as the droid was plugged into the computer.

"What do you got?" Jaster said as soon as he and Zeke entered the room. Jango turned to Jaster with a serious expression.

"Geesix and Imca found some data in the computer's files," the soon-to-be-bounty hunter said, "And it is what's on the data that's made us a little nervous, apparently the Death Watch are looking for something."

Jaster rose an eyebrow at that "Looking for what?" He asked.

"Apparently, the Death Watch have looked into an old Mandalorian Legend." Imca said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Jaster, you remember that old legend about the Carbonite Sith army?"

Jaster rose an eyebrow, but nodded "Yes, every Mandalorians has." He said. "During the Period between the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War, Revan Recruited an Army of Mandalorians to his cause, all of which were all willing to fight with the man who managed to best them in the Wars. They fought with the Sith during the Civil War, but when Malak took command of the Sith, the Mandalorians refused to follow him, seeing he was a coward to not face Revan face-to-face. They left the Sith, and rumor has it they froze themselves in carbonite on some uncharted world, to await for Revan to return, believing he was not dead...but that's just a Myth."

"Apparently, not." Jango said, turning back to the screen. "Apparently, the Death Watch have evidence that proves that the Army did do just that, and are on some planet in the Unknown Regions. They just don't know where it is, but they've been devoting a lot of resources to find them, and recruit them to their cause against us."

"_Osik_..." Jaster said as he placed his hands on his forehead. "Its said that there were hundreds of thousands of Mandalorians in that force, they should still have their ships with them as well. If they find them and get them to join their cause, we can kiss our sorry asses goodbye, and their next stop would be to invade Mandalore, and overthrow the Government. It would only be a matter of time before they would invade the Republic itself!"

"The Republic wouldn't stand a chance against that force," Arla said. "Their military isn't what it use to be, even if the Jedi help them, it would be a slaughter. The Mandalorian Wars all over again."

"The way I see it, our only option is to find the army before the Death Watch do." Jaster said, and the others nodded. "How much info do we have in the computer?"

"A bit, but not too much." Zeke said. "It's somewhere in the Unknown Regions, that's for certain. The Death Watch have discovered that the only way to find the army is with a Sith Holocron, one that holds the planet's coordinates. The Death Watch have been killing anyone who's gotten in their way, and hunting down anyone who has information on the Holocron's location, and killing them too once they get all the info they want from them. However, on another note, we found something else."

"What is it?" Jaster asked, praying it wasn't more bad news.

"The Death Watch found a planet in Wild Space while they were searching for the army." Zeke said. "Though it wasn't there, apparently the planet was rich in gold, silver, Beskar, and other raw minerals. On top of that, the planet had locals, aliens that are of non-republic Origin, three of them."

He then pressed a few buttons on the computer, and the images of three aliens that Jaster was not familiar with. "First, are the Lycans." Zeke said, pointing at the large two-legged wolf-like alien "Their a race similar to the Wookiees in a few way, and are just as strong as they are as well. Next, there are the Neko." He pointed at the Near-Human alien that looked almost completely human except for the cat-like ears and tail. "Their relatively peaceful, and have many cat-like instincts. Finally at the Húlí." The image focused on another Near-Human who looked almost completely human, only possessing Fox-like ears and tail. "These three races have lived a peaceful coexistence, rarely ever fighting one-another because of their race."

Jaster nodded "So, how did the Death Watch respond to their presence?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Zeke asked sarcastically. "They attacked them almost immediately, and established a foothold on the planet. Not long after, they started bringing in their allies in the Trade Federation and the Trandoshans, and began mining the planet for everything its worth, using the locals as a slave labor force."

Jaster cursed at this, "Do you have the coordinates to that planet?" the Mand'alor said, and Imca nodded with a grin as she patted Geesix's dome.

"Yep! Right here in our favorite little Astro Droid!" she chirped and said droid gave off a series of whistles which translated: [That's right! Who's your number 1 droid?]

Jaster nodded at that, "Good, because after the others get back from testing out the two new ships we got, we're going there to help those people. And make sure Death Watch, the Trade Federation, and those lizards _pay_ that they ever found it!" he said getting nods of agreement from the others, he then grinned ferally "And if we succeed, we might have some new allies on our side," he said. "I can only imagine that they would like to get some revenge on the Death Watch and their allies for what they've been doing."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**With Jordan and the others  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"TAKE THIS YOU OVERGROWN TOASTER!" Jordan shouted as he slammed his Vibrosword into the Ancient Rakata Droid in the west proving grounds, knocking the droid down to the ground where the others opened fire on it, and at last the final droid fell to the ground, dead.

"Damn, I _hate _these Droids!" Tom said as he stomped on the ground where the Droid's flame thrower caused a fire.

"Complain about it later, Tom." Jordan said as he and D.J stepped up towards the console. "Alright D.J, you know what to do."

"Got it," D.J said as he stepped towards the Terminal as it powered up by itself. "Alright, hang on...put this here...wait a minute...alright, answer the questions...Bingo! Its done!"

"Finally!" Jordan said. "That's the last one, we can access the Star Map now, let's go!"

The others nodded as they left the west proving ground, and entered the main room where the one Droid remained. However they found the door behind the Droid was now open. The four walked past the droid, and into the next room, where there was one final door.

Jordan walked up to it, and pressed the stone button which opened the door "Anyone else getting a sense of Deja-vu besides me?" He commented, and the others chuckled a bit.

The door opened, and on the other side of the room was, at long last, the first Star Map. The team slowly walked towards the device, and as they approached it the map slowly activated, the 'arms' lowering and the strange ball floated up as the map soon revealed itself to them.

The others were all grinning at the sight of the Map. Jordan pulled out a Datapad and immediately copied down the data from the map. "Alright, got it." He said after he finished, and put the device away. "Let's go."

The others nodded, and the four quickly ran out of the Ruins, and were soon back outside again. "One down, four to do." Tom said. "Which one should we go after next?"

"I think the one at Tatooine would be a good one to go to next." Jordan said as the others walked through the planes of Dantooine. "It should be easy to find that one, especially since we don't need to fight a fracking Kryat Dragon."

D.J chuckled a bit "Ya, we should thank Revan for that-" D.J stopped talking and his eyes darted towards a nearby set of bushes.

"Drew? What is it?" Daniel asked.

"Theirs something in the Bushes." D.J said, and the others tensed as they looked at the bushes he pointed at. "Hang on, I'll check it out." D.J then slowly approached the bushes, and when he was right on top of them he pushed some of them aside, and his eyes widened in surprise at what was in there.

A Kath Hound. Or more like a Kath Puppy. It looked very young, and looked like, well, a puppy. The little hound looked up at D.J, and backed away in fear.

Quickly realizing it was scared of him, D.J. went to one knee and removed his helmet and held up his hands, "Easy little guy, I'm not gonna hurt ya," he said hoping to calm the little pup down as he slowly approached it.

The Kath Hound began to shake in terror as D.J. approached, and then it closed it eyes tight, fearing it's end had come. However it was caught off guard as D.J began to gently stroke the little puppy's fur behind the ears

The Kath Hound's eyes opened back up and looked at D.J who was smiling. "That's right, it's all ok." he said as he continued. The Kath Hound slowly moved forward, making sure D.J wasn't trying to trick him as the Mandalorian waited patiently.

When it was close enough, D.J. then began to gently pat the Kath puppy on the head, which the latter found very nice "There we go. It's okay," he said comfortingly and then waited a minute until carefully scooping the pup into his arms and headed back to the others who's eyes widen when they saw what was in D.J.'s arms.

"I-Is that what I think it is?" Jordan said as he looked at the little Kath pup in his friend's arms.

"Yup." D.J said as he held the little guy "A Kath Hound Puppy, it looks like he got lost from his family or something, the little guy's scared to death."

"Aww, poor thing." Jordan said as he took off his own helmet and approached the little puppy, and pet its head. "What are we gonna do with it?"

"What do you think?" D.J asked. "We're taking him with us! That's if he wants too." He then looked at the little puppy "Well, what do you say little guy?" he asked. "You wanna become a Mandalorian?"

The Kath Hound barked happily as he licked D.J's face a few times and he laughed while the others chuckled "Well, welcome to the team." He said. "Hmm, I suppose your gonna need a name..." His face then scrunched in thought as the pup tilted it's head in curiosity, "...I got it! Kad." he said and the Pup's tail wagged at that while the others rose an eyebrow.

"Kad?" Daniel said in confusion.

"Like "dagger" in Mando'a," D.J. said, as the now-named Kad barked in agreement. Jordan smiled at that.

"Kad it is then," he said and that's when their comm links started beeping, telling them that somebody was calling them. Jordan then pressed the button turning it on. "Jordan here, what is it?" He asked.

"_Guys, it's Matt here._" Matt's voice came through "_Have you found the Star Map Yet? We got a message from Jaster that we're heading back to Peragus II to prepare for another mission. This one sounds like a big one, I think he's considering mobilizing the whole True Mandalorians for this one._"

The others rose their eyebrows when he said that "Right, we found the map and copied the data, were heading back." Jordan said. "Jordan out."

He turned off the Comm and turned to the others. "Well, let's hurry back to the ships." He said, and the others nodded as they ran back to where their ships were parked, with Kad following them as well. The team soon found themselves approaching the two ships, with Matthew and Chad waiting for them.

"About time you guys showed up!" Chad said, before both he and Matthew looked at Kad in curiosity. "What's with the Kath Hound pup?"

D.J Grinned "Guys, meet the latest addition to our team, Kad!" He said, and Kad barked once. "We found him on our way back, and he wanted to come with us, so ya."

Matthew smiled a bit "Nice, well anyways we should hurry up and get going." He said, the other nodded as Tom, D.J, Daniel, Chad and Kad entered the _Wolf's Dawn, _while Jordan and Matthew got into the _Normandy. _The two ships took off, and linked back up with the fleet which had salvaged everything they could from the base, and was ready to go.

"Alright, let's see how this baby does in Hyperspace." Jordan said as he flicked the switches. "Ok, entering Hyperspace in 3...2...1...now!"

Immidiatly after, the stars streched forward, and the _Normandy _shot into Hyperspace, soon followed by the _Wolf's Dawn,_ and the other ships in the fleet.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Later**_

_**Peragus II  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The two Freighters, the _Hammerhead-_class Cruiser and the two _Foray-_class Blockade Runners appeared back into Normal Space, and arrived at the familiur sight of Perageus II. In the six months since Jordan and his friends had arrive, their fleet was now much stronger than just having a few Fighters and Corvette's.

Thanks to the schematics recovered from the Death Watch Station, many Old Republic ships that the Mandalorians have found, and salvaged were brought to Modern Standards, and were serviceable once again. They had a few _Hammerhead-_class Cruisers, but only two of them were 100% Complete, the others still had some upgrades needed to make them completely up to date, but were still serviceable. They also had a few _Foray-_class Blockade Runners as well, and they have proved very useful for the Mandalorians for their Commando Teams to get in and out of planets in a hurry.

But the most amazing sight of the fleet, was the single _Interdictor-_class Cruiser docked with _True Hav__en._ They found the massive ship by luck from one of their patrols, it was abandoned a long time ago and left in space to drift. They recovered the ship, and have been working around the clock to bring her back up to working status. They were almost finished too, from what Jaster was last informed.

The ships docked with _True Haven, _with the two new freighters landing in the hanger bay. When they landed, Jordan and the others disembarked, and walked into the hanger bay "Ah, it feels good to be back." Jordan said as he smiled at the hanger interior.

"Yo! Guys!" A voice called out, and Jordan and the others turned around to see the Naboo Pilots, Agen, Sara, Zero and Dennis walking towards them. "About time you guys got back!" Dennis said, and then saw Kad as the Puppy was standing next to D.J. looking at Dennis curiously.

"Whoa! Where did you guys get a Kath Hound pup?" he said as he kneeled to get a closer look. D.J. smiled a bit.

"Found him near the Sanctuary. All alone and scared," he said as Dennis patted the Kath pup behind the ears, which Kad liked as his left rear leg kicked showing he was liking it.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Sara said as she began to pet the pup as well, and his leg kicked faster. "What's his name?"

"We named him Kad." D.J said as he and the others chuckled at their new companion's action.

"A good name, nice." the others turned around to see Jaster and the others with him as they approached him. "We could always use a Kath Hound, their senses in smell and hearing is better than most regular humans, could be useful in tracking missions on planets. But, that aside, we have another mission."

The others got serious "What is it?" Tom asked.

"The Death Watch has stumbled across a planet in wild space, one that's rich in Gold, Silver, Beskar, you name it." Jaster said. "They've set up shop on the planet, and they brought in Trandoshan and Trade Federation allies to help them out. Also, the planet has locals, non-republic species. The Death Watch and their allies are using them as a slave labor force to mine the planet for everything its worth."

The others growled a bit, heck even Kad gave off a little growl of his own. "When do we leave?" Jordan asked, eager to teach those bastards a lesson.

Jaster smirked "We leave in 48 Hours." He said. "I'll brief the attack force on the way over there. Everyone, get some rest, and get ready for tomorrow, we got a long mission ahead of us this time. Here," he handed D.J a datapad "Here is the data we found in the base's computer banks, use it to get a better grasp of our situation."

D.J nodded as he put the Datapad away for now "Thank you sir," he said. "We'll get ready ASAP." The others snapped a salute, and Jaster returnd it, and they left the hanger.

"Come on Matt, I'll take ya to Kelsey." Dennis said. "Josh says she's still fine."

Matthew nodded "alright, lead the way." He said, and Dennis nodded as he guided him to where Kelsey was.

Meanwhile, D.J and the others went into his room, and D.J Pulled out the Datapad. "Alright, let's see what we've got here..." he said as he went through the Datapad's information, but his eyes slowly went wide "N-No...this can't be possible..." He said, causing the others to raise their eyebrows.

"D.J, what is it?" Tom asked. But instead of answering, D.J's eyes continued to grow.

"Holy shit...I can't believe this..." D.J said, as he let the Datapad fall to the ground, but Jordan caught it, and looked through what was on it, and his eyes went wide too. "Impossible..." He said.

"Guys! What is it?" Daniel asked, getting worried about what Jordan and D.J were freaking out about.

"Guys...everyone..." Jordan said, his voice a bit shaky. "R-Remember that fanfic Me, and D.J here we were writing on , the one where Earth finds out about the Star Wars Universe was real from that ship that crashed?"

They nodded "Ya, Hope from the unknown, right?" Chad said. "What about it?"

"Remember...those alien races we added? The Neko, Lycans, and Húlí?" D.J said, finally managing to summon his voice. "Turns out...their real."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock at that, and it was quiet for a few minutes until Daniel said, "ARE YOU SHITTING ME!" he shouted out, so loud that the whole base heard it, "You saying that alien species YOU guys created for a fanfic are here in the Star Wars Universe?," he asked and Jordan held up the Data Pad for all to see.

"Look at them!" he said pointing at a picture of each of the mentioned Aliens, "They're exactly as we described them in the fic!"

Tom shook his head at that, "I don't believe this! Now aliens we created for fanfiction are here? What's next? Our own OCs?"

"At this point, I wouldn't be surprised!" Daniel said. "But if they are, they could prove useful. I mean, if Ryu Hisanaga turns out to be real, then maybe he can help us change the Jedi Order's view on emotions?"

Chad nodded "Ya, but how will we know if their here as well?" He asked.

While they were talking, Jordan was getting a bit scared. was this what Revan told him about? Events that didn't happen in the Star Wars Universe, happening now? The races that he and D.J made was one thing, but there was one thing he silently feared wouldn't come true, a faction from one of his own Fanfics...

Jordan shivered a bit. If _they _turned out to be real, it could throw a wrench into their plans to change the Star Wars Galaxy. He then turned back to what the others were talking about.

"I'm guessing this Mandalorian army that's on here as well must be the same one seen at the end of Forces of Corruption." D.J said and the others nodded. "But how are we gonna find that Holocron that leads us to it?"

Jordan thought about and while he didn't have an answer yet, he knew he'll find one, "I'm not sure, but for now, we gotta concentrate on liberating the Neko, Lycans, and Húlí from enslavement by the Death Watch and their allies," he said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You need no convincing from me, man!" Joshua said, "But if I see a Neimoidian on that planet, I'm gonna give him the beating of a lifetime,"

D.J. smirked at that, "Josh man, I've been planning to get some Trando skin boots and gloves, so you don't need to convince me. I'm in!," he said and everyone grinned and nodded in agreement... well, except the skin boots and gloves part.

"Right then," Jordan said and then yawned, "Let's some sleep first, though. Remember we have 48 hours till the mission starts, and we're gonna need all the rest we can get before we go."

The others nodded, and they left D.J's room, and headed for their own rooms. Once they were in their rooms, they took off their armor, and they fell to the bed, asleep.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Jordan's Dreamscape_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan was walking through the familiur blackness that he was in 6 Months ago. Jordan was a bit surprised that he was having this dream again, but he hoped he was going to speak with Revan again, expecially now.

"It's good to see your still alive, Jordan." A voice said, and Jordan turned to see none other than Darth Revan standing a short distance away from him.

Jordan smiled a bit, and nodded "Good to see you as well, Revan." He said, before getting serious. "Revan, did you know-"

"About those three races? Yes." Revan said, nodding. "For a while now, what about them?"

"How can they be real!" Jordan shouted. "Their complete Fiction! Not like the Star Wars Universe, but they were something that me and D.J created! They couldn't possibly exist!"

"Just like how the Star Wars Galaxy couldn't exist?" Revan asked, "I told you events that did not occur in the Original Star Wars timeline would take place."

"I know, but _this?_" Jordan shouted. "Not even I could expect this! Now I'm afraid that some of my evil OC's that me and the others made might show up, and their factions! And let me tell you, you do _not _want Darth Rapture and his Empire running around."

"I do not know weather or not Characters you created will be here," Revan said. "All I know, is that certain events will occur. But anyways, that is not why I am contacting you."

"What is it then?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan...while you were in the Rakata Ruins of Dantooine, do you recall a feeling? like you were sensing the evil the Rakata had?" Revan asked, and Jordan nodded "Ya, like this creeping feeling of dread, like something was following me." He said. "Tom and D.J felt it too, but Daniel only felt cold."

Revan nodded "Then its as I Hoped." He said, and Jordan rose an eyebrow "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Jordan, I felt that same feeling when I arrived at the Rakata Temple with Malak, and again when I returned with Bastila and Carth." Revan explained. "However, Carth did not feel what I felt, because he was not as attuned to the force as me and Bastila were."

The Mandalorians rose an eyebrow at what Revan was saying, but then he slowly understood what he was getting at, and his eye widened. "A-Are you saying what I think your saying?" he asked, and Revan nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Jordan, you Tom and D.J are Force Sensitive."

"You mean to tell me that we could be Jedi or Sith?" Jordan asked, shocked and Revan nodded "Yes...but I prefer if you choose neither." He said, confusing Jordan.

"What do you mean, neither?" Jordan asked. "What other choice is there? It's always been your either a Jedi, or a Sith."

"True, but its never to late to start a _new _Force Sensitive Order." Revan said, to Jordan's surprise. "Jordan, the Codes of the Jedi and Sith are both severely flawed. The Jedi code is flawed because they believe Emotions like love lead to the dark side. As Jolee once said, Love doesn't lead to the Dark Side, Passion does. As long as you can control your Passion and Love, and not confuse one with the other, you'll be alright. The Jedi are also arrogant like the Sith, and believe themselves higher than anyone else."

Jordan nodded, understanding what Revan was saying "And the Sith Code is also flawed, obviously." He conitnued. "They use their strength to cause pain and suffering, and use their emotions too much. All they can think about is getting Revenge."

"The war between the Jedi and Sith is a never ending struggle, a cycle of pointless haterd that _must _come to a stop." Revan said. "The Force is _not _as Black and White as they say. There is no Dark Side or Light Side, the Force is a single thing. The Dark and Light only exist in the minds of the Jedi and Sith. True, there are 'evil' abilities of the force, such as what Darth Nihilus did, but that does not mean the force is evil. It is just another example of its power. The force is a tool, and what we use that tool for is up to the users." He then sighed "Back in my time, I had a dream." he said. "I dreamed that, if I failed to change the Order's ways, that I would one day create a Force Sensitve Order, one that would make the views of the Jedi and Sith pointless, and obsolete. One that could hopefully end the pointless wars between them."

Jordan nodded, understanding what Revan was saying. After all, most war's in the Star Wars Galaxy were caused because of the Jedi and Sith's hate for one-another, and that needs to end. "I understand, but I doubt the Jedi would allow you, or anyone to try to make their own Order." He said. "They would probably think you turned to the Dark Side."

Revan chuckled darkly "Don't I know it." He said. "The same thing happened at the start of the Jedi Civil War. I took the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, but I was no Sith. I simply took the name to fool the Sith Emperor that he managed to get me to fall. I wanted to negotiate with the Jedi, but the moment they discovered I became a 'Sith Lord' they jumped the gun, and declared I was their enemy. _They _opened fire first, you should know, when my own forces returned to known space."

"Wow," Jordan said, before getting back on track. "So, what are you gonna do about me and the others?"

"I believe I may be able to help you and your friends out, even if by a little." Revan said. He then rose his hand and a red ball of energy formed above it "I can give you the knowledge I have of the Force, just a fraction of what I know for now." he said. "I will give you the basic knowledge of the Force, as well as information on how to use it. I will also give you some knowledge on Lightsaber Forms, and the know-how on how to build one. You may share this knowlage with your friends, so they may begin to learned as well. Do you accept?"

Jordan didn't waste a second "Yes!" He shouted, smiling. He could tell Revan was smiling behind his mask as well "Very well," he said. "Goodbye Jordan, we will see each-other soon." The ball then shot towards Jordan, and after a flash of light, he disappeared.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Real World_**

**_Jordan's Room_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan bolted away from the dream he had with Revan. "Holy Crap...I can't believe it..." He said as he thought of what Revan told him.

'_Well, now that I know I'm force sensitive...how do I use the force?_' He thought. He delve deep into his mind, looking for the information Revan had 'given' him. It didn't take long for him to find it, and all he needed to know entered his mind, and he grinned.

'_Well, let's test it out.'_ he thought. He looked around, and saw his helmet on the chair next to his bed. Jordan rose his left hand, and using the knowledge Revan gave him, he reached out into the force, and willed for the Helmet to move.

Jordan felt this strange sense of calm washing over him. As if he were suddenly wrapped in a blanket of peace and comfort. Then, to his growing shock, the helmet _did _move. It rose off of the chair for a moment, just floating there like it was Zero Gravity. When he saw this, a grin threatened to split Jordan's face in half. "_YES!"_ He yelled silently. "I did it! I'm a freaking Jedi!"

Jordan lost focus and the helmet fell back to the chair, but he didn't care. Jordan was more interested that he was able to do the same things Revan and every other Jedi could do now. '_I wonder if I could use a few Sith abilities too?' _He thought. '_I always liked Force Lightning, as well as Force Choke.'_

He then smiled and shook his head '_Some other time, I guess._' He thought. '_Now, I should get back to sleep...We've got a long mission ahead of us.'_ Jordan then slipped back into bed, and not long after, he fell back to sleep.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**The Next Day  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jordan and his friends were gathered around in the briefing room of _True Haven, _along with most of the other True Mandalorians. In fact the only ones not present were Montross and another team of Mandalorians. Jaster had sent him on a 'Recon' mission with them, to scout out another Abandoned Death Watch Base, but in truth Jaster sent him there so that he wouldn't know about their mission, and the team sent with him were given orders to keep their eyes on Montross for anything Fishy.

Jaster then walked up towards the Holo-Projector "Alright, if there are no objections, lets get this briefing started." He then pressed a few buttons, and the holographic image of the planet that they were going to appeared. Jordan and the others noticed how similar it appeared to the planet Strangereal, the planet from the Ace Combat games. "This, is Tridenius." Jaster explained. "It is a planet in the Unknown Regions that has had no contact with the Republic so far. It is inhabited by three dominate sentient species, the Neko, Lycans, and Húlí." He then projected the images of the three aliens on the display. "The three races have lived in peaceful coexistance for most of their lives, rarely ever going to war...but then, a few years ago, the Death Watch changed everything."

"The Death Watch found the planet, while they were searching for something else." Jaster Continued. "But on the planet, they discovered it was rich in Beskar, Gold, Silver, and such. Seeing the _Opportunity _this presented, the Death Watch invaded the planet, and set up a foothold on the planet. They then began bringing in their allies in the Trade Federation and the Trandoshans, and they have been enslaving the locals of the planet, and using them as a Slave Labor force to mine the planet of everything its worth."

All of the Mandalorians growled a bit, since none of them liked Slavery, some of them even had experiences of being slaves before the True Mandalorians rescued them.

"So, Obviously, our mission, is to liberate the planet from the Death Watch, Trade Federation, and the Trandoshans." Jaster explained. "We sent in a recon droid to see what they have in orbit, and the Trade Federation seems to have brought in a fleet of ships. It Reported one _Lucrehulk-_class battleship, one _Lucrehu__lk-_class Control ship, twelve Missile Frigates, four _Lucrehulk-_class Cargo Freighters, and Six _Munificent-_class Star Frigates they purchased from the Banking Clan, all loaded with Droids, Trandoshans and Death Watch."

A few of the Mandalorians stiffened, those were pretty large odds against them. They outnumbered the True Mandalorians fleet by quite a bit.

"The plan, is simple." Jaster continued "Our fleet will launch, and wait here, hiding our fleet in a nearby Nebula temporarily. However we will be launching a few teams, including myself, to the planet in stealth, and slip by their sensors and get to the planet. There we will coordinate our efforts with the locals on the planet, to liberate them. We'll get on the planet using the freighters we recovered from the abandoned Death Watch base we recovered recently. The teams that will be going in first will be Mine, Grun's team, Sarlaac Team, and Team Fortress." Jordan grinned a bit at the Team Name he had come up with for him and the others. "Any questions?"

"Sir!" Grun said, "What kind of forces do our soon-to-be allies have?"

"They use Old Republic Tech," Jaster answered. "They have access to ships, but they were limited to old and outdated ships like _Praetorian-_class Frigates, _Derriphan-_class Battleships, S-100 _Stinger-_class Starfighters, and surprisingly a few old Mandalorian ships like _Kyramud-_type battleships, and _Shaadlar-_type troopships. Though they had Hyperspace, they rarely went beyond their home system. After the Death Watch and their allies attacked, what's left of their military were driven into hiding. Their ground forces are spread out across the planet, using hit-and-run tactics on the enemy forces. Their navy, what's left of it anyways, have evacuated to the nearby asteroid belt, and have been raiding Trade Federation shipments that go in and out of the system. They've managed to modify their ships with captured tech, but their still outmatched...without our help that is."

D.J. was a little worried about the numbers, but knew that big numbers never won battles alone, and many great military leaders back on their homeworld were usually out-numbered three-to-one, but came out on top in the end. He also knows that the Trade Federation will be easy with their cheap-ass droids, but the Death Watch and the Trandoshans will be another problem.

He sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day at work as Jaster continued the briefing. "Once we contact whoever is leading the resistance, our fleets will link up and prepare for a joint strike together to attack the Trade Federation forces. Anything else?"

The others remained silent "Very well." Jaster said, before sighing "Everyone, this will be one of our toughest challenges yet." he admitted "And I know by the end of all of this, we will have suffered casualties...but know this, one way or another, I know none of you will fail me on this mission. And should the worse come...its been an honor to serve with all of you." The Mandalorians nodded, but then Jaster grinned "Well, enough with that, now your dismissed, and MOUNT UP! WE LEAVE IN 10!"

The other Mandalorians grinned and they got out of their seats and piled out of the room, and towards their assigned ships. Jordan and his friends headed towards their respective ships, the _Normandy _and _Wolf's Dawn__._ Standing outside of them, waiting for them, were Jaster, Jango, Arla, Grun's team and Sarlaac Team.

"So who's going in who's ship?" Jordan asked and Jaster was the one who answered.

"Arla and Team Sarlaac will go on the _Normandy _with you, Josh, and Dennis, while me, Jango, and Grun's team go on the _Wolf's Dawn _with D.J, Chad, Daniel, and Tom," he said and Jordan blinked as he noticed his brother wasn't there.

"Where's Matt?" he asked the Mand'alor who smiled, "I've told him to stay out of this one. He needs to spend more time with Kelsey, and due to her pregnancy I can't risk leaving her alone if something happens. He understood and said he will stay," he said and Jordan nodded at that.

"Alright, so what are we waiting for!" Tom said as he clapped his hands together "Let's go! Their ain't no rest for the Wicked!"

The rest of Team Fortress and the others grinned "Tom's right, let's go!" D.J said "Come on Kad! Geesix!" The Astromech Droid chirped its agreement, while the little Kath Hound Pup barked its acknowledgment as they headed up the _Wolf's Dawn's _loading ramp. The others following behind while Jordan lead Josh, Dennis and the others onto the _Normandy. _

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_Normandy  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Zann let out a low whistle as he and the rest of the Sarlaac team checked out the _Normandy, _"Impressive ship you found, _Adiik,_" he said. Jordan grinned as he sat down in the pilot seat "I know, right?" he said. "It's awesome!"

Dennis and Josh could only roll their eyes, but grinned all the same.

"If you're done acting like a _niño _in a candy store, Jordan," Dennis said in his Spanish accent, "shall we get going?"

Jordan nodded at that, "Right," he said as he began the start-up sequence, and a minute later the engines to the G-9 Rigger rumble to life, "Next stop: TRIDENIUS! Everyone strap yourselves in!"

The _Normandy_ slowly rose from the ground as its wings extended and it took off from the hanger, soon followed by the _Wolf's Dawn._ The two ships linked up with the True Mandalorians Fleet which had Three _Hammerhead-_class Cruisers, and Six _Foray-_class Blockade Runners. The moment the two ships got into formation, the fleet jumped into hyperspace, on their way to save an entire planet from slavery.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_Later  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan was in his Room he set up on the _Normandy. _The morning he woke up before the Mission started he got a few of the things he's collected in the Star Wars universe so far, and brought them into the _Normandy. _One of the things he brought was currently in his hands, a Guitar...or at least the Star Wars equivalent of a Guitar. It pretty much looked like any old Guitar from earth, only a bit more...Science Fictional.

He didn't really care about that, as long as it played like the Guitars he and Matthew played back home. He was playing a random tune, trying to pass the time until they got to Tridenius. His first thought was maybe to Meditate, try to get a hang on the whole using the force thing, but he decided to do it later when they were not on a mission. Also in the room were a couple sets of Death Watch armor he collected, only without the 'Devil-horned' helmets as he called them, and were repainted into his signature red on black color scheme.

On a shelf in the cabin was a Tusken Raider gaffee stick he liberated from one of the abandoned bases, a few knives, one of them a vibro-knife.

As he was playing on his guitar he didn't notice of Team Sarlaac watching from the opened door. "Never took him as someone who could play instruments." Alleen said.

"Same here," Zann said, nodding. "He's actually pretty good with that guitar."

"He should, he practiced on it every day like me." Came Josh's voice as he, Dennis and Arla showed up. "A while ago, we all had a dream to one day become some band like Skillet or System of a Down. So, we all picked instruments and we leaned how to use them. Me, Jordan and Matthew know how to use guitars, but me and Jordan are better with them. Matt's a Drumer, Dennis knows the Piano about as much as Jordan does, and Kelsey's the Back-up singer."

"If Kelsey was back-up, who was the main singer?" Zandra asked, and Josh grinned as he pointed at Jordan in his room. "He was, he's actually a decent singer, he even dreamed of trying out on a show called American Idol, but he never did."

"Why not?" Arla asked, curious about this.

Josh sighed "Well, other than the fact his school work always got in the way," he said. "I guess he never really recovered after the break up."

"The Break-up?" Neos asked, with a risen eyebrow. "What's that?"

Josh and Dennis looked at one another "Should we tell them?" Dennis asked, and Josh nodded. "Ya, I mean the others know, so its only fair we tell them, right? It's not like Jordan will want to tell them since he never likes to talk about it."

Dennis nodded, and Josh began. "Well, you see...Jordan, about a year ago, had a Girlfriend." This info caused the Mandalorian's to raise their eyebrows, and Arla stiffened a bit. "Her name was Brianna Bell, they've known each-other since they were 14 years old in Middle School. First they were just friends, but by the time they were 15 they were officially dating. They were almost perfect for one another, just like Matt and Kelsey. They dated for two years, and Jordan really felt that she was the one, if you know what I Mean?" The others nodded.

Then, Josh sighed. "But then, _Cory _showed up." He said, practically spitting out the name. "Cory Trint. he moved into the town, and came to our school. At first, he seemed like any other guy, and he became friends with us, Jordan and Brianna quickly. But I noticed how he eyed Bryanna, and how he seemed to 'playfully' flurt with her." Josh growled a bit. "I told Jordan this, but he thought I was just being Paranoid, and that she would never leave him for this new guy."

"But then, it happened." Dennis continued where Josh left off. "Even I don't know what really happened, but one day Jordan went to visit Brianna's house, and noticed how Cory's bike was parked in her driveway. Jordan said he thought he might have just come to help Brianna out with her Homework since he was pretty good in Algebra. But when Jordan opened the door to her house using the key Brianna gave him..."

Arla's eyes went wide as she felt she _knew _what happened. "You don't mean they were...?" She asked, and Josh nodded and she gasped a bit. "Ya, they were." He said. "In her room upstairs, Jordan said he could hear it from the doorway. He just left her house, and went back home...the day after he officially broke up with her, and let me tell you I saw it, and it wasn't pretty. Anyone could see the sadness and Betrayal in his eyes, and he's hated Cory and Brianna ever since then, even though he says he doesn't. It really messed him up, it took a while before he returned to his old self, but ever since then he's never been the same."

The others, including Arla , looked back into Jordan's room, their faces showing sympathy. Arla though, she was conflicted between hugging him or wanting to beat the crap out of his old girlfriend.

"Oh man. That's gotta suck," Neos said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yep, except it was worse than sucked, it was a downright disaster for him," Dennis said, "We tried to make him forget about it, move on, and find another girl. But...," he trailed and the others could tell what he meant.

"He's too stuck in the past?" Zann asked and the two nodded.

"Bingo," they said in unison. "He just can't seem to forget her no matter how hard he's tried. The only way he keeps his mind off of it is by doing other stuff like hanging out with us, writing, and stuff. He picked up the guitar as another way to keep his mind off of it, as well as singing."

Arla was about to say something, but then they noticed Jordan's playing picked up. The group looked inside to find Jordan on his Guitar, eyes closed, and he then began to sing.

**Link:** **www . youtube . com /watch?v=caXLzpecLB0 (Remove the spaces)**

_**He said, Son, **_

_**Have you see the world?**_

_**Well, what would you say**_

_**If I said that you could?**_

_**Just carry this gun and youll even get paid.**_

_**I said, That sounds pretty good.** _

Arla and the others were surprised, Jordan actually had a surprisingly good singing voice.

_**Black leather boots**_

_**Spit-shined so bright**_

_**They cut off my hair but it looked alright**_

_**We marched and we sang**_

_**We all became friends**_

_**As we learned how to fight** _

Josh smiled a bit. This was one of His and Jordan's favorite songs.

_**A hero of war**_

_**Yeah thats what I'll be**_

_**And when I come home **_

_**They'll be damn proud of me**_

_**I'll carry this flag **_

_**To the grave if I must**_

_**Because its flag that I love **_

_**And a flag that I trust** _

As Jordan continued playing, his foot slowly began tapping to the beat of the song he was singing, really getting into it.

_**I kicked in the door**_

_**I yelled my commands**_

_**The children, they cried**_

_**But I got my man**_

_**We took him away**_

_**A bag over his face**_

_**From his family and his friends** _

"What song is this?" Zann asked Dennis.

"Its Hero of War, by 'Rise Against'" He answered. "It was the first song he ever sung with the Guitar."

_**They took off his clothes **_

_**They pissed in his hands**_

_**I told them to stop**_

_**But then I joined in **_

_**We beat him with guns**_

_**And batons not just once**_

_**But again and again** _

Arla was the most surprised out of all of them. She never, for the two Months she's known Jordan, took him as someone who would want to sing. Yet here he was, singing like he was born to do it.

_**A hero of war**_

_**Yeah thats what I'll be**_

_**And when I come home **_

_**They'll be damn proud of me**_

_**I'll carry this flag **_

_**To the grave if I must**_

_**Because its flag that I love **_

_**And a flag that I trust** _

_**She walked through bullets and haze**_

_**I asked her to stop**_

_**I begged her to stay**_

_**But she pressed on **_

_**So I lifted my gun**_

_**And I fired away **_

_**The shells jumped through the smoke**_

_**And into the sand **_

_**That the blood now had soaked**_

_**She collapsed with a flag in her hand**_

_**A flag white as snow **_

_**A hero of war **_

_**Is that what the see?**_

_**Just medals and scars**_

_**So damn proud of me!**_

_**And I brought home that flag**_

_**Now it gathers dust**_

_**But its a flag that I love**_

_**Its the only flag I trust **_

_**He said, Son, have you seen the world? **_

_**Well what would you say, if I said that you could?**_

Jordan stopped singing as he ended the song, with a small smile on his face. However he then heard clapping and he turned around to find all of the others standing there at his door. "Damn kid, you got one hell of a voice." Neos said. "Seriously, you should do it more often."

Jordan blushed a bit in embarrassment, not knowing anyone was actually listening to him. "W-Well, I never thought I was that good to be honest." He said.

Team Sarlaac and Arla just gave him an incredious look, "Are you _shitting_ me?" Zandra said in shock, "That was the best singing I ever heard!"

Jordan could only rub the back of his head as he chuckled embarassedly, "It was just a hobby we did," Jordan said, "I'm too busy to take a career in music, let alone singing,"

The others could sigh, "Suit yourself, Jordan," Alleen said, and then smiled, "But still. You DO have a terrific voice!"

"T-Thanks," Jordan said, still blushing a bit before a short alarm sounded on the ship. "Sounds like we're about to drop out of hyperspace." Jordan said, as he placed his guitar down and stood up. "Well, let's get to the cockpit."

The others nodded, and the group made their way towards the Cockpit. When they entered, Jordan and Josh took their seats at the controls while the others took the other seats. "Alright, dropping in 3...2...1...entering normal space." Jordan said as he deactivated the hyperdrive.

The _Normandy _dropped out of Hyperspace, followed by the _Wolf's Dawn _along with the rest of the fleet. They were close to a Nebula just as they had planned.

"_Alright everyone, we're here._" Jaster's voice came through the fleet comm. "_The rest of you wait here, Me along with the _Normandy _and _Wolf's Dawn _will head for the planet. We'll contact you when we're ready for the assault."_

Then, the _Wolf's Dawn _and _Normandy _accelerated forward as the fleet moved into the Nebula to hide for now. The two Freighters cruised through space until the planet was in view.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Wolf's Dawn_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"There it is, Tridenius." Jaster said as he stood in the Cockpit of the _Wolf's Dawn _with the others, "Take us in nice and easy, D.J.," he instructed and said Mandalorian nodded.

"Got it!" D.J. said as he maneuvered the YT-1300 Freighter toward the planet. Just then a loud whistling that D.J. recognized when the Rebels used the shuttle _Tyderian _to infiltrate Endor.

"Attention inoming YT-1300 and G-9 Rigger, indentify yourselves." Came a voice through the comm.

Jaster nodded to D.J who activated the Comm. "This is the Freighter _Tar Prudii, _requesting permission to land on the planet." He said. "Access Code 007360429."

There was a pause on the other side. "Access Code Matches, your clear to land _Tar Prudii._" The Voice said, and the Comm went off.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Tom commented. "You would have thought they would ask us what we were carrying."

Jaster shrugged "Like I've said before, the Death Watch is sloppy in their work." he said. "As long as we have the Codes, they won't worry about us." He then got back to the task at hand. "Alright, let's head for our landing zone now. We'll land in the forest, that way our ships will be more hidden."

D.J. nodded at that and then maneuvered the _Wolf's Dawn _with the _Normandy_ behind down to the planet's surface, all the while thinking of what he and the other would be facing down on the planet.

He knew this wasn't just a raid. When they land and disembark from their ships, it's going to be all out war with, not just the Death Watch, but Trandoshans and the Trade Federation Droid Army.

But in his mind, he knew that they were ready. Even though they've only been with Jaster and the others for a few months he knew they were ready for this. And he knew that they would succeed.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_Planet Surface  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The _Normandy _and _Wolf's Dawn _had landed on the planet, and were now side-by-side inside a small forest clearing. Sarlaac, Fortress, and Grun's team were following Jaster, Arla and Jango as they pushed on through the forest.

"According to the Data we found, we landed not to far from one of the Slave Camps where they mine Beskar from." Jaster said to the others. "That is where we strike first."

"Why there sir?" Grun asked.

"Because, if we free some of the Prisoners and Slaves, we can gain their trust and they can take us to their leader." Jaster said. "But we need to hit hard and fast, as well as make sure we leave no enemy Survivors, we can't let them warn anyone else about us being here."

Everyone nodded at that, and kept moving toward the camp. A few minutes later Jaster gave a hand signal to stop and then motioned for them to hide while motioning Zann, Grun, and Jordan up front to scout up ahead.

They came to a small hill and walked up silently and kneeled behind a fallen tree. Down the other side of the hill, they spot two Death Watch soldiers wearing, what Jordan thought, was a Scout Trooper version of the Death Watch armor. They also see two speeder bikes parked next to their camp equipment.

Seeing this reminded Jordan of the scene from Return of the Jedi.

_'Damn. Talk about Deja Vu!,' _he thought as he looked at the two Death Watch. "Should we try to go around?" He asked.

"That would take time..." Grun said.

"This whole party will be for nothing if they see us." Jaster said, and Jordan blinked. '_Ok, this is _just _like Return of the Jedi.' _he thought.

"We should take them out, before they have a chance to report in." Zann said, and Jaster nodded.

"Alright," he said. "Me and Grun got this, you two stay here." He said.

"Try to be quiet about it, Jaster." Zann said. "There might be more of them."

Jaster grinned behind his helmet. "Hey, its me!" He said as he and Grun left.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Zann said, and Jordan chuckled a bit. They watched as the two went down and circled around the two unsuspecting Death Watch Scouts. Jaster signaled Grun to take one, while he moved out from behind the tree he was as soon as one of the Scouts had his back turned. But as soon as he was within 2 feet of the Scout, he stepped on a branch causing him to stiffen and the Scout to turn around.

"Aww shit," he said just as the Scout back-handed him. The Scout then turned to the other one "Go for help! Go!" He shouted, and the Scout nodded as he made a break for his speeder bike.

"Ah Great." Zann said as he and Jordan got up from their cover. Jaster meanwhile grabbed the Scout by the arm and tossed him into a tree.

The second Scout had reached the speeder bike, and activated it going forward. But Grun was ready as he pulled out his Repeater and opened fire, destroying the speeder and killing the rider with it.

Jordan and Zann arrived just as Jordan noticed something "Look! Two more over there!" He shouted as he pointed at two other Scouts on Speeder Bikes, which took off further into the forest. Jordan didn't waist time and mounted the one speeder that was left.

"I see them, wait Jordan!" Zann said as he hopped on the speeder behind them, and the two took off.

"Hey wait!" Jaster shouted, but then the Scout tried to grab him from behind only for Jaster to back-flip him.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_With Jordan and Zann  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan and Zann were chasing the two Scouts, narrowly avoiding trees and vines as they sped through the forest.

"Quick, Jamm their Commlinks!" Zann said. Jordan nodded as he activated his personal jamming device, "Got it!" Jordan said as he gained on the other two Speeder Bikes.

"Move closer! Get alongside that one!" Zann said and Jordan nodded as he gained on the one speeder bike on the left that was lagging a bit in order to ive his partner time. As soon as Jordan was alongside the other speeder bike the Scout rammed it into theirs trying to make them crash into the trees.

_'I don't think so,' _Jordan thought, "Zann! Now!" he shouted and said Mandalorian jumped from their bike and on the other. He then grasped the scout by the head and shoved him off the bike and into a tree, back first.

Jordan winced as he heard the sickening crack, "Ouch," he said. "That's gotta hurt!" and they continued to chase after the last Scout.

However as they continued their chase, two more Death Watch on Speeders saw the action, and activated their bikes and gave chase. After getting up behind them, one of the Speeders opened fire, but missed.

Zann looked back and saw the two additional speeders, and then turned back to Jordan. "You keep on this one!" He called out. "I'll take these two!" Jordan nodded, and Zann hit the breaks of his Speeder as the two Death Watch catching them off guard. Zann used this to his advantage and he opened fire on the first speeder, knocking it out as it crashed into a tree.

Zann grinned in satisfaction, and then proceeded to chase the other scout through the forest.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back with Jordan**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jordan was chasing his Scout and remembering the scene from Return of the Jedi, raised his speeder into the air. The Scout meanwhile looked behind him and, not seeing Jordan accelerated forward, not knowing that Jordan was following from above.

As he watched, Jordan grinned a bit '_Time for some death from above!_' he thought as he dived down. He fired his speeder's lasers, but didn't hit the rider as he flew by. Jordan was now flying along side the Death Watch on the speeder, grinning as he flipped him the bird.

This must of pissed the Death Watch goon off, as he then drew his blaster pistol and started firing at Jordan. He ducked under some of the shots, but one lucky one hit his speeder. Jordan had to jump off as the Speeder crashed into a tree.

The Death Watch looked behind him, and assuming his opponent was killed, put his blaster away, but wasn't paying attention as his Speeder then crashed into a fallen tree, killing him.

Jordan looked put for a moment, and grinned '_Sucks to be you..._' he thought before he fell uncontouious.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_With Zann  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Meanwhile, Zann was chasing after his last enemy. The two were slamming into each other trying to knock the other off their speeder bike. After a few minutes of doing the front fins of the speeders caught each other and the two were fighting to pull each other free, lest they crash together.

After a har tug the speeder bikes pulled free, but Zann fell off his bike which then smashed into a tree. The Death Watch then did a 180 turn an headed back to finish him off. Zann growled as he drew his Blaster Pistol.

The Scout fired off his laser cannon a few times, but Zann dodged them by ducking left. When the speeder got close enough, he fired his pistol and managed to hit the Scout dead in the eye, and he fell of his speeder while it crashed into a tree.

Sighing, Zann put away his pistol, and began running back to where the others were last.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_With Jaster and the others  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jaster was leaning against a tree as he and the others waited for Jordan and Zann's return. Then, Geesix began to chirp and whistle warningly, and Kad began to grow a bit, D.J. immediatley recognized it.

"Jaster, someone's coming!" he said, and everyone drew their respective weapons and took cover. They didn't have to wait long as Zann came out of the forest, and the group let out a sigh in relief.

"Zann!" Jaster said as he stood up and walked toward him, but then noticed Jordan was missing, "Where's Jordan?" he asked, and Zann raised an eyebrow at that.

"What? He didn't come back?" Zann asked.

"I thought he was with you." Jaster said.

"We got separated," He said. "We split up to take out all of the scouts before they reported in. Hey, we better go look for him!"

"I agree, but what about our target?" Tom asked. "We'll split up," Jaster said. "I'll take Arla, Jango, D.J, Daniel, Josh and Dennis. Grun, you lead the others to the slave camp, and get ready to attack. If we're not back by 0300, attack without us."

Grun nodded. "Alright, let's go!" Grun shouted as the others prepared to move out.

"Come on Geesix!" D.J said. "We might need your scanners. You come along too, Kad!" Geesix made a few beeps as she followed, and Kad barked as he followed D.J and the others.

As Josh prepared to move, he noticed Arla had a worried look on her face. Josh sighed as he walked up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, we'll find Jordan." He said, and Arla nodded.

"I know...I just hope he's alright." She said.

"I'm sure he's fine!" Jango said, as he then grinned. "We'll find your Boyfriend, sis!"

The reaction from Arla was instantaneous, as her face turned as red as a tomato an her eyes widened to the size of saucers, "JANGO!" she cried as her little brother and the others laughed, as they proceeded to look for their wayward comrade.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back with Jordan**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jordan was still out like a light on the forest floor as he laid face down. But while he was out, a lone figure slowly make its way towards him.

The figure approached Jordan's body, with a Blaster Rifle in hand as it poked Jordan a few times before hopping back. This was enough to awaken Jordan as he silently groaned, but remained unmoving.

'_Uhh...what hit me?_' he thought. '_Oh right...the speeder chase._' He then felt someone poke him again. '_Ok, who the hell just poked me?_' he thought. '_I swear to god, it better not be an Ewok._' When he felt whoever it was poke him again, he acted instantly.

He whirled around and slapped the Blaster Rifle the figure held out of their grasp, and used his feet to trip them. He then drew his own Blaster Pistol, and aimed. Expecting anything from a Trandoshan, to Death Watch, to even an Ewok.

But he was still completely unprepared for what he saw.

Lying on the ground ahead of Jordan, was a Humanoid figure. Jordan instantly recognized the figure as a Neko from the description he had.

But what caught him completly off guard was that the Neko...was a girl. She stood at about Jordan's height, maybe an inch shorter, and she had shoulder-length wavy blond hair, and blue eyes. She had a pair of blond cat-like ears coming out of her head, and he could see her tail, which looked about 3-4 feet in length. She was wearing a uniform that reminded Jordan of one of the Armors available for Knights of the old Republic, the Combat Suit. But what really caught him off guard, was her face. His eyes widened, as he recognized the face from someone back on Earth...

'_Brianna?_' Jordan thought, noticing how shockingly familiar she looked like his ex-Girlfriend. The Neko glared at Jordan, and used his hesitance to fire as an advantage to make a jump for her fallen Rifle. Jordan managed to recover from his shock, as he made a Jump for the Rifle as well.

Jordan was faster, or at least luckier, and got the rifle first. But then the Neko grabbed the rifle and the two began struggling to take control of the weapon.

The Neko tried to bash the stock of the rifle into Jordan's head, but Jordan Ducked avoiding this. But in doing so he had to let go of the rifle, giving the Neko control of it. Before she could bring it to bear against him, Jordan closed the distance between the two and grabbed the blaster again. He then kicked her feet and she fell to the ground, and Jordan aimed the Blaster at her.

The Neko looked down the barrel of the rifle now pointing at her, Jordan could see the fear in her eyes, but he also saw anger as well. For a few seconds, the two just stared at one another.

"Sate, nani o matte iru nda?" She shouted in Japanese, glaring at him. "Watashi o utsu!" Jordan thankfully knew Japanese from his High School Class, and she pretty much said "What are you waiting for? Shoot me!".

'_Damn, she even _sounds _like Brianna!_' He thought, and then said in Japanese, "Watashi ga anata o utsu tsumorida to omou na nodesu ka?" which translates to, "What makes you think I'm going to shoot you?,"

The Brianna look-a-likes eyes widen to the size of saucers as she heard Jordan speak in her language. "A-Anata wa watashi no hitobito no gengo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu ka?" She asked, which meant "You can speak my people's language?"

Jordan nodded "Hai," he said as he lowered his weapon. "Anata no gengo wa, watashi no furusato no gengo ni nite imasu." This meant "Yes, your language is very similar to a language of my homeworld." He then said in English "Can you speak Basic?"

The Neko Girl nodded "Yes," She said, in English.

Jordan then extended his hand to help her up. The Brianna look-a-like looked at the hand for a moment, not exactly trusting the man who just beat her in combat.

Jordan could see this, and said "I'm not working with the Death Watch," He said. "Me and my friends are fighting against them."

This sparked the girls curiosity, but seeing that if he wanted to kill her he would have done so, she accepted his hand and was brought to her feet. "You and your friends fight them?" She asked.

Jordan nodded as he sat down on a fallen tree. "Yes, Me and the rest of the True Mandalorians." he said. "The Death Watch didn't want to change their ways like the rest of the Mandalorians did, so they left and became the Death Watch, sparking the Mandalorian Civil War. We've been fighting them for a few years now, and we recently found out what they and their Allies in the Trade Federation and Trandoshan's have been doing to your people here on your planet, and we decided to help you."

Once again, the Neko was surprised by this "Help us?" She asked. "Why?"

"Ever heard of the saying: 'The enemy of my enemy, is my friend'?" He asked, and she nodded. "Well, we thought that if you hated the Death Watch about as much as we do, you'd be willing to help us fight them, which is why we're gonna help you get them off your planet. By the way, what's your name? Mine's Jordan Tackett."

The Neko blinked a bit, before smiling ever so slightly. "Buriana." She said. "Buriana Beru."

Jordan smiled a bit "Nice to meet you, Buriana." He said, but inside he thought '_Ok, she looks like Brianna, and her name is Brianna in Japanese. What. The. HELL!_' He filed that thought for another time, "Say, you hungry?" He asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sandwich, splitting it in two, and reached out his hand towards her.

Buriana looked at the sandwich, and decided to accept it as she took the slice she was given, and sat next to Jordan. "Thanks," She said as she took a bite.

Jordan chuckled a bit. "Don't mention it." He said as he removed his helmet, and sighed as he rubbed off the sweat on his forehead. He heard Buriana gasp a bit and he looked back to see her staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" He asked.

He could barley make out her muttering something sounding like "Yuēdàn-Kun?", before she shook her head. "S-Sorry," She said. as she bit into her sandwich again. "You...look like someone I knew."

Jordan rose an eyebrow at that, but shrugged "Well, to be honest, you remind me of someone I knew too." He said.

Buriana gave him a curious look, and was about to ask what he meant when her ears twitched and went on alert, grabbing her Rifle and took cover.

"What is it?" Jordan asked, but Buriana said "Shhh", and put her hand next to her ear, telling him to listen.

Jordan rose an eyebrow, but did so as he prepared his own rifle at crouched down next to her, listening for anything. For a while, he could only hear the local wildlife of birds chirping...

Then a blaster bolt hit the log, almost hitting Jordan in the head. "Shit!" He shouted as the two ducked. Jordan then drew his blaster pistol and leaned against the log.

"Dammit! And I just had to get seperated from the others. Just great," he said sarcastically, as he peaked over the log looking for the sniper.

Then another shot came out of the forest, and hit the log and the two ducked again. "Where the hell is D.J when you need him!" he hissed as he looked at Buriana, who was holding her rifle tightly, he could see she was scared. He looked down and noticed there was a hole under the log large enough for one of them to crawl under and hide.

"Buriana," he whispered, and the Neko looked at him. He then gestured to the hole "Quick, you hide in there." he said.

"But what about you!" Buriana whispered back. "There could be more than one!"

"I can take care of myself, and my armor's better than yours." Jordan said. "Just hide, and don't come out until I say so!"

Buriana looked like she was about to argue, but a sharp glare from Jordan shut her up as she sighed and crawled into the hole. Once she was hidden, Jordan looked over the log for the sniper one more time, scanning the area in front of him.

"Freeze!" A voice behind him said. Jordan whirled around to see a Death Watch Scout trooper with his blaster pointing at his head standing there. "Come on, get up!" The Scout said.

"Frack..." Jordan said, but complied as he dropped his blaster and stood up. The Scout then looked to the left where another one was standing a short distance away.

"Go get your ride, take him back to base." He said.

"Yes _Alor!_" The Scout said as he walked away.

The Scout then glared back at Jordan "Don't know how you got here, but the Boss is gonna have a few words with you." He growled.

However, Buriana, who was still hiding, saw this, and acted. She picked up a stick, and slammed it into the Scout's leg.

"What the?" The Scout said as he looked to the ground, this giving Jordan the distraction he needed as he grabbed a large stick and bashed the Scout's head in with it. He then quickly grabbed his Blaster, and turned to see the other Scout starting up his Speeder. He fired his shots, hitting the speeder a few times and managed to hit it in its engine, causing it to explode and its debris crashing into the other Speeder the first Scout used, destroying it and killing him.

Buriana came out of her hiding spot, looked around and saw the destroyed Speeder bikes and their riders. She turned to Jordan who picked up his helmet and brushed the dirt and pieces of root from, before putting it back on. He then turned to Buriana who gave him a grin.

"Not bad," she said and even though she couln't see it, Jordan returned her grin. "Thanks," he said, as he twirled the pistol he held around his fingers a few times before reholstering it. "Though I should thank you for distracting that one Scout, I'd probably be a dead man if you didn't act."

Buriana blushed a bit but nodded "Well, I couldn't just sit by and let them take you away," she said. "It's obvious now that your no friend of theirs."

Jordan chuckled a bit "True," he said. "Well we should probably get going. No telling how many of these guys could still be around." Jordan began to walk in one direction, but Buriana stopped him.

"Wait, you should come with me!" She said, and Jordan rose an eyebrow at her. "You said you and your friends came to help, right? Well, you don't know where our base is! How can you help us if you can't find us?"

"Well, we planned on busting out some prisoners at a nearby slave camp," Jordan said. "We were hoping the ones we freed would help us contact the resistance."

"I know where they are." She said. "Come with me, I'll show you!" She then began moving in another direction, before turning back. "You do trust me, right?" She asked.

Jordan couldn't explain what it was, but he felt a strange feeling in his gut. He couldn't tell what it was, but it felt familiar. And it told him that he should trust her.

Sighing, Jordan shrugged "Lead the way." He said. Buriana smiled and nodded as the two took of, moving further into the forest.

**And Another Chapter done! So sorry it took so long to update, but I've been pretty busy these last few months. I promise the next update will come faster!**

**And WOW! Over 21,000 words! This is probably one of the longest chapter's I've written in any of my fics so far! I planned on it being shorter, but it just kept on growing and growing! **

**Well, its posted now, and I hope you like it! Until next time, may the force be with you!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: New yet Familiar faces

**Co-written with help from Patriot-112 and Dragonknightryu**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Tridenius Forest_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jaster, Arla and the others from their group looked in front of them at the crashed wrech of two speeder bikes and the twisted remaints of whoever rode one of them, and another body of a Death Watch Scout. They found two more crash sites close by, both with a similar fate.

Thankfully, to their relief, none of the dead ones were Jordan. But there was still no sign of their comrad anywhere. "Where could he have gone?" Dennis asked. "There's nothing else around here!"

"Well, we know he wasn't killed in a crash." Jaster observed. "So he probably survived."

"Maybe he headed towards the Slave Camp?" Josh offered. "Maybe he's heading over there to meet up with us there."

"Maybe..." Jaster said as he looked at his watch. "It's almost time to attack," he said. "We should hurry up and get back with the others."

"What?" Arla asked, shocked. "We're just gonna leave him out here! He could be in trouble for all we know, and needs our help!"

Jaster sighed "I know Arla, but we don't have a choice." He said. "We hace to complete this mission, its to important to throw off because just one soldier got lost. I promise we'll look for him, but _later, _after we find a good placed to set up a base of operations here on the planet. But right now we have to go."

The others nodded, but before they move, Kad started barking alarmingly and took off in a random direction.

"Kad! Come back here!" D.J. shouted after the Kad Hound as he and the others went off after him. It was a few minutes until they finally caught up with the pup and what they saw suprised as they saw what looked like the head of an animal on a stake.

"What the?" Daniel said as he saw the head. "What the hell is that?"

"Some sort of dead animal..." Jaster said. D,J meanwhile looked at the thing, and thought '_Damn, this whole trip is turning out more and more like Episode 6._' He thought. He glanced back at Kad, and his eyes widened as he saw the little pup was about to pounce on the head.

"Wait Kad, don't-" He said, but it was too late as Kad Jumped up, and bit down into the head bringing it down as it activated the trap and He, Arla, Kad, Jaster, Daniel, Geesix, and Dennis were captured in it as it hung them up in the air. Only Josh and Jango were not captured.

Daniel growled a bit "Way to go, Kad." He said sarcastically, "Way to think with your stomach." The Kath Hound whined as it lowered its head as best as he could, and moved his tail between its legs.

"Hey! Cool it!" D.J shouted at his Brother, but then they heard laughing and they looked down to see both Josh and Jango were laughing at their predicament. "What the hell are you laughing at!" Dennis shouted. "This isn't funny!"

"From our point of view it is!" Josh said as he grinned behind his helmet, still chuckling. Jaster just sighed "Would you two just try to get us down from here?" He asked.

"Fine, fine." Jango said as he and Josh looked for a way to get them down. As Josh and Dennis were looking for a way to get them down, D.J. was trying to grasp the handle of his Jedi Katana.

"Crap! Can anyone reach my katana?" he asked no one in particular.

"Yeah! Hold on!" Jaster said as he attempted to reach the sword, but then everyone stopped struggling as the sound of Geesix whistling and a saw buzzing caught their attention. They all looked to see Geesix had activated her built-in saw and was now cutting through the rope of the trap.

"Wait! Geesix! Bad Idea!" D.J said. "Its a pretty long-" However it was too late as Geesix cut through the rope, and the team fell to the ground in a pile. "...Drop." D.J finished.

Once again, Josh and Jango erupted in laughter at the scene. "Oh man, whoever put that trap there was brilliant!" Josh said, still smiling as he laughed.

The others growled at the two, but they managed to get back up on their feet. "Actually, I wonder who set that Trap up in the first place." Arla said as she looked at the now destroyed Trap.

Jaster took a look at the rope used "Well, its defenantly not Death Watch," he said. "Trade Federation wouldn't use rope traps, and Trandoshan's would probably use something more effective than a rope trap..."

"It was probably the natives of the planet," Jango said. "Come on, we gotta meat up with the others if we're gonna free those slaves."

"He's right," Jaster said. "Let's go everyone!" The others nodded, and the group hurried to meet up with the others. D.J however stayed for a moment, and looked back.

'_Hu...'_ he thought. '_I was expecting we'd get captured by some locals, seeing how today's turning out more and more like Return of the Jedi.'_ he thought before shrugging and running forward to meet up with the others.

However, a few moments after they left, five figures rose from the bushes around the trap. "Sensei, why didn't we take them out?" Asked a Male Neko with light brown ear-length hair/fur and brown eyes, wearing a heavy combat suit. "We could have taken them out!"

The next member, an middle aged Lycan with grey fur standing at 8 feet tall armed with a large Vibrosword and a heavy repeating blaster rifle sighed "Jēmuzu, they were heavily armed, and outnumbered us." he said. "I wasn't going to risk our squad against unfavorable odds. Besides...I had a strange...feeling about them."

"I did too, sensei." Said the third member of the group, a Húlí female with strait waste-length black hair and green eyes, wearing light battle armor and armed with a Sniper Rifle. "But...what did they mean that they were going to Free those Slaves?"

The Lycan squinted his eyes at that.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "But I intend to find out," he then motioned everyone to follow him and they left on the team's trail. But not before another member of the squad, another Lycan with reddish brown fur and standing 7' 5", spoke up.

"Shall we inform the Commander of this?" he asked and the leader answered.

"After we find out what they're up to," he said and they followed in pursuit. "I have a strange feeling that this could be critical to the war effort against the invaders."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Jaden and Buriana_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan and Buriana were walking through the forest, making their way to where the Neko said their HQ was at. As they walked, the two spoke with one another, trading stories with one another about their adventures.

"...And then, after he kicked me to the ground, and aimed his gun at my head I almost felt for sure I was dead meat." Jordan said. "But believe would you believe it, the Trandoshan's Shotgun was out of ammo! The moment I heard that click, I brang up my legs, and kicked that lizard over the edge of the catwalk, and he fell down and all I heard was a bit _splat _as it hit the ground. By that time the others finished up their enemies, and we planted the charges and got out of there before the whole Fracking ship turned into a smoldering hulk."

Burianna looked at Jordan with a bit of awe "Wow, you True Mandalorians really don't mess around." She said, and Jordan chuckled a bit.

"Hey, we have a reputation ot uphold!" He said. "And those Death Watch Goonies and their allies in the Trade Federation and the Trandoshan's really don't do much to protect our image!" He then turned to her "But I have to say, you and your friends are pretty good as well." he admitted. "You've been fighting these guys for 3 years? And with Old Republic Tech? Man, I'm glad your gonna be on our side in all of this!"

The Neko could only smile a bit, "That remains to be seen," she said and they continued walking for 10 more minutes until she motioned to stop. Jordan was on guard and was about to ask what was wrong until she held her forefinger to her mouth, telling him to be quiet.

She then gave out a loud whistle, and moments later, out of the bushes came figures dressed in what Jordan could describe as ghillie suits. There were three of them, and were armed with Blaster Rifles. Two of them had their rifles aimed at Jordan, while the other one approached Buriana.

"Buriana, tā hěn gāoxìng kàn dào nǐ méishì." The person said in Chinese, with a female voice. "Wǒ kàn dào nǐ yǒu yīgè qiútú?" Jordan could tell that meant "Buriana, its good to see you again, it looks like you have a Prisoner?"

Buriana smiled a bit "Nai hijō ni, Hikari-chan." She said in Japanese, which meant "Not Quite, Hikari." She then switched to speaking english "This man is deffenetally not an ally of the Death Watch. He claims he's from a group called the True Mandalorians, their from another planet and they have been fighting the Death Watch much longer than we have. He says their leader discovered our situation and came here to our aid."

The apparent looked at the Mandalorian and Jordan could tell she was sizing him up.

"Are you sure about that Buriana? He could be a spy," she asked warily and Jordan felt he was back on the Death Watch Station all over again as he sighed.

"Again with the trust issues," he mumbled, "Look, If I were with the Death Watch, which I'm not, why would I go so far as to kill two fellow soldiers just to gain your trust? Ask Buriana, she helped me take down one of them, and saw me kill a second one."

"He's telling the truth." The Neko said, nodding. "Come to think of it, if I hadn't run into him, those Scouts probably would have found me and killed me...or worse." Buriana shuddered a bit, obviously scared at the posibility of being captured by the Death Watch and their allies.

Hikari looked at Jordan one more time, before sighing "Alright, but if he's coming he's not coming with all of those weapons." She said, pointing at all of the weapons Jordan had.

Jordan shrugged "I sorta expected this," he said as he drew his rifle and handed it to Buriana, and soon he stripped down all of his weapons that She and Hikari now carried.

"Geesh! You're loaded!" Burianna said in shock at the amount of weapons Jordan had on him. The Mandalorian could only shrug at that.

"I'm always prepared for anything," he said with a smirk, and Burianna and the others could only sweatdrop at that.

"O-kay," they all said at the same time. Hikari then snapped back to attention.

"You need to remove your helmet, too," she told him, and Jordan sighed but nodded as he reached up and removed his helmet. When it was off, he heard a small gasp from Hikari and he looked to see she took a step back from him.

"You alright?" Jordan asked, with a risen eyebrow. He could hear her mutter "Y-Yuēdàn?", and the two other guys looked at Jordan shocked as well.

Hikari glanced at Burianna, who looked down a bit "I know, he looks like him but...he's not." She said in a sad expression. Jordan picked up on this, but decided to stay quiet for the moment.

"R-Right," Hikari said before going back to attention. "Follow us, we'll take you to our base. Don't try anything funny, alright?"

"Crystal," Jordan said, and Hikari then proceeded to lead them to their camp.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**6 minutes later**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The moment they broke out of the tree-line, Jordan could'nt believe what he was seeing in front of him.

_'No way! Konoha?' _He thought as he looked ahead of them, and saw what looked almost identical to the well known village from the Naruto Series. The only thing that it didn't have was the Hokage Monument, but there was still a large mountain at where it was in the anime.

"How the hell did the Death Watch miss this place?" Jordan asked, with wide eyes. "On that note, how did me and my friends not see this place when we landed!"

Hikari, who had removed her healmet revealing she was a Huli with shoulder length wavy red hair and blue eyes smirked a bit "A Very special Stealth System we developed long before the Death Watch Arrived." She said. "Of course I can't tell you the specifics about it, but that field covers the whole surrounding area with a feild so that the Death Watch can't find this place. There are similar villages all around the planet, but our home here is the Head Quarter of all operations on our Planet."

Jordan whistled at that, "Man, you guys are well prepared," he said an the group headed to the Konoha look-a-like, most likely the main gate, and when checking in at the guard post by the gate, Jordan could've sworn he was seeing a Neko version of Izumo, and a Huli version of Koutetsu. And they were both bored out of their minds.

_'Whoa. Talk about different dimensions,' _he thought to himself. '_But_ _I swear, if I find a Huli with blond hair running around shouting he's gonna be the next Hokage, I'm gonna freak out.'_

The group walked up to the gate, the Izumo-look-alike snapped away as he nudged the Koutetsu copy awake. "Hikari-chan! Burianna-Chan! Good to see your back!" He said, before glancing at Jordan. "Who's that? and Why is he wearing armor similar to that the Death Watch Wears?"

"His Name's Jordan Tackett." Burianna answered. "He says he's from a group called the True Mandalorians, a force that's been fighting the Death Watch elsewhere in the galaxy for much longer than we have. He says he and his allies arrived here with a fleet to help us defeat the Death Watch and their allies on our planet. He proved he's no friend of theirs since he's already killed two of their soldiers." The two guards' eyes widen at that.

"Are you serious?" the Koutetsu look-alike said incrediously, and Burianna nodded.

"Yep, I saw it firsthand. Though I helped out a bit," she said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, "So, how was everything?" she asked the two.

"Oh the usual, patrols coming back, usually quiet...that is until...," before he could finish, they heard a distant angry yell.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO GAKI'S!" A Very loud female voice shouted, which caused the others to sigh, while Jordan's eyes went wide when the voice sounded identical to the english voice of Tsunade Senju.

"What the _hell _was that?" Jordan asked, and Burianna sighed again as she turned to face him. "_That _would be our leader, Tsunade." He said, to Jordan's shock. "And it sounds like Hikari-chan's little brother and sister are causing havoc again."

'_Brother and sister?_' Jordan thought as he looked at Hikari '_They couldn't mean...'_

Hikari sighed "Come on, we should find out what they did this time." She said "Come with us, Jordan." and the group ran in the direction where the shout came from.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Two Huli pre-teens, one a male with blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek, and the other, a female with red waiste length hair and violet eyes, were currently running for their lives. "Why did you have to steal her Sake Naruto-nii!" The female Huli shouted.

The Boy, Naruto shrugged as they ran through the village "Hey, she should try to cut back on her drinking anyways, Naru-nee." He said with a bit of a grin.

Naruko, aka Naru sighed at her Twin Brother. She was about to say something when they heard crashing behind them, and the two looked behind them in fear to see a female Huli with long blond hair, light brown eyes, a jem in the middle of her forehead and cleavage that many men would kill just to get a good look at. However those said men would have been scared away at the insane glare the woman was giving off, and she was charged forward crashing through any obsticals before her.

"COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Screamed the woman as she chased the youngsters, "I'LL GIVE YOU A BEATING YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!"

"Oh crap!" the two kids shouted in fright as they sped up trying to lose the irate female.

This was the sight Jordan, Hikari and Burianna arrived to as they stood and watched the leader of their village chase the two children around the village streets. Hikari and Burianna sighed "I thought I told those two to behave..." Hikari said, and Burianna giggled a bit

"Well, they've never listened to you when you tell them that before, so you should have expected that." She said.

Jordan meanwhile, was looking at the sight with a small smile on his face, but was mentally freaking out since the boy looked just like Naruto from said anime series, and the girl looked like a child version of Kushina Uzumaki, aka Naruto's Mother. But he was also amazed at how Tsunade looked just like...well Tsunade from Naruto.

"Who are those kids?" Jordan asked, even though he had a very good guess at what the answer would be. Hikari smiled a bit "Those would be my younger brother and sister." She said. "The Boy's Naruto Uzumaki, and the girl's his Twin, Naruko, but everyone calls her Naru for short. They may be a pain sometimes, but I could never of asked for better siblings than them."

Jordan smiled and nodded "I can relate," he said. "I have an Older Brother and a Sister-in-law. Matthew's always been the perfect Older Brother Figure to me, and Kelsey's one of the kindest people I know. Though I should be expecting a Nephew in a few weeks or so."

The two women smiled at that.

"It's nice to have a new family member on the way," Burianna said, and Jordan nodded in agreement.

"Ain't that the truth," Jordan agreed as the kids and Tsunade headed straight toward them, "Uh-oh, here they come!"

Hikari sighed "I'll take care of this, hang on." She said as she stepped forward, and approached them.

Naru and Naruto looked ahead of them, and they both smiled at the sight of their older sister '_Saftey!_' The both thought as they ran towards their sister.

"HIKARI O'NEE-CHAN!" The two shouted as they crashed into her legs and hugged her on both sides. Hikari smiled as she returned the embrace "Good to see you two, Naru-chan, Naruto-kun." She said. "I'd ask if you were behaving while I was gone, but the look on Tsunade-sama's face gives me that answer." She looked up to see Tsunade, who has finally stopped running, but was still glaring at the two children.

"Let me at 'em Hikari! They deserve what they're gonna get!" Tsunade growled as she began to stomp toward them. Hikari sighed and looked at her siblings.

"What did you do?" she asked them, though she knew the answer.

"It was Naruto-nii's idea! He stole Tsunade-Obaa-chan's Sake!" Naru said and Naruto glared at his twin.

"Traitor," he muttered with an edge. Hikari sighed and held out her hand "Give it here," she said. Naruto grumbled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a sake bottle and handed it to Hikari, who then tossed it to Tsunade who caught it and took a swig. "That's much better." She said. "So, why are you back from your post Hikari?"

The Huli grinned a bit "Well, I ran into Burianna-chan on her way back, and it looks like she found us a new, and Interesting friend." She pointed behind her, and Tsunade followed her gaze and then noticed Jordan standing next to Burianna. He grinned a bit and bowed a bit "Greetings Tsunade-sama," he said. "My Name's Jordan Tackett, Member of the True Mandalorians. We heard about your Death Watch problem recently, so we came to give you a hand in kicking them and their allies off of your planet."

Tsunade looked at Jordan and then squinted her eyes a bit, "If that's true, where are your people?" she asked him and the Mandalorian scratched behind his head.

"Well, our fleet is in a nearby asteroid field waiting for the go-ahead to attack, while the Strike Team I was with is preparing to attack a Slave Camp not far from here," he said much to Tsunade's and Hikari's shock.

"Come with me," she ordered, "We'll talk more in my office," she then turned to Burianna, "You come too, Burianna," she said. The Neko nodded and the group plus Naru and Naruto and they made their way to the tower near the base of the mountain, which looked like the Hokage Tower.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_A few minutes later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

After reaching the Tower, Jordan and the others now found themselves in the Hokage Office, which again looked like the well known Naruto version. Inside they also found a Neko Version of Shizune who had shoulder length black hair with bangs and onyx eyes, and wearing a long blueish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

Tsunade now sat behind her desk looking at Jordan who was standing in front of her with Hikari on the couch nearby with Naru and Naruto who were also paying attention, and Burianna standing next to Jordan.

"Well Jordan-san, I think it's best you start at the beginning." Tsunade said. "First off: Exactly who are the Mandalorians?"

Jordan sighed, but nodded as he began first at the History of the Mandalorians, that they were a Clan-based warrior race, and were one of the most feared forces in the galaxy. He then told them of Jaster Mereel, and his plans of changing the Mandalorians into more Honorable Mercenaries, what he believed to be what Mandalorians were suppose to be from the beginning. He then told them about the Mandalorian Civil War, when Tor Vizsla broke appart from the True Mandalorians, Forming the Death Watch and beginning the war that has lasted for almost 3 years and counting.

He then gave them a brief explanation of other things about the galaxy like the Galactic Republic, and the Corperations like the Trade Federation, Techno Union, and Banking Clan, as well as the Trandoshan's.

It took a half hour, but Jordan finally finished and he looked at the reactions of the others.

Naruto looked like he just entered a candy store. Naru was awed when he mentioned other lifeforms out there in the galaxy. Hikari was floored as her eyes were the size of saucer plates. Burianna was the same as Hikari, and Tsunade looked like she just aged a dozen years.

"I need a drink," she said, which caused Jordan to sweatdrop.

_'Yep. Definitely Tsunade... wicked temper, super strength, drinks a lot...that's her,' _was his thoughts. After she took a swig of sake, she stared at Jordan again for a minute "Well, I know your telling the truth at least." She said. "But why do you want to help us?"

"The enemy of our enemy is our friend, Tsunade-sama." Jordan said. "You and your people are enemies with the Death Watch, Trandoshans, and the Trade Federation. If we combine our forces we have a better chance of defeating them that we would seperate."

"And what do you plan of doing to us once we defeat them, and remove them from our planet?" Tsunade asked, with slightly narrowed eyes. Jordan shrugged a bit "That would be for Mand'alor to decide." he said. "But Jaster told me that after the Death Watch is defeated here, if you want us to leave we will. But Jaster will probably make an offer for a more perminant alliance between your people and the Mandalorians if you wish. We would gladly help you in whatever ways we can including to help you upgrade your military forces to Galactic Republic Standards so if you were attacked again, you would be able to stand a better chance than before."

"And what would you want in return for this?" She asked. Jordan shrugged a bit "Well, not much." he said. "But there are all of the recourses your planet has like Gold, Silver and Beskar to name a few, its the reason why the Death Watch and their allies are here in the frist place and enslaving your people. We would like to have rights to mine these recources with your permission. However we swear we will _not _use slave labor like the Death Watch are. If theirs one thing True Mandalorians hate, is slavery."

Tsunade could tell he was serious by the look in his eyes and his posture, and nodded at that.

"A positive answer you just gave, Jordan-san," the village leader said, and before Jordan could say anything, the door opened and three individuals came, people who Jordan recognized immediatley, and was not happy to see them.

_'Oh great, they're here too?' _he thought venomusly, as in came a Neko version of Koharu Utatane, a Huli Version of Homura Mitokado, and a Huli version of Danzo Shimura. '_The old windbags, and Mummy-face...'_

"Hokage-sama," Koharu said. "What's this we've heard about you personally interrogating a Death Watch Prisoner without our knowing of it?"

Tsunade glared at the Elders "Have you ever heard of knocking?" she asked sarcastically "The reason _why _is because I am not interrogating him, and he's not from the Death Watch. He's from an organization called the True Mandalorians who have been fighting the Death Watch for a much longer time than we have."

The three narrowed their eyes at the female Huli, who just brushed it off.

"And what if he is a spy for the Death Watch sent to find our village?" the Danzo Huli said, and Jordan could see he was a carbon-copy of the Danzo he saw in the Naruto series. What was different was that he was missing one fox ear and his tail looked like it was chopped in half, "It will be best to lock him in a cell and find out what he knows!"

Jordan rolled his eyes "Please, if I was with the Death Watch, I would have had a Tracking Beacon placed on me, and they would have just followed me here and bombard the village from orbit." He said. "So since Turbolaser's arn't raining from the skies, _obviously _I'm not working with them! And ask Burianna herself, she saw me kill two other Death Watch Scouts eariler. Why would I willingly kill two of my own soldiers if I was with the Death Watch?"

Danzo and the Elders just glared at him "You'd best watch your mouth, _boy!_" Homura sneered "One word from Tsunade-sama, and your through."

Again, he rolled his eyes as he looked at the Hokage "Who are these windbags?" he asked, and Tsunade smirked a bit in amusment.

"The two old crones are, unfortunately my Advisory, council," she said much to the two Elders' ire, "And the Mummy is an old warhawk who has a seat on the council," she said, and Jordan could swear he saw Danzo's eye twitch at that.

"Tsunade!" Koharu reprimanded, and said woman just shrugged.

"What? It's true," she said honestly. Jordan and the others snickered a bit at that. "I have a feeling Jaster's gonna get along fine with you, Tsunade-sama." he said, but then his eyes widened as he looked at the clock. "OH FRACK!" He shouted, "It's almost 0300! The rest of the Strike Team's gonna attack the Slaver Base at any minute now! I'll never make it there on foot!"

"Whoa, Jordan, calm down!" Burianna said, "Don't worry, we have transportation that'll get us there in no time." She turned to Tsunade, who nodded and turned to Shizune. "Shizune! Get Teams 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 ready for deployment!" She ordered. "Have them report to landing pad 3 for their mission!"

Shizune nodded vigorously and left immediatley to carry out the order. As Tsunade saw the Elders about to protest, she cut them off.

"I don't want another word from you!" she snapped,"I'm not taking anymore your so-called advice after what happened to Yuēdàn, Minato, and Kushina!" she snarled out, while Burianna and Hikari clenched her hands into fists, the twins gaining sad looks, while Jordan lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

'_What the hell happened to Minato and Kushina?'_ He thought. '_I Doubt they died because of the Kyuubi Attack since I doubt he/she exists. A__nd who the hell is Yuēdàn?'_ Before he could continue his thoughts, Tsunade spoke up "Burianna, Hikari, lead Jordan to the landing pad." She said. "You go with them Naruto-kun, Naru-chan."

The twins grinned and nodded "Got it Baa-chan!" They said simutaniously while Tsunade's brow twitched a bit but ignored it.

"Could I have my gear back now please?" Jordan asked Burianna, who looked at Tsunade who nodded and she gave Jordan his gear back. A few moments later Jordan was once again equipped with all of his weapons and gear, as he slid his helmet back onto his face. "Well," he said as he twirled his blaster pistol around his finger before reholstering it. "Lead the way."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan followed Burianna and Hikari along with Naru and Naruto as they reached the Landing Pad. When they arrived, Jordan was a bit surprised when he found the AIAT/i sitting on the pad.

"Wow, that'll do nicely!" Jordan said, "that AIAT should get us there in time if we hurry."

Burianna smiled at that, "She used to be one of the Death Watch's ship, until we stole during a raid," she said and Jordan rose a brow at that.

"Never picked the Death Watch to fly something like this, but, who cares?" he said, and Burianna & Hikari chuckled a bit.

"Hey! Burianna! Hikari!" a shout was and the three turned and Jordan was shocked by what he sees. Coming up to them was the rest of the Konoha 11, and their senseis, all of them either a Huli or a Neko, except the Lycan that he guessed was Kiba. He also saw Naru there along with her team. Her teammates were a male Lycan who stood at 5'11, with brown fur and a black underbelly and a female Huli with white waiste length hair, when he looked at the sensei, he was shocked to see Mikoto Uchiha as a Neko.

'_Mikoto Uchiha?__'_ He thought, shocked. '_Well, I guess the Uchiha Masaccar never happened...'_ Burianna smiled "Hey guys!" she shouted. "Glad to see you all made it!"

The Lycan with Naru grinned "Hey! Like we'd miss a chance to kick some Death-Watch ass!" He said, and the girl Huli just smiled and nodded. "Though I'm not as enthusiastic as Koya, I'm eager too fight the Death Watch as well." Then, all eyes fell upon Jordan.

"So, this is the True Mandalorian Shizune told us about?" The Huli version of Asuma said, and Hikari nodded. "Yup! Burianna-chan stumbled across him while on patrol." She said, and Jordan nodded. "True, and it's a pleasure to meet you all." He said. "My Name's Jordan Tackett."

The others all nodded as the members who didn't know him, introduced themselves one by one, with the members of Team 6 introducing themselves as Koya, and Sekki Shirayuki.

He gave a smile when he saw a Huli version of Hinata Hyuga shyly give a look at Naruto, and then a plan formed in his mind. '_So, Huli-Hinata has a Crush on Huli-Naruto, just like in the Anime...'_ he thought as he grinned behind his helmet. '_Oh, this is gonna be fuuunnn..._'

"So, where are your friends attacking anyways?" Neko-Kurenai asked as they boarded the ship.

"A Death Watch Slaver Camp, about 30 klicks away from your village." Jordan said. "They've been using captured Huli, Neko and Lycan prisoners and Slaves to mine Beskar from the nearby mountain. Our mission is to go over there, free the slaves, and blow the shit out of that camp when we've scavenged it of anything of use."

The others nodded in understanding at that, since Tsunade had been pressing to attack that camp to free the prisoners for months, but the Elders kept refusing, seeing it as unneccessary to waiste resources on just one camp.

"We've actually planned to raid that camp many times before," Said, much to Jordan's suprise, a Lycan version of Kakashi, who was reading an all-too-familiar book, while speaking, "but Elder policy and all of that...," Jordan nodded in understanding "I see, well those Elders can kiss my ass as far as I'm concerned," he said. "We're taking that Camp weather they like it or not. So who's flying this bird?"

"I will," Hikari said as she headed towards the cockpit. "Ya'll strap yourselves in! The moment we're off the ground, we're punching it!"

They all nodded as they took their seats, and Jordan took one between Burianna and, you guessed it, a Huli version of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, who didn't look as broody as he does in the Anime, which Jordan was a bit thankful for hoping he wasn't gonna have a superiority and inferiority complex like he had in the series. And who might you ask was sitting next to him? Of course a Neko Version of Sakura Haruno, AKA 'The Pink Banshee'.

_'Oh great, just what I needed,' _he thought sarcastically, '_At least Sasuke doesn't look like his usual boasting, brooding self in the anime...I hope,' _he decided to talk to the young Uchiha heir, and tapped him on the shoulder.

The raven haired Huli turned to him and after being startled a bit, raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Uhh, you need something?" he asked, almost too politely from the original Sasuke Jordan was familiar with.

_'Yeah. Definitely a personality one-eighty, that's for sure,' _he thought before he asked "Just wondering, but exactly how long have you and your friends here been fighting the Death Watch?"

"Us?" Sasuke asked, and Jordan nodded "Well, me and most of the others here aside from our senseis graduated from the Academy only a few months ago, but we've seen our fair share of combat." He then grinned a bit "So if your worried about us being a burden, don't be. We've all got some experience under our belts. Even the dobe over there." he said, pointing at Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted back, only to recieve a fist to the face from Neko-Sakura.

"SHUT UP! NARUTO-BAKA!" she screeched causing Jordan to grasp the sides of his helmeted head at the noise, _'AGH! Dammit! I knew she was a Banshee, but damn!' _he thought_,_ but then heard a couple of metallic thunks.

He turned and saw, what appeared to be two kunai knives on either side of Sakura's head, who's face was showing that of intense fear. He looked across from them to see Naru's hand raised after her toss. "Sakura...how many times do I have to tell you to _never _hit my brother again?" She asked a bit darkly.

"Nice Aim..." Jordan commented seeing how accuratly Naru tossed her Kunai. The Uzumaki twin smiled "Thanks!" She said. "I Practice a lot!"

"Yosh! Naru-chan is most efficent in showing her Flames of Youth!" said Neko Mighty Gai with a fist pump.

"Yes Guy-sensei! And I swear to make sure my flames are as bright as hers! If I fail, I shall run one thousand laps around the village from morning to noon!," said a Neko-version of Rock Lee, and Jordan's eyes widened. '_Please for the love of god don't-_'

"I Know you will Lee!" Gai shouted, and Burianna managed to force Jordan's head away. "Trust me," she said. "You do _not _want to see this." Jordan just nodded, even though he already knew what they were doing as he started hearing them shout:

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"HEY!" Hikari shouted from her spot in the cockpit. "Shut up, and strap in! We're taking of in 10 Seconds!"

The duo stopped what they doing and immediatley strapped in. Jordan gave mental sigh of relief at that.

_'Thank you, Hikari,' _he thought, as Hikari continued the countdown.

"...6...5...4...3...2...1...Taking off!" she shouted as the AIAT/i took off. "And we're off! ETA to target 6 Minutes!"

"Good! Once we're at the base we'll drop in and help out the Strike Team." Jordan said as he then picked up his Datapad, searching through it.

"What are you doing?" Burianna asked, looking as he went through the device.

"Eh, since its gonna be a few minutes I thought I'd might as well put on some music." Jordan said. "Its my Squad's tradition that when we're about to enter a combat zone we play some fitting music to get us pumping." He then grinned as he saw the song he was looking for, _Not Afraid _by Eminem.

Burianna quirked an eyebrow at that, "That's some tradition," she said, as Jordan pressed the 'play' button, and the song began.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With the Strike Team_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

D.J looked down the scopes of his Sniper Rifle. Ahead of him was the Slaver Camp, their target. "Target's in sight," he said. "Looks well defended. I'm counting Death Watch, Trandoshan Mercenaries and Slavers, as well as a lot of B-1 Battle Droids and Droideka's."

Daniel whistled at that, "Dang, all that for a slave camp? Wish we had an AC-130 Spectre Gunship to take'em out," he said.

"_Unfortunately Daniel, we have no Spectre Gunships around to help us out_," Chad said on the comm. link, _"Plus the firepower could cause some collateral damage to the slave barracks in the camp," _

Daniel sighed at that, "Ya I know...speaking of that when do you think Rico and Imca are gonna finish those designs for Modernized versions of our weapons back from home?" He asked. "I remember them and Jordan making some Modern Versions of AC-130's and V-22 Osprey's for us to use."

"Who knows?" Daniel said before turning back to the task at hand. "Ok Mand'alor, how are we gonna do this?"

"_Alright, here's the plan."_ Jaster said on the Comm. "_When we attack, our primary target we need to take out first are the guard towers, and the Comm Relay station. We need to make sure the Death Watch doesn't call for help or alert anyone to our presence just yet. Grun, you and your team with Josh and Dennis will focus on the Slave Barracks while the rest of us will focus on the towers and other enemy forces in the camp. Hopefully the slaves will see this happening and ralley with us and help us destroy the camp. Any Questions?"_

He didn't recieve any response.

_"Okay then, let's get it done," _he said and the operation began.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile in the Slave Barracks**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Slave Barracks were located near the back of the base, and was one of the largest structures of the base since it had to hold hundreds of Neko, Huli and Lycan slaves and Prisoners.

Inside the barracks, it wasn't a pretty sight as many Slaves were forced to sleep on the floor to make room for those who were sick, wounded and elderly. But even then, the beds they used could barley be called 'beds', more like steel tables. The conditions they lived in were barley, if at all, acceptable.

In one corner of the building a couple of Huli were huddled together. One was a male with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other was a female with crimson waiste length hair, and violet eyes. The blonde Huli was trying to comfort the red-head who was crying.

"I hope the children are alright," the female said, "They must think we're dead since we've been here for so long," she said sadly as tears leaked from her eyes.

"I'm sure they're alright, Kushi-chan," the male said as he patted his companion's red hair in assurance. "Though I do wonder if Yuēdàn is alright...we haven't seen him since the day were were captured."

"With any luck, he's alright and out there somewhere..." Kushina Uzumaki said, as Minato Namikaze nodded. Before either could speak again, they heard a knock on the front door of the barracks which was guarded by two Death Watch soldiers with Heavy Repeater Guns.

The first guard looked at the second guard, who looked back at them as they both then looked at the door. "Who is it?" The first one shouted out, but was only answered by another series of knocks.

The second guard growled "I got this," he said as he moved to the door, unlocked it, and opened it...and gasped as a Vibrosword suddenly was stabbed through his throught. And before the first could do anything, a figrue appeared behind him and snapped his neck.

"What the...," Kushina gasped out as she, Minato, and the other prisoners watched as figures lowered the now dead guards to the ground and the one with the vibro-sword removed his weapon from the second guard's throat. They could clearly make out the armor worn by the figures as almost the same design as the invaders, but different

"They always fall for that trick," the one who snapped the neck of the first guard said.

"Yeah, no kidding, these Death Watch are getting dumber and dumber," the one with the sword said in agreement. "Then again, with Tor leading these guys, its no surprise."

The first one chuckled "Got a point there, _alor!"_ he said and four other men in similar armor entered the barracks. One with Black and Blue armor stepped forward and looked at all of the people staring at him.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for, Can't you tell a Prison Break when you see one?" He asked, the prisoners only blinked for a few seconds then without warning, they began to charge out of the barracks. When they got outside alarms started to go off as rockets slammed into the towers, and the Comm Relay Station went up in flames. Death Watch and Trandoshans rushed out of their own barracks, and Droids activated to defend the base, only for most of them to be killed and/or destroyed by blaster fire from several other armored figures attacking them.

"Who are these guys?" Kushina asked as she watched one of the armored men duel-weilding blaster pistols blast the heads off of enemy after enemy.

"I don't know Kushina-chan..." Minato trailed off "But I'm glad their on our side! I hope they can take off our supression seals, then we can help out more." He then looked down at a few destroyed B-1 Battle Droids near them, and he grabbed their weapons and tossed one of the Rifle to Kushina.

"Come on! Let's help out!" he said and Kushina nodded as they joined the other prisoners as they attacked their captors.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With D.J. and Daniel**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The two Sniper Brothers were randomly picking off any Death Watch, Trandoshan, or Battle Droid they could find. The two recieved that nickname a few weeks ago back on Rhen Var when they eliminated a whole B-1 Droid company that tried to overrun their position. The result was the True Mandalorian's armory being full to the max with weapons.

"Good night, lizard lips," D.J. said as he sniped a Trandoshan right between the eyes, "Ha Ha! Daniel! Six already!" he shouted and Daniel only grinned as he nailed a Death Watch Sniper in the visor.

"I'm on 17!" he said and behind his helmet, D.J.'s eyes widen.

"Huh? I'm not gonna you let you out score me!" He shouted as he took aim and took out another Trandoshan.

"_Daniel, D.J! You reading me?_" Chad's voice came through the Comm.

"Ya, what is it?" D.J asked as he continued taking out targets.

"_Ya, I just got word from the others, and the Prisoners are freed and have armed themsevles with captured weapons."_ he said. "_We should have this wrapped up soon._"

D.J nodded "Alright," he said. "Let's hurry this up so that we can-" he was cut off from what he was about to say when his brother suddenly shouted "SHIT!"

D.J turned to his brother alarmed. "What is it?" he asked, and Daniel turned to him. "We've got a column of 3 AAT and 2 MTT's heading towards the base!" He said. "With a company of Lizards and Death Watch with them! Their heading down the road and should reach the base in 7 Minutes!"

"Shit Fuck!" D.J. cursed as he turned his attention to the approaching Trade Federation Forces, "I knew this was too easy!" he shouted as he lined up a shot on the Droid Commander of the lead Tank with his KiSteer 1284 and pulled the trigger. The slug flew through the air until it hit the thin neck of the OOM Battle Droid, snapping the head off.

"Nice shot, but their still coming!" Daniel said, as D.J cursed as he turned on the comm. "Jaster! We've got a column of enemy vehicles heading towards the base! ETA 7 Minutes! Consists of 3 AAT Tanks, 2 MTT Droid Transports, and a Company's worth of Trandoshan Mercenaries and Death Watch Soldiers."

The two heard Jaster curse "_Alright, we need to hurry and wrap this up! We need to get these people out of here before the Reenforcments arrive!"_

"_Alor, there are still a lot of enemies at the exit of the base! We need to take care of them before we can get out!"_ Zann reported.

"_Then we take e'm out ASAP!_" Jaster shouted. "_D.J, Daniel, do what you can to slow them down!_"

"Got it Mand'alor, we'll do our best." Daniel said as he turned off the comm.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have some fun hu?" D.J said with a grin. "Looser buys drinks?"

Daniel grinned back "Your on!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Jordan_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The AIAT approached the Death Watch Camp at a fast paste "Alright, we're almost there!" Hikari reported. "I'm picking up a lot of short-range Comm Chatter, it looks like the camp's under attack!"

Jordan nodded as he stood next to her seat in the cockpit. "Good, we'll drop in and help them out." he said. "Try to find a good landing spot the moment you can, but try to provide us with some air cover, would you?"

Hikari grinned "Hey, your talking to one of the best pilots on Tridenius!" she said. "I got ya covered!"

Jordan nodded as he walked back to where the others were, and was greeted to the sounds of _Not Afraid _playing with several of the others bobbing their heads to the lyrics of the song.

"Alrigth everyone, listen up!" He shouted, grabbing their attention. "The attack's started, and my Strike Team is attacking the base. But it looks like a force of Droid Tanks and Transports are making their way to the base. So we're gonna split up, I want half of us to take care of the enemy armor, while the rest of us drop into the base and help my friends liberate the Slaves. Now who wants to go where?"

Kakashi stood up as he put his book away "Team 7 will drop in with you, Jordan-san." He said, and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto grinned and nodded in agreement. Mikoto also stood up and volunteered Squad 6, and Asume Volunteered Squad 10 with Burianna.

"Alright, that should do it." Jordan said with a nodd. "The rest of you will drop over the column, Hikari will provide us with some Air Support, so everyone MOUNT UP!"

The others nodded as they quickly armed themsevles with their weapons and their Parachute gear and headed for the landing bay. Jordan and Squads 6, 7 and 10 stood at the ready.

"_Opening the landing bay!"_ Hikari said on the Comm, as the landing bay door opened and they could see the base below them. Jordan turned to Kakashi "Its a pretty long jump," he said. "You and the others think you can handel it?"

Kakashi preformed his famous eye-smile and said "We got this, we've had bigger jumps that this." he said. "Though I believe we should send in Naru and Naruto in first."

Jordan rose an eyebrow "Why?" he asked, and Mikoto giggled a bit "Because those two are an Army of Two." she said. "You'll have to see it to believe it."

Jordan was confused as to what she meant, but one idea popped into his head '_Nah, they couldn't use _that, _right?'_ he thought.

"Alright, sure, let e'm have it." Jordan said, and the Uzumaki twins grinned as they stepped forward and prepared to jump. However when they both made a very familiar hand sign to Jordan, his eyes widened.

'_No way...'_ he thought. '_Don't tell me they can use-_' His thougth was cut off as the twins jumped, but he could still hear the two shout out:

"**Tajū: Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_On the ground_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Arla, Tom, Jango and most of the others with the slaves were attempting to break through the Death Watch defenses at the main gate, but the enemy had managed to fortify it with Turrents, Droideka's, and Trandoshan Heavy Mercenaries. And they were dedicated to keep them in the camp.

"DAMMIT! Fucking cockbites are dug in deep!" Tom shouted as he fired a few shots at the barricade, managing to hit a Trandoshan Heavy Merc in the head, and nailing a Death Watch Sniper as he fell to his death.

"We got anything bigger?" Josh said as he activated a thermal detanator and heaved it at the barricade, destroying a few Droids and Death Watch with the blast.

"Unless we can get a tank in here, no!" Jaster shouted as he fired with his blaster rifle. However then the team and the slaves heard the sound of engines flying by, and they and the Death Watch looked up to see an AIAT/i fly overhead.

"What now? Death Watch Reenforcments?" Jango shouted, but then to the surprise of the others, only two people jumped out of the ship as it passed by. They then heard them shout out "**Tajū: Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"** and suddenly, to the disbelief of both friend and foe alike, the skies were filled with exact copies of the two people who had jumped out.

'_What the HELL_!' was the thouht on everyone's mind as the copies of the two people landed on the defenders of the barricade and proceeded to beat the livin snot out of them. The Trando Heavy Mercs tried to yank off the copies that clinged onto them, but more swamped them as they dropped to the ground. The few that were destroyed simply poofed out of existance.

Tom and the others watched with wide eyes of shock as they watched the display. "...Neos...did you slip something into that drink we had before the mission started?" Tom asked his drinking parter, who shook his head. "No...unless you slipped some in mine as well."

However, then from the ship dropped in several other induviduals, and the one leading them the others instantly recognized.

"Jordan!" Arla, Jaster and the others shouted both in shock and relief to see their fellow Mandalorian with them. Jordan activated his Jetpack and after firing his blaster pistol at a few Droids and Trandoshans, landed next to the group. "Sup guys!" he said grinning behind his helmet. "Miss me?"

His response is being tackled to the ground by Arla and then almost hugged to death by the blonde.

"ACK! Arla! Can't breathe!" he managed to gasp out. His eyes wide behind his helmet visor as his face turned blue.

"Oh, Sorry!" Arla said as she released him, thankful that her own helmet was hiding her own burning red face from the others, but she didn't know Jordan was blushing a bit himself as well. "I-We've just been so worried about you! Where have you been? And who are they?" she asked as she watched the new fighters tear appart the Death Watch defenses.

Jordan grinned a bit "Their local resistance fighters from a nearby village!" He said. "I ran into them after I took out the Scout, and met their leader. She sent me along with a few squads to help us capture this base!"

Jaster walked up and was smiling a bit.

"You've certainly been busy Jordan," he said and said Mandalorian shrugged.

"Well, I have my moments!," he said, and everyone chuckled at that. He then noticed a couple people were missing.

"Where's D.J. and Daniel?" he asked. And Chad pointed somewhere in the surrounding forest "Out there somewhere, providing Sniper Support of course." he said.

Jordan nodded "Alright then, what are we standing around here for then?" He asked as he prepped his rifle again. "'Cause I ain't getting paid by the hour!"

Everyone agreed with that as they turned back toward the fighting as they passed the now dismantled barricade.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back with D.J. and Daniel**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

D.J and Daniel watched what had happened in the base, and both of their eyes were wide.

"Daniel...did you just see what I just saw?" D.J asked his brother.

"If you mean Huli Versions of Naruto and Naruko jump out of the ship, and create a bunch of Shadow Clones...yes...yes I did." Daniel said, in disbelief.

Their thoughts were interrupted as Jaster's voice came into their headsets.

_"D.J.! Daniel! We need sniper support on the entrance to the mine! Never mind the reinforcements for now! The AIAT/i's got it handled!_" said the True Mandalorian leader, and the two brothers shook themselves out of their shock.

"Uh roger that, Mand'alor!" Daniel said as he and his brother switched targets, and began providing sniper support for the battle in the base.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Battle_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan, Arla, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi ran through the base, taking out target after target as they cleared the area. A team of 3 Droideka's appeared around the corner of a building, rolling towards them.

"I got this!" Sasuke shouted ahe jumped up, making a few hand signs. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" He shouted as he then shot out a ball of fire from his mouth, which clashed into the droids before they could get out of their ball form.

"What the hell was that!" Arla shouted as she watched the Droids melt from the intence heat of the attack.

"That is what we call jutsu! It's one of our elemental attacks," Kakashi said, "We'll tell you more later! Right now we have tin-heads to demolish!" with that he went through hand-seals that Jordan immediatley recognized and grinned ferally behind his helmet.

'_Oh yeah,' _he thought as he saw the signature move of the Copy-Cat Ninja himslef come to life. As he grabbed his arm, electricity sparked around it, and made the sound of chirping birds as he charged towards a Death Watch soldier. The soldier had just enough time to turn around as Kakashi rammed his attack into him shouting "**CHIDORI!**"

The lightning attack struck the enemy soldier, and in just a few moments died from the attack which had power on par if not superior to Sith Force Lightning. Kakashi then tossed the body away and he looked back as Jordan was watching him. "What?" He asked.

"That...was FRACKING AWESOME!" Jordan cheered with a fist pump. "I have GOT to learn how to do that!"

Kakashi eye-smiled "mabe later," he said before he continued his attack. While the others split up, Sasuke with Jordan and Sakura with Arla.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Wih Arla and Sakura_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Arla fired her two Blaster pistols as she and Sakura charged through the base, downing droid after droid.

"SHANNAROO!" Sakura yelled out as she punched a B-1 in the chest, the force of the hit sending the droid backwards slamming into eight others before they hit the wall of a building and exploded.

"Hell YEAH!" the pinkette shouted out in victory, "Nine in one go!" Alra watched this in shock at Sakura's strength "How the hell did you do that?" She asked, pointing at the destruction she caused.

Sakura grinned a bit "Chakra-powered punches!" She said. "My Sensei taught me how! When the mission's over maybe she'll teach you too!"

Arla looked at Sakura before looking back at the destroyed building, then back to Sakura with a grin. "Count me in!" She shouted as the two continued their attack.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Sasuke and Jordan_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Uchiha and Mandalorian were double-teaming their enemies, watching each others back as they mowed down their enemies. Jordan was firing his Blaster Rifle at anything that moved that wasn't friendly, while Sasuke tossed Kunai and Shiruken's at his targets, while also using his own Blaster Pistol as well.

"Damn, when are they gonna get the point they've already lost?" Jordan asked Sasuke as he fired a few shots into a Trandoshan at Point Blank range that tried to sneak up on them. Sasuke just shrugged as he roundhouse kicked a Death Watch Trooper away. "I dunno," he said. "Though I will admit, this battle is going a lot more smoother than some other battles I could mention."

Jordan was curious about that, "Oh? And which missions would those be?" he asked as he punched a Death Watch Scout in the throat causing him to fall to his knees and then the Mandalorian finished him off with a blaster bolt to the head.

"I'll tell you later," he said as he used the Gokyaku no Jutsu to roast a couple of Trandoshan slavers, "Right now we have pest control to take care of!"

Jordan grinned as he nodded "I don't know why," he said as he prepared his rifle again. "But I think this is the beginning of a great friendship!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Tom and Mikoto**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"When this is finished I am going to _ensure _that I finish the prototype MJOLNIR." Tom promised himself ducking behind a wall for cover "Because this is getting to be BULLSHIT!"

"Need a hand?" Mikoto asked as she came up beside him.

Tom looked over to her and blushed under his helmet '_Holy fuck, Mikoto Uchiha, one of the hottest Naruto chicks there are,_' He thought grinning "Yes a hand would be very appretiated, If you could help me get up close to these Death Watch fuckers, then I'll be able to finish them _much _quicker.

"Oh, I think I can manage that..." Mikoto said with a slightly seductive smirk that made Tom blush again thankful for his helmet as she formed three seals "**Magen: Kurai Kioku(Demonic Illusion: Dark Memory).**"

Tom blinked in surprise as he heard the screams of various Death Watch goons before grinning and bursting forth from his cover vibroblades springing from his gauntlets as he charged "Bring it on Death Pussies!" He roared out slamming into the closest one in a football tackle his blades punching through one of the joints in the armpit severing a particularly important blood vein "I am off my meds today!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**10 Minutes later**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After 10 more minutes of fighting, the Base Camp was finally taken by the True Mandalorians and their new allies, with all of the Death Watch and Trandoshans KIA, and the Droids nothing more than Scrap Metal now. The now freed slaves and prisoners celebrated their freedom, and were now helping the wounded and sick members of their numbers, as well as gathering all the supplies they could from the camp before they made their way back to Konoha. Jaster had Grun and Zann head back to where their ships were, and brought the _Normandy _and _Wolfs Dawn _to the base, so that they would be able to transport the Slaves in more criticle condition faster.

Jordan was currently with Jaster and the other Mandalorians with the Teams of Shinobi, as he explained what all had transpired while he was seperated from the group. "...So, I managed to convince her to send in a few teams to help us out." Jordan said. "And here we are."

The others could only look at Jordan with suprised looks. Josh was the first to snap out of it

"Man Jordan, you are just full of surpises," he said and Jordan chuckled a bit at that. Jaster gave the young Mandalorian a nod in approval.

"You did good Jordan. Just be sure not to get seperated from us again, or Arla will skin you alive," he said, and Jordan laughed nervously as Arla gave a predatory look.

"N-no problem, Mand'alor," the Mandalorian said nervously and before anyone could make a comment a voice caught their attention.

"Naruto? Naru? Hikari?" the voice said, and the three induviduals in question, along with the other Shinobi, froze as their eyes went wide.

"It...it can't be..." Hikari said, as they and the others turned around, and to their unbelieving eyes, stood Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

"T-Tou-san? Kaa-san?" The Uzumaki Twins said at the same time, with wide eyes.

"S-S-sensei?" Kakashi said as his one visable eye widened.

"Kushi-chan?" Mikoto asked, her mouth gaping open.

The two parents nodded, and in what could only be described as three red/blond blurs, Hikari, Naru, and Naruto rushed to their parents and embrased them in a tight hug. The two were only caught off guard for a second before they immideatly began returning the embrace, with tears in their eyes.

"You're alive. Your both alive! Thank kami!" Hikari said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Minato's neck and crying into her father's shoulder who then hugged his daughter, a happy smile on his face.

Kushina was hugging both Naruto and Naru, and it looked like she was not going to let them go soon.

"Naruto...Naru...my babies...," she cried happily. "I never thought I'd see you again..."

"We thought you were dead, Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Naruto said as he cried into his Mother, as did Naru. "When Uzushio fell...we thought you were both dead!"

Kushina smiled as she tightened her embrace "No...we're alive," she said. "And we're here, and we promise we'll never leave you like that again."

As the re-united family continued to embrace one another, Jordan couldn't help but smile at the scene.

_'Well, it looks like Minato and Kushina didn't die after all,' _he thought. He then notice Burianna looking around. He understood that she was looking for Yuēdàn hoping that he was here in the camp.

He then watched as she approached the happy family who noticed her. He could make out Burianna talking to the two Huli

"Kushina-san, Minato-san. Where's Yuēdàn-kun?" she said, and the two Huli's faces lowered at that.

"Burianna-chan, I'm sorry to say this, but, we're not sure," Kushina said sadly. "When Uzushio fell, as we were captured, we got seperated from him when they loaded us up on different ships."

"Oh..." Burianna said, as she lowered her head saddly. Jordan saw this, and he moved towards them. "Hey, don't look so down Burianna." He said, gaining her attention. "You should be happy! If these two here survived while everyone esel thougth they were dead, then theirs more than a good chance Yuēdàn may be alive as well. You just need to keep on hoping." Burianna looked at Jordan for a few moments before she smiled a bit and nodded. "Ya...I guess your right," she said. "Thanks Jordan-san." She then turned to Minato and Kushina "This is the man who convinced Tsunade-sama to attack the camp here," She introduced to the two Huli who looked curiously at Jordan.

The Mandalorian took off his helmet, and the two gasped at seeing Jordan's face. They looked toward Burianna who shook her head.

"Jordan Tackett of the True Mandalorians at your service!" He said with a grin. "And member of Team Fortress. Its a pleasure to meet you both."

Minato and Kushina smiled and nodded "Its nice to meet you as well," Kushina said. "My name's Kushina Uzumaki, and this is my husband Minato Namikaze. Thank you for freeing us and the rest of the Slaves here, as well as reuniting us with our children."

Jordan just shrugged "Just doing my Job, Ma'am." he said. "Thouhg Mand'alor should be the one you should be thanking, since he's the one who gave the go-ahead to come to your planet and give you a hand." He pointed to Jaster, who was approaching them.

The two Huli smiled at the leader of the True Mandalorians as he removed his helmet.

"Thank you for coming to our aid, Jaster-san," Minato said as he shook hands with the Mandalorian, who had a grin on his face.

"Just doing the right thing," Jaster said, "We only found out about the existance of your world and it's respective populace only a couple weeks ago, but I gotta say, you people are full of suprises," he pointed at Naru and Naruto for a moment. "The Report didn't say anything about your people having any powers like these two and their friends used."

Minato smiled "Those powers are called Jutsu's." He said. "We use something Called Chakra in order to use them. Its what gave us a huge advantage in the early part of our war with the Death Watch untill...well until a certine snake betrayed us all." The eyes of all of the Shinobi narrowed ever so slightly, and Jordan and the others rose their eyebrows at that.

"And who is this certain snake?" D.J. asked, even though he knew the name of the one who fit the description.

Minato could only growl as he said the name with venom, "Orochimaru,"

Everyone in Team Fortress had only one word to sum up the current problem they now have to face in the Star Wars Galaxy.

_'Fuck,' _they all thought while Jaster rose an eyebrow.

"Orochimaru?" He asked for confirmation, and Minato nodded. "Yes, he betrayed us all when he defected and gave the Death Watch the know-how on how to create Chakra Supression Seals so that if they managed to capture us, we cant use Chakra, and we or anyone else with the seal can't remove it." He lifted the back of his shirt enough to reveal a peice of paper that was attached to it. "This also doubles as a form of 'slave collar' which can shock anyone who tries to escape." He said, and not to long after Hikari removed it off of his back, as well as Naru taking the one on Kushina off as well.

Jaster sighed "Please tell me this Orochimaru guy hasn't taught them how to use your abilities." He pleaded, but thankfully Kakashi nodded. "Fortunitally, yes." he said. "The Death Watch, nor any of their allies have used Jutsu's yet. At first we thought they just couldn't, but the Hyuuga Family found out that your races still have Chakra Pathways, so it is possible for you to learn and use Charka techniques. My guess is he doens't want them to get too powerful since the bastard probably has his own plans."

Jaster nodded a bit "That could be." he said. "But right now, we should focus on getting you and the others back to your village. We'll load everything and everyone onto the ships. It'll be tight squeze, but its better than walking."

Minato smiled and nodded "Don't worry, we've all had worse." he said. "We're just eager to return home now." And with that, the freed Slaves and everyone else boarded the ships, and the _Wolfs Dawn, __Normandy _and the AIAT rose from the surface and flew away. But not before Jaster gave Minato the honors of pressing the Detonator as they left, which blew the whole camp up, turning it into a smoldering crater.

For the people of Tridenius, this was a great victory. For Team Fortress and the Mandalorians, this was just step one.

**AN: There we go! Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Also, I am putting up a poll concerning this fic. Would you, or would you not, like to have lemons in this fic? Please vote your opinion!**

**So until next time, MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6: Return

**Co-written with help from Patriot-112 and Dragonknightryu**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Onboard the _Normandy**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

As the _Normandy _and the other ships with it made their way towards Konoha, Jordan had given Burianna, Minato, Kushina and the others a brief tour of his ship, showing the Engines, Cargo Bay, and his room. Some of the others showed some interest in the different Armors Jordan had collected in his few months as a Mandalorian, and Jordan said he'd see if he could get some for them to use.

Now, they were all in the cockpit of the _Normandy _as it made its final approached to Konoha. Looking out the window, Minato smiled at the sight of his home, as did Kushina.

"Home sweet home..." He said, as he had an arm around his wife. "I was beginning to doubt we'd ever see it again..."

Jordan smiled at that, "Well, I'm sure a lot of people you know will be happy to see you,"

The two former prisoners chuckled at that.

"Yeah, it would be good to Tsunade-san, Jiraiya-sensei, and the others," Minato said as Kushina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm gonna say it, but I actually missed that Pervert." Kushina said with a chuckle. "After all the times I've chased him around the village for peeping on women in the Springs..."

"Well, I'm sure their gonna be surprised to see you." Jordan said. "Strap yourselves in, we're coming in for the landing." They nodded as they took seats next to their children as the _Normandy _and the other two ships landed on the landing pad, where just outside stood Tsunade, the Elders, and Danzo. He could see Tsunade was smirking while the Elders and Danzo had Neutral unreadable faces, but if Jordan had to guess he'd say they were probably mad.

'_Well, their gonna be either really pissed, or really happy when I drop this bombshell on them.'_ Jordan thought with an amused smirk as he stood up, and headed for the exit. He told Minato and Kushina to wait inside for just a minute longer as he left with Burianna, the rest of Team 6, 7 and the other freed prisoners on his ship. Once outside he noticed Jaster and the others getting out of the _Wolf's Dawn _and the AIAT.

Tsunade then approached the Mandalorians as Medics rushed to get the injured and sick off to the hospital. Keeping pace with her are the Elders and Danzo as they approached Jordan, Jaster and the others that were part of the mission. "It looks like your mission was a success, Jordan-san." She said, with a smile.

Jordan smiled back and nodded "Indeed it was, Tsunade-sama." he said before gesturing to Jaster. "This here is Jaster Mereel, Mand'alor of the True Mandalorians, our leader." Jaster nodded and removed his helmet, smiling.

"Its a pleasure to meet you at last, Tsunade-sama." He said, Jordan gave him a quick run down on Japanese Honorifics on the way back. "Your Shinobi speak highly of you."

Tsunade nodded "Yes, and Jordan spoke highly of you as well." she said. "Allow me to be the first to greet you to Konohagakure, and thank you for saving these people."

"Just doing our Job Ma'am." Jaster said. "Your no friends with the Death Watch, that alone gives us all the reason to help you kick them off your planet."

Tsunade nodded, while the Elders remained uncaring while Danzo said "I will admit, I do suppose you have some thing to offer us." he said.

However, before Jaster could reply a male voice shouted out "Ya, I should have expected you'd never get the 3 meter long poll stuck in your ass out, Mummy-Face." He said, and the eyes of the Elders, Danzo, and Tsunade widdened in shock.

"It...It can't be..." Tsunade said, as their eyes turned around, and there stood to their shock and Surprise Minato and Kushina, along with their children.

To Jordan, he wished he had a camera so he could take a picture of the shocked expressions on the Elders' faces. He then noticed how their hands clenched and immediatley became suspicious.

_'Hmm, they're not very happy to see them,' _he thouht as he saw Tsunade rush over and embraced the two, _'Not very happy at all,'_ He glanced at Jaster, who also noticed this and nodds his head just slightly.

Back with Tsunade, she embraced the two thought to be dead Shinobi tightly with tears running down her eyes "Y-Your alive!" She shouted. "I-I Can't believe this, but your alive! How did you survive after Uzushio fell?"

"The Death Watch managed to catch us after the last evac ship left." Kushiha said, with a smile as both he and Minato returned the embrace. "We spent the last few years, being moved from Camp to Camp being forced to mine whatever they wanted. We arrived at the Camp the True Mandalorians attacked just a few days ago. We were just in the right place at the right time."

"Looks like our luck managed to see us through again." Minato said, and Tsunade smiled as she tightened the embrace. "Ya, it looks like it." she said. "Its so good to see you two! What about Yuēdàn? Did he make it?"

She noticed that the two gained sad looks "We don't know," Kushina said. "Though he survived the battle...we got on different ships that took us to different Slave Camps...We don't know where he is now."

Tsunade gained a sad look, but that was replaced as she smiled a bit "Well, if you two survived I'm sure Yuēdàn-kun survived as well." She said. "We just need to keep looking." She then shook her head "Anyways, let's get you two checked out, and then after we report this to the Council we're gonna celebrate your return!" She cheered.

The two parents grinned a that "Now _Theirs _and idea!" Minato said. Tsunade then turned to the True Mandalorians and Shinobi "It'll take a while before the meeting will start, so feel free to move around the Village." She said. "You've deserved some rest, all of you. I'll send some ANBU to your location when the Council is ready."

Jaster smiled and nodded "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." he said before he and the others bowed, and left the landing pad.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"I can't wait to show you guys around the village!" Naruto said as he, Naru and Hikari lead Jordan, Burianna, Arla, and the rest of Team Fortress through the Village. "I'm gonna show you the Academy, Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, my favorite training ground, Ichiraku's Ramen Stand..."

"Uhh, you said Ichiraku's twice, Naruto-kun." Josh said, but Naruto just grinned "Yup! I know!" he said, and his sisters just sighed.

Jordan and the others just chuckled at that as they continued through the streets. As they walked on, Jordan then noticed D.J. was looking at a data-pad and had a look of utter concentration on his face, making the Mandalorian curious.

_'I wonder what he's working on?' _he thought to himself as they arrived at a familiar Ramen shack.

"Hey old man!" Naruto shouted out, and a Neko version of Teuchi turned around and smiled at the sight of Naruto.

"Naruto! Great to see you and your sisters are back!" Teuchi said before looking at Jordan and the others. "Who are these?"

"These are our new friends!" Naruto said. "Their actually the enemies of the Death Watch and their allies, and have been fighting these guys before they ever even found out about our world."

Teuchi grinned as he looked at them, "Really now?" he said. "Well, an enemy of the Death Watch is a friend here! Welcome to Ichiraku's! Home of the best Ramen in Konoha! My name's Teuchi Ichiraku, head chief, and Manager."

Jordan smiled as they took their seats. "Nice to meet you, Teuchi-san." he said. "My name's Jordan Tackett. With me are my friends Joshua Grey, Dennis Diaz, Arla Fett, Chad Hawking, Daniel Cobb, his brother D.J, and Tom Johnson."

Teuchi nodded his greeting, "Nice to meet you all! So, what can I get for you?" he asked.

"I'll take the usual old man!" Naruto said and his sister's sighed again.

"Same as always Teuchi-san," the two red-heads said at the same time.

"Hmm," Jordan said as he looked through the Menu. "I'll give the Chicken Ramen a try." One by one, the others placed their Orders and Teuchi went to the back to serve them.

"So Jordan," Burianna asked as she sat next to him. "Tell me about yourself, we haven't really gotten a chance to know each other very much yet."

"Well," Jordan said. "Me and the rest of my friends here were born and raised on a planet called Earth. Don't ask us where it is, because even we don't know. We don't know what happened, but the next thing we knew we were on a Death Watch station along with my Brother and his wife. Thankfully though, Jaster and his True Mandalorians were raiding the station. To make a long story short, they saved our asses, so we joined them. For the last six months we've been training with them, and helping them fight the Death Watch, Trandoshans, Trade Federation and whatever other enemies we have to face."

The others nodded "So, where is your Brother and his wife now?" Naru asked. Jordan smiled a bit "Well, their staying back at our station for now." He said. "His wife is Pregnant, and is due to give birth any day now."

Burianna and the other two girls immediatley becam interested.

"Are you serious," they said at the same time, which caused Jordan to lean back a bit at the cutesy eye look in their eyes.

"Uhh, y-y-y-yeah, I am," he said and everyone had to cover their ears at the high pitched squeal of delight.

_'What have I unleashed,' _Jordan thought as he sighed and then saw D.J. working on his data-pad again. Curiousity getting the better of him, he moved over to where D.J. was sitting.

"Hey man, what are you working on?" he asked and saw D.J. become startled, and try to put his Data-pad away, only to drop it. "N-Nothing!" He said as he tried to put it away, only for Jordan to snatch it and look at its contents.

From what he could see, it looked like the schematics for a Jetpack that reminded Jordan of the one Jango usually uses, only minus the Rocket Launcher. He gave the image a risen eyebrow before he recognized what it was.

"Hey..." Jordan said. "Isn't this the same Jetpack from that Disney Movie? What was it...Rocketeers?"

D.J. sighed in defeat, "Actually Jordan it's called 'The Rocketeer'. And yes, it's the 0X3 Jetpack," he said and Daniel rose an eyebrow, "You mean that movie when that pilot found that jetpack in the hanger that the Nazi's were after?" he asked him and D.J. nodded.

"Yeah, that's the same one," the Mandalorian sniper said.

"I thought you hated jetpacks. Saying they were death traps," Josh said in confusion.

"Yes, but I think I can fix that." D.J said. "I planned on remaking the 0X3 like it was in the movie, only its gonna be reenforced with Beskar armor, so it will be more resistant against weapons fire. On the down side I can't add a Missile Launcher like other Jet Packs, but its better than having it so that one shot and it blows up."

Jordan nodded as he looked at the schematics. "Nice, I think this could be useful later on if it works." He said as he handed D.J back his Datapad, and it was then Teuich came back with their Ramen, along with a Neko Version of Ayame Jordan and the others looked at the fact Naruto had eight bowls of Miso Ramen.

'_Well, looks like he still has his Ramen Addiction..._' the others thought as Naruto began digging into his Ramen as if it would dissapear, which at the rate he was going, it would.

"Please excuse my brother's...eating habits." Hikari said with a sigh. "He just can't help it."

Jordan chucked a bit "Hey, it's alright." he said as he and the others removed their helmets to eat. When Jordan removed his own, he heard Ayame and Teuich gasp as he looked up, and saw their wide eyes.

"Y-Yuēdàn?" Ayame asked, but Burianna shook her head a bit saddly. "No, he's not him." She said, before she smiled a bit. "But...good news is, I think he might still be alive out there, somewhere now."

The Ramen store owners gave Burianna a curious look "Why do you think that Buri-chan?" Ayame asked, and she saw her, and the Uzumaki children smile widley.

"Because, on our last mission we came back when we raided a Prison Camp...we found Tou-san and Kaa-san!" Naruto said, and the eyes of Ayame and Teuich widened in shock.

"W-what?" Ayame said.

"You heard right Ayame-chan! Our parents' are alive, safe, and home," Hikari said happily, and the Father-daughter duo smiled happily at that.

"That's good news indeed," Teuchi said, before turning to the Mandalorians "Thank you for brining them back," he said before grinning "And to show our thanks, all of your Orders are on us!"

"YES!" Naruto shouted as he increased the speed of his eating, if that was even possible. Hikari giggled a bit "Your going to regret that Teuich-san." she said.

Jordan and the others chuckled as well, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks (which he thankfully knew how to use) and was about to dig into his meal before a new voice said "Burianna-chan! Great to see your back!"

When he heard that voice, his eyes widened and his hands clentched into fists as he accidentally broke the Chopsticks, which went unoticed by the Father-Daughter duo and the shinobi, but the others did notice and all but Dennis and Josh rose eyebrows, while said two also had eyes wide.

'_Please...please for the love of god, don't be who I think it is..._' Jordan thought as he glanced behind him, and saw a Huli male who stood at the same height as him, with very short blond hair, and grey eyes. He was wearing a pair of grey/black shinobi pants and shirt with a dark green flack jacket. Though the Huli features made him look a bit different...there was no mistaking who this boy remined Jordan of.

'_Cory Trint...' _He thought, and Burianna sighed before putting up a smile "Hey Kōrī-kun...nice to see you." She said.

Jordan could only glare at the Huli Cory Trint along with Dennis and Josh as they quietly reached for their weapons.

"Awww, Buri-chan!" Kōrī said cheerfully (**Patriot-112's A/N: BLEGH!) **"That's no way to treat your teammate! Speaking of that, why didn't you tell me you were going on that mission in the first place?"

"Their wasn't anytime to wait for you to show up." Burianna said as she rolled her eyes. "So why are you here Kori?"

"What, I can't stop by and say Hi?" He asked with some sarcasm before he glanced at Jordan and the others. "So, who are these guys?" he asked. "And why does that one guy look like Yuēdàn?"

Jordan's eye twitched. This Huli version of Cory Trint was just like the real world one.

"He's not really Yuēdàn, Kori. In fact he and his friends were the ones who helped us out in the mission," Burianna said before smiling. "But thanks to them, I believe Yuēdàn-Kun may still be alive."

Kori rose an eyebrow at that "Why's that?" He asked, and Jordan could practically _feel _that he was getting angry.

"Because we found Tou-san and Kaa-san on the mission!" Hikari said with a smile, much to Kori's surprise. "Their alive, Well, and here in the village. If they survived Uzushio's fall, then theirs more than a good chanse Yuēdàn-kun survived as well."

Jordan heard Kori scoff at that, "Please, what do you see in that guy anyway? He's a glory hound of the highest caliber!"

That made Jordan's blood hit a boiling point, while Josh and Dennis continued to glare heatedly at Kori, their hands on their weapons. Burianna's eyes burned with anger as Kori continued. "I mean, he just _had _to stay behind with those two to hold off the Death Watch long enough for that shuttle to escape. He totally did it just for the fame in it all-"

SMACK!

Whatever Kori was about to say was cut off as he suddenly fell to the ground, and the others looked in shock to see Jordan, his hand curled up into a fist as he glared daggers at Kori.

"Itai! What the hell is your problem buddy?" he shouted out, but Jordan just grabbed the Huli by the front of his shirt and, quicker than anyone realized, slammed Kori against the wall of a building on the other side of the street.

"What's my problem? What's my PROBLEM!" he shouted loud enough for a few people to turn their heads. "You're here insulting the memory of a damn good soldier if what I've been hearing about him is true! I may not know Yuēdàn myself, but I'll be DAMNED before I let some punk-ass bastard like you go around insulting a man who did more for his people than I bet you'd ever could do!"

The others rushed out of the Ramen stand after them.

"Holy shit! What's up with Jordan?" Chad said as he saw Jordan turn from a nice guy to a total bad-ass in seconds. It was Dennis who answered him, thouh discretely.

"That guy is a Huli-version of Cory Trint," he said to them, and Chad, D.J, Daniel and Tom looked turned to him with wide-eyes.

Tom quickly stood up and moved to Jordan's side placing a hand on his shoulder "Jordan, it ain't worth it," He said warningly "Believe me I've met my share of people like this working for the Cadets, they're only interested in saving their own asses, not to mention he's only trying to make this Yuēdàn guy sound like a glory hound because he himself is one."

Jordan seemed to calm down a bit, but his grip didn't loosen up as he pulled Kori toward him so their faces were almost touching.

"You listen to me, and you listen good and proper," he said lowly, "If you do ANYTHING that upsets me, if I get a chill up my spine, or the hairs on the back of my neck stand upright, you're gone. Got it?"

Kori nodded vigerously, his eyes wide in fear as Jordan finaly released him, and Kori scurried away. "Geez Jordan," D.J said as he watched Kori run away. "Never thought you had it in ya."

"Bastard had it coming..." Jordan muttered before he turned to Burianna, who looked a bit shocked. "Sorry I did that to your teammate." he said. "I just _really _didn't like that guy."

Burianna sighed "It's alright...truth be told I don't like him that much either." She said. "He never really was nieces Shinobi in my class, but ever since Yuēdàn went MIA he's been acting worse."

Jordan could only sigh at that, "Yeah, I've seen it before," he said, "Back on Earth,"

Burianna could see in his eyes the hurt, betrayal, and sadness, which meant whatever happened back on his home planet must of hurt him deeply.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said, and Jordan waved it off, "Ah it's nothing, ain't your fault," he said before his old self returned and smiled "Well, let's get back inside, don't want that Ramen to get cold, now right?"

Naruto was the first to agree as he darted back inside, and the others chuckled a bit as well as they went back into the Ramen Store.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_A while Later_**

**_Council Chamber Room_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Konoha Councils have been assembled in the Council Room. On one side was the Shinobi Council, which had all of the major Shinobi Clan Heads of Konoha sitting there. While on the other side was the Civilian Council.

They were discussing the arrival of the True Mandalorians and how they had rescued the people in the slave camp, including the thouht to be dead Yondaime Hokage, and his wife. The Shinobi wanted to thank the True Mandalorians at least for bringing their original leader back, but the civilians wanted them killed while their guard was down. Thus resulting in an argument between the two councils.

"We have to kill them now while they're off-balance!" said one Civilian, a fat male Neko. "Who knows what they will do while in the village!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" A Lycan Tsume Inuzuka shouted as she glared at the Civlian side. "These Mandalorians just saved over dozens of our people, _and _rescued Minato-Kun and Kushina-Chan! Do you want to start attacking our allies?"

"They could betray us at any time!" A Female Neko with pink hair screached, causing several others to wince at her pitch. "Their Armor is far to similar to what the Death Watch use!"

"That, Abi is explained in Burianna-san and Tsunade-sama's Report." A Huli version of Hiashi Hyuuga said. "These True Mandalorians and Death Watch are in a civil war with one-another, the True Mandalorians want to reform their people into more Honorable Warriors and Mercenaries much like us Shinobi, however the Death Watch want the exact opposite, and want to conquer the whole galaxy."

Abi just glared at the Hyuuga Head, "What if they're lyin and decieving us? it happened before!" she countered, and the bickering continued until Tsunade had enough, and slammed her fist into the table, silencing everyone in the room.

"SHUT UP! No one will harm the True Mandalorians while they're here," she said with a stern glare at the Civilians, "I know they're not lying. And if they were, they would'nt have killed their own men, it would have been a waste. _Also, _as Jordan-san had said, if they wanted us dead, they would have had a tracking beacon on him, and bombard the village from orbit like the Death Watch have done many times before."

"I Agree with Tsunade-sama," Said a Huli Version of Shikaku Nara. "It would be far too troublesome for them to go through all of this trouble of gaining our trust, when they can just destroy us and be done with it. It would only be a matter of finding and destroying the other hidden villages around the planet."

Soon, all of the Shinobi Half of the Council agreed, even a handful of Civilians even agreed that what the Lazy Nara had said was true. Then an ANBU appeared next to Tsunade and whispered something into her ear, and the Hokage nodded "Good, send him in." She said and the ANBU nodded as he dissapeared. Tsunade then turned to the Council "I hope you all are ready, since I have already asked for the Mand'alor of the True Mandalorians to come here, and is on his way." She said, to the surprise of the others. "He should be arriving right about...now."

Not a moment after, the doors to the Chamber opened, and in came Jaster Mereel wearing his full Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor, aside form his Helmet which was being carried under his right arm.

"Ladies and Gentlmen, allow me to introduce myself," Jaster said, "My name is Jaster Mereel, and I'm the Mand'alor of the True Mandalorians,"

Everyone looked at Jaster and the Shinobi could clearly tell by the few battle scars on his face, and the look in his eyes that this man had seen some serious battles. That alone had gained him the respect of most if not all of the Shinobi Half of the Council.

"It is an honor to meet you, Mereel-san." A Neko version of Inoichi Yamanaka said with a slight bow, and the other Shinobi Clansmen bowed in respect as well.

Jaster smiled a bit as he returned the gesture "The Honor's mine, I must say after seeing your Shinobi in combat a while ago, I must say I am impressed with their combat abilities. They could probably even give a Jedi a hard time in combat."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that.

"What is...a Jedi?" Hiashi asked.

Jaster seemed to sigh to himself at that, "I'll get to that. But more importantly, you are all wondering why we came here and are helpin you, are you not?" he asked.

Most of the council nodded at that "Yes, though I remember Jordan-san mentioning that it was more about us having a common enemy." Tsunade said, and Jaster nodded.

"Yes, that the bottom reason." he said. "We would have a far easier chance at defeating the Death Watch once and for all if we work together. Of course to do that, we need to bring up your technology a bit. Even though your people holds the Home Field Advantage, your technology level is far below Republic Standards. We can easily begin supplying you with more proper tech if you so wish."

The two council's eyes widen at that. Many thoughts going through their minds. The Shinobi council were thinking if they had proper technology, they could easily defend their world from future invasions. The Civilians were thinking of the amount of money they could make of this tech. Danzo was thinkng of how he could conquer the galaxy with it. Needless to say, they all had different opinions.

"And what would you want in return for this?" Asked a Huli Chōza Akimichi. "You obviously wouldn't do this for nothing."

"True," Jaster admitted "But what I want can be beneficial to both of our people. As you know, The Death Watch are enslaving your people mostly just for a Labor Force to mine your planet's resources like Beskar, Gold, and Silver to name a few. Quite simply, the True Mandalorians would like to have the rights to mine these recources for both mine and your peoples to use. Obviously, of course, we would not use Slave Labor. If theirs one thing True Mandalorians do not tollerate, its Slavery." He then smiled a bit "Besides, that's why we have specially made Mining Droids to do the work for us, so we wouldn't need slaves anyways."

The Councils then begin to think about that. That is, until a certain pink haired harpy decided to be an idiot.

"Huff, and how do we know that you won't just take the metal for yourself and leave us to dry," she said, much to the Shinobi Council's irritation, the Civilians' worry, Danzo's ire, and more specifically, Tsunade's wicked temper.

"Abi, would you shut the hell up for once in your life!" The Hokage shouted at the council woman who flinched at the combined glares she was receiving.

"If it would relieve any tensions, you could easily assign overseers to the mining sites we use to ensure we do not try to steal it." Jaster said. "I would be worried about the same thing if I were in your position, but me and my men just wish to prove that we want to help you, not fight you. That's why we liberated that Camp and freed the slaves, to prove to you that we are on your side."

Many seem to agree with that as he saw the Shinobi Council nod thier heads, while the civilians, the Advisors, and Danzo also, albeit reluctantly, nodded.

"That can be negotiable," Tsunade said, "All those who approve?," she said, and all the Shinobi Council raised their hands, while all but one civilian, which unsuprisingly was Abi, raised their hands.

"Then we're in areement then," Tsunade said with a smile. "We will accept your help, Jaster-san, we look forward with working with you in liberating our planet. So what do you and your forces plan to do in helping us?"

"Well," Jaster said. "Our first objective we believe we should to is relink you with your surviving space forces. Apparently a large number of your Navy's vessels survived the Death Watch's initial attack, and are hiding in the nearby asteroid belt."

This came to a shock to all of the others. "Are you serious?" Tsunade asked, making sure he wasn't pulling her leg.

Jaster nodded "Yes, and their lead by someone named Hiruzen," he said. "Does that name ring a bell to any of you?"

Tsunade's as well as the whole of the Shinobi Council all had shocked faces.

"S-Sarutobi-sensei is alive?" the blonde medic said, and Jaster blinked.

"I see you know him, and by the way you said 'Sensei' he's your teacher correct?" he asked. Tsunade nodded "Yes, he taught me and my teammates almost everything we know." She said. "He was also Minato-Kun's predecessor, but we all though he died when the Death Watch first attacked!"

"Well, he's not." Jaster said. "He's been leading the ships that survived against the Death Watch forces, raiding their supply lines in space and causing havoc."

Tsunade smiled at that, happy that her teacher was alive. Danzo on the other hand was having a panic attack inside, _'Damn it! He survived! Those Death Watch fools were suppose to deal with him for me!' _he thought to himself.

"If I may ask," Homura said, "Will Minato re-take his position as Hokage?" he asked and Tsunade sighed a bit.

"Homura, he and Kushina have went through a lot. They want time to be with their children right now," she said and then gave a stern look at the two Elder Advisors who looked they were about to argue, "Minato will tell us when he's ready. End of discussion," she warned.

"I must agree with Tsunade-sama," Hiashi said, with a nod. "Those two deserve at least some rest, after all they've been through." The rest of the Shinobi Council, and even a few in the Civilian Council nodded in agreement at that.

"So, what do we do about contacting Hiruzen?" Tsunade asked, and Jaster answered "Simple, you and some of your Shinobi may come with us on our Transports and take you up to our fleet, and we will meet with his forces in the Asteroid Belt."

The Elders and the civilians voiced their disagreement about that, but Tsunade told them to shut up and deal with.

"Of course Jaster," she said, "Besides it's been awhile since I saw my Sensei,"

Jaster nodded at that, "We will leave early tomorrow morning. I want to give my people some rest since they had a busy day today," he said and Tsunade nodded, telling him that they can stay on the hotel to rest. And with that, the meeting was called to a close.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Jordan and the others_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

After the group had their fill of Ramen for the day, they had continued their tour of Konoha seeing all of the sights that that had to be seen. All the while, Naruto continued to ask Jordan and the others about their adventures in the galaxy, and what it was like outside their home system.

While Naruto continued to talk with the others, Jordan couldn't help but chuckle seeing how attached he had become to the Blond Huli. He was just like his Anime/Manga self, only a bit smarter of course. But Jordan could tell that he was gonna like this kid.

As they walked through the streets, Jordan got a tingle in the back of his sences, and he looked back subtibly and grinned as he could see a certain pale-eyed Huli Girl following them at a distance, being sure to avoid being seen.

"You do realize that Hinata Girl is following us, right?" Jordan whispered to Burianna, who giggled a bit and nodded. "Yes, I've noticed." She said, glancing at Naruto. "She has a massive Crush on Naruto here, but she's just to afraid to admit it to him. And Naruto just hasn't noticed it yet." She whispered back so that Naruto or the others couldn't hear.

Jordan nodded as he chuckled to himself, knowing it was true. He then grinned evilly in his mind as a plan to get Naruto and Hinata together was forming.

'_Hehehehehe, oh yes, this is going to be fun,' _he thought to himself as the soon-to-be victims sneezed.

"You alright Naruto-nii?" Naru asked and Naruto nodded as he rubbed his nose "Ya...someone's talking about me or something." he said.

Daniel chuckled a bit at Naruto, but then he heard a strange commotion to his left. He stopped moving, and he looked to his left down an alleyway, and saw a sight that made his blood boil like crazy.

He could see a trio of guys, two Neko's and one Huli, all of them circleing around a Huli woman that looked about 24 years old with light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail reminding him a bit of Shikimaru's hair. She was wearing a tan overcoat, completed with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs and a dark orange mini-skirt. Daniel instantly recognized this woman to be none other than a Huli Version of the famous Anko Mitarashi, one of the hotest Naruto Characters known.

But what had his blood going though, was that Anko was on the ground, her clothes in disaray while the men grinned at her lecherously.

Going on instinct, Daniel moved away from the others and began to stomp down the alleyway. Seeing his brother move away from the group, D.J. followed him as he saw Daniel stomp down an alleyway. He could tell by the look on his face that he was about to kill somebody.

_'I better watch his back,' _he said as he followed him into the alley.

In the Alley, Anko was cursing her luck for the day. She had gotten off of her Job at T&I for the day, and stopped by the Bar to get some Dango's and a drink. She had a little too much to drink, so she headed home, only to get jumped on by these guys.

"My fellas, seems the snake whore is ripe and waiting." The 'leader' of the group said, grinning down at Anko.

"Screw you assholes!" Anko shouted, "I'll fucking Kill all three of you!"

The Man just Chuckled a bit darkly "Looks like we'll have to do something about that Mouth of yours." He said as he was about to grab his belt, until he heard a voice shout out "Hey! What the fuck's going on here?"

The three men, and Anko turned, and saw Daniel and D.J approaching them, both of them looking like they were gonna kill them.

"Buzz off pal!" shouted the leader, "This doesn't concern you!"

Daniel just growled at that, "When I see a bunch of idiots gaining up on a woman and planning to rape her, it IS my buisness!" he shouted.

The leader growled at that "Alright, you asked for it punk!" He said as the trio left Anko on the ground and made their way towards the two Brothers.

Daniel grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "I call dibs on the lead Jackass and the ugly sucker on the left." He said. "You get the other one, D.J."

D.J grinned and nodded "Alright!" He said, as the two then ran forward to take on the three idiots.

D.J. then jumped in the air and placed his feet on the one jackass on the right of the leader and then hopped off as the man gasped for air. Taking a thing from Ezio Auditore de Firenze from Assassin's Creed, he decided to taunt him.

"Come on, mi ha colpito," he said, speaking in an Italian accent and doing a double "come on" gesture. The man, who that he could clearly see is a Konoha ninja, a Chuunin at that, managed to stagger to his feet, and glare viciously at him.

"You little shit! I'll kill you for that!" he shouted as he drew a kunai, and came in charging.

D.J responded by drawing his Jedi Katana Sword and caught his attack easily. '_Thank you Cyrius for the Sword Trainning._' he thought as he mentally thanked the True Manalorian who taught him and some of the others how to fight with a sword.

The Chunin eyed the sword before grinning "Nice Sword," he said "I'll be sure to take it when I kill you and fuck the Snake Bitch!"

D.J glared at the Chunin "Not on your life Jackass!" He shouted, as he pressed his own attack, and then got under the thrust of the Chuunin and delivered a kick to the man's balls.

"OOOF!" the Chuunin grunted out, but while he was busy nursing his family jewels, D.J. used this oppurtunity to use the flat side of his sword and whacked the man to the back of the neck, causing him to black out and fall flat on his face.

"Tft! Too easy," he said with distaste.

"Hey Drew! How about a little help?" Daniel shouted, and D.J looked to see his Brother was fighting off the two last thugs, but was having a bit of trouble fighting them off on his own.

"Got it!" D.J said as he moved to help his brother, punching the first thug away while his brother took on the leader.

"I'm gonna kill you for intefering Outsider!" the leader shouted as he grabbed a metal pipe, and like a cave man with a wooden club, he charged Daniel, who used his beskar vambraces to block the strike then kicked him away.

"Just try it you piece of shit! I had plenty of experience dealing with assholes like you!," he said.

Back with D.J, he was fighting the last thug in a fist fight. "You're fucking dead you bastard!" The Thug shouted as he tossed a punch into D.J's Chest. However when they both heard the loud _crack _as his hand broke after hitting the Beskar Armor Plating, the man's eyes went wide as he withdrew and cradeled his hand.

D.J chuckled a bit '_Heh, Beskar Rules._' he thought and as the man cradeled his hand he sucker-punched him right into his jaw, sending him against the wall and knocking him out.

With Daniel, he just continued dodging the leader's swings one after another. "Damnit hold still!" The thug shouted as he continued to try to hit the U.S Army Soldier-turned-True Mandalorian.

"And let you hit me?" he said, as he then grabbed the leader's outstretched arm and proceeded to round-house kick him in the ribs, "No! Way! In! Hell!" he said through each kick then threw him over his shoulder and body-slammed him onto the ground.

The Chunin coughed up blood as Daniel stood, glaring daggers at him. He then proceeded to draw his combat knife, which resulted in the would-be-rapist panicking.

"Wait! Hold on!" he begged. "Don't kill me! I can make it worth your While I-"

He was cut off as Daniel grabbed the man by the neck, picked him up and slammed him into the wall with his knife pressed firmly along his neck.

"Just shut up." Daniel Growled. "To me, your just a waist of air here, and I plan on fixing that right now." And with one swift motion, he slit the man's throught, and let him go as his body fell to the ground.

Turning to where Anko was he cautiously approached the kunoichi, who had one of her kunai out ready to defend herself.

"Hey take it easy," he said in a calming matter, "I'm not gonna hurt ya, I'm here to help."

Anko, even though she was still a little drunk, could tell that the man before him was telling the truth, and wasn't going to do anything like what those three jerks were about to do. However she was still a bit cautious about the man, since she had never seen him in the village before.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, still holding her Kunai in a defensive position.

Daniel smiled a bit "My name's Daniel Cobb." He said as he gestured to D.J "And that there is my brother, D.J."

she turned her eyes and saw said brother was removing the ninjas' weapons pouches, and kunai holsters, while also digging in their pockets. Daniel turned and saw what he was doing.

"Uhh, Drew? What are you doing?" he said, as D.J. looked at him.

"What? Spoils of the fight," he said, as he pulled out a stack of, what Anko saw, Ryo bills, "Wow, this guy's got a lot of money for a grunt, score one for me!"

Daniel sighed as he turned back to Anko "You alright Miss?" He asked as he held out a hand to help her up. "Hope those jerks didn't hurt you to badly."

Anko stared at Daniel, with a light blush on her face as she looked at the rather handsome young man. Putting away the Kunai, seeing how they meant her no harm, and accepted the hand as he helped her up to her feet. "I-I'm fine." She said. "You came before they could do any real damage...thank you."

Daniel smiled "No thanks necessary." he said. "Just doing my job, Ma'am."

Anko smiled a bit '_Well, he's a lot kinder than a lot of other guys here in the village,_' she thought. "Don't call me Ma'am, makes me feel old." She said. "My name's Anko Mitarashi."

"Well, its nice to meet you Anko-san." Daniel said, and it was about then Jordan and the others showed up.

"Guys! What's going on-whoa!" Jordan said as he looked a the two unconscious forms and the one dead body on the ground. "The hell happened here?"

D.J. decided to explain as he searched the dead Chuunin, "Daniel heard a ruckus in the alley we're now in and spotted these assholes trying to gain up on Anko here," he said, pointing to said Tokubetsu Jonin, "Then, we came, we saw, and started kicking some serious ass!"

Everyone, including Daniel and Anko sweatdropped at that.

"O-kay...," Jordan said, as he looked at Anko "Is she alright though?"

"Just a few scrapes and bruises." Anko said as she dusted herself off, and readjusted her coat. "I'll be alright."

"Alright, but what are we gonna do about them?" Naru said as she pointed at the two uncontious forms and the one dead body after D.J had cleaned them out of almost everything they owned aside from the clothes on their backs.

"Just tie up those two bastards," Daniel said as he grabbed the dead body, walked up towards a dumpster, opened it, and tossed him inside it, "And dump the trash into the dumpster,"

The group all rolled their eyes as D.J. took some wire and hog-tied one of the two KO Chunins, while Jordan did the same for the other one.

"Right, now, let's get out of here," Jordan said and the group left the alley.

"So, Anko-san," Daniel said. "where do you live? We can give you a little escort on your way home if you want, to avoid another incident like that."

Anko seemed to think about that, and although her independent side said to deny the offer, her more reasoning countered it. Besides, it will give her more of a chance to understand the handsome stranger more.

"Sure, why not," she said, and the group followed her to her place. But what they don't know is back in the alleyway, as the two knocked out ninja were coming to, a voice got their attention.

"You imbeciles," the two chunins' eyes widen in panic as Danzo came into view.

"D-D-D-Danzo-sama! W-w-w-w-we-we-we-," one of the men stuttered and the one eyed elder interrupted him.

"Failed," he said. "I paid you and your leader to take out Anko, even when I had the bartender slip in a dose of chemicles in her drink that caused her to become drunk quicker, and you couldn't even do that right."

"B-b-but we were ambushed!" One said. "Those two men killed Kamara, and knocked us out!"

"Because you underestimated them!" Danzo retorted. "These True Mandalorians are far tougher than you think."

"W-w-we're sorry D-d-d-Danzo-sama!" One of the Chunin said. "W-We won't fail you again!"

Danzo turned around as he closed his eye "No...you won't." He said, and a moment later two ROOT Anbu appeared and killed the two men quickly and quietly, and tossed the bodies in the trash with the other.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With the Group**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As the others were heading for Anko's place, D.J. stopped and turned his head back toward the alley, his eyes squinted in suspicion. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Jordan looking at him in concern.

"Hey, you okay?" he said and D.J. nodded and looked at the entrance to the alley.

"Yeah, I just got a funny feeling. Like we shouldn't of have left those two back there," he said in a serious tone.

Jordan blinked a bit in confusion "Why would you care?" He asked, "Their just a pair of would-be rapists, whatever happens to them I could care less as long as their not let back on the streets."

D.J looked back at the alley way, and sighed. "Ya, your probably right." he said. "The Konoha Police will pick them up eventually."

Jordan nodded "Right, now let's catch up with the others." He said as he moved to catch up. D.J followed, but no before turning back at the alley way one more time, feeling that somewhere in the pit of his stomach he should go back and look.

However, he ignored this, and he decided to follow Jordan back to where the others were. Never to know what happened in that alley way moments ago.

* * *

><p><strong>117Jorn:<strong> **WE'RE BACK!**

**Patriot-112: We are SO Sorry it took so long to update this fic, but we've been VERY Busy.  
><strong>

**117Jorn: Yeah, so sorry, but at least we're still working! And good news: We are already VERY far in the development of the next chapter, already at 11,000 words!  
><strong>

**Patriot-112: We hope to get the chapter out soon, so please stay tune!  
><strong>

**117Jorn: Also, I am honored to introduce our latest addition too the team. ShadowMaster94! You may know him on New Blood as Dennis!  
><strong>

****ShadowMaster94**: Sup!  
><strong>

**117Jorn: Also, since Shadow will be helping us out more, he has given us several ideas. Also, he is currently working on a fic which takes place during New Blood, which will be told in the eyes of Dennis himself. This fic will be called 'Project: Titan', and he hopes to have it on his profile soon enough! In the meantime, I Highly suggest checking out his other fics.  
><strong>

**Patriot-112: Yup, so until next time  
><strong>

**Everyone: MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: New Toys, and Traitors

**Co-Writted with Patriot-112, Dragonknightryu, and ShadowMaster94 **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The Next Day **

**Onboard the **_**Normandy**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

The day after the rescue of the prisoners, Tsunade, the Konoha 11, Burianna, Kushina, Minato and their children were onboard the Mandalorian Ships as they headed towards their fleet, where they would soon move to the asteroid field to find Hizuren and his fleet of ships.

From an earlier transmition he received, Jaster reported to Jordan that the _Interceptor-_class Cruiser they were working on was finally at Minimum operational capacity after getting its engines and weapons refit, and was now on its way to meet up with rest of the fleet, and would arrive by the time they got there. He also said Matthew was coming with Imca, and Rico and they had a few 'surprises' for him and the others.

Jordan asked what he meant by that, but Jaster shrugged, saying he didn't know. As the ships were making their way to the asteroid field, the younger shinobi were looking around them in awe. There were, of course a few incidents where the younger shinobi almost launched themselves out of an airlock, or an escape pod. Lucky though, these incidents were solved before any damage could be done.

"There it is, up ahead." Jordan said from the controls of the _Normandy,_ as the others on the ship looked out the window and saw the fleet of _Hammerhead-_class Cruiserrs and _Foray-_class Blockade Runners along with a few smaller vessels. "That's our fleet."

"This is your fleet?" Burianna said as she looked at the ships. "How many ships do you have?"

"Well, we brought with us about five _Hammerhead-_class Cruisers, two of which have been completly refitted with more modern tech, and about ten _Foray-_class Blockade Runners, four of which are refitted already." Joshua answered for her. "We've also got three _Marauder-_class Corvettes, two CR70 Corvettes, three Gozanti Cruisers, a few light freighters and a helluva lot of fighters ranging from Z-95's, to Refit _Aurek-_class Strikefighters."

"And, don't forget the _Adenn Naast._" Dennis said. "That's the name of the _Interceptor-_class Cruiser we 've been working on refitting. It should be arriving here soon."

Tsunade nodded as she looked at the fleet ahead "I'll admit, I'm impressed." She said. "But this fleet doesn't seem large enough to break through the Death Watch and Trade Federation fleet over our planet."

"On its own, no." Jaster said. "However, once we combine our forces with your Sensei's, we should have a better chance against them when we have our direct confrontation with their fleet. Of course, we'll have to upgrade your ships first, of course, to give them a better chance. Not to mention we still need to refit a majority of our vessels as well."

"How long would that take?" Minato asked, and Jaster shrugged "It depends on how many vessels Hizuren has in his fleet." He said. "But if we're just talking about our fleet, one or two months at the most."

Tsunade sighed a bit. Two months was a long time, but she knew that her people have been fighting for quite a while, and if they had to wait just a few more months before they could finally push the death watch and their allies out, then so be it.

"Picking up a Hyperspace reading," Josh said in the co pilot seat. "Looks like the _Adenn Naast_ is here."

Just as he said that, said _Interceptor_-class came into view as it dropped out of lightspeed. Tsunade, and Burianna's eyes widen as they saw the ship.

"I-It's huge!" Tsunade said as the two freighters headed toward the cruiser. "Its not as large as one of those Trade Federation ships, but still!"

Jordan chuckled a bit "True, but size isn't everything." He said. "That there is an _Interceptor-_class Cruiser, its over 3000 years old since we found it adrift in space a few months ago. We've been refitting it with modern weaponry, and it could give pretty much any ship the Death Watch or Trade Federation have in their arsenal a run for their money."

Minato let out a low whistle as the _Normandy _and _Wolf's Dawn _landed in the main hanger bay. "Impressive." He said before grinning. "Boy, the death watch won't know what hit e'm when we're done!"

Jordan chuckled a bit "Got that right," he said as he stood up. "Come on, let's go."

The others nodded as Jordan lead the others out of the _Normandy, _and D.J lead the others out of the _Wolf's Dawn._ When they exited, they found Matthew in the hanger bay, smiling as his brother approached.

"Yo, Matt!" Jordan shouted as he ran up to his brother, and they gave each other a high-five. "Good to see ya!"

Matt chuckle a bit "Good to see your still in one piece Jordan." He said. "Jaster told me a bit about what you've been doing on Tridenius, you did good, but could you try to be a bit more careful next time?"

Jordan chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Aww, come on Matt. You know me better than that!" he said, and his brother gave him a deadpan expression while the Shinobi sweatdropped.

"I know," he said, then turned to the others, "So are these the Shinobi you mentioned?" He asked.

Jordan nodded "Yup! Matt, these here are Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, the leader of the village." He then gave a brief introduction of the others after wards.

When Jordan introduced Burianna to his Brother, Matthew's eyes widened ever so slightly, but maintained a friendly smile "Nice to meet you all." He said. "I hope we all can get along great in the future."

Burianna smiled and nodded "Thank you Matthew-san," she said. "Jordan-kun has told us a lot about you."

'_Hmm, she's like Bryanna was before Cory corrupted her._' Matthew thought to himself before Jordan spoke up "Hey Matt, how's Kelsey doing?" He asked. "Is she alright?"

Matthew grinned "She's doing fine," he said. "In fact, she should be here soon." Not a moment after he said that, Kelsey walked into the hanger bay wearing a grey Jumpsuit. However everyone took notice that she was now carrying a light blue blanket wrapped around something.

The moment he saw this, Jordan's eyes widened as he looked at his Brother, who only grinned more. "Are you telling me she...?" He asked, and Matthew nodded.

"Yup! Say hello to your nephew, Jordan," he said and Jordan walked over to Kelsey who smiled and showed him the infant in her arms, who was currently asleep. He could make out the brown hair on his head which he knew he got from both of his parents.

"Wow, he's a good-looking kid, Matt!" he said excitedly. It was then he heard the shinobi and his friends voices. The Female Shinobi were all saying 'Kawaii' loudly enough to hear, but being careful to not awaken the sleeping baby. Minato and Kushina smiled warmly at the sight, obviously being reminded of the time their children were first born as well.

"He's so cute!" Naru said as she looked at the infant.

"Does he have a name?" Hinata asked. Kelsey nodded "Yes, his name's Todd." She said. "Todd Nicholas Tackett."

"A good name," Tsunade said as she looked at the infant as well. "He looks healthy enough,"

Jordan smiled as everyone was looking at his brother's son. But then he remembere something.

"Hey Matt, you said there two suprises?," he said, and Matt grinned.

"Yep. Actually Imca, and Rico want to show you and the others something, especially for you and D.J. Their in Hanger Bay C right now, waiting for you. Come on, I'll take you to them."

Both Jordan and D.J blinked in surprise, but nodded as they and the others followed Matt and Kelsey through the ship to where Imca and Rico were waiting.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A little while later **

**Hanger Bay C **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Jordan and the others entered the hanger bay, noticing that all of the lights were dimmed making it very hard to see what was inside. However a single light was shining over where Imca and Rico were standing, both of which who grinned seeing Jordan and D.J walking in.

"Ah! Glad you two could make it!" Rico said. "We just wanted to tell you that we've finally finished the development of a few of those...Prototypes we've been working on."

The others blinked in surprise "Which prototypes?" Jordan asked. "We've made dozens of schematics, you'll have to be _way _more specific. Is it the ME-163N Neo Komet Interceptor, or the M808B Scorpion Tank?"

Imca and Rico just grinned more. "Neither, even better." Imca said as she snapped her fingers, and the lights in the room snapped on. And when they did, Jordan and D.J got a good look at what exactly were inside the hanger, and their eyes widened to sizes that seemed humanly impossible, and their jaws hit the floor at what stood in the hanger bay.

Only one though could describe what D.J and Jordan were seeing...

'_OH MY FUCKING GOD!_'

Standing in front of them, what they clearly tell, are ten mobile suits. Four were ZAFT ZGMF-1017 GiNNs, a ZGMF-515 CGUE, and, to Jordan and D.J.'s shock, five TMSF-081 Patriots.

"Wha, no way!" D.J. said in shock. "Y-You guys finished the Prototypes already!"

Rico and Imca grinned more "Yup! After you guys finished making the schematics and that simulator, we and the rest of the Mandalorian Engineering Corp began working around the clock to make the first units. We made the final modifications while we were on our way here, and now they are now 100% Fully Operational."

The others all looked at the once fictional machines in shock and awe. The Shinobi all had wide eyes and felt a bit intimidated by the shear size of the Mobile suits, each of them looking to be about 18 meters tall.

'_Their almost as large as a boss summon!_' Tsunade thought as she looked at the Mobile Suits.

"W-What are these things?" Minato asked, looking at the massive machines.

"Their called Mobile Suits." Dennis said as he looked at the machines, grinning. "Back on the planet me, Jordan and our friends grew up on until we ended up with the Mandalorians, they were fictional machines from an animated T.V Series called Mobile Suit Gundam. But they weren't real. However when Jordan showed Imca and Rico pictures of the Mobile Suits, they got to work on making a real working Mobile Suit to use against the Death Watch. I didn't think they would finish them so soon though..."

"Ya, but the problem is that we can't really build a lot of them with the resources we have right now." Rico said with a sigh "It was just luck that we had enough for just these ten alone, without the proper facilities we can't really mass produce them to the same standards as Star Fighters are."

Jordan grinned a bit, "Don't worry, we'll get the resources soon enough," he said as he walked toward one of the Mobile Suits and placed his hand on the CGUE's leg, "And as for the facilities, we'll get those in due time,"

Minato looked at Jordan, suprised at the Mandalorian's confidence. It was obvious he had a plan on how to Mass Produce the Mobile Suits, but what it was, he couldn't tell.

Jordan, as he grinned looking up at the CGUE, chuckled in his head '_Once we find Lehon, and rebuild the Star Force, we'll have everything we need to change the galaxy._' He thought. '_Palpatine, Grevious, hell not even the Jedi will see it coming._'

"Well, that aside," Jordan said as he grabbed the zip line of the CGUE "Time to take this thing out for a test run!" And he slowly assended into the Cockpit of the CGUE.

D.J grinned "I like the sound of that!" He said as he ran towards one of the Patriot's.

Daniel seemed to shrug at that, "What the hell?" was all he said and he went over to one of the GiNNS.

"Count me in!" Dennis said as he boarded another Patriot.

"Don't leave me out!" Joshua said and boarded his own GiNN.

Not long after, everyone aside from Kelsey and the Shinobi had picked a Mobile Suit to pilot, and were preparing to launch.

In the cockpit of the CGUE, Jordan was grinning as he had his hands over the controls. He felt an odd sense of belonging, as if this was where he was meant to be.

'_Well, let's just hope this will be just like the Simulator._' He thought as he activated the Mobile Suit. Outside, the others watched as the Red Omni-eye of the CGUE light up, followed by the eyes of the other Mobile Suits.

Jordan turned the eye to face the others on the ground, and grinned a bit. Most of the Shinobi looked a bit intimidated by the Machines, however Naruto and most of the others just stared at the Mobile Suits with excitment, probably wishing they could have ones in the future.

He chuckled a bit as he activated the Comm "Alright, is everyone ready?" He asked.

"_Ya, we're ready._" Tom said from the cockpit of his Patriot "_God I can't wait until we customize these things..._"

"_Same here!_" Matthew said, piloting a GiNN.

After the Shinobi and the others not in Mobile Suits left the hanger, the bay to the hanger opened revealing the void of space outside.

"_Alright guys, your cleared to launch._" Rico's voice came through on the Comm after he and the others reached the bridge. "_Just be careful, and notify us if theirs anything wrong with your Machines._"

Jordan nodded "Thanks Rico." He said as he slowly moved the CGUE Forward, and prepared to launch. "Alright, here we go." He said with a Grin. "Jordan Tackett, CGUE, Let's Rock and Roll!" And with that last statment, the CGUE's thrusters went alive, and it sped out of the hanger.

Then one by one, the other Mobile Suits all launched out of the cruiser and into space, each of Team Fortress giving out their own launch phrase.

"D.J. Cobb, Patriot, time to start the hunt!"

"Daniel Cobb, GiNN, heading out!"

"Matthew Tackett, GiNN, let's cut e'm up!"

"Tom Johnston, Patriot, Targeted and Firing!"

"Chad Hawking, Patriot, Let's do it!"

"Joshua Grey, GiNN, Mobilizing!"

"Dennis Diaz, Patriot, lanzamiento!"

Once they had all launched from the Cruiser, Jordan began flying around the fleet, his grin never leaving his face as he flew a real live Mobile Suit.

'_Its just like in the simulator..._' He thought '_Only much much cooler!_' "Guys, how you doing?" He asked on the Comms.

_"I'm loving every second of this!" _D.J. said as he twirled his mobile suit around, _"This is awesome!" _

He heard a chuckle as Daniel's voice came up, "_You're right about that, bro. If the Army had a few of these back home, every other nation back on Earth would be too afraid to attack us,"_

_"Same here!" _Tom shouted as he maneuvered his Patriot next to Matthew's GiNN. "_And now that us Mandalorians have them, the Death Watch won't know what hit e'm!_"

"_Alright you guys,_" Rico's voice came through once again "_I'm launching a few squadrons of Vulture Droids we captured a while ago your way for some target practice. Don't worry, they've been modified with Training lasers, so don't worry about getting shot up._"

"That's good to hear," Jordan said, "I don't want these suits wrecked after just getting them,"

He could hear laughter from the other pilots, and the people on the ship as the Vulture Droids headed their way.

"Alright now, let's do this!" he shouted and drew the CGUE's sword as he accelerated toward the droid starfighters, and he was soon followed by the others.

The lead Starfighter opened fire on Jordan's CGUE, but he dodged the shots almost effortlessly as he closed the distance and sliced the Droid in half with the droid in half as the other droids passed by. He spun around and activated the Shield Vulcan system, and fired a stream of 28mm rounds at the Droids, destroying two more.

'_Ok, this needs Music._' Jordan thought as he brought out his data pad and began searching for a song to go with the fight, and grinned as a certain song popped up. '_Oh hell yes!_' He thought as he pressed the 'Play' button.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile **_

_**On the bridge of the **_**Adenn Naast **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

The Shinobi all watched in shock and awe as the 'Mobile Suits' began to tear apart the Vulture Droids, both figuratively and literally as they used their Swords and Rifles to destroy the droids one by one, and using their shields to block the shots fired at them.

"Incredible..." Kushina said as she held Todd, since Kelsey had given her permission to do so. "I've never seen a battle with Vulture Droids so...so one sided!"

Imca turned to the Huli, a smile on her face, "That's because unlike star fighters, or in this case, Droid starfighters, the Mobile Suits are more nimble, versatile and more well armed. The only advantage a fighter has over a Mobile Suit is Speed."

"Uh, Mand'alor, I'm picking up something on the comm channels." The Mandalorian on the communications said.

"What is it?" Jaster asked.

"Sir it sounds like...Music."

Jaster blinked at that, and then sighed as a small smile came on his face.

"Hm, he's doing it again," he said getting confused looks from the shinobi.

"What you mean?" Minato asked, and it was Arla who answered "You see, whenever Jordan and his friends fight, be it either training or in an actual battle, Jordan tends to play music from his Data Pad that he thinks 'sets the mood' as he calls it." Arla said, with her own smile. "He always says that 'Life deserves back round Music'."

Burianna giggled a bit "So I've heard." She said, "While we were on the ship on our way to liberate that camp, Jordan played this one song all the way there that got all of us pumping for a fight. Kiba, Lee, and a few of the others asked if it was possible if he could copy his music and give to them."

Minato and Kushina quirked an eyebrow as they looked at their youngest children, who were finding their feet very interesting, right now.

"I see," they said at the same time. Jaster then turned back to Mandalorian and told him to put it on speakers, so they could hear.

The man nodded and pressed a few buttons, and a couple seconds later, the music was playing for the whole bridge to hear.

**(Begin Playing: 'Strength' By the Abingdon Boys School)**

**Kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete **

**Afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa de **

**boku o nazoru kara **

The Shinobi were surprised that the song was in one of their native languages.

"T-That's one of our languages!" Sakura said as Jaster nodded.

"They told me it's a language from their planet called Japanese," he said as the son continued.

**Tarinai kasho o tada umeau you ni kimi o motometeita**

**Fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake o kakiatsumete**

Back at the battle, D.J was in his Patriot fighting back-to-back with Daniel in his GiNN, firing his 85mm Barracuda Machine Gun at the swarms of Vulture Droids. "Hahaha!" He cheered as he blew another Vulture droid to bits. "Just like the simulator!"

Daniel grinned as he fired his GiNN's 76mm assault rifle, leading two Vulture Droids and destroying them as a result.

"I agree with on that, little bro!" he yelled.

**Kodou no oku ni kazasu negai o** **Sadame to iu nara**

**Nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga** **Ima mo okizari no mama...**

Tom fired his Patriot's Neo Javelin Bazooka at a Vulture, destroying it in a firey explosion as he rose his shield to deflect a few shots from another Starfighter. "Bring it on!" Tom shouted as he put away the Rocket Launcher, and drew out the Musashi III Katana sword and charged.

**Kasuka na toiki to furueru manazashi ni yurameite**

**Kosureru tamashii o me o iru kirameki ga **

**futari o tsutsunde**

Josh and Dennis were flying next to one another as they chased after four Vulture Droids that were running away from them. "Damn, and I thought piloting a Starfighter was fun!" Josh said as he fired his rifle destroying the first two Droids, "This is even better!"

Dennis grinned as he fired as well, destroying the last two "That it is Josh." He said as moved to find new targets. "That it is."

**Deawanakereba kizutsukeau koto sae mo nakatta no ka na?**

**Mogareta hane no itami ni yorisoi nagara sotto nemurou**

Back on the bridge, several of the others listening to the song, both Mandalorian and Shinobi, were bobbing their heads and/or tapping their feet to the beat of the song.

"You know," Naruto said as his foot tapped on the floor, a smile on his face, "I'm beginning to like this song,"

Sasuke grinned a bit, and nodded "For once, we agree Naruto." He said.

**Modorenai kara kaerenai kara** **Inochi o karashite**

**Toozakaru ano hi to nakusu bakari no kono ude ga** **Kimi no nukumori ni kogarete...**

Jordan dealt the killing blow for the last Vulture which exploded after his sword sliced it in half "Haha! That's the last one!" He cheered "The Mobile Suit test was a success!"

"_It seems so,_" D.J said. "_However, I still think we've got time to kill..._"

Jordan got the idea as he grinned "Team Death match?" he asked, and D.J grinned and nodded.

"_That's right,_" he said. "_Everyone with Patriot's on my team, everyone else on yours, what do you say?_"

"_I'm in!" _everyone shouted and in a few minutes, the Patriots were all together, while the GiNNs assembled near Jordan's CGUE.

_"Alright everybody, get ready!" _D.J. said, "_Jordan, if you would begin the countdown please?" _

"My pleasure!" Jordan said, and cleared his throat as he began the countdown. The Mobile suits drew their respective weapons and set the level of the Beam rifles to training level as Jordan counted down from "5".

"5...4...3...2...1...HAJIME!"

At that the Mobile suits charged at each other, trading shots. until they got close nd began to fight close quarters.

**Dare mo ga chigau sabishisa mochiyotte asu o hoshigaru kedo**

**Kimi ga mezashita yogorenaki sono tsuyosa de boku o kowashite**

Jordan slammed his Shield into Chad's Patriot, unbalancing him long enough for Jordan to position his sword over his cockpit. "Surrender." he said, and Chad groaned. "_You got lucky..._" He said as his Patriot withdrawed from the battle.

Jordan just grinned however when his sensors went off he swore as he flew back, avoiding Dennis's attack. However a back end sense told him to fly down, and he did so, avoiding Tom's surprise attack from behind.

"_Crap! How did he do that?_" Tom shouted, as he looked around, loosing the position of Jordan. A moment later he felt a kick to his Patriot's back, and was sent forward.

"That's what I call the "Jordan Special" Tom!" Jordan shouted only to dodge a beam shot that nearly took off his suit's head.

"Shit!" Jordan shouted, and turned his GiNN's head and saw D.J.'s Patriot with it's Beam rifle raised.

"_Better keep your head in the game, Jordan," _D.J. taunted, and Jordan growled a bit.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words!" He snapped back, as he charged forward, and Patriot drew his unit's Katana sword and their units collided.

**Koe ni dekizu ni taeta inori o**

**Sadame to nazukete**

**Nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga**

**Ueta kono mune ni ima mo okizari no mama...**

The battle continued on for a good few minutes, until the only two left were Jordan and D.J. The two continued fighting and fighting, however in the end, both of their units had nearly run bone dry of their energy.

In the CGUE's Cockpit, Jordan sighed as the warning alarms about his energy beeped loudly as the music ended. "Well D.J, looks like we're gonna have to call this one a tie."

"_Yea,_" D.J said, lowering the Patriot's Sword. "_But a damn good match...we're gonna have to do it again sometime._"

Jordan grinned "Yeah, but next time, I'll win." He said.

D.J. chuckled at that, as the two headed back to the ship, _"Well, you better get a lot of practice in then Kid," _he said , and then began laughing.

Jordan narrowed his eyes at the Patriot as they finally entered the hanger.

"Oh, that's it, I'm so gonna get you for that," he growled out, as his CGUE landed in the hanger next to the GiNN's.

Sighing, he opened the cockpit and used the cable to descend to the ground, where he was soon greeted by the rest of the team.

"Now _that, _was fun!" Josh said, grinning like mad. "After piloting these things, I don't think I can ever pilot a star fighter again!"

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Yeah it was fun," D.J. said, also grinning, "But even though we're gonna pilot Mobile Suits more, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop flying starfighters," he said, while Jordan shrugged.

"Heh, whatever makes you happy," Jordan said, before turning towards his CGUE grinning. "Now...on to customizing our suits..." he then chuckled a bit "Oh, I already know what I'm gonna do, but I'm gonna need some Red Paint."

The others felt a little un-easy at that, as Matthew's thoughts about his brother were...

_'Oh boy, why do I get the feeling that Jordan is gonna bring chaos to the Galaxy?'_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Not long after their return, the fleet then set course for where they estimated to find the remnants of Tridenius's fleet at. It was going to take a while to get there, so in order to kill time, Jordan and the others were working on their newly acquired Mobile Suits, customizing them. Several of the Shinobi offered to help out, and with Jaster's permission, they began helping out as much as they could.

Jordan, with a paintbrush in hand, was adding the final touches to the new paint scheme of his CGUE, his own face had spots of paint on it, but he didn't notice, since his focus was entirely on his Mobile Suit.

He had finally finished painting nearly the whole CGUE Blood Red from head to toe. However now he was taking more delicate strokes, working on a small engravement on the CGUE's left shoulder.

Arla rose up the cable to where Jordan was at, and she could more clearly see what he was now painting. It was an image of a gold shield, with the image of a Red Comet flying across it.

"Hmmm, not bad," she said, just as Jordan placed the finishing touches on his CGUE.

"Thanks!" Jordan said, "There! All done!"

"I'm finished!" Called D.J.

"So am I!" shouted Dennis.

"Me too!" said Josh, and soon the rest of the group said they were done. Jaster looked at the paint-jobs one by one, and he had to admit, these kids had bright imaginations.

D.J had painted his Patriot to be black grey with a green trim, and on its shoulder was an insignia of a figure wearing a Mandalorian Shock Trooper Helmet, however it had a pair of black wings coming out from it, and he could see some red hair coming out from under its helmet.

Josh's GiNN was colored Dark Blue with a Golden Trimming, on his unit's shoulder was an image of a red warrior-like figure, wielding a Gold Shield and Spear, the spear risen like he was about to strike.

Dennis's Patriot was colored White with Black Trimming, and on his unit's shoulder was the head of a grey wolf that had bright red eyes, with its teeth barred.

Daniel's GiNN was painted in a digital camoflage pattern (**_Think ACU uniform_**) and on the right shoulder, was a Big Red One on a olive drag colored shield.

Matthew's GiNN was in the same colors as his armor, blue with white trimming, and on his unit's shoulder was an image of a wildcat, claws extended and teeth barred.

Chad's Patriot was similar, being colored his armor colors, light grey with black trimming. His emblem had the picture of a demon-like figure with risen wings and a devil trident in its hands.

Tom's Patriot was a Dark Green with a crimson red trim and on the right shoulder was a Black shield with the words 'Facere illud quod est Necessaria **(Latin: Do what is necessary)**' emblazoned around it. "Finished up over here," Tom informed "Also I think I might be close to getting a _possible _prototype for the Mjolnir Armor ready, just need to do a little research, on that note what is you best stealth system capable of and who is your best hacker?"

Jaster thought about what Tom said, "Hmm, that would be Garrond," he said, "He can hack anything with a level 10 firewall, and can even out-hack an astromech droid. As for the best stealth system, your gonna have to talk to Rico about that. He knows some people who might be able to help, do you mind if I ask why you need to know?"

Tom gave a grin at that, "Well, I was thinking of forming a Black Ops unit that could handle missions that are too sensitive for normal troops to handle," he said, and Jaster raised an eyebrow in interest at that.

"Really? Go on," he said.

"Well, I'm still working on the details," Tom said, "But this group will specialize in Stealth, Infiltration, Assassinations, and other types of 'Wet Work'. I've got some ideas for some Stealth Ships and modified Star Fighters and Suits that have the best stealth we have."

Minato, who was near by listening in, hummed in thought "Sounds like the ANBU back on our home," he said, and Tom nodded.

"Mostly, yeah." He said "But the difference will be that they will be all over the Galaxy, gatherin intel, taking out Death Watch Supporters, you know, Cloak and Dagger stuff,"

D.J., who was listening had an idea pop, "I got another thing your Black Ops can do Tom," he said, and everyone turned to him with raised eyebrows. "You ever heard of Salami Slicing?"

Tom, as well as Minato and Jaster, rose their eyebrows "Salami what?" Minato asked, confused.

"Salami Slicing," D.J said, grinning. "Its series of many minor actions, often performed by clandestine means, that together results in a larger action that would be difficult or illegal to perform at once."

"And...how does that help us?" Jaster asked, still a bit confused.

"Just bear with me," D.J said, "An example of Salami Slicing is also called 'Penny Shaving', the fraudulent practice of stealing money repeatedly in extremely small quantities, usually by taking advantage of rounding to the nearest cent, or or other monetary units, in financial transactions. It would be done by always rounding down, and putting the fractions of a cent into another account. The idea is to make the change small enough that any single transaction will go undetected."

Both Minato and Jaster were slowly getting interested, but Tom was still a bit confused. He was about to speak, but D.J lifted his hand, telling him to be quiet. "Tom, you remember Ghost in a Shell, the second season, right?"

Tom blinked, "That Anime? yeah...what about it?" He asked, and D.J just grinned more.

"Hideo Kuze used this same technique to fund his Revolution, and to buy the plutonium." He said, "By the time he died at the end of the series, you know how much money he had?" Seeing he had their attention, he told them "Over 10 Billion."

Everyone's eyes widen, and their jaws dropped to the ground.

"T-Ten billion?" Minato said, as he was the first to recover, and D.J. nodded.

"Yep, and that was just from the planet Earth," he said, and everyone saw the evil grin on his face, "Imagine this same technique being used on a galactic scale?"

If it was possible for Dollar Signs to appear in people's eyes, they surely would be appearing in Tom and Jaster's as their eyes bugged out.

"Holy Fracking Shit..." Jordan said, "And just think of us doing that to people like the Trade Federation, Banking Clan, Commerce Guilds, and the Corporate Alliance! We'll be richer than all of the billionaire back home combined!"

D.J.'s grin remained, "Yep, and this will help give us the necessary funds we need in order to purchase new weapons, starships, and other supplies," he said, "Plus, it will also help pay for the damages that Death Watch has caused. Even though how much I hate to say it, money is a powerful tool in war,"

Everyone nodded at that.

"Too true," Jaster said. However then he recieved a message through his data pad. Looking through it, he sighed "Well, looks like we're almost there." He said, turning to the others "D.J, I want you and your team to remain on stand by in your Mobile Suits, just in case the Death Watch shows up." He then turned to Tsunade "If you would please follow me to the bridge, ma'am?" He said, and Tsunade nodded as Jaster lead her and the other Shinobi to the bridge, as Jordan and the others boarded their Mobile Suits.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later**_

_**On the Bridge**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Once Jaster and the Shinobi entered the bridge, the front view screen was showing the asteroid field just outside.

"So...how are we going to find them?" Naruto asked, and it was Tsunade who answered.

"Jaster, can you open your communications on a open channel?" she asked and Jaster looked perplexed at that.

"Uh, are you sure about that?" he asked. The Hokage just nodded "Yes," she said, "I'm going to transmit a message towards the field, and hopefully they'll pick it up and investigate. If they don't...well, we're gonna have to look for them the hard way."

The Mandalore thought about it before nodding, and directing Tsunade to the Comm Terminal. She approached it, and typed in a message into the Terminal, and sent it out.

"There, its sent." She said, "Now, we just wait."

"How is he going to know its really us though?" Kushina asked, and Tsunade just grinned.

"Don't worry," she said, "I left a little thing at the end that will prove him we're who we claim we are."

The others quirked an eyebrow at that, and a few moment later one of the bridge crew spoke up.

"_Mand'alor! _We're detecting ships coming out of the asteroid field, four of them!" the sensor officer said.

"On Screen," Jaster said. And soon the image of four Vessels appeared, two _Praetorian-_class Frigates, a _Derriphan-_class Battleship, and a _Paskla-_class Cruiser.

"Well, that was quick." Tsunade said, just as another soldier said "Sir, we're recieving a transmission from the Battleship, patching it through."

Then the front screen switched to the image of a warship's bridge, and sitting on the bridge was an elder light skinned male Huli, looking to be in his late 60's or early 70's, with graying white hair and a small goatee with short spiked hair.

Upon seeing them, the man's eyes widened "T-Tsunade?" He asked, shock on his face. "Is...that really you?"

Tsunade smiled as she saw her teacher for the first in a long time.

"It's me sensei," she said, as tears of happiness formed in her eyes, "It's good to see you again,"

Sarutobi smiled, "I am as well, Tsunade. What's been happening since we've been gone?" he asked, and by the look he saw on her face, he instantly knew it wasn't good.

"Not good," she said. "The Death Watch and their allies are all over the planet after Uzushio fell, most of the minor countries and villages have already been overrun, and Orochimaru is still causing havoc as well ever since allying with them, since thanks to him they've found out how to make Chakra Suppression Seals. Only Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa and Tetsu No Kuni are putting up any fight in the Elemental Nations, but we've heard other lands across the planet are putting up some resistance as well."

Sarutobi sighed a bit "I've suspected as much," he said, "But your message also said that the Death Watch was already at war with a group called the 'True Mandalorians', I assume the men next to you are them?"

Tsunade nodded as Jaster stepped forward, "Greeting." he said, "My name is Jaster Mereel, I am the Mandalore and leader of the True Mandalorians, its an honor to meet you sir, your student speaks highly of you."

Sarutobi nodded in greeting, "It's an honor to meet you as well," he said, "How did you know what our current situation was?" he asked curiously.

"We found your planet was in trouble while investigating an abandoned Death Watch Base," Jaster explained, "It was there, after hacking a computer terminal, we found out about your planet, your respective peoples, and how the Death Watch attacked you in order to acquire the Beskar under your planet's surface, and taking the planet's population as slaves to mine it."

His eyes narrowed a bit "If theirs one thing we True Mandalorians hate most, its Slavery." He said, "And in this situation, we turned to an ancient tradition: The enemy of my enemy, is my friend."

Hizuren slowly had a grin develop on his face, knowing this man was telling the truth. "Wise words, Mandalore." He said, "So, do you have a plan as to how to drive the Death Watch from our planet?"

Jaster then grinned himself, "I think I have one. That is, if you're willing to hear me out,"

The former Hokage chuckled "We have the time," he said, "But I think it will be best to continue this discussion at our base. I can send a shuttle to your vessel to take you there now, if you wish."

Jaster nodded "That will be fine," he said, and after exchanging bows, the image snapped off.

"Jiji's really alive!" Naruto cheered as he hopped up into the air, whooping.

Hikari sighed, but she and the rest of the Shinobi were all still smiling. This was a large boost of their moral, to find one of their greatest leaders was still alive and kicking. When the sensors operator reported a shuttle being launched from the battleship, Jaster told them to direct it to one of the hanger bays to pick them up, and he also ordered Jordan and the others to launch, to act as escorts.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later**_

_**Asteroid Field**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

D.J's eyes were fixed onto the camera screens as he kept his eyes on their surroundings as the Nine Mobile Suits escorted the Shuttle towards its destination, and were closely being followed by Sarutobi's Battleship. His eyes were scanning for any possible Death Watch Ambushes or anything that could be considered a threat.

"Keep your eyes open guys," he said to the others, "We can't be too careful,"

_"We know that, Bro," _Daniel said as he piloted his GiNN, "_Just be sure not to get paranoid,"_

"Hey, your the one who taught me to expect the unexpected!" D.J retorted, his eyes never leaving the cameras "And this place gives me the creeps."

"_Amen to that,_" Matthew said, before he paused and sighed. "_Looks like Jordan's having fun with his CGUE again..._"

D.J blinked as he adjusted his Camera to follow Jordan, and he sighed as he saw his Crimson CGUE soaring through the Asteroid Field at Max Speed, narrowly avoiding asteroid after asteroid, twisting and twirling around, and occasionally jumping from one asteroid to the next.

"_Does he HAVE to be such a show off?_" Chad commented, while Josh and Dennis just chuckled.

"_Let him get it out of his system,_" Dennis said, "_He's been dying to pilot an actual Mobile Suit all of his life, he'll get over it._"

"_YEEHAW!_" Jordan's voice came through the comm as his CGUE soared past them, its sword drawn as he sliced through some of the smaller asteroids in their way before speeding off again.

Dennis sighed "_Eventually...I hope..._" He said, and Josh just laughed harder.

D.J.'s right eye twitched as he growled, "Hey! Char Aznable! In case you have forgotten, we're having a meeting with Sarutobi and the rest of the Resistance! I like it we're piloting Mobile Suits, too, but this is ridiculous!"

"_Fine, fine...killjoy..._" Jordan grumbled as his CGUE got back into formation. "_God I can't wait until we Mass Produce these things!_"

"_Same here man, same here._" Tom said with a light chuckle, "_But that won't happen in a while until we acquire the proper resources._"

"_Hey, if we're lucky after Tridenius is liberated, we can build a few production facility here!_" Josh pointed out, "_They have the resources, we just need to build them the proper facilities._"

"Yes that is true, but we need to ask their permission first," D.J. said, "Don't wanna anger the locals. Remember cowboys and Indians people,"

He heard a few sighs at that.

"_Well ain't you the politician," _he heard his brother say, _"Mom would be so proud!" _

Hearing the resulting laughter, D.J. just rolled his eyes at that.

"Ha Ha Ha, laugh it up, _Gazelle," _he retorted, and it became for a few seconds until he heard roaring laughter, and his brother's angry yells.

"_HEY! You shit-head! Don't say that in front of the others!" _Daniel said, clearly not finding the situation funny, one bit.

"_Guys, I think we're here!_" Matt said, as his Mobile Suit pointed forward. The group then turned and saw a rather large asteroid, which their sensors measured to be nearly five kilometers thick, seven kilometers wide, and eight kilometers high.

However, one of the large craters on the Asteroid was beginning to open up, revealing a massive hanger bay inside as they flew towards it.

Tom let out a low whistle "_Damn big base they have here,"_ he said, and everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they, the shuttle, and the _Derriphan-_class headed into the asteroid. The interior was huge as they saw more ships from the Old Republic Era, which were 5 _Paskla-_class Cruisers, one _Valor-_class Cruiser, 3 more _Praetorian_-class Frigates.

However, the eyes of all of the pilots, and those in the shuttle widened upon what else was in the hanger. A massive warships, which had a large dagger-like shape similar to an _Imperial-_class Star Destroyer, with enough size to rival it. Jordan and the others quickly identified the warship, much to their disbelief.

"A-A _Harrower-_class Dreadnaught?" He asked, "How the hell do these guys have one of _these!_"

"_Hell if I know Jordan..._" Matt said as he looked at the warship as the shuttle moved towards it. "_But I think our odds just increased considerably._"

D.J chuckled a bit "Yeah, no kidding." He said.

On the shuttle, Jaster, Arla, Jango, Tsunade and the Shinobi looked at the massive warship in awe, "I can't believe it..." Tsunade whispered, "TheFire's still in tact?"

"You...know that vessel?" Jaster asked, and Tsunade nodded.

"Yes," she said, "Many years ago, around when we first began expanding into space, we discovered that vessel adrift near our system. We salvaged the vessel, and repaired it as best we could, the technology on the ship advanced out own tech quite a bit. The vessel was named the Flagship of our people's defense forces, named the _Will of Fire..._but I thought it was destroyed during the Death Watch's invasion!"

"Well, I'm willing to bet that Hiruzen-sama will tell us how it's still here after we meet with him," Minato said, as the shuttle landed in one of the small hangers of the base.

Once the Shuttle landed, it was time for the Mobile Suits to land as well, however since the Hanger was small, only three suits could land in that same hanger, while the others landed in a second hanger. Jordan's CGUE, along with Tom and D.J's Patriot's entered the hanger, their unit's feet landing on the steel floors.

Many of the men and woman in the hanger bay looked at the suits in awe, and in intimidation. The three Mobile Suits lined up, and knelt to their legs as their eyes deactivated.

The Boarding Ramp of the shuttle then lowered, and the passengers all exited. They were greeted by a Neko woman wearing a uniform similar to an old republic officer uniform, who had long ebony black hair, and dark violet eyes.

D.J. and the others were just getting out of their Mobile suits, when the former saw the woman and his eyes widen in suprise, in which he was thankful he had helmet on.

_'Now way! Marianne Lamperouge?' _he thought as she saw the mother of Lelouche and Nunnaly Vi Britannia, as a Neko.

'_What the hell? First Naruto Characters, and now people from Code Geass?_' Jordan thought, '_What is this planet, every anime we've ever watched come to life in Huli, Neko and Lycan form? At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if we see people from Gurren Lagaan!_'

Tsunade was also surprised to see her, but for different reasons as she smiled "Colonel Lamperouge!" She said as they approached, "I can't believe it, your alive!"

Marianne chuckled a bit as the two approached and exchanged a quick hug "It will take more than a fleet of Death Watch ships to take me and the _Will of Fire _out, Tsunade-chan," she said.

"But how?" Tsunade asked, "Everyone thought you, Sensei and the entire fleet was destroyed during the space battle over Uzushio!"

Marianne sighed, "Most of our fleet was destroyed in that battle, and the_Will _was nearly destroyed," she said. "At that point, Uzushio had already fallen, so Sarutobi-sama ordered us to withdraw from the battle, and into the asteroid field, so we can repair our damage. Since then, we've been using hit and run tactics on their space supply lines, cause whatever hell we can against them, anything that could make life easier for anyone still fighting on the surface."

Tsunade smiled "Its alright, its just...its amazing that you are all alive." She said, "We had thought the whole space fleet was destroyed!" At that, Marianne gave a confused look.

"Wait, you never got the message we sent?" She asked, and the others adopted confused looks. "Not long after we retreated, we sent a short-wave transmission to Konoha. We sent it to assure you that some ships of the fleet were still around."

The Shinobi were suprised by that, and D.J. knew something fishy was going on.

"Colonel...We didn't receive any transmissions. We completely believed the fleet was destroyed. We even had confirmation from...," Minato said, and his eyes widen a bit.

"...Danzo..." Kushina finished, and her eyes narrowed, "That...that bastard lied to us!"

"Wait, why would he do that?" Sakura asked, "Why would he lie about the fleet?"

It was then Jordan and the others approached them, "If you ask me, theirs only one reason why he'd do it," Jordan said, as he removed his helmet revealing his narrowed eyes. "I think Danzo's a traitor."

The Shinobi had looks of shock and anger when they heard that.

"But, why would Danzo betray us?" Sakura said, "He's an Elder of Konoha, and and has a seat on the Tridenius Council!"

Jordan then looked at the Pinkette, "Tell me something, have any of you noticed anything strange about him?" he asked, "And trust me when I say this, but whenever I'm pratically 10 feet from the guy, I get a bad feeling from him,"

The others couldn't help but nod, even Sakura admitted to feeling a bit scared while being around him. "Right," Jordan said. "Also, when we returned from the mission where we freed those slaved along with Kushina and Minato, I noticed that neither he, nor the Elders looked happy that Naruto and his Sister's parents were still alive, if their narrowed eyes and clenched fists were any indicator."

The others just looked at Jordan in shock, while Jaster nodded "He has a point," he said. "Also, when I informed you that we had evidence to prove that some of Tridenius's Fleet was still alive lead by Sarutobi-sama, Danzo had a look of anger, like he was actually _hoping _the fleet would have been destroyed by now."

"Also," D.J put in, "Isn't it possible for Danzo to be helping the Death Watch, so that he can gain control of Konoha and maybe all of Tridenius for himself and the Elders?"

The others couldn't help but accept that fact. Truth was, those three didn't like the idea of working with foreign nations, and believed that Konoha alone should rule Tridenius, not part of a council of Major Villages.

"I can't believe that they would actually go this far just for power," Hiruzen said in regret.

"I thought the same thing about Tor Vizla," Jaster said, "He use to be my closest ally...but after he founded the Death Watch, and left us, he became a different man, my enemy."

"Once we get back to Konoha, we need to put him and the Elders under arrest." Kakashi said, "We don't want him causing any more damage to the resistance."

Tsunade and the others nodded "Yes, we will." She said, "But for now, we should focus on our plans of how we're going to push the Death Watch out of our system."

D.J. stepped forward at that, "I may have a plan that might work," he said, and the others turned to him, "And the key objective is those two Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class battleships,"

The Shinobi and Marianne were confused, however Jordan, Tom and the Mandalorians could see where he was going, and grinned a bit "How are those Battleships going to help us win?" Marianne asked, and D.J just grinned.

"As you know," he began, "The Death Watch's primary advantages they have over Tridenius is Technology and Numbers. However, their Numerical Advantage only comes from their Trandoshan allies, and the Trade Federation Droid Armies. If we can remove the Droids from the equaiton, we might be able to tip the war in our favor here in Tridenius."

Minato nodded "That's true, but how do we do that?" He asked.

"Those Battleship also serve another purpose," Jaster said, continuing where D.J left off. "Their also Droid Control Ships, the entire Droid Army is operated from those ships. If they were destroyed...all of the T.F Droids on the surface and in space will instantly deactivate."

The Shinobi just gave them all shocked and amazed faces, "Are you serious?" Hizuren asked, and Jaster and the Mandalorians just grinned and nodded.

"Its true," Jordan said, "We've done it once before when we destroyed a battleship a few months ago, all of the droids on the surface and in space around it deactivated, and it was just a good old turkey shoot." He then frowned a bit "However, there is still the chance the T.F may have set up emergency Control Stations on the surface in captured cities so some droid armies will remain active, however they can't have too many of these set up, so if we destroy those battleship, the majority of the Trade Federation's Droid Armies will be out of the equation."

"Easier said than done," Marianne said with a sad sigh, "Those ships are guarded by the whole Death Watch invasion fleet, and we don't have the firepower to take them on."

"Not yet you don't," Tom said, "We can upgrade your ships and weapons to Galactic Republic standards, with that kind of tech, your ships will stand a better chance against the stronger Trade Federation Warships. Plus, if your fleet combines with ours, we'll have an even better chance, strength in numbers, right?"

Marianne looked at them for a moment before grinning "I'm liking this plan the more I hear it." She said, "How long to you think it will take to fully upgrade our forces?"

"Well, if we try to upgrade every ship in your fleet, added to the fact we still need to upgrade several ships in our own," D.J said as he ran through the numbers in his head. "I'd say...two to four months at most."

"Then we'd best get started," Jaster said, turning to the Colonel, Tsunade and Hizuren, "With your permission, I can begin sending in the proper engineers to begin working on upgrading your ships."

Marianne looked at the other two, who both nodded "Very well, you have it." She said, and Jaster nodded as he left towards the shuttle too message the fleet to move to their coordinates.

The Colonel then looked at the three massive machines now in her hanger bay "Now...I must ask, what in Kami's name are _those?_" She asked, pointing at the machines, as the pilot trio just grinned.

"Mobile Suits, Ma'am," Jordan answered, "Their the latest weapon created by the True Mandalorians. We just finished the first 10 Prototypes, and once we get the proper facilities, we're going to begin Mass Production. They surpass anything the Trade Federation can toss our way."

Marianne looked at the machines, before grinning a bit "I might be able to help you with Mass Production." She said, surprising them. "The Asteroid Base here has small production facilities that we have been using to build more Starfighters...but we might be able to reconvert them too produce these Mobile Suits of yours."

The eyes of the trio widened "Really?" Tom asked, and Marianne just nodded "Yes," she said, "I'll have to get Lloyd too work on that."

Jordan and the others rose eyebrows, "Who's Lloyd?" He asked, even though he had a VERY good idea who.

She was about to answer, however...

"MY GOD LOOK AT THEM!" A voice shouted, and the group turned to see a Huli man wearing a white lab coat, had light purple colored hair, and Greyish Blue eyes wearing glasses. Standing next to him was a Neko woman in an orange uniform, with ear length dark blue hair and light blue eyes. The man was eyeing the Mobile Suits with stars in his eyes.

'_Yup, the Earl of Pudding is here too._' The trio thought as he approached their Mobile Suits.

"Such...such remarkable machines!" He said, "The size, the weaponry, the intimidation! I had to see them to believe it!"

The three Mandalorians sighed at that, "Yep, they are impressive," Jordan said, "Just don't trash them while taking a look at them,"

"My good Sir! What do you take me for? A hooligan?," Lloyd said, offended.

The three pilots could only groan. "Listen, buddy, we just met you, so excuse us for being a bit skeptical."

"Ah, of course!" He said, "Allow me to introduce myself, Lloyd Asplund, Chief Technologist of Zedamar Station! Its my privlage to make sure all weapons and technology in the fleet is at tip top shape!" He then looked back at the machines, "So exactly what are these marvelous machines?"

"We call them Mobile Suits," Jordan explained, "They are far more maneuverable and variable than any Star Fighter in the galaxy, and can be used in a variety of different situation. The units you see now are my ZGMF-515 CGUE, and Tom and D.J's TMSF-081 Patriots, their three of the Ten Prototypes we've built so far."

"You mean you have more?" Lloyd asked with a face-splitting grin.

"Yeah, but only the ten." D.J said, "We just finished these machines, but we lack the facilities to Mass Produce them at our base. But Colonel Lamperouge said you might be able too-"

"Reconfigure a few of our Starfighter facilities to Mobile Suit Production?" He cut D.J off, smiling. "Of course! It will take some time, but will the proper additions, I should be able to do it! But do you think you could spare any of your Prototypes?"

"Well, we do have one Patriot left," Jordan said, "Kelsey is suppose to pilot it, but since she's too busy taking care of her newborn son, I suppose we can loan it to you. I can also give you the data we have on the GiNN and CGUE models as well."

Lloyd just seemed to grin more at that, "Oh thank you so very much! That would most graciously help development faster!" he said in a cheerfull voice.

D.J just looked at the Neko Woman, who he guessed was Cécile Croomy, "Is he...always like this?" He asked, knowing the answer as she sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said, "He's obsessed with machines, but I've _never _seen him this excited about a project."

D.J. sighed, "Well, judging from my observation, he is _extremely _happy to be studying something that hasn't been seen on your planet before," he said, "And he believes this the only chance he's ever gonna get,"

Cecile blinked in surprise at that, "Y-Yes, you described it perfectly!" she said, and D.J. shrugged.

"Hey, it's what I do," he said, before sighing "But it looks like he's gonna have help." He pointed, as they saw Jordan, Tom and Lloyd trading ideas about new weapons for the Mobile Suits, in particular beam-related weaponry which was making Lloyd'd eyes sparkle. "I have a feeling your gonna have your work cut out for you."

Cecile giggled a bit "True, but Suzaku's the one who should be seen pity," she said, "He's the one who tests out all of his new 'toys', oh, I don't believe I properly introduced myself, Cecile Croomy, I'm Lloyd's assistant."

D.J smiled "You can call me D.J, D.J Cobb." He said as they shook hands, "That there is Jordan Tackett, and Tom Johnston, we're part of Team Fortress."

Not long after, the others began going there seperate ways, as Marianne gave them permission to explore the station and the _Will of Fire, _but informed them to stay away from critical systems like the engines and weapons unless accompanied by a senior officer, to which the others agreed.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later**_

_**With Jordan and D.J**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

While the others went looking around the ship, Jordan and D.J, after the long trip, were hungry. Thankfully Marianne directed them to where the Mess Hall was, and now the two were heading there now.

"I still can't believe this," Jordan said, "First we've got Naruto Characters, and _now _we have people from Code Geass?"

D.J shrugged "I dunno man, I'm as confused as you." He said, "I'm just glad Marianne's last name isn't Britannia, cause that would mean dealing with V.V and Charles."

Jordan shuddered. "Dude, don't remind me," he said, "Its bad enough we gotta deal with Pedomaru, Danzo and the Elders, but I don't wanna add even more enemies to our list. But at this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if we saw characters from Gurren Lagaan, or Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Don't jinx us dude!" D.J warned, "As much as Alchemy would be helpful, I _really _don't want to have to deal with those Homunculus."

"Oh! Right, my bad," he said, as they finally reached the Mess Hall of the ship, it was a bit vacant, but there were a few large group of all the species from Tridenius. As they looked at the many faces, they saw a group of people they recognized.

Sitting together near the end of one table, were the Huli, Neko and Lycan versions of Lelouch, Nunally, Rolo and the Black Knights. But what really caught their attention was the green haired girl they all knew very well, C.C.

'_Oh shit..._' The two of them both thought, as they began praying that C.C's presence didn't mean VV and Charles were also around.

Right then, the two noticed that a few of the men and women in the Mess Hall were giving them glances and looks, but thankfully most of them just continued eating and talking to one another, obviously Marianne and Sarutobi gave the crew a fair warning about their presence, to avoid any hostile confrontations mistaking them for Death Watch.

"Whoa, they're all here," Jordan whispered quietly, "Lelouche, Nunnaly, Rolo, C.C., the Black Knights, they're all here!"

"I know," D.J. whispered back, he then looked around, and his eyes widen slightly, "Dude, third table from the left, blonde haired, blue eyed Huli male with a scar on his face, look familiar?"

Jordan followed his directions and his eyes widen at seeing who it was D.J. described.

"No. Fucking. Way," where the correct words he whispered. "Mu La Flagga from SEED?"

"I know man," D.J said as they made there way to the food stand, "And if what we've seen so far is any indicator, theirs probably a good chance we'll see some other SEED characters."

"Well, let's just pray theirs no Rau Le Cruset," Jordan said as they god some plates and loaded up on food.

"Preaching to the choir there," D.J replied. "We saw what Rau try to do to humanity. Imagine a Galactic scale of his plan,"

Jordan shivered at the thought of it, "Don't remind me," he said, as they got some food that was Chinese-like from Earth. White rice, orange chicken with sweet/sour sauce, some noodles, fruit, a bread roll, and a glass of water.

"Nice to see something that reminds us of home," D.J. said as he and Jordan sat at one of the vacant tables.

"Yeah, some Chinese Food," Jordan added as they began to eat their meal.

"Remember the time we first tasted Blue Milk?" D.J. asked, and Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, it tasted like milk from Earth, but slightly tangier," he said, before he sighed "I have yet to find any equivalent to Root Beer or any of my favorite drinks though..."

"You'll find it eventually buddy," D.J said with a light chuckle "Knowing how determined you were to find something that tasted like Chicken Tenders, and you made them out of Endorian Chicken. I was honestly surprised you made that as good as ya did."

Jordan just shrugged and grinned "My dad's worked in tons of different restaurants on earth," he said, "Burger King, Skyline, some airport restaurant, and Quiznos. Me and Matt just picked up on a few things, not to mention we leaned a few family recipes from our mom and grandparents."

As they were talking, they were not aware of a certain group were watching them from a distance.

"So, those are True Mandalorians?" asked a Huli version of Naomi Inoue asked.

"Yeah," said a Huli version of Kaname Ohgi said, "From what the Colonel told us, these guys have been fighting the Death Watch for even longer than we have, and have better technology."

A Neko Kallen Kozuki nodded "Yeah, they have experience that we lack." He said, "Lelouch, what do you think?"

The Huli version of Lelouche gave the two Mandalorians a calculative stare, "I agree with you Kallen, that they do have more experience than us. Which I can tell from just looking at them," he said.

It was then the Lycan version of Tamaki spoke up, "Still, we can't let our guard down," he said as he ate his food, "They can always turn on us."

"I doubt it," a Neko Rolo said, looking at the two Mandalorians, "They know where Konoha _and _where our base is at, if they wanted us dead, they would have called for reinforcements and taken us out. I think these guys hate the Death Watch just as much as we do."

A Huli Nunnally simply nodded as she watched the two Mandalorians talk to one another. They both looked rather young, probably not to much older than her brothers. The two talked and laughed with one another.

Nunnally smiled a bit as she grabbed her tray and stood up "Hey, where are you going?" a Neko Suzaku said, and she just smiled.

"Going over there and talk to them," She said, to the others shock and surprise "If we're gonna be allies and friends, then we'd best get to know them better."

Suzaku looked like he was about to protest, but a sharp but subtle glare from Nunnally said otherwise as she turned and headed towards the two Mandalorians, who were talking. As the young Huli approached them, D.J. took out a datapad. Jordan, growing curious decided to ask.

"What you got there? You're jet pack?" he asked while his friend shook his head.

"Nah, it's a Walker blue print this time," he said, making Jordan more curious.\

"Really?" Jordan asked, as D.J nodded and handed him the datapad and his eyes widened.

"Holy Crap, that's huge!" He said, and D.J grinned "That's the point!" He said, "Its gonna be twice times the size of an AT-AT, and even heavier armed, made completely out of Beskar. I call this monstrosity the Mythosaur-class Heavy Terrain Assault Transport, or HT-AT for short."

Jordan let out a low whistle, "Man, I'd hate to be the Death Watch when we role these bad boys out!" He said.

"Same here dude," D.J said with a chuckle as he took back the Data Pad.

"Umm, excuse me, but can I sit here?" A voice said, and the two turned to see, much to their surprise, Nunnally Lamperouge, standing there with a food tray in her hands, with a small smile.

The two were quiet for a few seconds until Jordan spoke, "Uh, sure, go ahead," he said and Nunnaly sat down.

"I saw you two talking, and since we're allies, I wanted to know more about you," she said. "My name.s Nunnally Lamperouge."

Jordan smiled a bit "Nice to meet you," he said, "I'm Jordan Tackett,"

"D.J Cobb, pleasure to meet you." D.J said. "Are you related to Marianne Lamperouge by any chance?"

Nunnally smiled and nodded "Yes, she's my mother." she said, "She's the Commander of the _Will of Fire, _she's also has the second highest rank here on the station, second only to Sarutobi-sama."

Jordan nodded "I guessed as much," he said, "You know, you look a lot like your mother, who was your Father? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

"Nah, its alright." Nunnally said, before she frowned "To be honest, I don't know who mine or my brother, Lelouch's Father was, Mom doesn't really talk about it, she would just say he was dead."

That made Jordan and D.J. curious at that, but they decided to drop it. They know when something like a touchy subject was brought, they instantly knew when to shut their mouths.

"Anyways, can you tell you me where you came from?" she asked, and the two smiled.

"Sure, we'll tell you anything we can," Jordan said, "Me, D.J along with a few of our friends are from a planet called Earth, don't ask us where it is, because we honestly have no idea where to find it."

Nunnally looked confused "What do you mean?" She asked, and D.J sighed.

"What Jordan means, is that we have no idea how to return home," he said, "We were taken from Earth a few months ago, and ended up on a Death Watch Prison Station. We evaded capture from those guys, busted out a few prisoners, and eventually we were picked up by Jaster and the True Mandalorians, and were brought into their ranks."

"We don't know where our home is," Jordan said, "Hell, we don't even know if its in the same galaxy. We've just accepted the fact that we're probably never going home again, so we decided to stick with the True Mandalorians."

Nunnaly bowed her head a bit at that, "I'm sorry to hear that you can't go home," she said, but then felt a hand on her head, and looked up at the smiling face of D.J.

"Don't worry, kid," he said, "In fact, we're glad to be away from Earth, no matter how much we'll miss it,"

Nunnaly seemed to cheer up at that, "What can you tell me about Earth?" she asked.

"Well," Jordan began "Its a lot like Tridenius in a few ways, but most of Earth hasn't achieved Faster than Light Travel, since we're still worrying about other stupid things like Religion, Territory, Energy and all that stuff. Its part of the reason why we don't really miss it that much, because we've finally managed to get away from all that."

Nunnaly listened as Jordan continued, "The people are divided among many religions, languages, and customs. We constantly fight devastating wars that few people barely try to prevent. The most devastating where the two World Wars that caused the deaths of over 80 million people,"

Nunnaly was shocked that a entire civilization of people could just try to destroy each other like that.

"There were many wars after the end of those two. They caused many deaths, and a lot damage, but they were not as widespread as the World Wars," D.J. said. "The first World War was caused because of attempts to balance power in Europe, but the Second World War was probably the worst, all because of one man."

Nunnally looked confused as to how one man could cause a global-scale war "Who?" She asked.

Jordan sighed as he then pulled out a Data Pad, pressed a few buttons, and handed it to Nunnally. She took the datapad, which showed the image of a funny looking man with a strange hair cut, and a mustache, wearing a strange uniform. "He's the man who caused the deaths of millions of people," Jordan explained, "His name, was Adolf Hitler, leader of the Nazi's, and who I and many others consider one of the most evil people to ever walk on earth."

D.J. nodded at that, "That's true, he came to power using the People of Germany's anger and frustration after their defeat at the end of World War 1, and the resulting Versailles Treaty that should never have been written up in the first place," he said, and then sighed a bit "He then began rebuilding Germany's Military Strength which the Treaty strictly prohibited, giving many Germans desperately needed jobs, making allies with the Japanese Empire, and Italy."

Again, she was confused "But...that's a good thing, right?" She asked.

"At first, yes." Jordan said, "Germany was more than happy to follow Hitler as their nation continued to grow in power with his leadership. However Germany wanted revenge on the league of Nations for what they brought on Germany. So Hitler began invading and taking over neighboring nations, enforcing his rule upon them. At first, the League did nothing, however when Germany invaded Poland, World War II finally began."

"Most of the European Nations fell quickly," D.J continued where Jordan left off, "Soon, Hitler and Nazi Germany became the one nation who succeeded in near complete domination of Europe, with England being the only nation not overrun. The war continued on for seven years, but when the United States entered the war, the allies finally began pushing Germany back...but they discovered the true horrors behind Nazi Germany."

Nunnally didn't quite like the sound of how he said that "W-What was it?" She asked.

Jordan just looked right into her eyes, and said "The Death Camps."

Now Nunnaly was really scared of when he said "Death Camps". Jordan and D.J. saw the look in her eyes, and became concerned.

"We can stop if you want us to Nunnaly," Jordan said, "We know what you're about to hear...is not very pleasant,"

"No, its alright." The Huli girl said, shaking her head, "I can take it, don't worry."

"Alright," D.J said, taking a deep breath, "But don't blame us when you have nightmares."

"Before World War II Started," Jordan began, "Hitler passed the Nuremberg Laws, they were laws which prevented marriage between Jewish and Non-Jewish Germans, and forbade the employment of non-Jewish women under the age of 45 in Jewish households. The laws deprived so-called "non-Aryans" of the benefits of German citizenship. Then the Nazi eugenics came, to placed the improvement of the 'Aryan Race' through Eugenics at the center of Nazis ideology. Those humans were targeted who were identified as 'Life unworthy of Life', these being people with mental and physical disabilities, homosexuals, feeble-minded, the weak, criminals and more."

"Then, came Hiter's 'Final Solution'." D.J continued, "He sentenced all of those people, Jews, Gypsies, people with disabilities, homosexuals, _anyone _the Nazi's considered non-Aryan, to Death Camps. There, they were put under extreme work with starvation conditions, or sent to the chambers."

"C-Chambers?" She asked, becoming more horrified by the minute.

"Gas Chambers," Jordan clarified, "Disguised as Showering Rooms, the were actually hidden gas chambers that released Zyklon B, a a cyanide-based poisonous gas that interferes with cellular respiration. Specifically, cyanide prevents the cell from producing ATP. The people exposed to Zyklon B were reported to have died very agonizing deaths."

Nunnally, upon hearing that, began to turn a bit pale. "H-How could someone do that?" She asked, and D.J sighed.

"Hitler, as well as most other Germans, blamed the Jews for the loss of the First World War," he said, and Nunnally's eyes widened, "Near the end of the War, Jewish buisnesses stopped producing for the German Army at that time, and it forced Germany to sue for peace. Hitler was enraged by what he interpreted as 'cowardice' by the Jews,"

Nunnally couldn't believe the idiocy of this man, "But...it wasn't their fault, right?"

"Of course not," Jordan said, "But Hitler was crazy, and Germany just wanted people to point the finger at to vent their anger on. But thankfully not all of Germany followed Hitler, since he never told the public what he was really doing to the people taken away. Upon their discovery, many of Germany were just as shocked as the rest of the world was."

"Not to mention some actually tried to stop Hitler earlier," D.J said, "A few German Officers tried to assassinate him in a Coup called Operation: Valkyrie. Even though it failed, it proved that not all of Germany were blindly following him."

Nunnally smiled a bit at that, "That's good to know." She said, and the two just smiled too.

"Well, on a brighter note, ever since then the nations of the world have been making extra sure to make sure something like the Holocaust never happens again. " Jordan said, "There are still a few of scumbags like Hitler in the world, but their few, and lack the power and support he had."

"Anyways," D.J said, "This topic is WAY too depressing, so Nunnally, how long have you been serving on the ship here?"

Nunnally smiled, as they began talking about other things. From the distance, Lelouche and the others watched this.

"Well, they seem to be getting along nicely," Rolo said, and Suzaku nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "Maybe they're not so bad after all,"

The others all nodded at that, but Tamaki scoffed, "Still, until they do something that even remotely proves what they're saying is true, I don't trust them," he said, and the gorup sighed.

"Nobody is asking you to trust them, Tamaki," Inoue said, "If you want my advice, just try to avoid them and not cause a fight. I'm not planning on busting you out of the brig again,"

The Lycan just growled as he continued eating, while several of the others snickered. They were not the only ones, as in the distance, the Huli-Version of Mu La Flagga was also watching them with a calculative eye.

'_Hmm, they certainly don't act or look like Death Watch,_' He thought, before he smiled a bit. '_If what I've heard from the Colonel is right, then we might actually stand a chance against the Death Watch now._' But then his eyes narrowed '_Then...I can finally get HIM._'

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**One hour later**_

_**With Tsunade, and Hiruzen**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The two were in Hiruzen's quarters catching up on old times, "You've been doing good Tsunade," Hizuren said, "I left the village in good hands with Minato and you."

Tsunade just nodded and sighed "Its not easy," She admitted, "The Paperwork is one thing, but I really _hate _the civilian council! When the True Mandalorian's came around to help us, _after _saving Minato-kun and Kushina-chan, they were demanding for them to be executed!" She growled a bit "I didn't think they could be so stupid...and now with Danzo and the Elders..."

Hizuren sighed as well, "I know," he admitted, "I knew they were shady even before the war began, but I never believed they would be so foolish too actually side _with _our own enemies!"

"I know what you mean," Tsunade said, "And that Mandalorian Team, Team Fortress are an interesting bunch..." her eyes narrowed a bit, "A bit too interesting if you ask me."

Hizuren rose an eyebrow "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Theirs something about them...nothing bad or anything, but I have this feeling around them that they know more than what their letting on." Tsunade answered. "Theirs no doubt in my mind that they want to help us, that I know. But I get the feeling their hiding something, and not just from us, but from Jaster and the other True Mandalorians."

"Everyone has their secrets Tsunade," Sarutobi informed calmly "But I do have to agree with you, those Mobile Suits of theirs, not only that but I happened upon a glimpse of some kind of advanced armor system that Tom was working on, never in all my years have I seen anything close to resembling the things they are constructing..."

Tsunade nodded in agreement, "Which is why I have two of our best Shinobi keeping an eye on them," she said, "But I told them to keep their distance. I don't want them to get spooked, and destroy any trust we have with them,"

The Former Hokage nodded "Good," he said, "The True Mandalorian's are a vital ally that we can't risk loosing over the information of one Team."

"I agree," she said. "Now that that's out of the way," She then grinned a bit "how are we gonna take down Danzo-teme and the old wind bags?"

"I leave with you and the Mandalorian's when you return planet-side." Hizuren said with Narrowed eyes, "Danzo is _my _responsibility, I'll see that he is dealt with personally along with my _Former _team mates."

Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle, because one thing was sure: In the next few days, Danzo and his allies were screwed.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_The next day_**

**_Zedamar Station  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

"I must admire you and your friends Imagination, Jordan," Llouy said as he and Jordan walked across a Catwalk overlooking the production facilities of the station. "These Mobile Weapons you and your Friends developed are amazing! Not only are their combat performance amazing, but the ideas you gave me I never could have though of before!"

Jordan chuckled as he looked down the Catwalk, watching as numerous technicians and engineers of all Tridenius Species were working hard and fast to reconfigure the Star Fighter factories too Mobile Suit Production Lines. "Well, we all have very wild imaginations sir." He said, before he sighed "But my biggest projects are the real problem."

Lloyd rose an eyebrow, but had a grin "Oh, and what might that be?" He asked. Jordan then pulled out a Data pad, and handed it to him. "I'm working on a new Warship Design, as well as several new Mobile Suits." He said as Lloyd looked though its contents. "Basically, their going to be used to test out new weaponry and equipment me and my friends thought up. But right now, its all theories and incomplete schematics now."

The Technician looked thought the content, and he grew more and more impressed by Jordan's Warship and Mobile Suit ideas "Beam Weaponry?" He asked, "Why not use Blasters and Lasers?"

"We tried that in early development of the Mobile Suits," Jordan said, "But making an over sized Blaster is NOT as easy as it sounds, not to mention they just don't pack enough punch. Beam Weapons are ideal for Mobile Suits. Plus, I have ideas for a melee weapon using beam weaponry I call a 'Beam Saber', we tried to make one using lasers, but it didn't go so well since it needed so much power, and wasn't all that effective. We also have ideas for Transformable Mobile Suits, a new Stealth System, and other things, but we just lack the resources."

Lloyd tapped his chin in thought at that, "Hmm, well, after we deal with the whole Death Watch presence on our planet, and get our government back up, I'll see how to deal with that problem," he said, and Jordan grinned in appreciation.

"Thanks Lloyd," he said, and held his hand out to the Huli, "You're a real life saver,"

Lloyd just returned the smile, and shook the offered hand, "It's my pleasure," he said, "You and your allies have made things very interesting around here. In the meantime, I'll begin working with my research team into developing beam and particle weapons. As for the ship, I'll see if I can convince the Admiral if we can use the facilities here to build it."

"Right," Jordan said as they let go "See ya later Lloyd, we gotta get back planet-side and take care of a few rats."

Lloyd grinned "Be sure to show them who's boss!" He said as Jordan chuckled as he walked away.

It took him a few minutes, but he soon came across the hanger bay where Jaster, Tsunade, Hizuren, the rest of the team, and the Shinobi were waiting, next to where the _Wolf's Dawn _and _Normandy _were.

"Took ya long enough," Tom said, and Jordan shrugged "Lloyd wanted to show me the progress on making the new M.S Production Lines," he said.

"Its alright, your just in time actually." Jaster said, turning to Hizuren and Tsunade "Are you ready to take down a few Traitors?"

The two, along with the Shinobi all grinned "More than ready, Jaster-san." Tsunade said, as he nodded and they all boarded the ships.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later  
><em>**

**_En-Route to Konoha  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

The two Freighters flew through the air as they approached Konoha, side by side. "So, how are we gonna take this bastard down?" D.J asked, piloting the _Wolf's Dawn._

"I sent a message on our way back to the Council that we will be having an emergency meeting upon our return," Tsunade explained, "Danzo and the Elders, of course should show up. We can use that as our opportunity to ambush him, and take him down."

D.J. grinned behind his visor as he saw Konoha in the distance, "Sounds like a plan," he said, "We're approaching Konoha, now. Everybody get ready!"

The others in the ship nodded, as they all prepared for the mission. They had to be careful, since they didn't want to alert the civilian populace of Konoha. The Mandalorians simply got their standard gear equipped, while the Shinobi armed themselves with their Kunai and other weapons.

On the _Normandy, _Jordan sighed as the two ships went on a landing approach. "Well, this is it." He said, "Let's hope things all go down without any snags."

"Same here," Matthew said with a nod as he turned to Kushina, Minato and their children "What can we expect from Danzo and the Elders?"

"The Elders we don't need to worry about, since they've been lazy ever since they retired," Kushina said, "Danzo, he's an enigma. Nobody knows what he's been up to, since nobody sees him around much, but there were rumors of his ROOT Organization still being around,"

Jordan's eyes narrow at that, "That's not good. Not knowing your enemy is very dangerous," he said, "We have to keep our guard up," Not to long after he said that, the _Normandy _landed along side the _Wolf's Dawn._

"Let's do this." Jordan said she he and Matt stood up, and moved to leave with the others.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Shortly Later  
><em>**

**_Konoha Council Room  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Shinobi and Civilian Councils, along with the Elders and Danzo were now all gathered in the Council Room, where they awaited the arrival of Tsunade. Shizune was standing next to where the Hokage desk was, awaiting her Sensei's return.

Several in the council were concerned about why Tsunade would call for an emergency meeting, some civilians began thinking the True Mandalorians turned on them, however when both of the True Mandalorian ships arrived, with no back up, it proved otherwise.

Then, the front doors of the Council Chamber slammed open, causing many to jump, as they looked to see Tsunade standing there, with a very pissed off look in her eye. And she was not alone as she was joined with Team Fortress, Jaster, Jango, Arla, Kushina, Minato, their children, and the Konoha 13. But they also noticed that Hizuren Sarutobi was with them as well.

"S-Sarutobi-sama?" Hisashi said, with some shock in his eyes "Y-You really are alive?"

"Yes, Hisashi-san, I am." Hizuren said, however his eyes narrowed towards Danzo and his Former Team mates, the later of which flinched at the harsh gaze both he and Tsunade were giving them. "Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado, you are hear by under arrest for treason against both Konoha and Tridenius for Conspiring with the Death Watch. "

Homura and Koharu immediatley became alarmed at that, while Danzo cursed inwardly.

"H-Hiruzen! What are you talking about?," the bespectaled Huli said, as said former Kage continued to glare.

"Don't play innocent with me, you traitor!" he yelled, "I sent numerous transmissions to Konoha to inform you all that I was still alive, yet it was _you _who informed everyone to believed all of us were dead! You didn't want us to gain support from Tridenius!"

Everyone on the Shinobi side of the Council, and several in the Civilian side looked absolutely shocked. Danzo however just narrowed his eyes, and stood up.

"We can't win against them, Sarutobi." He said, "No matter how hard we try, we can't win. The Death Watch are too many, and we are too few. If we continue to fight, our way of life will be destroyed. We are doing this for the preservation of the village, and Tridenius as a whole!"

Jaster shook his head at that, "And you are an idiot," he said, "The only reason the Death Watch are winning is because people like you let them win, all because you lost hope,"

Danzo glared at the Mand'alor, as Team Fortress drew their respective weapons.

"Surrender Danzo," Minato said, while glaring at the man, "Your out numbered, you can't win."

"On the contorary, Minato." Danzo said as he stood up. "ROOT!"

Then, the moment after he said that dozens of ANBU wearing blank face masks appeared between them and Danzo, the eyes of Hizuren and the others narrowed. "So, you disobeyed my orders of disbanding ROOT as well?" Minato asked.

"I knew they were still necessary, unlike you." Danzo said, grinning.

Tsunade cursed "Damnit, where the hell is he?" She asked, and Jordan rose an eyebrow.

"Where's who-?" He began to ask, however then there was a massive blast of smoke to the side of the room. Everyone in the Council Chambers turned their heads to the source, and to everyone's surprise, expecially for Team Fortress, was Huli-version of Jiraya of the Sannin, riding on top of a very large toad, grinning.

"Well, looks like I got here just in time!" He said, "Jiraiya the Gallant has arrived!"

Tsunade groaned while everyone else sweatdropped, "You barely got here in time, Jiraiya!" she said, "Now how about helping us dealing with these traitors?"

Jiraiya grinned, while his eyes glared at the Elders and Danzo.

"My pleasure," he said with a dangerous look in his eyes "I've been looking forward for this for a long time Danzo."

Danzo's uncovered eye narrowed as he snarled, it really wasn't a good situation, not only was there _two _of the Sannin, but the Sandaime Hokage Hizuren Sarutobi AKA the Professor, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze AKA the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash), his wife Kushina along with the entirety of the Shinobi Council and the so called 'True' Mandalorians... All in all the situation was a clear cut definition of a 'Cluster-Fuck'.

Then, Danzo did what any other man in his situation would do.

"ANBU, attack!" He shouted, just before making a hand sign, and disappearing in a Shunshin as the ROOT ANBU attacked.

"Crap! That bastard!" D.J. shouted as he drew his Jedi Katana and his S-5 blaster pistol, and fired two shots which nailed two of the ROOT between the eye, before he began fighting hand-to-hand.

"My thoughts exactly!," Minato said as he used a Rasengan on a ROOT that tried to stab Kushina. "Let's take care of these guys and go after him!"

"Right!" They all said as the battle began, as the Shinobi Clan heads joined the battle, the Civilians all went running away, while the Elders tried to sneak away...only to both drop dead with blaster bolts in between their eyes.

"DOUBLE-KILL!" Josh shouted, grinning as he ducked under the sword swipe of an ANBU, who he then killed with three shots into the Torso. "These guys aren't so tough!"

Jordan Meanwhile had his own Viroblade out, as he stood back-to-back with his brother who had his T-21 in hand, as a group of ANBU surrounded them. "Alright, you take the four on the left, I get the six on the right." Jordan just rolled his eyes "How about you take the two on the right, and leave the rest to me?" He asked.

"Your not that fast." Matthew said, as Jordan just grinned.

"The only thing faster than me is-"

"Lightning." Matthew finished.

"Exactly."

"We'll see."

Then, the ANBU charged at them, Jordan Stabbed one right into the neck before twirling around ducking under another ROOT's swipe before stabbing him in the torso. He then jumped up and twirled around, slicing the head clean off of a third ROOT ANBU. Meanwhile Matthew pulled the trigger of his blaster and began firing a stream of blaster fire out of it, shouting at the top of his lungs like Rambo as he mowed down the opposition.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIENDS!" Daniel shouted as he drew his brand new DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, and his DH-17 blaster pistol at the same time. Taking down six of the Root.

Tom swayed out of the way of a katana wielding ANBU who seemed to be growing ever more frustrated with each swing being dodged "I feel the need to warn you of something," Tom said in a tone that was more suited to discussing the weather than being used in a fight to the death "I brought with me a prototype for a new suit of armor I'm making, so if you see something that blows you mind, I apologize."

With that he suddenly lunged forward and telephone punched the ANBU in the face, right before Tom's fist exploded causing several people to stop and turn "Fuck yeah, it worked bitches!" Tom shouted pumping his fist in the air that was looking a little singed "Knuckle Buster weapon success!"

"TOM, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR FIELD TESTING!" Chad shouted as he snapped the neck of an ANBU from behind, and roundhouse kicking another.

Tom just rolled his eyes, but he didn't see a ROOT ANBU sneaking up behind him, preparing to take him from behind.

However before the ANBU could stab him, a trio of Kunai passed by Tom's head, and one hit the ANBU square in the head, while two hit him in the neck. Tom whirled around to see the dead ANBU, and turned to the source of the Kunai to see Mikoto Uchiha standing there, grinning.

"You best learn too watch you back!" She said teasingly a mischievous glint in her eyes that made Tom's eye twitch.

"Lass, you best not start teasing me," Tom said in an Irish accent as he dodged another ANBU before planting a det charge on him and throwing him out a window "For if you do, I will not be held responsible for what ensues throughout the night."

"Don't start making promises you can't keep~" Mikoto teased again kicking another ANBU out the same window just before the det pack exploded "Cause I just might hold you to it~"

Tom's entire body twitched "I... You..." He started staring at Mikoto "Ah fuck it all."

Mikoto giggled as she graciously round house kicked another ROOT ANBU in the head sending him into the wall.

"Careful now," she said, "Don't hurt yourself,"

"If you two are done flirting with one another," Dennis said as he walked between them, firing his duel LL-30 Blaster Pistols at the ROOT, "We have a war to fight here!"

Both Tom and Mikoto blushed a bit, as the battle continued on.

After a few more minutes of fighting what normally would be considered 'impossible odds', the ROOT ANBU were all dead on the floor, and the only wounds the Shinobi and Mandalorians had received were a few cuts, and bruises.

"Well, that takes care of them," Jordan said as he wiped the blood off of his sword, "Those Windbags are dead, so now we go after Danzo, right?"

"It wouldn't matter," Hizuren said with a sigh, "He's probably half way to Oto by now, or another Death Watch controlled village, we lost him."

"Do you know where his residence is?" Jaster asked, and the old man shook his head.

"I'm afraid not," he said, "Danzo was always the paranoid type, so he didn't tell anyone where he lived,"

Everyone sighed at that, "Well, do you at least know where those two windbags lived?" Jordan asked, motioning to the now dead Advisors, "We can find clues of where Danzo's lair is at their residences,"

Hizuren thought about it, and nodded "Yes, I do know where they lived." He said.

"Chad, Joshua, go with Hizuren to their residences," Jaster ordered, "If you find anything that can point us in the right direction, we need to know ASAP."

The two nodded, as Hizuren left with Chad and Joshua following close behind. "So, what do we do now?" Matthew asked.

"First..." Jiraya said as he kicked one of the bodies, "We clean up the mess, before they start to smell."

Everyone nodded at that.

"Good idea, I know what a dead opossum smells like, so I don't wanna know what a dead decomposing human smells like," D.J. said, only to be smacked upside the head, "Ow! What?"

"Seriously?" Daniels said.

"You know its true!" D.J said, while Jordan and the others of the team rolled their eyes.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

After cleaning the bodies out of the Council Chamber, Hizuren, Tsunade and Jaster explained their new counter-attack plan to fight the Death Watch, however thankfully they excluded the Civilian council because they didn't want to risk too many people from knowing about the plan, and the Shinobi knew that Danzo, Homura and Koharu had their fair share of allies in the civilian council. They did not want to risk another leek.

Also, Chad and Joshua returned, but unfortunately they could find nothing in the residences of the late Elders of Konoha, that was mostly because their houses were on fire when they arrived. Danzo must have ordered his ROOT Forces to destroy any evidence that could lead Konoha to his location, covering his tracks.

"So basically, we got no leads whatsoever to where Danzo is," Josh said, deeply irritated that they couldn't find anything on the bastard.

"Well, we can always check all buildings that people tend to avoid," Dennis said, "condemned buildings, abandoned warehouses, you know, the usual thing that screams 'Bad Guy's hideout', "

Jaster, and Tsunade nodded at that.

"It's worth a shot," the Mand'alor, "We better get Kad on the search as well, his sense of smell could help out, being a Kath Hound and all."

"I'll get some of the Inuzuka's to help out as well," Tsunade said, sighing. "But I doubt it will do much good, Danzo is nothing if he isn't thorough when it comes to covering his tracks."

"Well, on the bright side the Elders are no longer a problem, and Danzo can't leek information to the Death Watch now," Jordan said, on the positive side. "We can start focusing on how we're going to start the Counter-Attack."

The others nodded "I agree," Minato said, "With Danzo out of our hair for now, we need to start making our plans, and get in contact with the other villages and resistance movements across the planet."

"We can submit our plan to the Tridenius Council in the next meeting in Tetsu No Kuni, the next gathering is scheduled to be in a Month from now." Tsunade said, and Jaster nodded in agreement.

"That's good," he said, and then heard Arla talking and then looked to where she and Jordan were, with the latter having his hand on his head like he was having a headache.

"Jordan? What's wrong?" Arla said in concern, and Jaster was about to ask as well when he noticed Tom and D.J. who were having the same problem.

"What the hell? Where did this come from?" D.J. groaned out,

"No clue..." Tom said, shaking his head. "But am I the only one who heard that?"

"Heard what?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"What, you didn't hear that?" Jordan asked, "It sounded like someone crying...a little girl."

"Now that you mentioned it," D.J. said, "I heard it, too"

"Shared auditory hallucinations," Tom groaned out "Always a sign that things are going great."

"I don't think that was a hallucination." Dennis groaned "Remember, Jedi experience this kind of thing."

The others were looking at the three like they were crazy.

"Uhh, are you sure you guys are okay?" Jango said with a risen eyebrow.

"We're serious!" Tom said, however Jaster just hummed in thought.

"Do you think...you can find the source?" He asked, causing several of the others too look at him in confusion, while the Trio all nodded in agreement "Yeah, we can." Jordan said. "It doesn't sound too far."

"Then best you check it out," Jaster said, and they nodded as they left.

"You know something about this?" Tsunade asked, and Jaster nodded.

"Yeah," He said. "I mentioned this before, but in the galaxy, there is an massive galaxy-spanning life force called 'The Force', which binds and connects the galaxy and all life in it. Some people have a level of sensitivity too the Force, and can use it too do supernatural feats, such as levitation, telekinesis, and more. Usually, when someone proves to be Force Sensitive, they are picked up by the Jedi to be trained on how to control their powers."

Tsunade and Hizuren rose their eyebrows "You believe those three are 'Force Sensitive'?" He asked, and Jaster shrugged.

"Its a possibility," he said, and then reached into a pouch on his belt, "which is why I'm going to find out,"

He then pulled his hand out, showing a sphere like object, which Chad and the others recognized as a training remote from New Hope.

"This training droid remote also operates as a surveillance droid," the Mand'alor said, "I can keep an eye on them with this, but the only downside is we can't hear them,"

Tsunade nodded "Do it," she said, and Jaster nodded as he activated the Droid, and it flew off. Meanwhile, Chad and the other present members of Team Fortress managed to hide their worry, hoping Jordan and the others didn't do anything...stupid.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
><em>**

**_With Jordan and the others  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

Jordan, Tom and D.J followed their 'senses' to the source of the crying, and soon found themselves standing just outside of a large abandoned warehouse.

"So...is anyone going to tell me how we 'heard' a child crying?" D.J asked.

"I think I do," Jordan said as they walked inside. "I think we might be Force Sensitive."

Both D.J and Tom stopped and looked at Jordan with wide eyes "Are you serious?" Tom asked, "How can you tell?"

Jordan looked back at the two, and sighed "Guys...I was gonna tell you this after we liberated Tridenius, but..." he sighed "I've...been having force visions...with Revan."

Tom and D.J stared at Jordan for a minute "Y'know, I would expect that to be in the top ten 'things you speak up about' when we travel into a different dimension," Tom commented before sighing and looking up at the warehouse "So, now we have a guy who talks to the dead and an insane - and drunk on top of it - mad scientist, what's next?" He sighed as he shook his head "How do you guys want to go in? Loud or Quiet?"

D.J. and Jordan looked at each, and they both shrugged.

"Danzo probably flew the coop anyway, so...," Jordan said and then he brought out a det-pack and placed it on the door, "...We're going loud,"

With that, and after drawing their respective weapons, Jordan brought out the detanator and pressed the button blowing open the door, sending the shrapnel inside and injuring the few ROOT on the other side.

Through the smoke, the trio then charged in, with Jordan firing his E-5 Blaster into a surviving ROOT ANBU, and D.J fired his S-5 Blaster Pistol as well, taking down two more ROOT.

Tom ducked under a punch from one of the ANBU as a pair of vibroblades slid out of his gauntlets before he rammed one into the solar plexus of the ANBU while shoulder tackling him using the body as a shield from a series of kunai and shuriken "C'mon you rotten bastards!" He shouted angrily "I'll show you what happens when you harm children in the same solar system as me."

Jordan then bashed the stock of his E-5 into another ROOT ANBU's head, bashing his skull in. When he fell to the ground, he aimed to fire at the ROOT, however his blaster didn't fire.

'_What the?_' He thought as he quick-drew his SE-15 to kill the ROOT before he got back up. As the others finished the last few ROOT in the building, he checked his E-5. It still had ammo, however from what he saw that last bashing probably broke the rifle.

'_Ah, frack._' He thought as he sighed and let the Blaster clatter to the ground. '_Now I'm gonna need a new blaster..._' Once all of the ROOT were finished up, Jordan took point as they moved deeper into the facility.

"Man, I'm getting bad vibes from this place," D.J. said as they walked down a hallway, weapons at the ready.

"You're not the only one," Tom said, "This place gives me the creeps,"

Jordan, who was point held his hand up, telling them to stop and motioned to his helmet, where his ear should be, telling them to listen. The two followed his advice and soon they began to hear something.

"It's...crying," D.J. said, and his eyes widen in realization, as he recognized the voice as the same one from the Force vision.

"Sounds close, move it!" Jordan said, and the two nodded as they double paced, following the sound of the crying, eventually leading them to a metal door. The Crying was coming from just inside. Thankfully, the lock was electronic. Jordan pressed the 'Open' Button, and the metal doors slid open.

He then walked inside the room. The light from outside shone into the cell, and revealed a girl, no older than 4 years old, curled up into a ball on the opposite side of the cell, crying. The three could tell that she was a Huli, having long shoulder waist-length dark green, and was wearing nothing but ragged clothes. Upon hearing the door opening, the girl looked up, and the trio saw her orange-yellow colored eyes, with red around her eyes from her crying.

When she saw the four armored individuals, she began to back up against the wall "I-I'm sorry!" She said, "I-I-I'll s-stop c-crying! I-I-I-"

Seeing the distress on her face, Jordan sighed as he removed his helmet, while D.J and Tom did the same "Hey, calm down." He said, "We're not going to hurt you."

The girl looked at the three men in front of her, "Y-You won't?" She asked, unsure. Jordan approached the girl, and knelt down to her height, smiling.

"No, we won't." He said, "I Promise. Do you have a name?"

The girl looked down, and brought up her wrist. Jordan was confused until she saw the series of numbers printed in ink on her wrist, 54790535.

"T-That's what they c-called me," She said. "S-Subject F-Five, Four, Seven, Nine, Zero, Five, Three, Five...I don't...remember my other name..."

"Well, that's not a name a girl like you should have," Jordan said, before humming in thought, looking at her hair, and then her eyes.

"I got it!" He said, "How does Hinode sound?"

"H-Hinode?" The girl asked, and Jordan nodded "Yeah, it means Sunrise," he said, "Your eyes look like the skies when sun rises in the morning. What do you think?"

He saw the Huli girl thinking about that, before she smiled, "I-I like it, very much," she said, and Jordan gently patted the Huli's head. He then felt something and believed it was Hinode's Force Presence..

_'So this what a Force presence feels like,' _he thought, as he gently lifted the girl into his arms.

Tom stepped up nest to them and smiled with his eyes closed "Hello Hinode, my name's Tom," He said introducing himself ruffling her hair slightly "And I have to say you are the cutest little girl I have ever met!"

Hinode blushed at that, "T-Thank you," she said, and the three laughed a bit at that.

"Well, my name's D.J," The third member of their team said, "Its nice to meet you Hinode. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess..." She said, before her stomach growled, causing the three to laugh and for her to blush. "I...Guess I'm hungry though."

"Don't worry kiddo," Jordan said, "I'll get you out of here, and find you something to eat." The three then walked out of the Cell, "D.J, Tom, you two think you can take care of the rest of the base?"

"Hey, we can take care of these guys until the others get here," D.J said, "Don't worry about us, just make sure she's safe."

Jordan nodded and left the room that was Hinode's cell, taking the young Huli to safety. D.J. sighed and turned to Tom.

"Well," he said, while checking his blaster, "Shall we continue on?"

Tom gave a predatory grin at that, "Oh yeah," he said, "Let's do it,"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
><em>**

**_With Jordan and Hinode  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

"So, you don't know who your parents are? or any of your family?" Jordan asked, as he carried Hinode out of the facility.

"N-No," She said, shaking her head sadly "I...I only remember living in that cell...it...it was so dark...I...I hate the dark...it scares me."

Jordan felt a bit sorry for the girl, and he began developing an even WORSE haterid for Danzo. "Hey, its alright to be afraid," Jordan said, hiding his anger with a smile. "You wanna know a secret? I use to be afraid of the Dark when I was your age too."

The girl blinked "R-Really?" She asked, and Jordan nodded "Yup!" he said, "I had to got to sleep with a night light on, or I'd have nightmares. Even now, I still feel uncomfortable around the dark, but I found a few ways to keep my mind off of the darkness."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well, sometimes when in the dark, I sing a song." He answered, "You know any good songs Hinode-chan?"

The Huli girl shook her head "N-No..." She said, "But...could you sing me a song, please?"

Jordan smiled "Of course, kiddo." He said, as he took a deep breath, and began.

(_Song: 'Find the Way' From Gundam SEED_)

_**Why do you stand there, with small hands at your side?**_

_**You know it's not your job to bear the weight of the world.**_

Hinode soothed into the song, as she rested her hand on Jordan's shoulder. He smiled at that, as he continued.

_**Every action's not for one single soul; for all mankind we play this role.**_

_**Why am I still standing? Why am I so scared?**_

_**Is it that hard to stand and face my fears head-on?**_

_**I'm waiting for the rays to beam from the sun, and light the way...**_

Jordan looked at Hinode, and he chuckled a bit seeing she looked about ready to fall asleep. Looking ahead, he could see they were almost at the exit, so he decided to at least finish the next verse.

_**Find the way**_

_**Though from the world we live in, our hands can't reach stars**_

_**Instead we find ourselves just clinging to this love of ours.**_

_**Traveling near and far to find the light; somehow we know we'll find it in the end.**_

_**You'll find the way.**_

Once he finished that verse, the two exited the old werehouse, and out into Konoha "Hinode-chan, its not dark anymore." He said, "Look."

Hinode looked around, and here eyes were wide with all of the brightness around them. She then looked up, and saw the sun "I-Is that the sun?" She asked.

Jordan chuckled, "Yeah, but don't look directly at it." he said, before turning around. "Naruto-Kun, Naru-chan, I know your there." He said, "You can come out, to be honest I could use your help."

A few moments later, and the Uzumaki Twins revealed themselves "How did you know?" Naruto asked, a bit sheepishly.

"I guess its another plus of being Force Sensitive I guess," Jordan said with a shrug, "Tsunade sent you to follow us, right?"

"Yeah, she wanted to make sure you were really onto something." Naru said, before looking at the girl. "So, who's that?"

Hinode shyly tried to hide within Jordan's arms, who chuckled with a small smile on his face.

"It's okay Hinode-chan," he said soothingly, "They won't hurt you,"

Hinode deciding to trust Jordan managed to look at the two who gave her friendly smiles when they saw her.

"Hey! Nice to meet ya Hinode-chan!" Naruto said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki, I'm his twin sister." Naru said, "But you can call me Naru for short, everyone else does."

Hinode smiled a bit "H-Hello," She said, "I-Its nice t-to meet you too."

Then, her stomach growled again, causing her to blush once again as the others chuckled. "Don't worry, once we get you some new Clothes, we'll get you something to eat." He then turned too Naru "Naru-Chan, you think you can help me find some clothes for her? And Naruto, you think you can go to Ichiraku's and get her some Ramen, and be sure not to eat it all?"

"Hey! I would never eat someone else's Ramen!" Naruto shouted, seeming shocked. "Especially not a girl's Ramen! That's steeling!"

"Just get the food, and meet us back at Tsunade's Office." Jordan said, and Naruto nodded as he rushed off.

Jordan smiled and then turned to Naru, "Let's get going," he said and the female Huli nodded and the two left the area.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back with D.J. and Tom**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A ROOT ANBU yelled in pain as D.J. stabbed through the back with his Katana.

"That's 12 for me!" D.J. said, right when he blocked a ROOT's Katana, before digging out a kunai knife and shoving it through the eyehole of the ANBU's mask killing him instantly, "Make that 13,"

"13...14...15...16..." Tom said as he counted off the ROOT's he killed as they ran around a corner, firing his EE-3 Carbine one shot at a time. He then sighed "Damn, its not like their trying anymore!"

"Well, Danzo was probably abandoning this place, so he probably left behind the less-experience ROOT ANBU to save the more experienced ones." D.J said, as he snapped the neck of another ROOT.

"Yeah..." Tom said as he finished off the last one "I think that's the last of them, now let's keep going."

The two continued through the base, taking out the occasional ROOT here and there, before they finally came across a large metal door, with a lock.

Tom let out a low whistle "Damn, there has to be something important in there." He said as he lifted up a Detonator charge, and placed it on the door. "Let's find out."

D.J nodded, as the two moved around a corner, and Tom pressed the Detonator. The charge detonated, forming a large hole in the door, large enough to allow them entry.

The two then entered the room, and were greeted with darkness. "Tom, you got a light?" D.J asked.

"No...but I found these!" Tom said as he fount a large switch next to the door. He pulled the switch up, and the lights in the room activated. Shortly after, the eyes off two Mandalorian's widened, but they soon grinned afterwards.

"Jackpot!" They both shouted, upon seeing the massive armory of weapons, and armor.

"Whoa! There's enough to outfit three regiments, here!," D.J. said as he moved over to a table, and his eyes widen again, "No. Way,"

Tom turned to him and looked at the same, until his eyes also widened, for laying there on the table were DC-15m ICWS blaster rifles, and DC-15A blaster rifles.

"Whoa...," Tom said as he reached his hand out, which was shaking, and picked up the Blaster of the Republic Clone Commandos, "I don't believe it,"

"How the hell did Danzo get these?" D.J asked as he removed his helmet to get a better look. "I thought these things don't come out until the Clone Wars!"

"Hmm," Tom thought as he did the same, grabbing one of the DC-17m's. "The only think that makes sense would be that the Death Watch have an agent in BlasTech Industries, and got his hands on some of the Prototypes. The Death Watch managed to Mass Produce a few, and gave Danzo and his ROOT some of them as a show of good faith." He then chuckled "Heh, not only does this absolutly prove Danzo was working with the Death Watch..." he then tossed his EE-3 aside, holding the DC-17m in his hands now, "But with him gone, these babies are now ours for the keeping."

D.J chuckled as he picked up a DC-15A Blaster Rifle "No arguments there," he said, eying the weapon like candy. "Jordan has been dying to get his hands on one of these, he's gonna go crazy when we tell him."

"Dude, check it out!" Tom said, as he pointed to where the armor was at, and D.J looked and his eyes widened upon seeing familiar sets of armor.

"Hey...those look like the Crusader Mk II and III series Armors from Star Wars Galaxies!" D.J said, upon seeing the armor. "Looks like the Death Watch made these for Danzo too..."

"Yeah, " D.J. said, and then turned, and spotted a whole line of Mandalorian Supercommando armor that Boba wore, only they were colored black with the shoulder armor, knee armor, the rim around the T-visor, and the vambraces were colored red, "Whoa, even the Supercommando Armor that Boba wore in the Original Trilogy is here," he said as he examined one suit, and a grin formed on his face, "I'm so taking one of these,"

"You're not the only one buddy," Tom said, "Besides, it's best to keep spares, right?"

D.J. nodded at that, "Yep!" He said, "Well, we should continue on and investigate the rest of the base. Just take what you can carry, and let's see if we can find anything or anyone else inside this place."

"Right!" Tom said as he armed his newly acquired weapon. "Let's roll!" He said, as the two moved out of the armory.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
><em>**

**_With Jordan  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

After finding Hinode some new clothes, Naru and Jordan took the girl too the Hokage Office, where they found the rest of Team Fortress minus Tom and D.J, along with Tsunade, Hizuren, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Jaster, Jango, and Arla.

After informing them of what he and the others had found, the looks of fury on their faces could scare a Rancor and send it running with the Killing Intent they released. Tsunade then ordered several squads of ANBU and Shinobi to enter the base though the opening discovered, clear it out of any additional ROOT Forces, and to find any more of Danzo's 'Test Subjects' and bring them to the hospital.

Naruto arrived soon after with the Ramen, and now Hinode was sitting on the couch eating the Ramen in a pace that could Rival Naruto's, now in her new attire of a high-collared dark blue kimono with black pants, with black sandals. She also had tied her hair into a long pony tail as well.

Jordan was watching the transmission from the remote droid that Jaster sent to keep an eye on them. At first he was spooked that Jaster and the others would've found out about his and the others' secret, but internally sighed in relief that the sound was omitted, meaning they didn't hear their conversation.

He saw the footage of Tom and D.J. finding the armory and his favorite blasters, and to say he was itching to get back there was an understatement. But he knew he couldn't just run off and leave Hinode alone.

The Remote then showed the two coming across a hallway lined with cell's similar to where they found Hnode, and after opening them one by one, they found even more 'test subjects', some looking to be in even worse condition than Hinode was in, and some, unfortunately, were already dead, left to rot in their cells.

The Hatred for Danzo Jordan and everyone else in the room had skyrocketed at that point, and if the looks on D.J and Patriot's faces were any indicator, they were the same.

Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk, casing it to crack "That Bastard!" She finally shouted, "How dare he not only disobey Minato's orders too Disband ROOT, AND side with the Death Watch, but that...asshole abducted children too? Too turn them into more mindless ROOT Drones?"

"He doesn't care about the feelings and thoughts of others Hime," Jiraiyah said calmly, but his face showed how pissed he was, "He only cares about what he wants, and sees everything else, such as morals, compassion, and feelings as non-existant,"

Tsunade gritted her teeth at that, as every fiber of her being _yearned_ to put an end to the warhawk's wretched life.

"Well if we ever catch him, I'll introduce him to a special wake-up call he'll **never **forget!" She said as he gripped the approval stamp so hard, that it broke in half.

"Make sure to leave some for the rest of us," Kushina growled as she cracked her knuckles. "If I get my hands on him, I'm gonna grab a stick, and shove it so far is own ass it will pop his head clean off!"

"I should have had that bastard executed a _long _time ago," Minato said. "After he made that stupid offer to 'recruit' Naruto and Naru..."

Jaster sighed a at that. He understood their anger well.

"There's no use venting over spilt blue milk, now," he said, catching their attention, "The only thing to do now is to prepare our forces to drive the Death Watch off the planet. I'm not saying we should stop hunting Danzo, but there are lives at stake here,"

Everyone nodded in agreement at that, as they calmed down "Fine, so what should we do now?" Hizuren asked.

"We Prepare," Jaster said. "According to my Engineers, it will take four Months too finish upgrading both you fleet, and our own with the right technology. Also, hopefully in that time frame your facilities should produce a good number of Mobile Suits to use, which hopefully will give us an edge in both the battle."

"Also, I suggest we continue hitting Death Watch Camps and Bases that are near by," Jordan suggested, "Liberate more Slaves, and capture any equipment we can use for the war. We need to show the Death Watch we're still here, and we're not going anywhere until we've kicked them off this planet."

The others nodded "That sounds good," Tsunade said, "We already have the location of several Death Watch facilities in the area around Konoha. And one we get the Tridenius Council on our side, they can begin doing the same and we can start causing some real hell against the Death Watch."

"Alright, but...what do with do about Hinode?"Joshua asked, looking at the girl. "I mean, we still have no idea what Danzo could have done to her..."

"I can run a few test on her blood," Tsunade said, "Knowing Danzo he would try to implant some bloodlines into her system."

Jordan nodded in agreement at that, "Just as long she doesn't have a fear of needles," he said, and Tsunade nodded.

Jaster's commlink beeped before anyone could reply to Tsunade's comment "Jaster here." He answered opening the link.

"_It's Tom, one I know you've been watching us, before you ask I'm a paranoid bastard,_" Tom said as his voice came through the link "_Second, I know that Tsunade is planning on or already is giving Hinode a blood test I want a sample of it and before anyone can ask I'm going to be looking for more detailed stuff then Bloodlines and diseases, found a page that ROOT had yet to destroy from a report, they wanted to try experimenting with Nano-technology, so I'll be looking through her blood to be certain._"

Tsunade nodded "Alright, I'll send you a sample too." She said, "But be sure if you find anything, you inform me. Alright?"

"_Will Do._" Tom said, as he closed the comm.

"It looks like they're approaching another room," Arla said said as she saw D.J. and Tom approaching another steel with a barred window.

They saw their lips moving, knowing they were talking about finding another dead body, and not liking one bit.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With D.J and Tom  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

Tom and D.J entered the Cell, and to their regret, there were three bodies in the cell, a male Huli, Neko, and Lycan.

D.J sighed "Damnit...I'm really starting to hate it down here." he said. However, Tom rose an eyebrow as he approached the Lycan body. He knelt down towards it, and checked his pulse.

"Wait...this one's still alive!" Tom said, to D.J's surprise as they checked the other two, and discovered that they were alive as well.

"I'll be damned!" D.J. said, and gently turned the Huli over and paled at who it was, "Oh crap...,"

Tom heard the words that came out of D.J.'s mouth and turned in his direction.

"What? What's the matter?" he asked and D.J. looked at him, and pointed at the Huli's face. Blinking in confusion, Tom went over and looked at the Huli, resulting in him having the same expression.

The Huli they were looking at was an 18 Year old boy, who had short Red hair, and greyish Blue eyes that were barley even open. But, there was not mistaking who he looked like, Clotho Buer, one of the Extended Gundam Pilots from Gundam SEED.

"Oh...shit!" Tom said, as he checked the Neko, and discovered it to be Orga Sabnak, meaning the Lycan was most likely Shani Andras. "Oh Shit! _These _guys are here too?"

D.J. didn't answer as he activated his comm-link.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Jordan**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jordan and the others were confused as they saw the reactions of D.J. and Tom.

"What's the matter with them?" Jiraiya said in confusion. They then saw D.J. activating the comm-link on his vambrace.

They then heard Jordan's comm-link start to beep meaning that D.J. calling him. Curious, Jordan answered.

"D.J.? I'm watching a hologram and I see what's happening. What's the matter with you two?" he asked.

"_Well, uhh we found three more survivors, Jordan, they're the early Extendeds, you know, the druggies?_" D.J informed over the link as they saw Tom assess the condition of the survivors.

"Are you shitting me?" Jordan asked in shock making everyone stare at him in confusion "Are they alright?"

"_No,_" Tom replied as he joined the conversation "_They are in the middle of a severe, possibly lethal withdrawl, Tsunade we need medics here yesterday, I'll do what I can to keep them stable._"

"Right, I'll let the others know." Jordan said, as he hung up and turned to the others. "Those kids they just found are suffering some kind of lethal drug withdraw, their not gonna last much longer unless they get a medic down there _yesterday!_"

Tsunade immediatley agreed and contacted Shizune and told her to get a team of medics to head to D.J. and Tom's position as fast as possible.

Jordan sighed, knowing this day just got more interesting.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later  
><em>**

**_Hospital  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

After scourging the entire former ROOT Head Quarters, they had managed to find a grand total of 753 Children from the ages of 18 all the way down to infants locked up inside the head quarters, along with many others already dead.

The Konoha Hospital Staff were now working overtime, to ensure the survival of as many children they could save, but according to the head doctor, not all of them were gonna make it.

Right now, Team Fortress and the others, were inside one of the larger Hospital Rooms, where Shani, Orga, and Clotho were being kept. They were not the only ones, as they had also found a Neko Stella Loussier, a Huli Auel Neider, and a Lycan Sting Oakley, the latter three looking a few years younger than they were in SEED Destiny.

Hinode was also there, sitting in a chair next to Jordan fast asleep. Tsunade and Tom took some blood samples from the girl, and were now running their tests on her blood, and the blood of the six rescued individuals.

D.J. gave a sigh, he was starting to feel freaked out by all this, "Man, we are liberating a planet that has species we made for a fic, and many of them are characters from very popular anime," he whispered to Jordan, so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping patients and the sleeping girl.

Jordan nodded as he stroked Hinode's green hair, and couldn't help but smile as he heard her purr like a fox kit.

"I know what you mean D.J.," he said, "To think this was all just a figment of people's imagination, and now its all reality."

D.J chuckled a bit "Yeah...so what are you gonna do with her?" He asked.

"What else?" Jordan said, "Take care of her, she has no family, she's lived in a fracking cell for as long as she remembers being experimented on..." he paused for a moment as he tried to keep his anger of Danzo under control. "...I guess I could try to play the Older Brother in her life."

Then, Hinode leaned a bit to the left, now leaning on Jordan's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Jordan's right arm "Tou-san..." she said, still sleeping, causing Jordan's eyes to widen a bit.

'_Did...did she just..._' He thought, knowing damn good and well that 'Tou-san' means 'Father' in Japanese. D.J heard this too, and he chuckled a bit "I think she thinks of you more than just a Brother, Jordan." He said as Jordan glared at him.

"Laugh it up Patriot," he growled out, using D.J.'s penname, "Laugh it up,"

He then glared in the direction of Josh, Dainel, Matthew, and Chad, were snickering at that, finding it hilarious.

"It's not funny," he said, only causing them to laugh more.

"I think you'd make a great Dad, little bro!" Matthew said, still chuckling. "You are great with kids! And if you need any advice, just ask me!"

"You've only been a a dad for a week Matt!" Jordan hissed, being careful not to wake Hinode up.

"That's beside the point." Matthew said, but before he could continue Tom and Tsunade entered the room.

"Alright, we got the Blood Test Results." Tom said, as he glanced at Hinode. "Its just as I suspected, she's got Nano Machines in her body."

The others all looked shocked upon this revelation "Nano Machines?" D.J asked, "Exactly what did Danzo do to her?"

"Well, thankfully, the Nano Machines are not lethal or hostile to her body." Tom said, "In fact, they should help her grow. They allow her body to heal wounds at a faster rate than normal, as well as make her faster, and allow her mind to process information fast meaning she can be smarter than an average near-human."

Jordan rose an eyebrow "Is there a way we can recreate the things?" He asked, and Tom shrugged.

"Its possible," he said, before he sighed "But those Nano machines were not the only thing we found out about her." He turned to Tsunade who nodded as she stepped forward.

"After I did the blood tests," She began, "I think I found out what Danzo did to her."

The others tensed at that.

"What did he do?" Jordan said, his eyes holding a murderous intent.

"Apparently, he was attempting to revive the Senju's Mokuton Bloodline," she said, causing everyone's eyes to widen slightly at that, but they noticed that Tsunade wasn't done, "And also it appears he attempted to merge it with Uzumaki, Hyuga and Uchiha DNA,"

That threw the people who knew about Kekkei Genkai for a loop.

"Are you telling me..." Kushina began to ask, and Tsunade nodded. "Yes, not only does she have the Regenerative and Longevity of an Uzumaki, but she also has a hybrid between the Byakugan and Sharingan, plus her affinity too Mokuton."

"Holy Shit..." D.J said, "If I understand this right, all of that _plus _those Nano Machine in her body..." he shivered a bit "I don't even want to _think _what Danzo had in mind for her..."

The others all shivered as well, however it was Jaster who then focused their attention to the six in bed "And what about them?" He asked. Tsunade sighed sadly as she approached the Neko Stellar and placed a hand on her head.

"The girl here had been given some heavy doses of an illegal and highly dangerous memory altering drug," she said, "It was designed to alter or erase memories completely, with the end result being increased mental breakdown,"

The others were horrified by this as the Head Medic continued.

"Luckily, it was not enough to cause permanent brain damage, but I would have to get a Yamanaka to examine her psyche, just in case," she said, "The other things done to her, like Hinode-chan, was that she was given Nano-Machines that help get rid of most of the drugs in her system. From the few notes we managed to recover from the base, this girl, Stella Loussier, was used as a..." Tsunade sighed closing her eyes "...as a _Test_ _Dummy _for the Nano Machines, to research its effects and abilities, subjecting her to drugs, torture, and abuse."

That was when the entire room was flooded by a wave of Killer Intent, but it wasn't from Kushina, Minato, or any of the Shinobi...but it was coming from Jordan. His hands were shaking in rage, and D.J could swear he saw Jordan's eyes flash Sith Yellow for a moment.

"...I'm Gonna Kill him..." He growled with barley contained rage, "I don't care what it takes...I'm gonna fucking murder that...asshole!"

The others were surprised that Hinode didn't wake up from Jordan's rant.

"Jordan, calm down!" Matthew said, in an effort to get him under control, "I know you're angry, but save it for the Death Watch and Danzo. You're gonna scare the village if you keep this up!"

He glared at Matt for a moment, however knowing he was right, he closed his eyes, took a very deep breath, and opened them. He managed to calm down, but he still had a 'pissed off' look on his face. "Alright, what about the others?" He asked.

"Well, the next two, Auel Neider, and Sting Oakley, were in the same boat as Stella," Tsunade explained, "But they were not as harshly trained as she was. The last three however seem to have never had the chance to receive their Nano Machines, and were left to die in unimaginable pain when Danzo left. Thankfully, we used the Nano Machines recovered from the Blood Samples of Hinode, Stella, Auel and Sting, and we're using them to pump out the drugs from their bodies. It will be a while before they can walk or fight due to the few machines in their bodies, but they'll live."

Many of the others in the room sighed in relief upon hearing that. "That's good," Daniel said, nodding. "But I wish that the other kids all would survive..."

"You can't save everyone," Jaster said, with closed eyes. "No matter how hard you try, sometimes you just can't."

D.J. nodded, knowing it was true.

"Come on, let's go get some rest," he said, "It's been one hell of a day,"

Everyone nodded in agreement, as they began to leave the hospital room. Jordan picking Hinode up gently in his arms so he wouldn't wake her. Tsunade told them that she will inform them when the 6 teens woke up.

After that, the group left the hospital, all promising to deliver massive pain to Danzo, if they ever see his mummified face again.

* * *

><p><strong>117Jorn: BooM! There you go people, an extra-long chapter to make up for how late we were on the development of the last chapter. <strong>

**Patriot-112: The last chapter and this chapter were originally going to be one big chapter, however Jorn decided to turn it into two chapters, that way we can go ahead and post one chapter to keep you guys satisfied, while we finished working on a second chapter!  
><strong>

**117Jorn: That's right! And we hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
><strong>

****Patriot-112: And also, if you guys are hardcore Star Wars/Mandalorian fans, and want to be a part of this fic, you can post your profile on my forum: Star Wars: Ships, vehicles, weapons etc., in the "Want to be a Mandalorian in New Blood?" topic. Jorn?****

****117Jorn: That's correct, just fill out your profile in the following Format:  
><strong>**

****Name:  
><strong>**

****Age:  
><strong>**

****Nationality:  
><strong>**

****Gender:  
><strong>**

****Hair Color/Style:  
><strong>**

****Eyes:  
><strong>**

****Armor Type/Colors  
><strong>**

****Weapons:  
><strong>**

****Personality:  
><strong>**

****Back round:  
><strong>**

****117Jorn: You must also include how you ended up in the Star Wars Universe, it doesn't have to be the exact same way myself, Patriot and Ryu ended up in it. Be Creative! But don't steal other people's ideas!  
><strong>**

****Patriot-112: Also, we know some of you may feel uncomfortable with giving us pieces of personal information like where your from, and what your name is. But that's Ok! We understand, which is why we are allowing you to fake pieces of info like your last name, and where you live.  
><strong>**

****117Jorn: Yup! So, until next time...  
><strong>**

****Everyone: MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!****


	8. Prelude too 'Project Titan'

**AN: Hello Everybody! 117Jorn here! I've got good news and bad news. The Bad news is, this is not the next chapter of New Blood. The Good News is, its juts as good! As I have previously stated, ShadowMaster94, aka 'Dennis' has begun working on his own New Blood fic, Project Titan, and he has just now finished the Prelude.  
><strong>

**Since Project Titan ties into the events of New Blood, and its pretty damn good, after me and Patriot edited a few things we decided to post the prelude onto New Blood, so A: People can see the awesomeness of Project Titan, and B: Get people to read Titan.  
><strong>

**Undernieth the line is mostly Dennis's work with just a handful of mine and Patriot's edits. So please Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Written by ShadowMaster94<strong>

**Edited by 117Jorn and Patriot-112  
><strong>

**Project Titan**

The ships that we were in were finally landing down in the planet. A week as passes since we dealt with the elders but Danzo was still lose. We checked all over Konaha but we didn't get anything. He was long gone.

We were at space again checking how things were and so far it's been quiet. We landed near an open space that was close to the gates of Konaha.

I was in the Normandy with Jordan, Buriana, and Naruto's parents. I was proud for Jordan and his siblings for their new member of the family Todd. But my mind was elsewhere. I was still thinking about the camp we liberated a week ago.

We left the ships and we followed Buriana. Buriana led us to some bar near a ramen shop. There were shops everywhere like the anime. Most of the others order some kind of drink but I sticked with water since I don't like alcohol.

As my friends kept on talking about various stuff I stared at the water in the silver cup. I couldn't believe what Deathwatch did to these people in the camps. I read these kinds of conditions in books detailing about the concentration camps during the Second World War but seeing it was something out of a nightmare. Many of the slaves were in starvation conditions as in skin and bones, they were very pale.

The strangest part was that there were not very many elderly or children. However, we searched the camp, and we found the answer to why we didn't find many...alive at least.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flashback  
><strong>_

_**One Week Earlier  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

I was looking through the camp as everyone were either loading up the liberated slaves onto the _Normandy _and _Wolf's D__awn,_ while any surviving Death Watch we found were being rounded up to the center of the camp, all of them in hand cuffs. I was trying to find out where all of the children and elderly were, since I found it odd that there were very few.

That was when I smelt it, the smell of decomposing bodies. I've smelt it before in the past...but it never smelt so horrid. I followed to scene to its source, and that was when I found, much to my regret, what happened to them. I found a bunch of wagons filled with bodies, they were rotting and I saw that maggots and flies were covering most of their bodies. The smell of the rotting bodies made my eyes water slightly because of it. I also saw the children and elderly in there or what was left of them that is.

I fell to my knees and put my hands in the dirt. I screamed in anger and gripped on the dirt. Everyone came to where I was and gasped at the sight of what I saw. "What the...fuck?" Jordan muttered.

"What the hell happened here?" D.J shouted.

I ran and headed to where the captured Death Watch soldiers were being kept, I removed my helmet and tossed it to the ground so they could see me eye to eye. They were not wearing their helmets and I picked one up by his neck. He was bald with light brown eyes and a scar on his nose.

"Move dammit!" I shouted.

He grunted but complied with my order and I dragged him to the site. The others were surprised of this, I could see the concerned look on Jordan's face which blatantly said he knew I was about to do something...unpleasant. But I didn't care as I pushed him to the ground and he slowly got up.

"What hell this?!" I said in anger.

He turned around and started laughing then faced me.

"How can you be so stupid?" He said, with a sickening grin. "This is where we dump the garbage"

My grip tightened "What did you say?!" I demanded.

"Are you really going to waste my time with this?" The man said with a half-boared tone "Well there was that cute wolf bitch but she scratched my fucking nose! So I decided to put her down like the rest" With that he smiled and spit at some dead Lycan women.

At that moment I walked toward him and placed both my hands around his head. I then shoved both of my thumbs in his eyes. He screamed in pain while blood was staining the glove part of my armored hands. I pressed even harder and he screamed loader.

"Dennis let him go!" Jordan and the others screamed my name but I ignored them.

"Nieves-Diaz!" Jaster screamed

"Dennis!" Josh said

They kept on screaming me to let him go but I just kept driving my thumbs at his eye sockets and I eventually finished him off by breaking his neck.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Flashback End  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

On that day, the hatred that we all held for the Death Watch increased ten-fold. D.J himself challenged one of the Death Watch prisoners to a duel, not only defeating him, but stripped him of his armor saying that 'he didn't deserve it'. I smiled, remembering it how it all played out...

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flashback**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Death Watch soldier fell into the 9 foot deep pit, as D.J. jumped in after him, his helmet removed, showing his brown military cut, and brown eyes that were glaring at the man who picked himself from the dirt. The Mandalorian armor he was wearing reminded him of the armor that Jodo Kast wore, only it the yellow parts were colored white.

"What the fuck is your deal?" yelled the Death Watch Mandalorian. He had a clean shaved head, and sickly lime green eyes, and was standing the same height as D.J.

Said True Mandalorian only took off his trademark Jedi Katana and threw it up to the ledge where Tom caught it, and then removing his S-5 Heavy Blaster pistol, and tossed it up to his older brother.

His astro droid, Geesix made a beeping sound in concern.

He then entered into the Shotokan Karate stance with the left knee bent forward, the right leg straight back, his left arm in a downward guard, while his right was at his side, protecting his floating rib.

"You don't need to know my deal," he growled, "All you need to know is that I'm going to kick your ass,"

The Death Watch Mandalorian growled as he charged at D.J. and threw a punch. D.J. blocked it away and then countered with a fast punch of his own, hitting him in the eye.

"Osik!" the Mandalorian shouted in anger, as he held his face. D.J. said nothing as he gave the Death Watch a cold.

"Pathetic...you're already giving up after I only just gave you a black eye?" he accused, he had to thank his brother for helping him with his Karate. The man he hit removed his hands showing that he really did give him a black eye.

"I'll teach you a lesson you little...," he said and then roared as he charged at him, and D.J. responded by giving him a round-house kick to the gut sending him flying backwards.

"Lesson Number 1: Don't lose your temper," he mocked, and the Death Watch attacked again, this time with a metal pipe. As he brought it down, D.J. used an "X" block to stop the pipe from his exposed head. The right hand on top then grabbed the pipe while D.J. executed a side kick, making the Death Watch fall on his ass.

"Lesson Number 2...," he said, and then waved his hand in front of his nose, "Take a bath,"

Clearly the Death Watch thug didn't and then proceeded to throw wild punches at D.J. who either dodged or blocked them, until he grasped the asshole's arm and brought it down on his knee snapping it, causing the man to howl in pain, only to silenced as D.J. exceuted a kick to the man's head, nearly knocking him out as he fell flat on his back.

D.J. then went over to the downed man who was barely concious.

"You are _no one," _he growled out, "You claim to be doing this for the glory of Mandalore, but in truth, you're just a common thug,"

He then kicked the man over, grabbed the broken arm eliciting a pained groan from the thug. The people who were watching, Hell even I, thought he was gonna do more damage to the arm, but instead D.J. removed the vambrace. He then began to remove the Death Watch's armor, piece by piece. When he finished by removing the shoulder pieces with the Death Watch Insignia, D.J. then turned to look down on the man.

"You never earned this armor, thus you don't deserve to wear it," with that he walked out of the pit, leaving the man in the dirt.

Disgraced, and humiliated.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Flashback End**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I could still remember how quiet he was after that as he took the armor back to his YT-1300, the _Wolf's Dawn._ But the next day, he was his usual self again.

I kept on thinking about what had happen that day and I swore that I will kill every Death watch member when the chance comes. If we ever need any information from them I will nail them in a cross and make them beg to be killed until we get the information. There is a lot of other torturous ways to get it of course but I will have to check with Jaster.

"Dennis-kun?" Buriana said

I snapped into reality and turned to the blonde Neko. She had a worry looked and I saw that my friends were doing the same like her."You haven't touched your water. Is there something wrong?"

I looked at the cup which still had water. I drank it down with one gulp and stared back at the others. "It's nothing I was just thinking about something."

"Are you sure you don-" Buriana stopped when Jordan put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Looks guys I am fine. Don't worry about me come on you guys have some fun." I said with a smile.

"Well it is starting to get late so let's get moving. Lady Tsunade set up a new hotel for the True Mandolorians, which by the way is five stars." Buriana said with a smile.

"Seriously? Sweet!" Jordan said excitedly and the others agree.

"That's nice of her to do so." I said

"Well of course Dennis-kun!" Buriana said "You guys liberated that camp, brought back Naruto, Naru and Hikari's parents who we all thought were dead, reunited us with our space fleet, _and _proved Danzo was a traitor! On top of all of that, you guys are trying to liberate our planet from Death watch! it's the least thing we can do."

"Well lead the way" I said

As we left the bar I noticed that it was already night out. The moon or actually moons were bright. One moon in the left was crescent shape while the second one to its right was full. The crescent shape one was blue while the full one was red.

It was a beautiful sight, but it did make me sad a little because I knew my mother would have loved this. She told me when she was little she would put a mat in the grass and look at the stars along with the moon back at Puerto Rico. I missed her and the rest of my family. I also did miss some of my friends back at Earth but I did my best not to show so my team wouldn't notice.

As we walked I noticed a three story shaped building near the hospital from the anime. The building looked fairly new. As we got closer to the building I saw that there were some balconies on the hotel. "Here we are!" Buriana said as she opened one of the glass doors that had gold chrome.

The inside of the hotel was pretty much like any other hotel. There were two reception desks facing opposite of each others. To me it was left and right. On top of the inside was a huge golden chandelier. In the middle of the room where two elevators with a door that said stairs in English or galactic basic as it would be the correct term here in Star Wars. The floor was a polished cream color ceramic. Everyone except Buriana gasped at the beauty of the hotel.

"Dude, this place is awesome!" Jordan said, as he looked around. "This place looks better than that Hotel mom and dad stayed at in Mexico!"

As we awed at the hotel Buriana was at one of the receptionist desk and walk toward us. She had some golden looking cards on them with different numbers.

"Here you guys go. This is your cards for getting into your rooms. Luckily you guys are all in the same floor. Which is the third floor"

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am going to bed. What about you guys?" D.J asked. The others nodded.

"Yeah, I need to get Hinode-chan to bed," Jordan said, indicating the little Huli girl riding on his back, already fast asleep.

"Well I got to leave soon so I will talk to you guys tomorrow okay? Well goodnight guys" Buriana said as she left while waving her blond tail a little.

"Goodnight Buriana" We said in union.

As the others got in the elevator Jordan stopped me before I got in.

"Hey you guys go on ahead me and Dennis are going hang out for a while" Jordan said

The others nodded and got in the elevator in the left.

"What is it Jordan?" I asked, and Jordan sighed as he looked me in the eye.

"Look we know that you were thinking about what happened in the camp," Jordan said seriously as we went to the other elevator to talk privately and pressed for the third floor.

"So what's the problem?" I asked with a smile "Look Jordan don't worry about me I am fine"

Jordan sighed as he rubbed hid forehead, "Why do you do it?... Why?" He asked, which confused me.

"Do what?"

"Why do you always worry about us but never yourself!" Jordan said with a raised voice, but being careful not to wake Hinode. "You're always trying to do things by yourself and always willing to jump into the unknown, knowing this could be your last act! Look at your armor! it's littered with blaster marks, and slug rounds marks!"

He was right the torso of my brown armor had rounds and blaster marks everywhere even a few on the shoulder plate in my left. I shrugged and kept on smiling.

"You have a few yourself buddy so what's the difference?"

"But not as much as you!" Jordan said, "Hell, you give Tom a run for his money, and that's saying something! Its okay to rely on others just please be more careful. You might have heavy armor and the bonus that it's modify to be lightweight for your scout missions, but it doesn't protect you from everything you know that!"

I sighed "Okay Jordan you win." I said, "I'll be more careful next time."

At that moment the elevator reached at its destination and opened its doors. The hallway was narrow with the same floor like the entrance but the wall paper was dark brown which looked fine actually. In the end of the hallway were two big windows where the hospital can be seen and it broke of the hall way with directions to left and right. The doors were white and had number on top of the electronic locks. The locks were metallic grey with a green light and a red light like the hotel doors from Earth.

"Well I got to go goodnight that is if I find my room." Jordan said

"What number is your room?"

"324"

"I can see a sign in the wall by the end of the hall that says 310 through 319 to the left while the one below it says 320-325 to the right."

"Thanks Dennis but what is your room?"

"302 which is the second one to my right. Well goodnight Jordan."

"Night"

Then Jordan left and I inserted the card to my door which accepted. The lock was released and I pushed open the door then closed it. The room had a chocolate color scheme. The walls and the bed colors were the ones affected but the floor had cream carpet covering it. I saw the balcony that was in my room. The slide door was closed. I went to the slide door and opened it.

The balcony had a few flowers hanging by the top. Some were roses just like Earth and so were the other flowers. I saw two hanging flower pots. One was filled with red roses while the other flowers were blue. I took a closer look to the blue flowers and realize it was actually blue roses. The balcony had the perfect view of the village and the mountain in front of it. I could also see the forest around the village. I stared at the moons again and decided to remove my helmet.

The moment I did that I felt the cool breeze going through my thick beard. It felt good and decided to pull out my data pad. Thanks to Rico and his sister our data pads were modified to be smaller almost to the point of an I-pod without decreasing its functionality. My data pad was black and I pulled out my red headphones. My data pad was filled with songs from UTAU and Vocaloid. I never showed it to the other Mandos, since Jordan showed his Japanese pop music the Mandos went ape shit for it and I didn't want them to muck up my data pad.

Like Jordan I also converted all my music from my I-pod to my data pod. I put my headphones to my ears and scrolled down over some songs until I found the song I was looking for. **【****UTAU****】****Muddy Cloud ****【****Ryone Yami****】**I really liked the song because it shares a bit of my true self. I memorized the lyrics because of that. The song started playing and went into full volume.

**The deep, deep cloud reflects in the muddy pool.**

**And so the boring day begins again.**

**Now that I think about it, I readily found**

**The quiet child's shoes yesterday.**

**But ah, nooo- What a pain**

**The child also lost his favorite bag**

**Expectation, ideal, future- blurred reality**

**The kind and wonderful me is a lie**

**The moon I see from far away is really beautiful**

**When you quietly murmur that**

**I just closed my eyes**

**And dreamt, always in this park**

**Crying alone, beyond the night**

**To some far, far away place**

As the song was finishing with the piano I noticed a bright glowing red butterfly on the blue roses. It was beautiful and I kept myself staring at it. The butterfly flew and landed on top of my right eye lash. I didn't do anything thought and I felt very calm. I also felt very happy and for some reason started remember all the happy memories. At that moment the butterfly left from my face and started to fly toward the moons which then started to fade until it was no more.

I shook my head and stared at the moons but the butterfly was no longer there. Did that just really happened? I decided not to think about it anymore and put away my data pad along with my headphones. I walked to the bathroom carrying my helmet with one hand after closing the sliding door of the balcony. When I walked to the bathroom I noticed how the sink that also had a cabinet connected to it was made of marble. The toilet and the bath tub was pearl white. The tub also had a shower with a half closed white shower curtain. The floor was white tiled.

I put my helmet on the counter and stared at the mirror. As I saw my reflection I noticed that in a way my face stayed the same except it was slightly skinnier due to my training. I still had my dark brown eyes and my hair was still black. I had my hair cut in a Cesar style or buzz cut in another term. I still had my beard except it was thicker since I haven't shaved except a couple of month ago. But even if I shaved it would have grown like its old self in a couple weeks.

I decided shave it off completely with my combat knife. After I was done I made sure to clean the sink and put it like the way I found it. As I finished I took a glance at my helmet. My helmet matched my armor's color which was a dark brown but the visor around it was black. I also saw the small blast mark near the top of the helmet. I was very lucky back then. Our beloved Sergeant Zala said if it was an inch more down I would've been dead.

I thought about what has my life gone through in the last six months. I been in countless missions and some of them I barely made it from. I killed more men than I could ever count. I asked myself why do it? I really didn't know the answer. Maybe it was because I wanted to protect myself or my friends. Try to change history maybe? I sighed and decided to sleep on it after I removed my armor.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later that night  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

I awoke in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep and I checked the time on my data pad. It was 1:12 am in this planet's time. Roughly two hours has passed. My mind kept on thinking about the slaves but it was mostly flooded with the red butterfly. What the hell was that thing about? It acted friendly but it was strange at the same time.

In my dream I was in a forest at night and was wearing my armor but the helmet. I saw the butterfly in my dream. I decided to follow it for some reason. When the butterfly flew some more I saw a little Neko girl in the distance. There was a bright blue butterfly and she was following it. I didn't stop neither did she until we were front of each other. The butterflies stopped and started to fly in circle as if it was a game. They were above our heads. The Neko girl had short purple hair that also matched her ears and tail. Her eyes were a light brown compare to my dark brown. Height wise her head only got to the height of my stomach. She was wearing some ragged clothing that looked similar to what the slaves from the camp wore. Her face had some dirt around her cheeks and forehead. But before I said anything the butterflies started to glow really bright and then I woke up.

I decided to go to the bathroom and splash some water into my face from the sink. I then dried off and looked at the mirror. I thought more of that dream and I still could not figure it out. Who was that girl? Why were the butterflies oddly similar? It did not make sense. I walked toward and opened the slide door of the balcony. I shivered a little when I felt the cool breeze since I was only wearing my grey boxers but at least being hairy helped a little bit to protect me from the breeze.

I saw the forest that was near the village but there was something different this time. I saw some smoke from the distance. I went back to my room and picked up my helmet. I then wore it and went back to the balcony. My helmet was modified with a zoom in and zooms out function which was way more powerful than the average helmet because of my daily scout missions. From the way the smoked moved it was not a forest fire for sure. I also didn't see any birds flying way it was quite the opposite I saw what looked like crows heading toward it.

"Okay this I need to check out"

I went back to my room, put my armor back on, grabbed my knife, and left the room.

I went toward Jordan's beloved _Normandy_ and open the hatch. Since I didn't have my own ship I store some of my supplies and my speeder bike in the Normandy. Luckily Jordan gave me access to the ship when I needed to pick my items up. I went to the cargo section of the ship where my possessions were. There were three lockers on the side of the grey wall that part of the ship. The lockers were silver in color. The lockers were located in the left side of the room. I opened the one in the right which revealed a beautiful sniper rifle. It was silver in color but it was well cleaned and it even had a slight shine.

It was one of my babies. This was the Mandolorian Sniper Rifle. This rifle is affiliated with the super Mandolorian Commando that was the Mandolorian Protectors. When Jaster gave me this I thought he was messing with me but when I realize that it was really for me I was like a kid in Christmas but I kept my cool and I thanked him a lot. The rifle only had twenty shot per clip but can fire at a distance of 700 meters. It even had a bipod.

Unlike my other equipment this was the very few unmodified items I have. Next to the rifle was the modern Czerka Tech assault blaster rifle. This rifle was a modified Mandolorian Blaster Rifle but it was a lot more accurate. The only downsize of the weapon was instead of 200 shots per clip like its predecessor it was fifty instead but I still thought that was still a lot. I wanted to take it but it was better to have the sniper rifle and a Mandolorian heavy blaster pistol than the rifle since it will make my life a lot easier.

After putting the rifle on my back with the strap and picking up the pistol I mentioned earlier I turned around to see my favorite speeder. Well my only speeder but I tried others and this one is the one that has saved my ass more times than I can remember The Balutar-class swoop. It was modified with twin heavy blaster cannons. It was also modified to have space for two people instead of one. The paint job always changed so it could fit with whatever planet I had to scout. Currently it had a forest cameo.

I put the estimated coordinates from the smoke into the navigation guide of the swoop and then I sit down on the swoop. I activated the swoop and it started floating then I activated the cargo doors. I rode out with full speed after exiting and closing the Normandy. Whatever that smoke trail was I had a feeling it was not a good sign. I thought as I rode out with my swoop under the glowing moons that was part of Tridanius night sky.

As I passed the various forest trees I noticed something tall. As I got closer I realized that it was turbo laser towers. I hid my swoop in some bushes and took a closer look. It was another slave camp. The camp had four wooden walls and a wooden gate. Each wall had a turbo laser tower covering it. It was strange that they had the towers but wooden walls. I guess they decided it was cheaper to use wood than steel despite having the resources. Outside of the camp I was able to find out where that trail of smoke came from.

"Oh …my god"

It was a giant mound of dead bodies and it was on fire. It was like the first camp we liberated it had adults elderly and even children. I zoomed in with my helmet and I saw two Deathwatch soldiers and two female Nekos. One looked was an adult while the other was a child. Both were wearing ragged clothing that was a common sight for slaves. It was a cream color and was dirty. The adult had long blue hair and blue eyes. The tail was pretty long and it almost touched the ground. I gasped the moment I took a closer look at the little girl. It was the girl from my dream. It was all complete detailed from my dream but I did noticed how she had a small tail since she was a kid. I couldn't believe it.

I noticed that there was a wagon filled with bodies. The Nekos were unloading the bodies and throwing them into the fire. The Deathwatch soldiers just monitor the Nekos so I presumed that they were their guards. I could see that the little girl was struggling with the weight of the bodies. Both Nekos were now unloading a big Lycan but the weight was too much for the little girl that her arms gave out and the body was dropped. This angered one of the guards and tried to approach to the girl but the blue haired Neko decided to protect the little girl. The guard pushed the women and started beating her. The other guard just laughed and decided to watch. The girl was crying and from what my helmet picked up she was begging the guard to stop beating her mother. The other guard told her to shut up but she ignored it and kept on it. He pulled out his WESTAR-35 blaster pistol and aimed it at the little girl.

I fired a round from my rifle which hit the back of his head. The other guard turned to look which gave me another opportunity for another headshot. The shot landed on the side of his head and his body dropped on the mother. The Nekos were bewildered at what just happened. I quickly approached them and when they saw me coming I saw that their eyes were filled with fear.

"Please don't hurt us! We didn't do this! We don't who shot them." The little girl said as she was holding her mother.

I rolled my eyes "Do I look like I am wearing blue armor to you?" I asked.

"Wait you killed them? Who are you?" The mother asked.

"My name is Dennis Antonio Nieves-Diaz" I said, "Just call me Dennis, I'm with the True Mandalorians. I was doing some scouting when I saw you guys were in that situation so I decided to step in."

"Wait your with that group that liberated the camp from the east?! I thought those were rumors." The little girl said.

"No they are real. Give me a minute"

I checked the pockets of the guard and one of them had a datapad. I connected with my datapad and it decrypted all the information in a minute. I then picked the weapons and threw it to the fire. I did the same with the bodies.

"Hopefully this will help them not notice anything wrong for a while. Do you have any Chakra blocker patches on you?"

"No" they said in union

"Well follow me; quickly I have a ride nearby"

I led them to my swoop and set it to go towards to Konoha. As they got on they turned toward me.

"What about you?" the mother asked.

"I am going to walk toward Konoha don't worry about me. I set my swoop to lead towards Konoha so you girls should be okay"

"We are going to the hospital but please comeback safely. My name is Mary Kazami and my daughter is Blair."

"Well nice to meet you too but you two need to get the hell out of here before they notice you girls gone" I said

My swoop then finally activated and headed to its destination. As I saw my swoop get farther in the distance I reached for my datapad and looked at the new information.

"Project Titan?"

As I checked more I found out that it had some information about the warehouse Hinode had but that was it.

**Danzo has provided more test subjects for the project despite the loss of the warehouse. Your orders are to bring some of these subjects to me and to pick up the "medicine" from Orochimaru in order to help the project. If you see subject Alpha you must at all cost capture her but with extreme care. **

**-Karuko Vempiri**

I scrolled down and I was at shocked at who was "Alpha".

It was Hinode.

**To be continued**

**For more chapters of Project Titan go to my profile. I will update a lot faster than New Blood but will wait until a certain chapter of New Blood is in but since I am in the team now you guys don't have to wait like six months for a new chapter to come in so think of it like a gift from us. But before I go we want to thank all of our dear readers for reading New Blood and waiting for the long overdue chapter. **

**-Shadow**

* * *

><p><strong>117Jorn: See? See how epic that was? And this is just the Prelude! If you want more of Project Titan, please stay tuned onto Shadow's profile for updates.<br>**

**Patriot-112: So until next time.  
><strong>

**Everyone: MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8: The Festival

**Co-Written with Patriot-112, DragonKnightRyu, and ShadowMaster94**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**One Week**

**Konohagakure**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jordan was looking out the window of the Hotel room he was staying in. It was the Fifth Floor of the hotel he and the other True Mandalorians were staying in. It provided a great view of the entire village, so Jordan could see the village preparing for the festival.

Minato had told them that today was the day of the Konoha Festival, it was celebrating the anniversary of the founding of the village hundreds of years ago. Tsunade had invited all of the Mandalorians as their 'Honored Guests' as she put it.

Most of group were, of course, deciding to go. Jaster and a few of the others in Sarlaac and Grun's team however decided to sleep through it.

Jordan then heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" He asked.

"Burianna!" Came the reply, "May I come in?"  
>Jordan smiled "Sure! It's unlocked!" He said, and a few moments later the Neko look-alike of his ex-girlfriend walked into the hotel room, and he noticed she was carrying a pair of brown packages.<p>

'_Seriously, how does she look JUST like Bryanna?_' he thought, '_I can deal with the Huli, Neko, Lycans, Naruto Characters, SEED Characters and all that, but What The Hell is with HER?_' Putting those thought aside, he smiled a bit "What'cha need Burianna-chan?" he asked.

The Neko blushed a bit, but Jordan didn't notice "Well, since you and your friends are coming to the Festival, I decided to give you this." She handed him one of the packages "Its one of the Kimono's I bought, so that you and your friends don't have to walk around the village in your armor. I already got the others theirs, I just needed to give you yours."  
>Jordan smiled as he accepted it "Thanks Burianna-chan, I appreciate it!" He said, "I'll be right back." And he left to enter the bathroom to change.<p>

When he stepped out, he was now wearing a black and red male Kimono robe, along with a pair of sandals. "Huh, this is surprisingly comfy."

Burianna smiled as her tail flicked a bit, "That's because it's Konoha Silk, it's one of the finest brands of silk on Tridenius," she said, and Jordan nodded in approval.

"This silk could make a fine export item for the whole Galactic Trading Market, once the Death Watch are driven from Tridenius" he said, "The money will help pay for the Reconstruction,"

"That's good," Burianna said, "So where's Hinode-chan?"

"In her bedroom, sleeping." Jordan answered with a smile "She said she'd like to come to the festival too, so I guess I'm gonna have to wake her up."

Before Burianna could reply, they both heard the sound of yawning, and they turned to see Hinode standing just outside her room, wearing her dark green Pajamas, her hair in a mess, and hugging a light blue wolf plushy in her arms, rubbing her eyes.

"Tou-san?" She asked, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Burianna looked surprised at what she called Jordan, but he just smiled as he approached the girl. "Hey Hinode-chan, you have a good nap?" he asked as he knelt to her height.

"Y-Yeah, but..." She said, "I...I had another Nightmare...about...that place..."

Jordan frowned a bit, before he smiled and hugged her "It was just a dream kiddo," he said, "You're _never _going back to that place, I promise."

Hinode smiled as she returned the hug "Thank you Tou-san," she said.

"Don't mention it," Jordan said, as they released. "Now go get in the shower, get ready and get dressed. I'm taking you to the festival today, remember?"

Hinode nodded "I remember, and I will Tou-san!" She said as she rushed towards the bathroom.

"Umm...why is she calling you Tou-san?" Burianna asked, and Jordan shrugged "Well, since I officially adopted the kid when we found her, she's been calling me Tou-san ever since." He answered, "I don't really mind to be honest."

"Do you have experience with dealing with kids?" Burianna asked.

"Well, when I was younger I helped my mom out in a Church Daycare center," Jordan said before smiling a bit sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, "But...that was a while ago...Arla's been helping out though thankfully, along with the others."

Burianna nodded at that, "Yuedan did the same thing with his mother," she said, "He always had thoughts about being a father," she then frowned sadly, "But then the Death Watch came,"

Jordan had a sympathetic look as he walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, we're gonna find Yuedan, and bring him back." He said reassuringly. "I promised you I will help you find him, and I will. "

Burianna smiled and nodded "Yeah, thanks Jordan." She said, and Jordan just chuckled. "It's what I do." He said. Not long after that, Hinode popped out of the bathroom, now wearing a dark green child's kimono, her hair now tied into a long ponytail.

"You ready Hinode-chan?" Jordan asked, and the girl nodded as the trio left the room.

"So where are we meeting your friends?" Burianna asked,

"Some bar close to here," he answered, "Dennis said he might be a bit late because he wanted to check up on something. When he shows up we'll head for the festival."

Burianna nodded as the three entered the elevator and it descended to the bottom floor, the group made small talk about the village and the galaxy until they reached the bottom, and moved to leave the Hotel.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With the others_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Tom groaned as he and the others waited in the bar "Where the hell are they?" He asked, "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"Its only been a few minutes Tom," D.J. said as he sat at the bar room table next to his brother. "Just give 'em some time."

Tom just sighed as he took a swig of sake, and D.J. rolled his eyes. Daniel chuckled a bit as he was about to take a drink of his own before a pair of hands covered his eyes, surprising him "Hey Daniel-Kun," a fairly familiar female voice said, "Remember me?"

Daniel smiled a bit "Anko-Chan?" He asked, as he turned around to see Anko Mitarashi standing there, and his eyes widen at what she was wearing.

Instead of a kimono she was wearing a violet-colored cheongsam dress, with black-colored snakes that hugged her form well, and a black sash belt wrapped around her waist. The dress had slits on the sides allowing her to show her legs up to her thighs. She was wearing Kunoichi heel sandals.

"A-Anko...wow," The True Mandalorian said as he looked up and down, checking her out.

To the side, the rest of the Mandalorians were looking at the sight with wide eyes as well, except for Arla, Beviim, Zandra, and Alleen who just rolled her eyes '_Men,_' they thought.  
>Anko just grinned more as she leaned against him "Like what ya see, huh?" She said, in a seductive voice.<p>

"...would you kill me if I said yes?" Daniel said, and Anko giggled "Nah, you're too cute." She said, causing several of the others too snicker, and Daniel to blush a bit.

D.J., however, noticed how they were acting towards each other, and his head was moving back and forth between them as his brain put 2 and 2 together.

"Wait a minute," he said, catching their attention, "Are you two...I mean...are you really...?"

The two just grinned sheepishly "Yeah...we're dating now." Daniel admitted. "We sorta hung out with one another after that incident in the alley and...well one thing led to another and...well here we are!"

"Daniel's one of the few people in the village who really treats me with respect," Anko said with a smile "I could care less that he's not a Huli, Neko or even a Lycan."

D.J. couldn't believe his brother's luck as he sighed, "Man, you're lucky," he said, clearly bummed out, because he never had a girlfriend in his life, "When am I gonna get a girlfriend," he then turned to the other girls, "Not that I have any problems with you or anything. It's just that...,"

Arla rose her hand up, "It's alright D.J.," she said, "We understand completely. And I'm sure you'll find someone someday,"

D.J. smiled at that, "Thanks Arla," he said, and then drank his water, since he could barely stand some types of alcohol.

Just then, Jordan, Hinode, and Burianna walked in, with Jordan holding Hinode's hand "Hey Guys!" He said, "Sorry we're a bit late, where's Dennis?"

Tom shrugged "Who knows?" He asked taking another swig of his flask.

"He said he needed to check up on something," Josh said, "Don't know what it was, but he should be back soon." He then smiled as he looked at Hinode "And how have you been Hinode-chan?" he asked.

The little girl blushed a bit "O-Okay," she said, "Tou-san is really nice, and takes care of me."

The others chuckled at her calling Jordan 'Tou-san', except for Jordan who just rolled his eyes, and Arla who simply smiled. "What's so funny?" Hinode asked, tilting her head to the side, and several of the girls in the room silently squealed 'So Cute!' or 'Kawaii'.

"Oh, its nothing Hinode-chan," D.J. said, "Just adults teasing another,"

Hinode just blinked curiously, but shook her head at that, making everyone chuckle at the little Huli.

D.J. shook his head in amusement as he took his data-pad out and flipped through the files on it. Passing his 0X3 jetpack project, until he landed on two specific files, titled "Project: SG-1" and "Project: Hehlghast".

The True Mandalorian gave a small grin before he placed the datapad in one of his pockets. He will have time to work on them later. Right now, it was time to have fun.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait for Dennis to show up." Josh said, and not two seconds after he said that, Dennis walked in. "Ah, speak of the Devil! Dennis! Where have you..."

However, everyone instantly took notice that he was not alone, as he was joined with a young Neko girl, looking to be around the same age as Hinode. She has short ear length purple colored hair, and light brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue and white trimmed child Kimono with a dark blue belt, and black sandals. Dennis was wearing was the exact same design except the colors were reverse.

"Hey Guys!" Dennis said, "Sorry I'm late, had to pick up someone."

The others looked at Dennis, and then at the girl, then back to Dennis "Uhh...Dennis?" Jordan asked, "What's with the Neko Girl?"

"Ah! Right," Dennis said, sheepishly. "This here is Blair Kazami, her mother is in the hospital, and I promised her I'd take Blair here to the festival."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you!" Burianna said, approaching the girl. "Nice to meet you, Blair-chan!"

Blair blushed a bit while she hid behind Dennis while blocking half of her face with his body, "H-hi, nice to meet you too!" She said.

Jordan however, was looking at Dennis with a raised eyebrow as he approached him "Alright Dennis, full story..._now._" He said, since he knew Dennis probably didn't just meat Blair and her Mother in a hospital.

Dennis sighed "Alright, I was a the Hotel, looking out the window, and I saw smoke in the distance in the forest." He said, while he heard the others introducing themselves to Blair. "I went out on my Speeder to check it out...I found a small Death Watch Camp, and they were..." Dennis growled a bit "They were...burning bodies! Lycans, Huli, Neko...and forcing her and her mother to haul the bodies into the flames."

Jordan's eyes widened before they narrowed in anger.

"I then saw Blair try to lift a Lycan body, but it was too heavy and it fell on top of her," Dennis continued, "I saw one of the Death Watch walk over to her and was about to hit her when her mother got in the way, and received it instead. Blair begged them to stop, but the two Hyenas just laughed, one of them almost shot her if I didn't kill the bastards."

Jordan growled slightly, "Just when you think those bastards can't go any lower..." he muttered, before he sighed "Well, at least you, the mother, and Blair are all safe, it's alright." He then looked back at the others, and smiled seeing Blair and Hinode talking, "Well, she's making friends quick at least."

Dennis looked, and he smiled a bit "Yeah," he said. "Look Jordan after this I want to talk to you in private but for now let's enjoy this blessing to the fullest."

Jordan chuckled before he spoke up "Alright, now that we're all here, let's get going!" He said, "The Festival's gonna begin in a few minutes, and we're meeting the others at the village center."

"He's right!" D.J. said, "We're burning daylight, let's go!"

The two shook their heads as the group left the bar for the Village Center.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, in an alleyway_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"You're late," a familiar voice growled out only to be met by a backhand, from a man wearing Death Watch Armor.

"Watch your tone with me, _boy," _the Mandalorian hissed out, "You should be thankful that the boss needs your layout of the village in order to bring it down,"

The boy stepped out of the shadows, revealing it to be Kori, whose eyes were narrowed "With Danzo gone, I'm the only one who's able to help you out, so I'd best treat me a bit more nicely." He then reached into a pocket, and pulled out a map "This here is a map of Konoha, and I've indicated the areas where most of the people will be gathered in the festival, where the True Mandalorians are staying, _and _the location to the stealth field generator. You take that out, the whole village is exposed."

"I'm surprised you'd be willing to betray your village so quickly," The Death Watch Soldier said, "We were lucky to run into you during our patrol."

Kori just snorted "I've got nothing holding me back in this village," he said, "You Death Watch boys have all the power, so I'd have better chances of surviving this war siding with you. Did you inform your superiors about the location of the village?"

"Don't need to," The Mandalorian said, "Once the stealth field is down, your village's location will light up on our sensors, and the space fleet will blast the village into space dust, after we get the kriff out of here."

"Of course," Kori said with a smirk, "Also, if you see a Neko girl with blond hair named Burianna...try to take her alive for me, would you?"

"No Promises," The Mandalorian said, as they activated their Stealth Field Generators, and Kori returned into the shadows.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With the others_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The group was walking down the street as booths hosting games, masks, snacks, and other items were opening and receiving customers.

"Wow! It sure is a wild party tonight!" D.J. said as they continued down the street.  
>"Yeah, no kidding," Jordan said, as he had Hinode on his shoulders. "It's bigger than the Flowertown Festival back home, I'll give 'em that!"<p>

Tom nodded "Yeah, they sure know how to party," he said.

"Just don't go crazy with the sake Tom," Chad said, "We don't want you running around the village drunk."

Tom just scoffed at that, "Please," he said, "As if a few measly barrels of Sake could make me drunk!"

D.J. gave him a deadpanned look, "Dude, you once gave me a drunken Private Message when you came back from the bar, the words were all screwed up!"

Tom chuckled as he remembered that "Ah, but that was my _first _time out doing heavy drinking, bar hopping, and tequila shots at a bar that whose name I shan't say in front of virgin ears like Hinode and Jordan," He countered with a wide grin "Besides, compared to Canadian beer this stuff might as well be water."

"You're drinking undiluted sake, 20% alcohol content dude, what the hell do you drink?" Anko asked looking surprised.

"Let's see, beernoff, smirnoff ice and beer, rum and coke, tequila shots," He listed off "Then there was the time that me and Geoff started doing shots of straight whisky to a drinking game."

"Is that all you do on weekends?" D.J. asked in complaint "Because I swear, ever since we came here it's been almost impossible to see you without a drink of some kind."

"Hey _you_ guys dealt with quantum leaping by becoming a father," He pointed to Jordan, "Starting on the path to being a crazed inventor," pointed to D.J. "Getting laid," He pointed to Daniel and Anko who blushed "And finally being a knight in somewhat shining armor." He finally pointed to Dennis "So don't knock my heavy drinking because I actually understand that we were broken down into molecules and reformed back together miraculously not being fucked up in some way!"

The others looked at him, until D.J. spoke up.

"Have you been looking through my data-pads?" he said as he gave Tom a stern look, while the Canadian just shrugged.

"I might've," he said, and then felt a killing intent as he turned and gulped as he D.J. giving him the lightning with daggers glare.

"How. Much. Did. You. See?" he said each word with venom, as the others backed off.

'_Do I tell the truth, or do I milk this for all it's worth?_' Tom thought for a second '_Who am I kidding? Milk the bitch!_'

"All I have to say is this: You are one kinky son of a bitch dude," Tom said as D.J. paled "I mean really, who puts _that _into a search engine?"

Everyone blinked at and looked to D.J. who had a mortified face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" he practically shouted, scaring a few people near them, "Those are just schematics of ships, armor, and weapons!"

Tom sighed and raised his hands as he shook his head "You can lie to us D.J., but you can't lie to yourself," He said sagely while laughing his ass off in his head "You really should talk it out with someone dude, cause I can see some serious mother issues there."

D.J. just stood there with his mouth open wide, and his eyes wide and twitching while the others just looked between him and Tom.

"...You're Fucking dead!" he finally shouted as he lashed out at Tom, only for him to dance out of his grasp, and run away laughing like crazy, as D.J. chased after him, "Come back here and take your punishment like a man!"

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" Tom yelled back as they zipped through the crowd, knocking some people over.

The others blinked a couple times, until they started snickering which then turned to booming laughter as D.J. continued to chase Tom all over the place. Shouting things like "I'll kill you!", "Gut you with a dull knife", or "I'm gonna make you bleed like a stuck pig!".

"Well that was interesting" Dennis said as he played with Blair's ears which caused her to giggle a little.

"Onii-chan! Stop that tickles" Blair said as she kept on giggling with her eyes closed  
>Dennis smiled and kept on messing with Blair's ears while the older girls thought that it was cute that Blair called him big brother in their language while the guys just smiled. Then after a minute he stopped much to Blair's relief.<p>

"So should we worry about those two?" Dennis said as he looked to the shop next to them

"Give them a few minutes they'll be back." Jordan said. "So, what should we do first here?"

"Well, I promised I'd meet up with Hikari and her family," Burianna said, "Anyone wanna come with me?"

"Sure, I'll go!" Jordan said, "How about you Hinode-chan?"

Hinode smiled and nodded "I'd like to go!" She said, and Josh shrugged "Eh, why not?" he said, turning to the others "You guys wanna come too?"

Alra and Jango looked at one another, and back at Josh and nodded "Sure, why not?" Arla said.

"Nah, I gotta meet someone else," Dennis said, "Me and Blair promised to meet someone during the Festival, see you guys later." And with that, he left the group.

"Well, see you guys later!" Jordan said, as he, Burianna, Josh and Hinode separated from the group.

"Come on Daniel-kun!" Anko said as she began pulling Daniel away, "I gotta introduce you to my friends! They've been dying to meet you!"

"O-Okay!" Daniel said as he followed Anko "See you guys later!"

The last ones standing there were Chad, Beviim, Zandra, and Alleen. "Well, now that they're gone," Chad said with a grin as he turned to the girls "How about we-" however, he blinked as soon as he found out that the girls had abandoned him, leaving him on his own. "Ah, damn it!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With D.J._**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Damn, where the hell did he go?" D.J. said, after chasing Tom around the village he had lost him within the crowds of people. "When I get my hands on him..."

"D.J.-Kun!" A voice called out, and D.J turned around, and to his surprise he found Nunnally approaching him, being followed with Lelouch, C.C and Rolo.

D.J. blinked, "Nunnally?" he asked "What are you doing down here on the planet?"

Nunnally smiled "Well, since communications between the fleet and the village were reestablished, Sarutobi-sama allowed some of the fleet members down too head to Konoha for some shore leave, and to celebrate at the festival!"

"We've all needed a break after everything that's happened," Lelouch said, smiling "And it's nice to meet you D.J., my name is Lelouch, I'm Nunnally's older brother."

"Rolo, I'm her brother as well, though not by blood," he said. C.C. nodded in greeting.

"My name is Cera," she said, making D.J.'s eyes widen slightly at the name. D.J. nodded in return, "Nice to meet you," he said. '_Holy shit I just learned C.C name!_' He shouted mentally as he swallowed nervously '_I can't believe it!_'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Tom_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Tom chuckled as he looked around making sure D.J wasn't in the area "Ah, nothing like a good mindfuck to enjoy your sake," He said in a congratulatory manner raising his bottle to the sky before taking a drink "The only way this could get any better would have to be walking right into an orgy."

"I hear that!" A slightly slurred voice shouted from Tom's right.

Turning Tom saw one Mu la Flaga walking towards him with a bottle of sake in his own hand, and the slight stagger with each step told the Canadian that the pilot was well on his way to an alcohol induced blackout. "Unfortunately any time I make mention of it I get my ass kicked." Mu continued with anime style tears.

"It is the greatest of shame when two manly men such as ourselves are unable to get any tail!" Tom crowed throwing an arm over Mu's shoulder as the man did the same "We must set out and correct this vile injustice! In the name of Manly Men everyone."

"Huzzah!" Mu shouted in agreement before the two started breaking down into laughter "Ah, it's been a while since I've had a good laugh like that, name's Mu la Flaga, the best pilot in the area!"

"Tom Johnston of the True Mandalorians and resident mad scientist with a hankering for really strong alcohol!" And the two began walking together

"So, you're the guys who made them Mobile Suit things?" Mu asked, "I gotta admit, you and your buddies did one hell of a job! I've never seen Lloyd so giddy since he made my Moebius Zero."

'_So, they already have Moebius units?_' Tom thought before grinning "Yeah, most of it was Jordan's idea, but we all pitched into make them a reality. And those are just the prototypes! We've still got specs to make more of different variants!"

"Hot Damn!" Mu said, "Ya think you could make some mods to my Zero? Its good now, but I think with your help it'll become...I don't even know what!"

Tom grinned widely "Mu, stick with me and I assure you that your Zero will become the greatest weapon of mass destruction that has ever existed!" Tom shouted his voice holding a slight tint of insanity "For when a mad scientist tinkers, things blow right the fuck up!"

Mu blinked at the drunk Canadian before widely grinning alongside him "Damn straight, no one will dare oppose us as we conquer the Galaxy in fear of our mighty Moebius Zero!" He agreed jokingly making the two descend into laughter "After all I'm sure two people that make the impossible possible can do the unthinkable!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Tom said, as they toasted their bottles of sake together.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Jordan_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan was following Burianna to where she was going to meet the Uzumaki/Namikaze Family, however he suddenly stopped as he shivered. "Jordan? You alright?" Arla asked, seeing her friend shiver.

"Arla...I don't know all that much about the Force or Force Sensitivity," Jordan said, "But I just felt what I think was a disturbance in the Force...I think Tom's gonna do something...bad, sometime in the future."

Arla blinked at what her friend said, and thought of the Canadian's habits. She shivered as she got an image of Tom, causing all sorts of Mass Destruction, Misery, and Pain.

"You know what," she said, "For some reason, I believe you,"

Jordan nodded, as Burianna called to them, "Hey! What's keeping you guys?"

The two shook their heads as they tried to get rid of the bad thoughts.

"Nothing! We'll be right there!" Jordan said and the two went to catch up with them. The group of five continued through the village, passing through the crowds of people, looking for the family of Uzumaki's.

"Seriously, where are they?" Jordan said, after five minutes more of searching, "In this crowd, it'll take forever to find any of them!"

"Oh wait, there they are!" Burianna said, pointing forward. And sure enough they found the group of five Uzumaki's up ahead, they were at one of those old carnival stands where Naruto was trying, and failing, to toss ball after ball at stacks off bottles, trying to win a prize.

"Naruto-Nii, I think your going overboard," Naru said, sighing. "This is your 7th time...you _know _Kunai throwing wasn't your strongest subject in the Academy!"

"These aren't Kunai, they're just balls!" Naruto shouted back, as he tossed another ball, only to barely graze the surface of one glass ball. "I am getting that Fox Plushy!" Jordan and the others looked up, and saw a large white and black fox plushy as one of the prizes for knocking down all three bottle stacks.

"Why do you want it so badly?" Hikari asked, and the others noticed Naruto's cheeks darken just a bit "N-No reason, I just want it!" He said.

Jordan and the others blinked in confusion until they heard Naru and Kushina giggling. Naru motions them over and they lean in and the Huli whispered in their ears.

"He's trying to get that for Hinata," she said, and Jordan's eyes widen, while smirking evilly inside.

"Serious?" he asked, and Naru nodded. "Yeah! He's got a crush on her, but he thinks she doesn't like him that way!" she whispered, "He thinks if he wins her that plushy she'll like him more!"

Jordan grinned a bit as he nodded, he watched as Naruto prepared to throw another ball. '_Hmm...lets give him a hand._' he said. As Naruto tossed the ball, Jordan used the force to move the ball slightly too the side, just enough for a dead on hit as the first stack of bottles hit the dirt!

"HA! I got one!" Naruto cheered, "Now for the next..." he tossed it again, and once again Jordan used the force to adjust the ball's trajectory just a bit as once again, he got the second stack of bottles. "YES! One more..."

For the last time, Naruto tossed the ball, and Jordan adjusted its trajectory again. The ball knocked down two bottles, however the third one began spinning around, threatening to either tip over or remain standing. Naruto leaned forward, praying to kami that it falls.  
>'<em>Should I help him or not?<em>' Jordan thought, before he grinned '_Eh, why not? I hate to see him disappointed._' He then used the force just when the bottle was about to remain standing, it fell over to the side.

Jordan and the others mentally counted '_Three...two...one..._'

"YES!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up into the air, "I WON! I'M GETTING THAT PLUSHY FOR HINAT-errr, I mean...uhh...Ramen!"

Jordan and the others chuckled and snickered at Naruto, as he received the plushy.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Daniel_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Daniel was still following Anko, as she guided him to where her friends were waiting. They soon arrived at a Dango shop and went inside. He saw Anko looking around the place until she grinned as she spotted the people she was looking.

"Hey guys! I'm here!" she shouted, and Daniel looked to find three woman, a Lycan version of Tsume Inuzuka, a Huli version of Yugao Uzuki, and a Neko version of Kurenai Yuhi.

"Hey! Anko-chan!" Kurenai said, raising her hand as they approached "Great to see ya! Who's the guy though?"

Anko smiled wider than ever "Kurenai-chan, Tsume-chan, Yugao-chan, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Daniel Cobb!" She said, introducing Daniel as the girls looked at Daniel with surprise, as he just waved, smiling sheepishly "Uhh...Hi!" He said.

"You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend Anko," Tsume said, with a raised eyebrow. Anko sighed, but with a smile "Well, we only started dating earlier this week." She said, "Last week, some guys caught me drunk on my way back to my place, and tried to take advantage of me, but Daniel here and his brother came around and kicked their asses!"

The three blinked in surprise at that as they looked at Daniel who was rubbing behind his head.

"I was just doing what any soldier will do when a good-looking woman like Anko is about to be raped," he said honestly, as Anko blushed a bit at the 'Beautiful Woman' part, "Kick their asses, and make sure she got home safe without further incidents."

The three woman looked at Daniel for a moment, before they all smiled "Well, I must thank you for keeping Anko-chan safe," Kurenai said, "And you seem like an OK guy, and not like the other jerks in the village."

"Strong, Handsome, and isn't a sexist?" Yugao said with a grin "I think you got yourself a keeper Anko-chan,"

"You just better not hurt her, or we'll make you regret it." Tsume said, with a slight growl as Daniel quickly nodded "I'd never even think of harming her!" He protested.

Tsume eyed Daniel for a few moments longer before smiling "Well then, we won't have any problems then." She said, "Name's Tsume Inuzuka, that there is Yugao Uzuki and Kurenai Yuhi."

Daniel nodded in greeting, "Pleased to meet you all," he said, and the girls looked at him and smiled in return.

"The same with us," Yugao said, as she looked at the True Mandalorian symbol on the formal uniform, that D.J. made for festivities such as this, the Huli blinked as she recognized it.

"You're one of the True Mandalorians?" She asked, and Daniel nodded "Yup," he said, "I'm from Team Fortress, one of the teams sent to liberate that camp a few weeks ago."

Yugao smiled a bit "I've heard a lot about you guys recently," she said, "Thank you for freeing all those people, especially Kushina and Minato...I never thought I'd see them again."

"You're close to them?" Daniel asked, and Yugao nodded "Hai, Kushina was my sensei before the war began with the Death Watch." She said, "Her family has always treated me and the girls here nice."

"Say, what can you tell me about the Mandalorians?" Tsume asked, "I was at the meeting, but I would like to know more."

Daniel nodded "Well, The Mandalorians today are the descendants of the Taung Race, an extinct race of humanoids from several thousand years ago." he began, "But even though they are gone, the Mandalorian Traditions live on in the Mandalorians. In the past, Mandalorians were known as feared warriors, generally siding with factions like the Sith Empire, and doing anything for honor. These are the ways the Death Watch wish to return too, so they can conquer the galaxy. But ever since the Mandalorians divided into four factions, things haven't really been the same."

"Four factions?" Kurenai asked, confused. "I thought there were only two."

Daniel sighed "Well, there are actually four." He said, "First, you have us: The True Mandalorians, Mandalorians who want to change from our past ways to become Honorable Mercenaries like you Shinobi and Kunoichi. Then you have the Death Watch, who you already know about, then there are the random Mandalorian Mercenaries throughout the galaxy who don't answer to anyone other than the highest bidder, and finally there are the New Mandalorians." His eyes narrowed a bit "To be honest, I hate the New Mandalorians almost as much as I do Death Watch."

"Why's that?" Anko asked, "What do the New Mandalorians do?"

"I think the question you should be asking is what they _don't _do, Anko-chan," Daniel said, "The New Mandalorians are Pacifists, trying to change the Mandalorians into peace-loving idiots, thinking that as long as they stay neutral, nothing bad will happen to them. Ever since the Civil War began, the New Mandalorians on Mandalore have been blaming _both _sides of the conflict for the destruction caused during the war, when its the Death Watch doing most of the damage, while we do what we can to keep them safe."

The four women scowled at that, "That's what I call ungrateful irony," Kurenai said, as she took a sip from her glass. Daniel nodded at that.

"It's nothing new to me," he said, "It's happened many times before back at my home planet. The soldiers are blamed for everything for what their leaders tell them to do,"

"Preaching to the choir there," Tsume said, raising a glass. "That's happened dozens of times for Shinobi, civilians hate things we do, when we just follow orders. No one blames the people who actually gave the orders."

"Ain't that the truth." Daniel said.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With D.J._**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

D.J. was leading Nunnally, her family, and Cera to where his ship was. He had been telling them how he had his own light freighter and how he uses it as a home when on missions. They soon arrived at the landing pad where the _Wolf's Dawn _and the _Normandy_ were.

"So this is your ship, D.J.?" Nunnally asked as her head cocked to the side like a fox would.

"Yup!" D.J. said, "The one on the right is my ship, the _Wolf's Dawn,_ a YT-1300 Light Freighter. To the left is Jordan's ship, the _Normandy,_ a G9 Rigger Freighter."

"They look like pieces of Junk," Cera said, causing a tick mark to appear on D.J.'s head.

"Hey! The _Wolf's Dawn _can go 1200 km/h after the upgrades I gave it, and has enough armaments to take on a squadron of Starfighters on its own!" D.J. shouted, "And it has extra compartments for storing weapons or extra supplies!,"

Cera just blinked, "So, they still look like pieces of junk," she said causing the True Mandalorian to comically face-fault.

"Cera-chan! Don't be mean!" Nunnally chastised her friend.

"I'm just telling him my opinion," Cera said with a shrug, "And I was honest, they both look like Junk."

"Yeah well I-" D.J. began, before everyone heard the sound of clattering coming from inside the _Wolf's Dawn._

"What was that?" Rolo asked, and D.J.'s eyes narrowed, he locked the boarding ramp when they stayed at the hotel. And now, it appears someone has broken into his ship.  
>Drawing his blaster pistol he began to move toward the YT-1300, with the others following suit.<p>

As they got closer, they began to hear voices.

"You klutz! What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, this guy has some of our armor! How did he get this?"

"Probably looted it off the corpse of one of our guys, True Mandalorian's aren't like us."

"Death Watch..." D.J. growled as he turned to the others "Do you have any weapons on you?" He asked.

They nodded, as Nunnally, Lelouch and Rolo pulled out Blaster Pistols, while Cera pulled out a combat knife. D.J. nodded as he then lead the group onto his ship. As they entered and headed to D.J.'s armory room, where the door was open, they can hear the voices arguing.

"Just leave it! We came here to find some Intel of who Mereel sent, not steal stuff!" the first voice said.

"Hell no! This is our armor, and I'm taking it back!" the second voice retorted, which caused D.J.'s blood to boil.

_'OH **HELL** NO! Nobody is stealing my stuff!' _he thought in rage, as he continued on and looked inside the room as he saw two Death Watch in Scout Armor. One was looking through the compartment where he stored his captured Death Watch armor.

D.J. sneaked up on the Death Watch trooper, his blaster raised at his head. "Don't. Move," he growled out, and the Death Watch trooper flinched a bit at that. The other one heard D.J.'s voice and made a move to grab his own pistol only to be shot dead through his helmet's visor by Rolo.

D.J. nodded his thanks to the Lamperouge and then turned back to the other one, and took his Blaster pistol.

"So, mind telling me what you and and your now dead buddy over there are doing stealing _my _gear, on _my _ship, in _this _village?" he said with glare.

The Scout just glared back "Why the fuck do you think I'd tell you anything?" He demanded.  
>D.J. just pressed the Blaster closer to his head "I have a gun," he said, "And the Safety is off. So you either tell me what you're doing here, or I'll blast between the eyes. Trust me, it isn't pretty,"<p>

When the Scout just continued to stay quiet, D.J. glared and then proceeded to yank the Death Watch Trooper's helmet off.

"Your choice!" he said, pressing the barrel to his prisoner's forehead, and that was the moment that the Death Watch started singing.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!" the man practically screamed. "Me and my team came across your village on our patrol, and we got in contact with someone in the village who gave us a map of the area. We're planting bombs across the village during the festival, and where the Stealth Field Generator is stationed. When we blow the bombs, they will kill as many villagers as possible, take out the shield generator hiding this little village, and our fleet in space can bombard it from orbit."

"Where are the Bombs?" D.J. demanded.

"I don't know! Only the Commander does!" He said, and D.J. could tell he told the truth."Good," he said, before he punched him in the face, knocking the scout out, "Nighty night,"

He then went over to his desk and grabbed the communicator.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, in Jaster's hotel room._**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jaster was looking through the recordings of Team Fortress talking to each other. The more they talked, the more curious he became. He was now watching a recording about 'Naruto, Code Geass and Gundam SEED Characters' in Lycan, Huli and Neko form, as well as their shock upon discovering the three mentioned species existed, and how D.J. and Jordan claimed they wrote a story involving those races.

He knew he would eventually have to confront them about what they knew, but that would have to wait.

His Communicator began going off, and speak of the devil, it was from D.J. He picked it up and answered it "Jaster, what is it?" he asked.

"_Mandalore, we have a problem._" D.J. said, "_I just caught a Death Watch scout in my ship and killed another one. We have Death Watch in the village!_"

Jaster immediately became alarmed at that, "Did you get any information on what they're up to?" he asked.

_"Yeah," _D.J. said, _"Apparently, they're planning to blow up the Stealth Generator, while using other bombs as distractions, so their fleet in orbit can bombard this place into oblivion! And, someone in the village is helping them."_

Jaster's eyes narrow at that, "Do you know who's helping them?" he asked and he heard the sniper of Team Fortress sigh.

_"Unfortunately, no. He also said only the Commander knows where the bombs are planted," _D.J. said, "_And only he saw who the informant was._"

"Have you told any of the others?" Jaster asked.

"_I managed to inform Chad, but I haven't been able to get to the others yet._" D.J. said, "_I'm still trying, but we need to warn Tsunade._"

Jaster nodded "Right, I'll meet up with you soon." He said, "Jaster out." and he deactivated the comm and grabbed his helmet.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Jordan_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan was walking with the others as the group all enjoyed the festival. They were all loving every second of it, great food, entertainment, and everything. Even Hinode was having a blast as she walked beside Jordan, holding his hand with her left hand, while eating some cotton candy in the other.

He smiled seeing Hinode happy, she deserved all of this after the hell she had to endure being trapped by Danzo.

However before he could go onto another mental rant of how much he hated Danzo and the Death Watch, he felt that Hinode had stopped walking, so he stopped as well. He noticed she was looking down a long dark alleyway.

"Something wrong Hinode-chan?" Jordan asked, and for a moment Hinode didn't say anything.

"I...I thought I heard something down there." She said, pointing down the alley. Jordan looked down the alley, and had a feeling he should investigate what is down there.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Arla said as she noticed the two were not following.

"Arla, keep Hinode safe," Jordan said, as he drew his Blaster pistol and proceeded to walk down the alley.

Hinode looked in worry, as she saw Jordan move into the alley, "Tou-san," she whispered.  
>Jordan meanwhile was walking down the alley, his sense on high alert. He felt something was watching him, and he knew he wasn't alone in the alley.<p>

Then, from behind him, was a shimmer of light as a Death Watch Soldier decloaked behind him, a Knife in his hands as he prepared to take out Jordan from behind. However, just as he was about to make the blow, a jolt down Jordan's senses demanded he turn around and punch. He did so, and punched the Death Watch right into the gut.

"What The-" Jordan said, in surprise seeing the Death Watch, but the enemy recovered from the sudden attack quickly, and lashed out with his knife. Jordan grabbed the knife hand, and twisted it as he flipped the Death Watch soldier over his shoulder, and onto the ground.

He then placed his knee on the Death Watch Trooper's chest while throwing the knife, and the blaster away.

"Okay, pal," Jordan growled, "How many are you? And what's your mission?"

"Like I'd tell you!" The Death Watch soldier shouted back, and that was when Arla, Hinode, and Naruto's family entered the alley.

"Jordan, what's going-" Arla said, before her and the other's eyes widened seeing the Death Watch Trooper. "What the, where did he come from."

"Finding that out right now," Jordan said, and it was that moment his comm-link started beeping.

Taking it from his belt, he answered.

"Jordan here," he said.

_"Jordan! About time I reached you! We got a problem!" _came D.J.'s voice.

"Does it involve Death Watch?" he asked, and he could feel D.J. blink in shocked confusion.

"_How did you-_?" D.J. began to ask only to be cut off.

"Found a rat in a alley," Jordan said, "Lone Death Watch Trooper, I was just about to interrogate him. Naruto's family is with me, along with Jango, Arla, Hinode, and Burianna."

"_Don't bother, I know what they're up too._" D.J said, "_I caught a pair of Death Watch scouts in the _Wolf's Dawn _with Nunnally's family, killed one, and I got the second one to talk. They're part of a small squad of Death Watch who came by the village by accident. They got in contact with a Death Watch sympathizer in the village, and planted bombs across the village festival area, and the Stealth Field Generator. When those bombs go off, not only are a lot of people going to die, but that stealth field will go down and reveal the village to every Death Watch ship in orbit within firing range!_"

Jordan and the others were shocked at this, "Shit, any idea where the bombs are?" he asked.

"_No, only the Captain does,_" he said, "_We gotta find him and get him to talk, or else a lot of people are gonna die in the next few hours._"

"We might not need to find the Captain," Minato put in, drawing attention. "The Hyuuga have the Byakugan Bloodline, they can help find the bombs before they go off, as well as find the Death Watch still in the village."

Jordan nodded "D.J., we're gonna find some Hyuuga's to help us out," he said, "But do you know who the Sympathizer was?"

He could hear D.J. sigh at that, "_No_," he said, "_Like the bombs, only the Commander knows who it is_,"

Jordan cursed at that, "Well that sucks," he said, "Where are you now?"

_"I'm heading to the Hokage Tower to warn Tsunade! I already warned Jaster, so he should be meeting me there with Tann and Grun's teams!" _he said, "_I have Nunnally and her two brothers with me!"_

Jordan nodded at that, before he blinked, "Wait...who's watching the Death Watch?" he asked, and he felt his friend's smirk through the comm-link.

"_Don't worry, I already have that taken care of,"_ he said, and Jordan rose an eyebrow.  
>"The hell is that suppose to mean?" He asked, and D.J. just chuckled.<p>

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_On the Wolf's Dawn_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"OH GOD! PLEASE STOP!" the cries of the Death Watch Scout echoed from the freighter.  
>As to why the man was screaming his lungs out?<p>

Apparently, the green haired woman who was watching him was making him listen to a very corny song from the True Mandalorians' homeworld. The track listed it as 'Barney the Dinosaur Theme'.

As the song continued, the scout was rolling around in his cell with his hands covering his ears, but he could still hear the damn song as Cera sits in the next room, with a datapad and earphones listening to a different song, while eating some pizza.

'_Mmm...this Pizza is Sooooo good!_' Cera thought as she took another bite, '_And the music is great! I don't think I could stand listening to that crappy Barney theme._' She then grinned a bit '_D.J. isn't so bad...but his ship is still a piece of Junk._'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Daniel_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Daniel covered his mouth as he sneezed.

"Are you okay Daniel-kun?" Anko asked in concern, and said True Mandalorian nodded as he wiped his hand with a napkin.

" *sniff*...Yeah. I have a feeling someone's talking my brother," he said.

Anko and her friends gave him a confused look before his Comm began to beep. He looked at who it was and smiled "Speak of the devil, D.J.'s calling." He said as he answered it. "What up D.J.?"

"_Dude, where the hell have you been!_" D.J. shouted, loud enough to force Daniel to turn down its volume so that only he and the girls could hear him. "_I've been trying to contact you for 10 minutes!_"

"I've been with Anko and her friends," Daniel said, "What's wrong? You sound worried."

"_I am worried, because we have an emergency on our hands!_" D.J. said, "_I just caught two Death Watch Scouts trying to steal my shit on the _Wolf's Dawn, _and I just contacted Jordan, and he just captured a Death Watch Soldier in the village!_"

Daniel's, and the girl's eyes widen at that.

"SAY WHAT!" They shouted, causing some people to jump and look at them in concern.  
><em>"I'm serious!" <em>D.J. said, _"There're Death Watch here in the village!"_

Daniel and the girls then huddled around, to avoid anyone else from hearing them. "How the hell are Death Watch here?" Anko asked.

"_A squad stumbled across the village by accident,_" D.J. explained, "_They got in contact with a Death Watch Sympathizer, and now they're planting bombs across the village, and where the Stealth Generator goes! When those blow, not only are a lot of people gonna die, but every Death Watch vessel within firing range is gonna find this village, and turn it into ground zero!_"

"We gotta find those bombs, and fast." Yugao said, and the others nodded quickly. "So how do we start?"

"_I'm at the Hokage Tower now, I'm gonna tell Tsunade about this!_" D.J. said, "_I managed to contact Jaster and Jordan, Jaster's on his way here, and Jordan is looking for some Hyuuga's to help find the bombs._"

"I'll get some of my best trackers to help out," Tsume said, "We'll sniff out those bombs ASAP."

"_Alright, but be careful!_" D.J. said, "_We can't let too many people know, or else it might start a panic, and the Death Watch commander might detonate the bombs early!_"

"Right, be careful Bro." Daniel said before he turned off the Comm, and turned to the girls.

"Let's go," he said, and they nodded as they rushed out of the Bar, leaving the other occupants inside very confused.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With D.J._**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

When D.J. finished warning his brother, he then began to try to get in touch with Tom, while he and the Lamperouge siblings continued on to the Hokage's office.

"Come on. You Canadian Drunkard, pick up!" He growled as he tried to get his Canadian friend on the comm. His face turned red, as they reached the door to the Hokage's and he didn't realize he was releasing killing intent, "PICK UP DAMN YOU!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Tom and Mu_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Tom's commlink chirped insistently as he and Mu stood back to back surrounded by a large group of Death Watch soldiers with what was obviously a bomb nearby "I think I can guess as to what this call is about," Tom said as he cracked his neck and pulled a gauntlet out from behind his back and attached it to his right arm "Isn't that right laddies and lasses?"  
>Mu snorted taking a swig from his drink "They obviously don't know who the fuck they're dealin' with here," He agreed matching Tom's Irish accent making the Canadian grin "Maybe we should enlighten these poor blokes."<p>

Tom pulled out his music player and scrolled through it "And I have the perfect song for this situation," He announced as he hit play "So Bugger Off you bastards." He said before he began to sing with the music in sync with Mu the two grins easily described as less than sane.

**So bugger off, you bastards bugger off! (Fuck You!)**

**Bugger off, you bastards bugger off! (Fuck You!)**

**Like a herd of bloody swine that refuse to leave the trough**

**You'll get no more this evening so you bastards bugger off**

Tom and Mu ducked and weaved through the blaster bolts with surprising dexterity considering the massive amount of alcohol they had consumed all the while looking like they were doing an Irish dance.

**Well you've been a lovely audience, but oh the time does pass.**

**So don't you all be lettin' the door hit you in the ass.**

**You've been a splendid audience, but enough is enough.**

**We'd take it very kindly if you'd all just bugger off!**

The pair split up and attacked the Death Watch soldiers separately Tom punching one soldier before an explosion blew from his knuckle making many of the soldier blanch in fear as the Canadian turned to them unharmed from the explosion he created.

**Chorus**

Mu laughed as he grabbed a soldier and used his as a shield from a series of blaster bolts as he ran forward and used the meat shield as a bat to send another soldier tumbling to the ground wondering what the hell hit him.

**Here's to all the bartenders and waitresses who've been servin' you your beers,**

**and puttin up with your noxious breath and your stupid drunken leers.**

**so leave your money on the table when you go,**

**tomorrow you'll have a sorry head and nothin' left to show**

Tom punched the ground in front of him causing dust and debris to fly in the air as an explosion ripped through it obscuring him from sight, suddenly a scream of pain was heard for the briefest of seconds before it was silenced, when the cloud of dust clear the soldiers refrained from vomiting as they saw one of their comrades stark naked and bleeding from every pore while Tom stood there grinning not a fleck of blood on him.

**Chorus**

Mu threw a soldier into another before grabbing his now empty bottle of sake and smashing it on a wall before brandishing a shard like he would a knife making the soldiers question his sanity, right before one of them fell to the ground his throat slit from said shard making eyes widen in shock.

**Here's to all the lovely ladies who might be waitin' for the band,**

**and thinkin' one of them might make a charmin' one night stand.**

**Please don't be offended girls this song is not for you.**

**we'll be happy to oblige you when this nasty job is through.**

Tom sighed in disappointment as he shook his empty sake bottle before said bottle shattered from a blaster bolt from a sniper on the roof, looking up with a growl Tom walked over to the building where the sniper was positioned and punched the wall causing an explosion and the building to lose its stability making the roof collapse bringing the sniper down with it. Said sniper gulped as instead of hitting the ground he was caught by the throat by Tom who grinned evilly.

**Chorus**

Mu suplexed a soldier before getting back to his feet and blinked at he looked at the next soldier, one whose armour clung to rather enticing feminine curves making Mu grin as he sauntered up to the soldier who got into a fighting stance and threw a punch only for the blond to catch it and knock the helmet off revealing an attractive female who scowled only for the scowl to shift to a blush when Mu whispered something into her ear making her nod and giggle as the two disappear from sight.

**So you've been promisin' the ladies a night of lovin' bliss,**

**but truth be told you're far too drunk to stand up straight and piss.**

**So give it up you lousy sods you'll not be gettin' laid.**

**and the sooner that you're out the door the sooner we'll get paid.**

Tom yawned before staggering and falling to the ground making the soldiers blink in confusion as they tentatively approached the snoring Canadian, one of them gather enough courage to stab the man only for him to roll to his side, another stab missed as he rolled again, this time they all tried stabbing him only for him to contort in an odd fashion making them all miss before his eyes snap open and grin before they all went flying in different directions

**Chorus**

Mu sighed as he left a small alley leaving behind the Death Watch female knocked unconscious from a powerful orgasm when a soldier landed in front of him, the soldier crawled slightly before catching sight and looking up at the grinning Mu making the soldier whimper in fear.

**So bugger off, you bastards bugger off! (Fuck You!)**

**Bugger off, you bastards bugger off! (Fuck You!)**

**Like a herd of fucking swine that refuse to leave the trough**

**You'll get no more this evening so you bastards bugger off**

Mu and Tom met at the center of the street they had been fighting in and grinned as they spotted the obvious commander who shook as they approached him, he tried to run only for Mu to grab and suplex the man, Mu quickly rolled out of the way as Tom came dropping out of the sky his gauntleted fist pulled back for the punch, this was the commander's last sight before everything went black.

**(1-2-3 FUCK YOU!)**

Tom brushed his hands clean as he climbed out of the crater he made "Well now that was a fun diversion," He said merrily "But how shall we deal with this?" He asked pointing to the bomb making Mu shrug.

The comm-link began to ring again, and Tom answered.

" 'Ello?" he said.

"_WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU_?" D.J. yelled in fury, "_DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE TRIED TO CONTACT YOU? I AM WITH TSUNADE AND JASTER RIGHT NOW, AND WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"_

Tom sighed in boredom "Does it involve Death Watch?" He asked, "Don't worry, already taken care of."

"_I-...what?_" D.J. asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yup, me and my new buddy here took down a whole squad of them." Tom said, before looking down the alley where Tom saw the unconscious female Death Watch "Hell, I think one of them might have decided to defect to our side."

"She is," Mu said, pulling out a map from his pocket, "She gave this to me, it's a map of where they planned to have all the bombs located. In exchange for this, she just wants to be in the True Mandalorians, said she never did like the Death Watch to begin with."

"_I... you... him... how do you make this happen?_" D.J asked in exasperation "_Just how?_"

Tom grinned as his eyes flashed dangerously "I'm just that good D.J," He informed cockily "Have Jaster get bomb disposal units ready, me and my friend are going onto the next site, we'll launch a flare for our current position."

"_Wait, you have flares with you?_" D.J. asked "_But, you're not even suited up._"

Tom chuckled "D.J., I was once a part of the Scouts, and the only good thing I took away from it was 'Be Prepared', although I did learn a good recipe for Napalm..." He informed turning to Mu "Know where we can get flour, baking soda, nitroglycerin and some barrels? 'Cause I think it's time to bring the rain."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With D.J. in the Hokage's Office_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

At the the Hokage Tower, D.J. and everyone blinked at that, until the former realized what Tom was planning, and his eyes bugged out.

"Are you crazy Tom?" he said incredulously, "You're actually planning to use Napalm!?"  
>"<em>You worry too much,<em>" Tom said lazily as he and Mu gathered the necessary supplies "_I'm not going to burn down the village, I'm going to set up a trap, give the Death Watch a target they can't ignore, Jaster, I hope you don't mind playing as bait?_"

Jaster blinked, but sighed "What are you planning, Tom?" He asked, and D.J. could feel that Tom was grinning.

"_The Death Watch is bound to be after you not only because you're Mandalore, but to _become _Mandalore by defeating you,_" Tom explained "_So we have you draw them in by issuing a challenge, then when they enter the area of our trap, they find themselves caught in a little firestorm from the sky. Meanwhile the others will use the opportunity to find and disarm the bombs throughout Konoha, maybe even find the dick who sold us out._"

D.J. was flabbergasted, while Jaster nodded in agreement at that. "A brilliant idea," he said, "Crazy, but brilliant,"

Tsunade nodded "I agree," she said, "But how do we lure them in without the rest of the village knowing? We can't start a panic if the villagers thing Death Watch are around the area."

"_We can use one of the training grounds,_" Tom said, "_There shouldn't be anyone there, since everyone is celebrating at the Festival. Tsunade, can you allocate a squad to me?_"

"Sure, what do you need it for? Your plan is pretty straight forward..." Tsunade asked curiously.

"_It's just step one, there are bound to be more who will evade the trap and continue the attack,_" Tom informed "_We capture some of them and interrogate them to find their Base of Operations and strike it hard, maybe even capture their CO and pump him for info._"

Tsunade tapped her chin in thought, "Hmm, good points on that," she said. And D.J. felt deflated at that.

"How in the hell does he manage to think of cool plans most of the time?" he said dejectedly while Nunnally patted him on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Well, he can come up with good plans, but you can come up with great schematics for weapons and armor." She said, "Best contact Jordan, and give him an update."

D.J. sighed, and nodded as he then pressed the button to contact Jordan.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Jordan_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan and the others had just finished locking their new Death Watch prisoner in the Prison Cell of the _Wolf's Dawn _with the other prisoner, wearing ear muffs to avoid listening to the god-awful song playing.

As the two Death Watch rolled around holding their ears in the Cell, the group stepped out and the door closed, muffling the sound of the music as they all sighed in relief, taking the earmuffs off "Damn, that music was horrible!" Minato said, "It felt as if something was raping my ears or something!"

"Tell me about it," Jordan said, "They should've banned that show from the beginning. I mean, who would want to watch a purple pedophile dinosaur and his fuck buddies?"

"See if you can get that song to Ibiki," Kushina said with a grin, "He'd love to use it on some prisoners he has."

Jordan just grinned, however his commlink beeped and he answered "Jordan here, just took care of my prisoner." he said.

"_Great, and I've got some good news._" D.J.'s voice said. "_Tom and Mu just took down a squad of Death Watch, and took care of one of the bombs. They also have a map of where the other bombs are located, and have a plan to ambush the remaining Death Watch._"

Jordan and the others blinked "Seriously?" he asked.

"_Yep_," D.J. said, "_They're on their way back right now, and are trying to avoid any civilians so as not to get them suspicious_,"

Jordan grinned at that, "That's good news!" he said, "I'll get in contact with Dennis, let him know."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Dennis_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

A scream of agony echoed in the room. There was a chair with a tied up Death Watch soldier without his helmet. His face bloody and mutilated beyond saving. Dennis stood in front of him holding a bloody combat knife with a pleased face. "Please! Stop! I will tell you everything just please stop!" The man cried, and Dennis sighed.

"It's a real shame you already cave in because I was only just getting started." he said as he cracked his knuckles "Now speak before I change my mind and carve your face some more." The man's eyes widened and they were filled with total fear. "We are to blow certain targets and one of them is the stealth generator."

"How did you get in here?"

"Some Huli let us in"

"What was his name?"

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention. He was young like you. I think his name was Cury Rint."

"Wait Kori Rint?!"

"Yeah that's him! Just please stop and make the pain go away" He said and started to cry.  
>Dennis ignored that and growled "I am going to kill him." he said "If Jordan doesn't get him first that is...where are the bombs?"<p>

"I don't know! I was only part of the hit squad!" The Trooper said "Only the bomber and the commander know and I don't know where they are!"

Dennis sighed hearing that, however he then remembered something and looked dead into the man's eyes "What is Project Titan?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Dennis then moved his knife with high speed toward one of the eyes of the man but stopped at the last second.

"If you don't stop lying I will pop your eye out with my knife." Dennis growled out.

"Please don't I really don't know what you are talking about!"

Dennis stared at man for a moment. He then leaned forward and said "You are no use to me then."

Dennis pulled out a WESTAR 35 Blaster Pistol and shot the man point blank at his head. Sighing, he then left the abandoned building, where he was soon meet by Blair, and a Huli woman who looked about his age, had long rust red hair and light green eyes.

"O'nii-san!" Blair shouted as she ran towards him, followed by the Huli woman.

"Dennis-Kun, what happened?" The woman, Lily asked, concern written on her face.

"I need to get you two to safety," Dennis said quickly, "They are planning to blow up the village. Lily, I need you and Blair to get out of the village. Here's a communicator and the key for one of my friend's ships. It's outside of the gate and it has the name Normandy in the side. If things go to hell I want you to set the ship on autopilot and it will take you our fleet."

"What!? We're not leaving you behind!" Lily said with some tears.

Before Dennis could say anything else, his communicator began going off as he answered "Jordan, we have a problem!" he said,

"_Death Watch in the village? Join the party._" Jordan's voice said, surprising Dennis "_We've already taken down a few of them, but Tom says he has a way to lure the rest of them out into the open. We've got a map where they have the bombs positions, and we have people looking for them now. I need you too meet us at the Hokage tower ASAP!_"

Dennis nodded "Copy that," he said, "Is it alright if Blair and a Huli named Lily could stay in the _Normandy _where it's safe?"

"_Sure, just get here now!_" Jordan said, and Dennis nodded as he turned off the Communicator and turned to the others. "Don't worry, I'll be back." He said, flashing them a smile before running off.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Tom_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Tom sighed as he looked over the canisters of Napalm he had constructed and looked over the training field "Set up five on the tree line," He instructed to the shinobi that had been allocated to him "If they come through the forest the entire thing will be a death trap, so be ready to trap them and the fire with some Doton, another five at the main entrance, the rest will be hidden under some grass throughout the field, leave the area surrounding Jaster for about 30 yards clear and be ready to raise some earth to block the flames from approaching him."

Jaster looked on impressed as Tom directed the shinobi to set up the trap as a few of his Mandalorians set up a heavy gunners position and a snipers nest a mile away when a airspeeder approached with Rico in the front seat. He frowned as he saw the airspeeder riding a little low making him wonder what she was carrying "Rico, what are you doing here?" He called out as the mechanic approached.

"Making a delivery!" he informed as Tom ran up "And I have to ask this for legal reasons: Are you fucking nuts, this isn't field tested, not even lab tested!"

Tom shrugged as he walked up "I need the strength of the armor if I want to crush these morons quickly," He pulled out a dark green helmet that had a golden visor "Help me put this on and pray for the best, you bring the other thing?"

Rico nodded and handed Tom a syringe "It was right where you said it was, what is it?" he asked as Tom looked the syringe over.

"Modified nano-machines," He said as he rolled up a sleeve "They're prototypes I made from the ones we got from those kids in ROOT. I ain't the greatest fighter to be honest, the only way I can level the playing field is through tech and tactics. On the bright side, _this _actually will work." He pressed the injector into a vein and injected the nano-machines into him. After a second he suddenly coughed "Tastes like coconuts," He informed as he shook his head and staggered "And feels like my nerves are on fire, but that's just the nano-machines bonding to my cells... there we go, now help me with this armor and bring the rest of the vials to the others and have them inject them, we need every advantage we can get, also make sure they take the ones with their names on it." He instructed rapidly as Rico helped him pull on the heavy armor "The nanobots are specified for a specific person, to enhance their strengths and weaknesses, in a good way."

Rico nodded as he took the information in and checked the clasps "The power core is still experiencing some problems so don't push it too hard," She informed checking the readouts as Tom placed the helmet on and a hiss indicated it was now environmentally sealed "Activating heads up display, how does it look?"

"Just fine," Tom replied as he experimentally moved his limbs "Reactive gel layer good, servo-motors good, air supply is good, I think we're good to go."

"Right," Rico said as he jumped back into the airspeeder "Make sure you bring it back, it was a bitch to make!" She called out before speeding off.

**(Begin Playing: Halo Theme)**

"So this is the armor project you were working on," Jaster said as he looked it over, the entire thing was dark green—only the gold visor stood out with a different color and looked incredibly bulky. "Impressive."

"MJOLNIR Mark IV Powered Assault Armor," Tom informed, "This is just the proof of concept prototype, I want to add in rechargeable shields and a strength enhancing gel, I also want to experiment with repulsorlift tech, but you work with what you got, still better than plain beskar armor."

Jaster nodded as he headed to his spot "Just be ready, I want this to be quick," He informed, "And have the Death Watch off this planet."  
>While Jaster couldn't see the grin he could hear it as Tom saluted "Sir, yes sir." He replied before jogging off to his position, the armor thudding heavily as he took each step.<p>

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With D.J._**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

D.J. sighed as he put away his Commlink as he looked at the others, he had managed to gather with the others, save Tom, Jaster and their Ambush team, as they overviewed the map they 'liberated' from the Death Watch.

Dennis had just arrived, and informed them of what he had gained from interrogating a Death Watch soldier. To say the others, especially Jordan and Burianna, were pissed would be an understatement.

"That son of a...BITCH!" Jordan shouted as he slammed his fist into the table, "I knew I couldn't trust that bastard Kori! I should've seen this coming!"

"Calm down Jordan-san," Kurenai said, "We need to stay focused, we'll worry about Kori soon enough."

Jordan wasn't the only one who was furious at Kori's betrayal, as Burianna looked beyond angry at how Kori could just betray his own people like this! "I always knew he was an ass...but this?" She said, shaking her head.

"Well one thing's for sure," D.J. said, as a creepy look, that reminded the shinobi and his friends of a certain wood jutsu using ANBU, appeared on his face. "When we catch that little toad, I can test some new 'toys' that'll make him sing like a canary,"

The others gulped at the creepy-looking face. "O-Kay," Daniel said, freaked out by his brother for a moment "Anyways, with Tom setting up the Trap, there's a good chance that some of the Death Watch will just continue the mission. How do we take them out?"

"The Hyuuga's and Inuzuka's will help us track them down," Jordan said, "But for now, we need to disarm all the bombs on the map, we'll all split up to take them down, and if we're lucky, we'll snag whoever's in charge of this op there,"

"Sounds like a plan," Grun said, "I'll have Zeke bring a squad down as well, though I'll advise them to land a couple miles outside the village,"

D.J. nodded at that, "Yeah, good idea. We don't want the whole village getting spooked," he said "If we're lucky, we can finish this whole op up before anyone else figures out what's happening."

Tsunade nodded "Right," she said. "Jordan-san, I suggest you take Burianna-san and a few others with you to deal with the bombs near the stealth field generator."

"Sounds good," Jordan said, turning to the others "Arla, Jango, Hikari, you three come with me and Burianna, everyone else, focus on finding the other bombs. We'll contact you if we need any help."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later_**

**_Streets of Konoha_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jordan lead his team down the streets of Konoha, mostly using alleyways to travel faster and undetected by the villagers. "How much longer until we get there?" Jordan asked.

"Just a few minutes," Burianna assured, "The Stealth Field generator is located behind the mountains."

"We need to hurry," Hikari said, "Kami knows how long it will take before their commander realizes the gig is up."

"Well we better catch up to them and quick!" Jordan said as the group they continued onward, "Oh, and if we catch Kori, I'm putting a cap in his head,"

"Not until I'm done with him," Burianna growled. "I want his head on a pike after this!"

Jordan just nodded, as he focused on just getting there in time. '_I should have seen this coming,_' he thought, '_That bastard was just like Cory... I should have dealt with him a long time ago._'

Before he could continue with his mental rant, that was when suddenly he felt a massive pull to the Force, signalling danger.

"Get down!" Jordan shouted, as he tackled Arla and Burianna out of the way, just as a series of blaster bolts rained down on their position, nearly hitting Jango and Hikari if they hadn't taken cover as well.

"Shit!" Jango Shouted, "Where did these guys come from?"

"Doesn't matter!" Jordan shouted back, "We gotta deal with them before we get to the Generator!"

"Read my mind!" Arla said as she brought her own blaster pistol up and fired, her shot hitting a Death Watch trooper right in the head, causing him to fall to the ground.  
>Jordan meanwhile picked out his DC-15A Blaster Rifle, '<em>Time to give this baby a test run,<em>' he thought, grinning as he opened fire, hearing that familiar blaster fire sound from the Star Wars movies and games, his shots killing another Trooper on the roofs above.

"Move up!" Jordan shouted, as the five stood up and began firing their blasters up at the Death Watch on the roofs, taking them down one by one.

Burianna fired her own Blaster, killing a Death Watch trooper who charged at her '_I'm not letting you stop us from saving our home!_' she thought. However suddenly, before she could continue forward, she felt a strange pain behind her neck, and everything turned black.

Jordan continued to fire at the Death Watch, however oddly enough soon after they began to retreat. "What the?" Jango asked, "Why are they running?"

Arla shrugged, "Beats the hell out of me," she said. Hikari though, noticed they were missing someone.

"Where's Burianna?" she said, and the others noticed she was gone. They looked around until Jordan saw her blaster on the ground and picked it up.

He looked at the blaster for a few moments, before he froze, his eyes widened before they quickly narrowed. "They took her..." he growled. "The Bastards took her..."

Hikari gasped while Jango and Arla's eyes widened. "Why would they take her?" Arla asked.

"I know one reason..." Jordan growled, as he picked up her blaster and glared forward, Arla swearing his eyes flashed yellow for just a moment. "We're heading for the shield room...NOW!"

With that, Jordan rushed forward towards the Stealth Generators, much to the surprise of the others as they quickly moved to follow him. Hikari was quickly messaging the others to give them some back up.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Stealth Field Generator_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"How much longer until that damn bomb is done?" A man in Gold and White Death Watch armor growled out, as he and a team of Death Watch troopers stood guard in the Stealth Generator room.

"Almost got it," The one working on the bomb said, "This isn't as easy as you think _Alor,_ one crossed wire and we're all dead."

The Death Watch commander just growled "Just hurry it up!" he shouted, as he walked away from the Trooper working on the bomb.

"Commander?" A voice said, as the Commander turned to another Trooper, wearing Dark Green and Black trimmed Shock Trooper armor with a Dark Grey Jumpsuit underneath it, with a curved feminine form. She had her helmet off, revealing her blond hair which was tied into a long low pony tail and blue eyes. "Are you sure this is a wise idea?"

"What are you talking about Kovina?" The commander snarled, "It's our mission to kill these... Savages."

"But sir," Kovina Cadera asked, "Where is the honor in slaughter? Most of the people here are Civilians!"

"Civilian or not, they're all primitive savages," The Commander sneered, "And like any savage, they must be dealt with no mercy. The only ones who will be spared are the ones who decide to... lay aside their savage ways like Kori."

Kori then appeared in view, and grinned "Of course, commander." he said, "My people need to learn their place, after all, we would have been much stronger with you, rather than against you."

The Commander chuckled in a way that made Kovina shudder. "And that's why I like you boy," he said, before he paused for a moment, answering a comm link message. "And _that _is why I decided to give you a... gift."

Kori rose his eyebrow before the sound of Jetpacks were heard, and he looked up to see four Death Watch troopers descend to the ground, one of them carrying Burianna's unconscious form.

"I decided this should be a suitable reward," The commander said, much to Kovina's disbelief, and Kori's delight. "We've been tracking her and her little team for a while, and you wanted her...so you can have her. We already planted a Chakra Suppression seal on her."

Kori just grinned lecherously "Thank you... commander," he said, "I've been waiting for this for a _long _time."

The Commander just returned the grin, "I'm glad to be of assistance," he said. Kovina however looked at the sight with disgust.

'This _is what I'm fighting for?_' she thought, before she sighed and walked away.

Kori meanwhile grabbed Burianna by the neck, just as the Neko girl was coming to "Good, you're waking up," he said, "This'll make things _so _much more fun."

Once she came too, Burianna looked at Kori and their surroundings before she growled "Kori...what the hell are you doing!" she shouted, "Why the hell are you working with the Death Watch!"

"Because they're the winners," Kori said, grinning sickly which sent uncomfortable shivers down her spine "They've got everything, if the Council had just accepted their rule, maybe a lot of people wouldn't have died." He then sneered, "But it was thanks to people like the Yondaime, and Yuedan who didn't let that happen."

Burianna's scowl deepened as her hatred for Kori skyrocketed.

"You're wrong!" She yelled, "They attacked us without warning! They didn't ask for our surrender!"

"Maybe," Kori said, "But after that display of power they showed all those years ago, we should have surrendered ourselves. If we just worked _with _the Death Watch, we could have become oh so much more powerful!"

He then paused for a moment, "But... now is not the time." he said before he grinned "Right now, I'm gonna do something I should have done a _long _time ago. Might even share you with the other troops here."

Burianna didn't need to be a psychic to know what he meant. Unable to use her Chakra and unarmed, she knew she couldn't resist with Kori and the other Troopers nearby.

'_I'm sorry Yuedan..._' was all she could think.

However, before anyone else could make another move...

**_BOOM!_**

The entire room shook, as a massive explosion blasted through the doors of the room. The Death Watch, Kori and Burianna snapped their necks around, and looked in shock as Jordan stood there, in his full Shock Trooper armor minus his helmet, revealing his enraged face, and, to Burianna's shock, his yellow eyes.

"Knock, Knock...," Jordan growled out, "...anybody home?"

The Death Watch, and Kori were terrified of Jordan's appearance until the Commander managed to shake away his fear.

"What the hell are you all doing!? Shoot him!"

The Death Watch quickly snapped out of it and raised their weapons. However, Jordan acted first as he charged to the side in speed Burianna had never seen him use before, as he dodged the blaster fire sent his way.

He then charged towards the closest Death Watch trooper, snapping his neck and used his body as a meat shield as he charged forward again, firing his DC-15A behind his shield as he gunned down two more Death Watch.

Another Trooper attempted to attack him from behind, but Jordan spun around and tossed the Corpse of the dead trooper at him, forcing him down to the ground. As he tried to lift the corpse off of him, Jordan blasted him in the head.

Jordan then saw a grenade land next to his feet, however he quickly kicked it away as it detonated harmlessly away from him. He turned to the source, seeing that it was the Commander himself, who had his own blaster cannon out. "You gotta do something, ya gotta do it yourself!" He shouted, as he opened fire.

Jordan took cover behind a pillar as the Commander opened fire, the heavy cannon hit the pillar but not Jordan. He picked out a Frag Grenade and primed it, shortly before tossing it towards the Commander. He saw this and the Commander had to drop his cannon and jump away before the Grenade detonated, destroying his Heavy Cannon in the process.

The Commander got up, drawing his sidearm and prepared to attack again, but he heard another series of Blaster Bolts and felt a pain in his stomach, as he suddenly saw Jordan standing next to him, his rifle muzzle smoking from the rounds he fired into his stomach.

As the Commander fell, still alive but barely, Jordan turned around to Kori with his rifle raised, however he stopped from firing when he saw he had a knife against Burianna's Throat, using her as a shield. "I'd put your gun down if I were you!" Kori shouted.

Jordan growled as he kept his aim, however he was forced to relent as he tossed his rifle to the side. "You really fucked this up, you bastard!" Kori shouted, "Now, I'm leaving, and I'm taking Burianna-chan here with me, and _you _are not going to follow me!"

Jordan just stared at Kori with hate-filled eyes burning yellow, however he grinned just a bit as he raised his right hand.

Kori rose his own eyebrow "The hell are you do-" he began, before he found it very hard to breathe, as if something were choking him. He was forced to drop his knife, Burianna using the chance to run away from him, as he reached for his neck and his eyes only widened when there was nothing there.

Jordan continued to Force Choke Kori, slowly walking towards him. "You're a real piece of scum, you know that?" he asked, "I never should've trusted you... you look just like _him!_ I lost her once, I'm not losing her again to a fucker like YOU!"

It was then that Hikari, Jango, and Arla arrived, who were soon followed by D.J., Daniel, Matthew, Minato, Kushina, and the Uzumaki Twins, and all of them watched the scene in shock and horror.

"Oh shit...," D.J. said as he saw Jordan using Force Choke, "This is not good,"

"Ya think!" Daniel shouted as Matthew headed toward his brother, quickly but cautiously.

"Jordan, stop! That's enough!" He shouted, trying to get his younger brother to calm down. Jordan's head just snapped forward, and the others gasped seeing his sickly yellow eyes.

"This fucker needs to die!" He shouted, "He betrayed us once, and it almost could've destroyed the village!" He then glared back at Kori, who was beginning to struggle to breathe. and Jordan furthered his use of the Force as he began to raise Kori into the air

"This bastard came close to hurting a lot of people, even Hinode! And I won't run the risk of him letting that happen again!"

"And if you kill him, Jordan-san, you'll become what you hate most," Minato said, and then glared at the still choking Kori, "You'll become no better than him,"

"Jordan-san, listen to Minato-kun!" Kushina said, "Prove you're better than him, you're not a murderer!"

"Jordan, they're right!" Arla said, taking a step forward. "This isn't like you! Let it go!"  
>Jordan looked at the others, then back at Kori, before he closed his eyes and released his grip as Kori fell to the ground, the latter gasping for air.<p>

"Get out of here," Jordan growled out, as his eyes opened revealing his normal, yet still infuriated brown eyes. "Before I change my mind. If I see you again... I'll kill you."

Kori nodded hastily, as he got back up and ran, however he tripped for a moment. He looked at the ground, and noticed that just next to his hand was a blaster pistol one of the Death Watch dropped. He paused for a second before he grinned, he grabbed the pistol and stood up "How about... I KILL YOU!" He shouted as he turned around with the blaster raised.

A shot rang out, and all was silent... until Kori's body fell to the ground with a smoking blaster bolt hole in between his eyes, courtesy of Jordan who had his own pistol raised. He then walked towards his corpse, his pistol still in hand, as he fired another shot out of his pistol, followed by seven more.

He then let the Blaster drop from his hands, as he turned away and walked away, his eyes downcast and head lowered, passing through the others who dared not stop him.

Unknown to the lot of them, the Commander, who hid after the grenade exploded emerged from his hiding spot, a crazed look in his eye as he aimed his blaster pistol at the True Mandalorian.

"If I can just get one more kill," he said as he squeezed the trigger, only for a hand to clamp onto it.

"Sorry, _Commander," _the Death Watch snapped his head and saw Kovina who was glaring at him, "But you won't get that final tally mark."

The Commander looked at Kovina in shock, before he snarled "Kovina, you traitor!" He shouted, drawing the attention of the others as the Commander lashed out at Kovina. However she expertly dodged the attack by ducking, and she drew a knife and stabbed the commander in the Throat, blood gurgling out of the wound.

As his body fell to the ground, Kovina watched as her former commander died. "Have a nice stay in hell, you _Di'kut._" she said. Once he was dead, she sighed as she retrieved her knife, and turned to the others.

"Uhh... who are you?" D.J. asked the woman.

"Kovina Cadera," she answered, "Lieutenant and second in command of the Gorog Platoon..." she looked at the Corpse of her commander "Well..._Former _second in command."

"Why did you turn on your own Commander?" Kushina asked the, now former, Death Watch Lieutenant.

"I have many reasons," she said, "With the most important is that I can't stand how the Death Watch is acting," she sighed as she shook her head "Planting bombs and slaughtering civilians... this isn't why I joined." she then looked back up at the others. "I'm willing to help you disarm and locate any of the remaining bombs, as well as give you any information I have on the Death Watch, which is a lot actually."

The others looked at her curiously, before D.J. walked up to her.

"I'll give you only _one _chance," he said, "Just one chance. You double-cross us, and things will end badly for you. Is that clear?"

Kovina nodded calmly "Of course," she said, "I'd probably do the same if our positions were reversed."

D.J. continued to look at Kovina for a few more moments, before nodding and turning to his brother. "She's coming with us," he said, "Once we've located and disarmed all of the bombs, we'll take her to the _Wolf's Dawn._ We'll tell Jaster what's happened, and we'll question her once this whole situation's dealt with."

"For the record, the _Commander,_" Kovina nearly spat out the word 'Commander' "Has the detonator on him for all of the bombs, wanted to take pride in killing the villagers himself. Unless someone's stupid enough to press the button before the bombs are disarmed, they won't go off."

D.J. nodded and searched the Commander's corpse until he came across said detonator.

"Bingo," he said, but then blinked as he noticed something else on the dead Commander's body, "Hello, what have we here?"

He pulled a data-pad off the belt. He quickly hacked the data pad and skimmed through its contents, and grinned. "Jackpot," he said. "Its got data on a few Weapon Caches on Tridenius, as well as three of their Labor Camps."

Kovina nodded "Yes, they are." she said, "If I might make a suggestion, I should liberate the Camp that's close to the Land of Waves,"

D.J rose his eyebrow at that "Why's that?" he asked.

"I've been there before," she said, shaking her head "It's probably the worst out of the Camps I've seen on Tridenius so far, and though it's officially run by Death Watch, some Business tycoon from Tridenius named Gato has made an alliance with the Death Watch. In exchange for him controlling the town, he provides them with resources and..._ Entertainment._ The women are used as Death Watch sex slaves, and men are pitched to fight one another in death battles, the winner receives enough food to feed their families for a few days."

The others didn't need to know what happens to the losers. D.J. continued to skim through the data and came upon something else that made him blink.

"Hello," he said, and saw what looked a Space Fighter version of the YF-23 Black Widow, "This is interesting, new Death Watch ship?"

Kovina shrugged "Don't ask me, I've never seen it." she said, "I do remember the Commander saying something about some Prototype Stealth fighter. That could be it."

D.J grinned "Now this is info we can use," he said as he stood up. "But I'll take a better look _after _we get those bombs. Come on!" With that, everyone agreed as after they disarmed the bomb in the generator, they rushed out to find the others.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Tom_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Tom sighed as he carefully balanced himself in a tree in the woods surrounding the ambush location silently marvelling at the strength of the tree's in Konoha, his armor alone was easily half a ton and the tree had yet to even creak in the slightest. "_We've got movement, Death Watch coming up the main path in force._" One of the scouts reported through the radio "_I estimate, about 15 of them from what I can see._"

"Roger that, stand by." Tom ordered keeping his voice calm as he primed the napalm detonators "Snipers, gunners you get that?"

"_Got them in sight alor._" One of the Mandalorian snipers reported as Tom looked up to their position, even with his helmet's zoom feature they were hard to make out "_Just waiting for the fireworks._"

"_They've passed the first marker,_" Another scout reported snapping Tom back to the path the Death Watch we marching up "_Second Marker._"

"Napalm primed," Tom informed as he flipped the cover for the detonator button as he kept his eyes glued to the third marker "Here comes the fire." With his mouth in a grim line Tom pressed the button and caused the hidden barrels of napalm to explode in gouts of flame just as the Death Watch caught sight of Jaster standing in wait for them.

"Walls up!" Tom shouted to the shinobi who were already forming the hand seals.

"Doton: Tsuchi no yaei-chi kabe (Earth Release: Earth Encampment Wall)!" The shinobi shouted before slamming their hands onto the ground causing the earth to shake before four walls rose up around the burning inferno trapping it and the Death Watch in it. "_You have 5 guys near your position Alor, 10 are coming in from the opposite direction!_" A scout reported making Tom sigh.

"You two with me, rest of you force the other out into the open for the support to pick off." Tom ordered as he pointed to a pair of shinobi who nodded and followed him as he dropped from the branch with a heavy thud, actually sinking into the ground from the weight of the armor and the height of the fall '_Good to know the suspension held out._' Tom thought with a grin before he took off into a run followed by the two shinobi in the trees.

'_This thing is awesome!_' Tom though laughing wildly as his built in speedometer told him he was easily clearing 15 miles per hour from the servomotors alone 'I_ can't wait to get back to work on this thing!_'

He leapt over a fallen log actually getting hang time as he easily cleared it and his motion tracker alerted him to five enemies dead ahead. Not even bothering to grab a weapon Tom bent over like a linebacker and within seconds he felt himself impact against something as the heavy ring of metal on metal contact rang through the woods.

The two shinobi who followed him and the soldiers they were ambushing stared in shock as a green blur impacted the point man sending the poor guy flying to a tree where a sickening crack was heard before he fell limp to the ground.

Tom grinned as he stood before the final two drinking in their shocked and fearful expressions. Now normally, when a person would get a look at Tom they wouldn't find him all that intimidating, unless he was having a mad scientist moment, he really looked like a 6' tall nerd who kept himself in shape. Now, however, clad in full Mjolnir armor he now had a full extra foot in height and the featureless armor definitely added to the level of intimidation, especially since he just killed a guy in front of them with a body check.

"Boo." Tom said over the external speakers making the group flinch before he and the shinobi charged. Tom threw a haymaker at a soldier who managed to duck under it in the nick of time to witness it crash through a tree like drywall sending splinters flying everywhere.

Before the soldier could move again Tom threw his hand forward, grabbing onto the man's collar and then used both arms to lift him over his head marvelling at how easy it seemed and dropped the durasteel clad soldier's back over his beskar plated knee. The crack echoed through the forest as the man's armor spine broke easily.

A blaster shot impacted his shoulder making him jerk forward with nothing more than paint damage. The soldier who fired could only stare in shock as the green armored figure rose from his knee and looked over his shoulder to the soldier.

"Osik." The soldier breathed out his eyes wide behind his helmet.

"Sounds about right," Tom said in agreement as he glanced over to the two shinobi who had quickly finished off their opponents "Once chance, surrender and live, or break like a twig."

The man shakily dropped his rifle and rose his hands "I ain't no di'kut. If you guys have armor like that..." He answered staring the man over "I surrender."

Tom gestured to the two shinobi who placed their captive into bindings and hefted him between them before they took off back towards the main site "_Tom, this is Jaster, you read me?_" Jaster said as they neared the site "_We finished off our group, how have you made out?_"

"Easy smeasy," Tom assured with a light chuckle "The Mjolnir worked like a charm too, even without the entire package, we've also captured a prisoner for interrogation."

"_Got it,_" Jaster confirmed "_We have a couple wounded here so I'll call in our rides home._"

"Voror alor." Tom said his grin evident in his voice to the Mandlore "And just a warning for you, expect loud bangs to happen from my workspace."

Jaster sigh was heard over the link as he shook his head "Just... don't blow up the ship... _please._" He begged getting a laugh from Tom.

"I make no promises alor." Tom said noncommittally getting a groan from the man as he closed the link '_Some fun days are ahead of us,_' Tom thought his grin widening and taking an Anko'ish hue to it before he frowned '_But... I'm going to talk with the others about Akatsuki before they try and capture the jinchuuriki, maybe, just maybe, I can get them to be neutral in the coming conflict..._'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later_**

**_In Konoha_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Once the remaining Death Watch had been dealt with, the majority of which had been caught in Tom's amazingly successful trap, the night began to settle down for them, and the citizens of Konoha never realized how close they were from being killed that night.

Jordan was sitting on top of a roof top of their Hotel, overlooking the village below them as the festival continued on. Hinode was with the others, as they took care of her. He said he just wanted to be alone for a while.

He thought back at what happened in the Generator, how close he was to falling to the dark side right then and there. And then he thought about how he killed Kori. He knew it was different when he had the blaster, rather than killing him in cold blood moments before.

He knew he probably did the right thing, taking out Kori before he could become any more of a threat... but what was nagging at him was how all-out he went against the Death Watch, and when he fired seven additional shots into Kori, even though he knew he was already dead. He had been building up so much hate for Kori and the Death Watch in the last few weeks, seeing the atrocities they've committed on the planet. It was beginning to remind him about what the Nazi's did during WWII, only the Death Watch were not killing people out of hate, they were doing it because _they could._

'_This is why the Death Watch needs to be destroyed,_' he thought, '_They're all monsters... _'

"Hey, you alright?" A voice asked, and Jordan turned to see Burianna standing there behind him.

Jordan gave a small nod, "Yeah...Yeah, I am. Just wanted to clear my head a bit," he said, trying to sound like his cheerful self. But Burianna didn't buy it.

"You're not a good liar, are you?" she said, as she took a seat next to him, "Come on, what's wrong?"

Jordan looked at Burianna, and knew she wasn't gonna leave and sighed. "Alright," he said, "Its just... I never had much love for the Death Watch, but... I never knew they were willing to do _anything _like what they're doing to your people... every day I'm here, the more I hate them... when Kori betrayed us all, and when they kidnapped you I just... snapped. I just... I just needed to let it out on something..."

"So that's why you shot Kori eight times?" Burianna speculated, and Jordan nodded, averting his eyes. "Jordan-kun... I don't hate you for killing Kori, if anything I should thank you... he was about to..." she let it hang there before she smiled a bit "You really saved me today Jordan-kun, so... thanks."

Jordan turned to face her, and managed to smile a bit. "You're welcome," he said. "It's what I do."

The two remained in silence for a moment, neither of them knowing that Arla had moved up to the roof. "Jordan-Kun... there's something I've been wondering." Burianna said, "Back then... what did you mean when you told Kori that... you weren't going to lose me twice?"

Jordan, and Arla who was still hiding, stiffened hearing that. However Jordan sighed a bit. "Burianna... remember back when we first met... how you thought I looked just like Yuedan?" Jordan asked, and Burianna looked confused but nodded. "Well... truth be told, you and Kori remind me of two people I knew... back on Earth... "

"Who?" Burianna asked. Jordan closed his eyes, and said it "You... you remind me of my old girlfriend... " he said, "Her name was Bryanna Bell... you'd look just like her if you didn't have your Neko features... we've... we've known each other since middle school and we've been dating for a while... I honestly thought she was... ya know...the one for me."

Burianna looked shocked hearing this, but let Jordan continue "Then... _he _came in," Jordan growled "Cory Trint, he looks like Kori, again without Huli features. He was once my friend, we'd all talk to him, and he'd 'jokingly' flirted with Bryanna... my friends warned me about this... but I didn't think... I didn't think anything could come between us..."

"Then... it happened." he continued "I went to visit her at her house, but when my bike pulled up, I noticed... Cory's bike was there too, and the front door was still open. I went inside... and I heard them..." He couldn't say anything else as he bowed his head.

Burianna was at a loss for words, as her eyes were wide, and her hands covering her gaping mouth. It now made perfect sense why Jordan acts so... differently around her ever since the two met.

"Afterwards, we broke up of course." Jordan continued, "I hated Cory so much but... I couldn't bring myself to truly hate Bryanna... I guess... I guess part of me still loved her... you... you look and act so much like her... when they kidnapped you... I don't think I could handle losing you to Kori like I lost Bryanna."

There was a long silence between them, no one speaking a word until Burianna spoke up "Jordan... " she said, "I... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," he said, "You have nothing to be sorry about, you just look a lot like Bryanna. I guess that's just what's motivating me to keep you safe."

Arla, who was still hiding hear Jordan's words, and she began to feel a strange pain in her chest, she didn't like where this was going '_Jordan... he loves her doesn't he?_' she thought.

"Jordan, are... " Burianna said, "Are... are you trying to say you love me?"

Once again, Jordan was silent before answering "I want to think so," he said, "A lot of me says that, me meeting you, that maybe it's all just a chance for me to start over." he then shook his head "But... I know I can't. I'm better than Cory or Kori," he then looked at Burianna "The person that _you _love, Yuedan, could still be out there somewhere." he said, "And I'm not selfish enough to take you away from him like Cory and Kori would. As much as you act and look like Bryanna... I know you're just not her, and I promised you that I will find Yuedan, and bring him back to you."

Burianna looked at Jordan in surprise for a few moments before she smiled a bit "I understand," she said, "I guess its the same for me... you look so much like Yuedan, but I know you're not him. You, and your friends have given me so much hope that Yuedan just might still be out there, and... I guess I really want to believe that your right."

Jordan smiled and nodded "Yeah," he said before chuckling "Besides, I don't wanna get stuck in some stupid love triangle like in those cheesy romance novels or those Anime's I told you about."

Burianna chuckled at that, along with Arla who was still hiding, "Yeah, that would be awkward," the Neko said.

"Yep," Jordan said, as he looked up into the night skies. "Glad I don't have to deal with that, especially when there's bigger things to worry about." Alra then decided to let the two be, and left the roof.

He then blinked as he looked up in the skies. "Something wrong?" Burianna asked.

"I don't know..." he answered, "Just got a... weird feeling."

"Weird how?" Burianna asked, and Jordan shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "Just... a weird feeling, like something's gonna happen, but its not really gonna be a bad thing."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**Back on Earth**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A 26-Year-Old Man sat in front of his Laptop Computer, typing away as he worked on the Homework for one of his college classes. After several minutes, he finally stopped his typing as he leaned back in his chair, stretched, and let out a sigh of accomplishment.

"Finally done!" He said to himself. "I have defeated my greatest enemy, Research Papers, yet again! And that calls for a bit of gaming to celebrate."

As he then looked over the icons on his desktop, trying to choose whether to play a PC Game or one of his Emulators, his eyes fell upon the icon for _Star Wars The Old Republic_. "You know," he said again, "it's been a couple of months since I last played SWTOR. Might as well see what trouble the Jedi Sentinel Takeshi Yamato can get into next."

Quickly logging into the launcher, the man grabbed his MP3 Player, plugged a set of headphones into it, and started it playing "Sword of Promised Victory" from the _Fate/stay night_ anime before placing it in his pocket. Hearing Saber's badass theme always got him pumped when playing SWTOR—he even felt like it reflected him at times, which was part of why he'd actually had a friend from YouTube extend it.

Once the Launcher had finished downloading and installing the latest patches, the man hit the Enter key on his keyboard to launch the game. However, instead of the launcher disappearing as the actual game loaded, a bright flash of white light emanated from the screen, quickly encompassing the entire room.

"**_WHAT THE FR-_**" was all the man could get out before the flash died down, revealing that he had completely disappeared from the room, and the planet for that matter.

**117Jorn: WE HAVE RETURNED!**

**Patriot-112: Sorry about the long-ass delay, we've got other fics ya know.  
><strong>

**Dragonknightryu: Yeah, and I had a lot of work I needed to get done.  
><strong>

**117Jorn: Well, at least its out now, and we are already in the progress of making the next chapter! So until next time:  
><strong>

**Everyone: JA NE!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: The Azura Tempset

**117Jorn: Hello People! 117Jorn here with Patriot-112, Dragonknightryu, and ShadowMaster94! And today we are introducing a new addition to our little crew here on New Blood!**

**Patriot 112: That's right! Everyone, please say hello to Takeshi Yamato!**

**Takeshi Yamato: Glad to be here, guys! I have to say that this is a fun story, and I look forward to participating. And to the readers, let's just say that I'm bringing in a few elements from **_**Star Wars: The Old Republic**_**, an epic MMORPG that recently went Free-to-Play. It's a very fun game, and I recommend checking it out if you haven't already. I'm also going to help proofread, so expect to see a lot fewer grammar and spelling errors in the future! :D**

**117Jorn: Glad to have you here! So let's get this thing started!**

**Dragonknightryu: Where is the whiskey I was promised for dealing with these sycophants?**

**ShadowMaster94: Anyway, I wanted to say Project Titan is going to be in New Blood instead of being completely separated and on my page. Makes it easier for me and the fans. Also I submitted two arts of Blair and Hinode in my deviantart profile DannyKazami-94. **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Onboard the 'Adenn Naast'**_

_**Tridenius Asteroid Field**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The 26-year-old man groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Ugh..." he muttered. "Did someone get the license plate number of that bus?"

He then stood up and took stock of his surroundings. Definitely unfamiliar, and definitely made of metal.

"I wonder how I got here?" he asked himself. "The last thing I remember is getting ready to play SWTOR, then that big flash of light, and next thing I know I'm waking up in some metal room."

After a minute or so of looking around, he said, "Well, no sense worrying. I'll figure out where I am and why I'm here soon enough. And something tells me that I should go by my Internet Alias, Takeshi Yamato, in case I run into anyone." He then blinked and sighed. "I _really _need to stop talking to myself."

And so Takeshi approached the door out of the room, along the way confirming that he still had his MP3 player and that it still had all of his music. "Well, at least this is _one _good thing that's happened today," he muttered as he opened the door. He found a long hallway, looked both ways and, seeing no one nearby, he stepped out and continued to the right.

'_Hmm...'_ he thought as he looked at how the Hallways seemed to look alike. _'Why does this place feel familiar? I swear I've seen Hallways like this before... but where?'_

Takeshi shrugged at that. _'Well, I'll find out soon enough,'_ he thought, _'and that'll probably tell me where I am, too.'_

But as he continued down the hallway, looking for either a map or a window, he couldn't shake off the sneaking suspicion that he was being watched. He continued to look over his shoulder, however he never saw anyone behind him.

He shook his head. "Get a grip, Takeshi, you're just being Paranoid," he said. "First, find out where I am, and then find out how to get the frak out of here... wherever here is..."

He looked up ahead, and smiled seeing what looked like a window. "Ah, Finally!" he said as he ran up to it. "Maybe now I can find out... where... I... abuh?"

Takeshi looked out the window, and his eyes widened at seeing stars and an asteroid just outside the window. "The... Frak?" he muttered, "S-Space? What the hell! How did I get in Space?"

He then groaned as his head hit the glass, "Damn... can't I ever get a break?" he muttered, before he sighed. "Alright, let's think... I'm in Space, yet I'm not floating in Zero Gravity... meaning there's artificial gravity. Unless the U.S. Government has been keeping some secrets from us... I don't think I'm in Colorado anymore. I might not even be in the same universe, for that matter."

"Hey, did you hear something?" Takeshi heard a voice say, followed by a tired sigh.

"No," said another voice, "You're imagining things,"

"No, seriously, I really heard something!" the first voice said, "It came from this way,"

'_Frak,'_ Takeshi thought. _'I'd better find someplace to hide, don't want to be seen if the natives are hostile.'_

He looked around, until as luck would have it there was a door just across the hall that had a green light. Takeshi hoped the green light meant it was open as he ran towards it and the doors opened automatically as he ran in, the doors then closing behind him.

After entering the room, Takeshi placed his ear against the door to listen what's on the other side. The voices were muffled, but he could still hear them.

"See? Nothing," said the second voice, "Now come on. Let's get to the Mess Hall, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving!" the first shouted, as the sound of footsteps echoed through the door.

"Because of all the heavy-lifting work we did...," the other voice said as it faded as the two people walked away.

Takeshi breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close," he muttered to himself. "A little _**too**_ close. Okay, I know that I'm in space, and that the ship or station where I am is inhabited, has artificial gravity, and the natives apparently speak English. Doesn't really narrow down where I am-I could be in Star Wars, Star Trek, Gundam, Xenosaga, Star Ocean, Halo, or one of several other Space Sci-Fi Franchises. I really need to find a computer terminal-that should give me information as to where I am. And wherever I am, I hope that the people who own this thing are friendly."

After waiting for a few more moments, Takeshi reopened the door and looked outside, making sure there was no one else around. After confirming the Hallway was safe, he left the room and continued through the unknown vessel or station he was on.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On Konoha**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

It was the day after the festival, and aside from the Death Watch infiltration the night before, everyone would agree that the Festival was a real blast. Everyone had quite a bit of fun, especially Hinode and Blair.

Now, Jaster, D.J, and Jordan were onboard the _Normandy, _questioning the Former Death Watch Lieutenant Kovina Cadera. She had already given them a wealth of information on the Death Watch movements, positions and numerous other forms of valuable data. Though they were still cautious about her, the others were beginning to believe what she was saying was true. Dennis didn't approve on having a former Death Watch soldier join the ranks but he let it passed but said he was going to keep a close eye on her.

"So they do have back-up Control Stations if the Control Ships are destroyed..." Jaster commented after Kovina informed them of yet more information, as she nodded.

"Yes Mand'alor," she said. "But only a few of them, and their range is very small. I know of the position of two, one is located near the center of Uzu no Kuni, while another is around Nami no Kuni." She shook her head. "I never understood why Tor wanted this planet so badly, sure Tridenius has plenty of resources, but every day they're losing more and more troops from the Shinobi forces here. A few have actually been questioning Tor's leadership. But..."

Jaster rose an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"A while ago, Tor came to the planet," She said. "I was onboard one of the Control Ships, and I overheard a conversation he was having in his chambers with someone else on the holonet, don't know who it was. Tor was arguing with whoever it was, saying that his Death Watch were taking considerable losses on the planet, and that his forces would be more adequately used fighting your True Mandalorian's. But whoever it was he was talking to continued to say Tridenius was too valuable... that there was something there that would ensure the Death Watch's victory against the True Mandalorian's and conquer the Republic."

The others all blinked at that.

"Did you try to get a look of who he was talking to?" D.J. asked, and Kovina shook her head.

"No," she said, "I only got one good glance inside, all I could see was a hologram of a figure wearing a black hooded set of robes. His voice sounded male though, but he also sounded old... very old."

Jordan hummed in thought "This could mean that Tor and the Death Watch are not acting alone in this war," he said, "they could be getting support from someone other than the Trade Federation, Banking Clan, Techno Union, _or _the Trandoshans. The question now is who, and what do they want that's on the planet?"

"Maybe it could be someone in the Senate," Jaster said, remembering the info data they found in Geesix, "It could be a corrupt Senator,"

Jordan nodded at that. "Could be...but we don't know for sure," he said before shaking his head. "I've got a _bad _feeling about this."

Jaster's comm link then sounded, as he activated it, revealing the captain of the _Adenn Naast,_ a Cathar man. "Captain Zennith," he said. "What is it?"

"_Sir, we may have a problem up here,_" the Captain said. "_The ship's security cameras have detected someone on the _Naast, _not Mandalorian, or one of the Tridenius Species. Have no idea how he got onboard, but he seems to be wandering aimlessly through the ship. We've locked up the important parts of the ship, and are trying to corner him._"

Jaster sighed, "Alright, try to make sure he doesn't do anything funny," he said, "We'll be up there in a few minutes. Try to catch him for us until we get there."

The Captain nodded "_Understood sir,_" he said, before the Commlink ended.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later**_

_**On the Adenn Naast**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Takeshi had been wandering through the ship or station for several minutes now, and still hadn't found a computer terminal. And aside from having to hide to avoid a few patrols, he hadn't seen anyone.

However, he had caught a glimpse of one of the patrols, and what he had seen was surprising.

'_Mandalorians,'_ he thought to himself. _'That armor was unmistakable. I'm on a ship or station crewed by Mandalorians. That tells me that I'm in the Star Wars Universe, but still gives me no clue as to _**when**_. I could be in the Mandalorian Wars, the SWTOR Era, the Mandalorian Civil War, the Yuuzhan Vong conflict, or anywhere in between. I still need to find a computer terminal-that would give me all the information I need to know where and when I am in the Star Wars Universe.'_

As he thought that, he didn't notice the bronze and green colored R2-unit sneaking up to him, its stun gun sticking out of one of it's many compartments.

'_Now, if I were a Terminal, where would I be?'_ Takeshi thought as he rounded another corner, still unaware of the R2 unit following him. However as he continued walking, he heard the sound of wheels behind him, and turned to see the R2 Unit behind him. The R2 unit quickly hid its Stun Gun before Takeshi could see it.

"Well... hey there little guy!" Takeshi said as he knelt down towards the R2 unit. "You're an R2 Astromech Droid, right? That must mean I'm some time during or after the Rise of the Empire period."

The R2 unit looked at Takeshi, and he could swear he could see the confused expression on the Droid's face. "Ah, right..." Takeshi said, shaking his head. "Don't know what that means, do you?" He then looked around. "Say, you think you could help me find a Terminal around here? 'Cause I am as lost as hell, and I don't know where or when I am."

The droid gave a series of beeps and whistles, and began to move around Takeshi, stopping and turning its head to beep at him some more, before the man understood what it meant and began follow the little droid. It took them a few minutes until they arrived at what looked like a crewman's quarters.

"Soo... there's a terminal in there, right? And there's no one else in there?" Takeshi asked, and the Droid made a series of beeps and appeared to 'nod'.

"Okay, then," Takeshi said, "thank you very much little guy!" He then entered the room. Takeshi was actually half expecting the Droid to lead him into a trap, but as the Droid promised, there was an empty room, with a bed, sink and all of that. And at the side there was a computer terminal.

Takeshi began to walk over to the Terminal, before...

_**BOOM!**_

"GOD DAMNIT NOT AGAIN!" A loud voice was heard through the thick wall before something crashed against it, creating a vaguely human shaped dent in it. "FUCK! RICO GET THE EXTINGUISHER, THE EXTINGUISHER, RICO, THE EXTINGUISHER NOT THE GODDAMN CAMERA!"

Takeshi sweatdropped at that. _'O-kay,'_ he thought, _'looks like there's a lab right next door. I'd better find the information I need and get out of here-better safe than sorry.'_

He then went over to the terminal, sat down in front of it, and started accessing information as he said, "Okay, let's see just what's going on in the galaxy at the moment..."

Takeshi began going through the data in the Terminal, which was difficult at first considering that everything was in Aurebesh, however Takeshi remembered the alphabet of the Aurebesh language and soon was able to understand what he was reading. _'Huh, this is easier than I thought,'_ Takeshi thought to himself, _'I guess I have a better memory than I give myself credit for... alright, here we are... True Mandalorians? Death Watch? Hmm, looks like I appeared in the Mandalorian Civil War... wait...'_ he then looked at the schematics of, what he now confirmed, was a ship. _'This... this ship is an _Interdictor-_class from Knights of the Old Republic! The True Mandalorians never had one of these!... or did they?'_

Takeshi sighed as he shook his head "Well, at least I know where I am now," he said, "Now the only question is... how do I get out of here?"

_**BOOM!**_

"FUCK!" The voice in the other room shouted again, as another dent of a human appeared, only thicker this time. "IMCA, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CROSS THE FUCKING WIRES!"

"Sorry Tom!" A female voice shouted back. "I thought you said red red green, not red green red!"

"Tom, are you sure working on this stuff on the _Adenn Naast _is a good idea?" Another male voice said, "At the rate we're going, we're going to tear the ship apart."

"I know what I am doing!" 'Tom' shouted back, "The MJOLNIR Armor is going to be the epitome of badassery when I'm done making it!"

Takeshi blinked. _'Wait... MJOLNIR?'_ he thought. _'Isn't that the armor the SPARTANs wear in the Halo series? Why would it be in Star Wars?'_

He then sighed. "Well," he said, "I know where and when I am, so I'd better get out of this room before the people in the lab next door actually bring the wall down. Not sure where I should go from here, but I should still try and avoid contact as much as possible-True Mandalorians or not, they're probably not going to like the idea of someone just appearing in one of their ships."

However before he could leave, the doors to the room suddenly slammed shut, and the lights turned red indicating that he and the R2 Droid were now locked in.

"Well... frak."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Wolf's Dawn**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The _Wolf's Dawn _had just landed in the hangar bay of the _Adenn Naast,_ and Jaster, D.J., and Jordan had disembarked and headed towards the room where Geesix had contacted them that they had trapped their intruder. The droid also commented that she didn't think the intruder was a real threat.

"Who do you think it was that got on the ship?" Jordan said.

"I don't know, but he's definitely not Death Watch," Jaster said. "In fact, he looks just like a lost civilian."

D.J. rose his eyebrow at that. "Alright," he said. "Where is he being held?"

"The room next to Tom's lab," Jaster answered. "He actually showed up while Tom was working on his latest projects. Let's hurry and get over there."

Jordan and D.J. nodded as they quickly followed Jaster as they maneuvered through the interior of the _Naast,_ until they came across the room next to Tom's Lab where a single Guard was standing outside the 'prisoner's' door.

"You can leave now, we can handle this," Jaster said, and the Guard nodded and saluted before walking away.

"Well, let's meet our guest," D.J. said with a sigh, as he typed a few commands into the door panel, and the three entered the room. They soon found their intruder lying down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling above, with Geesix next to his bed.

On hearing the door open, he turned and looked at the doorway to see them. "Frak," he muttered under his breath. "I figured something like this would happen when the door up and locked, but I was still hoping to avoid meeting the locals like this..."

He then sat up and said in a more normal tone of voice, "If you're wondering what I'm doing here, and how I managed to get onto your ship, I have absolutely no idea. I was getting ready to play a video game back home, but when I started the game there was this flash of light, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in an empty room on this ship. Let me tell you, it was a huge shock to find out that I was in space-back home they've only made it as far as the Moon, and that over forty years ago and at great difficulty."

Behind their helmets, Jaster, Jordan and D.J blinked in surprise, as D.J. and Jordan looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing. _'He's from Earth'_.

"What's... your name?" D.J asked.

"Takeshi," the man replied. "Takeshi Yamato."

Jordan and D.J's eyes widened behind their visors, as they looked at one another, before Jordan turned to him again. "Takeshi Yamato... as in the... 'Azure Knight of the Raging Tempest'?" he asked.

Takeshi's eyes widened. "Yeah... that's the title I gave myself..." he replied. "But how..."

Jordan grinned as he took off his helmet. "Nice to meet ya in person, Taka," he said. "Jordan Tackett, though you know me as 117Jorn, or the 'Golden Champion of the Hero's Miracle'."

Takeshi blinked. "Jorn?" he asked, before he got a huge grin on his face. "Nice to meet you in person, too, and I'm glad that I'm not the only one that got thrown to this universe-though from the looks of things, you've been here a bit longer than I have."

Jordan chuckled. "Seven Months, actually," he said. "And it wasn't just me," he gestured to D.J., who removed his own helmet, and he was smiling too.

"Nice to meet you at last, Takeshi. I'm Drew J. Cobb, aka D.J. Or as you know me by my fanfic name, Patriot-112," he said, and Takeshi's eyes widen.

"No way...you too?" he asked, shock clearly on his face. He then chuckled a bit. "Honestly, running into the two of you is a very high point to my day. Is Ryu here, too?"

_**BOOM!**_

An explosion sounded in the lab again as another humanoid dent showed up in the wall "BY MARY'S GARTER BELT, THAT WAS ON PURPOSE WASN'T IT, RICO!" Tom shouted loudly "HOW HARD IS IT TO REMEMBER LEFTY LOOSY RIGHTY TIGHTY FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

"That answer your question?" Jordan deadpanned. "We're not the only ones. Mine and Patriot's brothers, Patriot's friend Chad, my sister-in-law Kelsey, Dennis, and Josh, we all ended up here after circumstances similar to your own."

Takeshi blinked. "Wow," he remarked. "This is getting very interesting. Judging by the armor, I'd say you guys ended up joining the guys who own this ship-am I right?"

"Not exactly," Jordan said, a bit sheepishly. "Well, me, D.J., Tom, Dennis, Josh, and Kelsey ended up on a Death Watch prison station, while Chad, Matthew and Daniel ended up on a True Mandalorian ship which was heading towards the station... had one hell of a firefight there, rescued a few prisoners, and we've been working with Jaster here and the True Mandalorian's ever since."

"The _Adenn Naast _is a new addition to the fleet," D.J. continued. "We found some schematics of some old Republic warships, which we used to upgrade them to more current tech."

"Not to mention a schematic of new armor the Death Watch were cooking up," Jordan added.

Takeshi smiled. It seemed like his friends had been busy over the past seven months. And he wanted to be part of the action.

"Mind if I join up with you guys, too?" Takeshi asked. "The odds are rather low that I'll be going home any time soon, so I want to help you guys out."

Jordan and D.J. looked at Jaster, who sighed and shrugged. "I don't see a problem," he said. "You seem to know and trust him,"

Jordan nodded. "Alright," he said as he turned to Takeshi. "Come on Taka, if you're gonna be with us, you're gonna need some weapons and armor."

"Sure thing," Takeshi replied as he stood up and grinned. "Lead the way. And maybe you can fill me in on some of your exploits along the way."

Jordan nodded, as he and Takeshi moved out of the room, and into the ship.

"You sure we can trust that kid?" Jaster asked, and D.J. grinned.

"Yeah," he said. "I know Takeshi, besides: You trusted us when my bro and the others ended up on your ship, right?"

Jaster chuckled. "True," he admitted, as D.J. left to follow them.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Takeshi**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"You don't know how glad I am to see you here, Takeshi," Jordan said, as he and D.J. lead Takeshi to the armory, putting away his communicator as he just contacted Dennis to meet them there. "Me and the others thought we'd be the only ones who'd been sent here."

"I was worried about the same thing," Takeshi replied. "I honestly thought I was going to be stuck in the Star Wars Universe without any familiar faces around me. But now that I know you guys are here, too, I look forward to seeing what we can do here. And I'm kinda curious as to what changes you guys've made already-I mean, I don't remember any of the books, comics, or games saying anything about the True Mandalorians having an _Interdictor_-Class Cruiser from the KOTOR era, and from some of the things I heard from that lab, they were working on something called MJOLNIR, which was the armor the SPARTANs used in Halo, if I remember correctly."

Jordan grinned and nodded. "Well, best to start at the beginning," he said. "Remember when I said we ended up on a Death Watch prison station?" Takeshi nodded. "Well, we popped in in an armory where we found tons of weapons and armor used by the Death Watch. We took some of it and tried to find a way out of the station. We came across a room that had schematics for Old Republic ships like _Hammerhead-_class Cruisers, _Foray-_class Blockade Runners, _Centurion-_class Battlecruisers, and as you can see, _Interdictor-_class Cruisers and a few more."

Takeshi let out a low whistle. "Wow, that was a lucky find," he said, and Jordan chuckled a bit.

"Indeed it was," D.J. said. "Since Jaster helped us off the station, we've been working on improving the True Mandalorian's fleet, which before just consisted of a few small ships like CR-70 Corvette's, a few freighters and fighters. But since then, we've been buying _Hammerhead's_ and other ships however we can, and refitting them in accordance to the Specs. We've got a nice small fleet now actually. This _Interdictor-_class, the _Adenn Naast,_ is a lucky find when we found it Derelict in space. It just recently finished its refit a week ago, and it's the most powerful ship we've got."

"Wow," Takeshi remarked. "You guys have been busy. Are there any other deviations from the Star Wars canon that I should know about?"

Jordan grinned. "Oh, we have a few," he said. "On that Death Watch prison station, we found someone... special there." He then looked at Takeshi. "Arla Fett."

Takeshi's eyes widened in surprise. "Jango Fett's sister?" he asked.

"Yup, same one," Jordan said. "I was as surprised as you were, had a nice family reunion when Jango showed up." He smiled a bit. "That event caused me and the others to get motivated on fixing the wrongs here in the Star Wars universe, we've already begun preparations for our _next _big change: Korda 6."

"The place Jaster dies..." Takeshi muttered, and Jordan nodded. "Yeah, if everything goes as normal, it should happen in a year or so," He said. "Since then, we've been preparing. Training, doing missions, everything. However one of our biggest missions is to find the Star Maps."

Takeshi turned to Jordan with a look of shock on his face. "The Star Maps from KOTOR?! You're planning on going after the Star Forge?!"

"That's right," he answered. "Though the Star Forge was destroyed nearly 4,000 years ago by Revan and his allies, its debris, along with the remains of all those other ships that had been destroyed, are still there. We plan on rebuilding the Star Forge, however not as a tool of the Dark Side, but a station which will use both the light and dark sides of the force, so that it will not corrupt its users like it did Malak. With that under our belt, we stand a great chance against Palpatine and the Separatists when the Clone Wars start up, and, on the chance we fail to stop it, the Galactic Civil War and onward."

Takeshi whistled. "You don't think small, do you?" he asked rhetorically. He then smiled and continued, "Still, I think this should have a chance to work, so count me in. What preparations have you made so far aside from training?"

"We located the Star Map on Dantooine about a Month ago," D.J. said. "And we've been working on increasing our Fleet size without the Star Forge. Thanks to some data we've captured, we've also located several Death Watch bases, weapon caches, and such and claiming them for our own, taking their supplies and weapons for us to use, slowly building up our military strength," he then sighed. "But things have been getting... complicated this past month."

"Why's that?" Takeshi asked.

"A month ago, after we raided an abandoned Death Watch base on Dantooine, we came across something," Jordan began. "A planet in the Unknown Regions that the Death Watch have been exploiting, with their allies in the Trade Federation, Banking Clan, Techno Union, and Trandoshan Merc's. It was called Tridenius, and they've been enslaving the natives to work in labor camps to mine Beskar Iron, and other priceless metals like Gold, Silver and such. I've been to a few of the Camps... they remind me of those WWII images of the Death Camps from Nazi Germany, only worse."

Takeshi's face took on a somber expression. He'd seen some images of the WWII Death Camps, and had even been in an exhibit in the Denver Museum of Nature and Science which was about those Death Camps when he was younger. "Just when I thought the Death Watch couldn't get any lower..." he muttered.

"Said the same thing when I found out," Jordan muttered. "But that's not the weirdest part, what came as a shock to me and the others were the _species _who were native to the planet. They were Huli, Neko and Lycan's, from me and Patriot's 'Hope from the Unknown' fanfic."

Takeshi's eyes widened once again. "You're serious?" he asked. "Races that you and Patriot created for a Star Wars Fanfic just happen to be real?"

"We were as shocked as you are, Taka," Jordan said. "But it gets weirder, a lot of the people from Tridenius are based off of characters from _other _series, we've met Characters from Naruto, Code Geass, _and _Gundam SEED in Lycan, Huli or Neko Form!"

Takeshi's mouth was agape at that. "You're frakking kidding me," he said.

"We're serious, Taka," D.J. said. "Heck, Jordan here told me he was freaking out when he saw a Huli version of Naruto, hell in this place Naruto also has a Twin sister, and an older sister!"

"Holy..." Takeshi said. "Have you seen anyone else from other series?"

"Not yet," Jordan said. "Though I have a feeling we'll be seeing more soon enough. I wouldn't be surprised if we saw people from other Gundam Series, or other anime shows. I wouldn't be too surprised even if I see guys from Gurren Lagann!"

Takeshi was definitely shocked, but he was also curious about a few things. "Three questions, guys. First, who all have you seen that's from Code Geass, Gundam SEED, and Naruto? Second, are the Naruto characters still able to use all of their Jutsu? And Third, do you guys have any special projects going?"

"In order," Jordan said. "We've met Lelouch, his mother, sister, and Rolo, there was also Suzaku and the other Black Knights. We've only seen one SEED Character so far, Mu La Flaga, and we've seen pretty much every character from Konoha," he grinned a bit. "Minus two, we've killed the Konoha Elders because they were working with the Death Watch, along with Danzo, however he ran away with his ROOT Forces."

"Two, yes they can use Jutsu," D.J. answered, shaking his head. "You have _no _idea how much of a shocker that was when we saw legions of Naru and Naruto clones dropping out of the skies. But the Death Watch have managed to counter Jutsu's a bit, when they take prisoners they use Chakra Suppression Seals, courtesy of a _certain Snake _you might know."

Takeshi growled a bit at that. "Orochimaru..." he muttered darkly.

D.J. nodded. "Yup," he said. "If it wasn't for him, maybe the people here would have had a better chance against the Death Watch." He shook his head. "Well, aside from all of that, we have a few projects, but most of them are still in planning and development."

"Except for my idea," Jordan said with a grin. "I've been working with the Mandalorian Engineers here, and we've made ten fully functional Mobile Suits."

When Takeshi heard the words 'Mobile Suits', his face lit up with a huge grin? "Mobile Suits?" he asked, giddy. "Actual, working Mobile Suits? That's going to make things _**SO MUCH MORE EPIC**_ around here! Have you made any Gundams yet?"

"Not yet, but it's making progress with Lloyd around," Jordan said. "So far, we've only built ten. Five TMSF-081 Patriot's, four ZGMF-1017 GiNN's and Jordan's own ZGMF-515 CGUE."

"Is that Lloyd as in Lloyd Asplund?" Takeshi asked, and at Jordan's nod he continued, "Interesting. Once we're done in the Armory, maybe we should pay him a visit. I have some ideas in mind for my own Mobile Suit that he might be able to help bring to reality."

"I think we can arrange that," Jordan said as they finally arrived at the ship's armory, revealing all the weapons and armor contained within. "Alright, Taka, if you're going to be fighting with us, you should probably choose your equipment. Feel free to choose anything you see here."

However, as Takeshi looked around the armory, he spotted a workbench which could be used for customizing, or even building, weapons. And as soon as he saw the workbench, he clutched his head as information seemed to rush into his mind.

"You alright?" D.J. asked in worry.

"I'm fine," Takeshi replied, waving him off before continuing, "just a slight headache." He reviewed the knowledge he had suddenly gained, and while wondering where it came from, his eyes widened in shock as he realized just what he could build with that knowledge.

He then looked at the other two and said, "I have an idea for what I want to use, but I'm going to have to make it myself. Can you get me two metal cylinders about two inches in diameter, a couple of power cells, several used circuit boards, two disassembled Ion Cannons, some lenses, and two of the finest purple crystals you can find? Amethysts would be best, if you can find any."

They both blinked at hearing that. "What would you need all that for..." D.J. began to say, before he answered his own question. "Taka, are you seriously planning on making what I think you're gonna make?"

"If you're thinking I'm planning on making Twin Lightsabers," Takeshi replied, "then yes."

"Takeshi, you don't even know if you're Force Sensitive yet!" Jordan said, "What's the point of having them if you can't use them?"

"Guys, that headache I had a few minutes ago wasn't an ordinary headache," Takeshi replied. "When that headache faded, it left new information in my mind that wasn't there before. That included knowledge on how to build Lightsabers, and how to use them as well. I'm not sure where this information came from yet, but I am going to make use of it."

Jordan looked at Takeshi in surprise before he sighed. "Well, at least I'm not the only one who has weird shit happening to him," he said, surprising Takeshi. "When I first arrived here, I started having Force Visions in my dreams, with Revan in them. He told me that with us here now, things are gonna be changing in the galaxy, and more recently he told me that me, Tom, and D.J. were Force Sensitive."

Takeshi stared for a moment, before replying. "Interesting," he said. "Very interesting indeed. You get Force Visions from Revan, while I get information downloads." He then paused for a minute, a thoughtful expression on his face, before continuing, "And now that I think about it, it's almost like the information I received is... familiar... almost as if it's something I've done before, but forgotten about until just now."

"I had a similar thing with Revan in one of my Force Dreams," Jordan said, "But that was just because he gave me the knowledge on the basic methods of force use, he also gave me some tips on to how to make my own Lightsaber, but I've never really attempted to make one, since I've had bigger concerns." He then looked at Takeshi. "But... you've never met Revan before hand, right? So how do you know stuff like that?"

"I... I don't know," Takeshi replied. "The information is so familiar, but I never did anything like this back home. It's almost as if I got the information from a past... life..." he trailed off, his eyes widening again as he realized the implications of what he was saying.

"What is it?" D.J. asked. "Takeshi, what's wrong?"

"What I was just saying," Takeshi replied. "About how it's almost like the information I got came from a past life. Suppose it actually _**did**_ come from a past life. If that's the case, do you realize what that means?"

They were silent for a moment, before the pieces came together and their eyes widened as well. "Wait... are you trying to say you're some... reincarnation of a Jedi?" Jordan asked. "How the hell could that be possible? You were born in our world!"

"I have absolutely no idea!" Takeshi replied. "Still, it's the only possibility that even remotely makes sense right now. The only question is, who am I a reincarnation of?"

D.J. sighed. "You're asking the wrong people here, Taka," he said. "Even we're busy trying to figure out this whole situation we're in," he then paused for a moment. "The only way we could find out, I guess, is if we somehow gained access to the Jedi Archives, we could find out there. But that brings up the question: How the hell are we supposed to get into the Archives?"

"No clue," Takeshi replied. "That's something we're going to have to figure out later on. And who knows, I might even gain additional memories that will help answer the question of who I was." He then grinned as he continued, "For now, though, we should focus on what we can deal with now. So, do you think you could get me those supplies I asked for, so I can build my Lightsabers?"

"Well, most of the Materials you need can be found either here in the Armory, or elsewhere on the ship," Jordan answered. "But a Focus Crystal? _That _may be a problem. We'll need to find a Crystal Cave like the one on Ilum or Dantooine to have any chance of finding one." He then paused for a moment and smiled. "However," he continued, "before we left Dantooine, I decided to set down a little beacon in an area where I believe the Crystal Cave could be found. Once we're done here with Tridenius, we can go back there and see if we can find you a Crystal."

"That works," Takeshi replied. "I guess I can use a pair of Vibroswords in the meantime." Finding a pair of Vibroswords in the armory, he strapped them to his back in an x-pattern, as well as grabbing a Blaster Pistol and holstering it to his side. He then smiled at Jordan and said, "Now, let's find Lloyd-I have a Mobile Suit to design!"

Jordan chuckled a bit. "Why do I have the feeling I know _exactly _what Mobile Suit you're gonna design?" he asked, as Takeshi also laughed a bit before the three moved to leave the Armory.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**In the mess hall**_

_**Earlier**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Dennis sat across at the table as Blair and Hinode were eating. They were talking about various things as they ate. For Dennis it was a good sight seeing them being good friends so fast. Blair was two years older than Hinode and a couple of inches taller. They were so close that they slept on the same bed. When Dennis went to wake them up for breakfast he saw the Blair was using Hinode's foxy tail as a pillow and Hinode kept on giggling in her sleep because of Blair. He couldn't help but smile at that memory. But he then frowned as he thought of the camps.

'_Just what the hell is Project Titan and why is Hinode so important to them? That woman better not betray us or I swear to god I am going to make her wish she died' _Dennis thought.

He saw the girls finish their meals and they had pleased looks.

"Well it's good to see you girls enjoyed it." The girls smiled and nodded. "So, Blair, how are you taking this space thing?" Dennis said. "Well, it's weird but at the same time it's not that different from being planetside. But as long as I have you with me I am happy." Blair said happily.

Dennis smiled. "Thanks kitty." Before Blair replied back Dennis' communicator went off. After a few moments Dennis put away the com. "Something wrong Onii-chan?" Blair asked.

"I don't know but Jordan said I could bring you girls with. He wanted to show me something. Put away your trays and we can go."

"Okay" both girls said in union and left to to put away the trays. "Man those two could be twins if they didn't look different" Dennis said with a smile. The girls came back and, along with Dennis, started walking toward their destination.

_**A few minutes later**_

Dennis and the girls were walking in the hall. As the girls were talking Dennis' mind was elsewhere.

'_What is Project Titan?'_ he thought,_ 'Come to think of it, when I saw the pile of bodies they didn't really look like they were abused by slave means. Yet some of them, despite the rotting, looked fine. Mmm... Tsunade said that Danzo injected Hinode and did a lot of experiments on her. Should I ask? I'd rather not bring back bad memories for the girl, but even a small clue might help.'_ he then sighed _ 'Fuck it.' _

"Hey Hinode?" Dennis said.

The Huli girl turned around. "Mmm? What's wrong, Onii-chan?" Hinode said

Before Dennis could say anything the door to the armory opened. Hinode quickly rushed in when she saw Jordan. "Tou-san!" She said as Jordan grabbed her in the air making her giggle.

'_Mmm maybe next time,'_ Dennis thought.

"Hey Hinode-chan!" Jordan said, "You've been good for Uncle Dennis?" Dennis was still in thought as Hinode giggled more "Yes, he's really nice!" she said.

There was a chuckle from within the room as a 26-year old man wearing a black short-sleeve polo shirt and black pants, with short brown hair, a brown moustache, and violet eyes walked to Jordan's side. "_**Tou-san?**_" he asked in humor. "You didn't tell me you'd become a father as well, Jordan."

Jordan grinned a bit sheepishly. "Well, it sorta happened pretty fast, Takeshi," he said. "Hinode-chan here was one of Danzo's little 'experiments' among dozens of other children we found in his abandoned base when he ran. I don't want to go into details about what we saw down there... but long story short, since Hinode-chan here didn't have any family, I adopted her. Didn't expect her to call me Father but... can't say I don't like it."

Takeshi laughed at this. "Makes sense. Now all you need is a girlfriend/wife and you'll have a full family!" He then took on a thoughtful expression as he put a hand under his chin. "Always wanted to try my hand at playing matchmaker..."

Jordan blushed a bit, but half glared at him. "Don't even try, Takeshi..." he muttered. "Anyways, this here is Dennis Nieves-Diaz, I told you about him a few times before. Dennis, this here is Takeshi Yamato."

Takeshi nodded, then extended his hand to Dennis. "Nice to meet you, Dennis. I look forward to kicking some serious Death Watch Butt alongside you, as well as taking on anyone else who ends up as our enemy."

Dennis smiled a bit as he shook the offered hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Takeshi," he said.

Jordan smiled a bit, seeing the two getting along great before his Commlink went off. He picked it up and answered it. "Jordan here," he said.

"_Jordan, it's Jaster,_" the Mand'alor's voice said. "_Once you're done, get Tom and head to the hangar. I got word from Tsunade that she's about to leave for the Tridenius Council in the Land of Iron. We'll meet with her on the way, and we will introduce ourselves to the other leaders of Tridenius._"

Jordan nodded. "Understood sir, we'll be there ASAP," he said as he put the Comm away and turned to the others. "Alright guys, we gotta get to the hangar and find Tom. We're heading out to meet the Tridenius Council."

"Well, let's go, then!" Takeshi replied, and they set off to find Tom and then go to meet the Tridenius Council.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned around to see Rico by the door.

"What's wrong Rico?" Dennis said

"I got something you will like, Dennis," Rico said as he showed a big rifle with a three barrel design.

Dennis' jaw dropped when he recognized the weapon

"You finished building the Pulse Rifle!?" Dennis said in shock.

"Yep! It has all the variant alternate fire modes you mentioned and can tear limbs off even if they are wearing Baskar armor."

Rico gave Dennis the rifle and Dennis stared at it as if it was a gift from a god. Jordan then snapped his fingers in front of Dennis' face which brought him back to reality.

"Okay Dennis, can you explain to us a little?" Jordan said

"Certainly. As you know, Jordan, this is the assault rifle of the Dead Space series. Well, there are three different pulse rifles with their own unique alternative fire modes. This is all three of them combined. The primary fire is full auto of course but the alternate fire modes are very destructive. One is shotgun mode, the second is a grenade fire, and the last one is 360 degree fire from the sides which will tear apart any hostile crowd around you." Dennis said.

Everyone but Rico and Dennis was in shock.

"That's...a lot of damage for a rifle." Tom said.

"Well, here are the buttons to activate which mode you want and here is the ammo."

"Thanks Rico."

"No problem. After I'm done with Tom's armor yours will be next."

"Awesome. Just let me know when you start so I can help."

"Can we finally go now?"Jordan asked.

"Yeah, just let me drop the girls off at Sergeant Zala's place."

_**Five minutes later and in the hallway.**_

"Well, girls, here we are," Dennis said as they stopped in front of a door.

The girls looked sad, and Dennis noticed it. He knelt down toward them and saw some tears.

"Look, I know what you girls are thinking, and don't worry, we'll come back."

"Onii-chan!" both girls said in union and hugged Dennis with both crying.

"Please, Dennis-kun, be careful," Blair said.

"Watch Tou-san," Hinode said.

"Don't worry, we will, girls. Now be good girls while we are out, okay?."

The girls nodded and entered the room. Dennis smiled one more time before the door closed. He started walking towards the hangar and pulled out his new rifle. A sadistic grin grew on his face

"One more step into destroying the Death Watch."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later**_

_**Konoha, Uchiha District**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After leaving the _Adenn Naast_ and heading back to Konoha, the True Mandalorian's were now waiting for Tsunade and the others to arrive to their ships so they can take them to the Land of Iron.

Tom was using the time waiting to see Mikoto, after the battle in the Council Chambers a week ago, Tom and Mikoto had gotten to know each other better, and Tom would like to say they were good friends. It was a strange relationship the two had, they would regularly flirt and tease each other neither of them acting on it, but it was quite obvious to their friends that it had left them... frustrated.

Yawning, Tom brought his free hand up to scratch his scalp, his other hand holding the helmet to the MJOLNIR armor he was wearing, it had taken a while and a lot of pain, but him, Rico and Imca had finally managed to get the armor up to the Halo standard even managing a couple of changes, the shield system used a more conventional galactic standard and Rico had rated it at a tank level. He also had managed to get his hands on some repulsor tech and reduced it size enough so that it could be fitted onto the armor acting much like a jetpack.

'_Gonna need to work on the efficiency of the repulsor in addition to reducing the size more,_' He noted mentally '_Especially if I want to do _that _to it._' His low chuckle caused a couple of the Uchiha's look at him oddly before moving on their way. While at first when he had started to visit the Uchiha Clan District many had just stared at first even glaring sometimes, he had worked his charm with women, it was something he never really means to do but he always manages to flatter any and every woman he meets in a couple of words while treating them kindly, he just sums it up to living with his mother and two sisters, all of whom nearly beat it into his head to treat women respectfully.

And once they realized that their wives liked the foreigner, the men quickly changed their attitude towards the slightly insane mad scientist (his own words) in order to avoid the wrath of their wives, smart men.

Tom knocked on the door to the main Uchiha household and waited patiently for the door to be opened. He heard a muffled voices from the other side of the door followed by the scuffle of footsteps and the door opened to reveal the taciturn Itachi who blinked at the sight of Tom "Oh, Tom-san, are you here to see Okaa-san?" He asked as he looked Tom over.

"Hey Itachi," Tom greeted with a calm grin, he rather liked the quiet Uchiha who looked out for his family above anything else, however Tom's eyes narrowed as he spotted something on Itachi's jaw underneath his ear. He reached out and grabbed Itachi's chin surprising the boy as he moved his head to get a clearer look being sure to regulate his strength so that the MJOLNIR didn't crush the boy "What happened?" Tom asked spotting a darkening bruise forming under Itachi's ear "And don't say it was from training, I may be a lot of things but I'm smart enough to know that you don't get hit Itachi, unless you want to."

Itachi ducked his eyes away from Tom further compounding his suspicions, he brought the boy closer and lowered his voice "Itachi, trust me," He whispered "I ain't here to hurt you or yours, trust me."

Itachi looked around carefully "It's my father," He whispered back swallowing tightly "He's trying to get us 'in line' as he calls it to prevent us from going against him," Itachi looked back into the suspiciously quiet house "I... I'm trying to get him to focus only on me... but... I fear that's just making things worse..."

Tom's eyes narrowed as a fire started to build in his eyes "Where," He asked coldly stepping into the house and putting on his helmet "Where is the bastard Itachi, and don't you dare try and protect him, you doing that will only empower him."

"To the right," Itachi answered, looking surprised by the Canadian's tone of voice "Last room in the hallway." Tom nodded as he moved to follow Itachi directions before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You care for Okaa-san don't you, Tom-san?"

Tom stopped and looked over his shoulder staring at Itachi from behind his visor "She's a good woman," He answered, "And if that bastard placed even a finger on her with the intent to cause pain, he's going to find out what the inside of his ass looks like."

Gently shaking off Itachi's hand Tom stalked through the hallways and came upon the room he was directed to and heard a low thud of flesh meeting flesh with a feminine cry of pain. The fire in his eyes blazed as he lifted his foot and slammed it into the door sending it flying to the opposite door as all movement in the room froze. Fugaku stood over a cowering Mikoto as she did her best to cover an unconscious looking Sasuke, the two of them looked up at Tom, one looking in anger, the other hope.

"Who are you-" Fugaku started only to be cut off as Tom blurred into motion the MJOLNIR enhancing his already enhanced speed through the nano-machines, only the fact that Fugaku had his sharingan active saved the man as he leapt out of the way from the shoulder check that instead shattered the wall he was standing before "Who the hell are you!"

"Someone who hates abusers," Tom growled angrily making Mikoto blink as she recognized his voice "Let's see how you like it teme."

Tom burst into motion again with a punch that Fugaku dodged, his sharingan spinning as he read the movements of the armor-clad figure who followed it up with a heavy kick that grazed Fugaku's thigh making him grimace in slight pain. "I am the clan head of the most powerful clan in Konoha, it doesn't matter what I do, everyone will bow to me when I'm finished with this village!" Fugaku bragged throwing a kunai at one of the seemingly non-armored sections of the suit only for it to bounce harmlessly off of a shimmering blue field that sprang up around him.

Tom narrowed his eyes at Fugaku "Most powerful? Please, all I see is a pathetic excuse of a man who gets his jollies beating his wife and kids," Tom mocked, getting a snarl from the man "Let's see how you face against a guy willing to throw punches back!"

Tom charged again emptying his mind and clearing his thoughts moving his body to his instinct. He faked going for a punch that Fugaku moved to dodge only for the arm that was in the middle of extending to fall to the ground as a base for a spin kick that caught Fugaku's waist causing all of the air to expel from his lungs as he was sent hurtling back from the blow through a wall and was closely followed by Tom who grabbed Fugaku's arm and used the full force of his own strength amplified by the MJOLNIR armor to repeatedly slam the man into the ground actual craters forming from where the Uchiha hit the ground before tossing him into the air and mule kicked him through another wall and out of the house.

The clan had started gathering hearing the sounds of a fight echoing throughout the main household and were understandably surprised to see their clan leader hurtling out of the walls of the house into one of the walls that separated the district from the rest of the village and even more surprised to see the stranger that had befriended Mikoto step out of the hole in the wall that Fugaku's body created.

Tom stopped as a few members of the Uchiha Police Force stepped between him and Fugaku "I've no quarrel with you," Tom growled out before pointing to Fugaku "Only with that family beater, do _not_ get in my way."

Fugaku coughed and groaned as he came out of his temporary blackout to see the crowd around him "Stop him, he is an assassin sent by the mandalorians!" Fugaku shouted in an attempt to use this to his advantage.

The crowd started to prep for combat only to freeze as they spotted Mikoto and Itachi appear behind Tom "Don't listen to him," Mikoto shouted. "Fugaku has been working with the traitor Danzo! He wants to usurp the Hokage and take control of the village!"

The Uchiha began to murmur as the members of the police force began to pale "The Uchiha deserve to be in power!" Fugaku shouted angrily "_We _are the most powerful, _we _can control the Bijuu!"

"_You_ are just a pathetic man who get's his jollies off of beating his family," Tom repeated, pushing the unresisting police force members out of his way. "I am Thomas Bernard Johnston of the True Mandalorians. I may be insane, I may even be called a drunkard. _BUT! _I _**despise**_ abusers to their own flesh and blood more than anything else! Hell I hate you more than I hate the Death Watch right now."

Fugaku snarled at the armored man before he inhaled as his hands flew into a series of seals. "**Katon: Shi no Hono! **(Fire Release: Flames of Death)" He shouted, unleashing a torrent of white hot flames towards the Mandalorian and even his own clan members, the shinobi reacted by grabbing onto any of the non-trained members of the clan and kawarimi-ing out of the way. Tom snarled as he quickly accessed the subroutines of his armor and activated the 'Armor Lock' routine before slamming his fist into the ground as a blue aura surrounded him before the flames hit.

"Tom-kun!" Mikoto shouted in fear as the flames surrounded the man she had some to care for more than a married woman should.

Fugaku laughed wildly as the flames surrounded the man "That'll show you bastards the true power of the Uchiha-"

(**Start Playing 'Iron Man' By Ozzy Right about now**)

Fugaku's posturing was cut off as instead of the melted charred remains he was expecting, Tom was covered by a solid blue shield, the ground he was standing on was untouched while the rest of the ground had actually _melted _from the flames of the justu. The shield disappeared as Tom stood up to the full seven feet of height granted to him by the armor and looked straight at Fugaku. "That all?" Tom asked looking around, his armor systems telling him the status of the surrounding area. "I guess the power of the Clan Head is all bark no bite. Let me show you how a Canadian does things."

In his shock Fugaku couldn't react as Tom charged forward football-tackling the Uchiha into the wall making him cough out blood from the force of the blow. But Tom didn't stop there as he started hammering his right first repeatedly into Fugaku's kidney with the full force of his strength, stopping when he actually saw blood on his gauntlet. He grabbed Fugaku's throat and lifted the barely conscious man up to eye level. "You are a sad, pathetic man, Fugaku Uchiha," Tom growled to the man. "And to be honest, it's people like you who give the entire clan a bad name, I actually like the Uchiha Clan in general, I don't even mind your spinning eyes, if used properly. But guys like you just piss me and everyone else off, you say you're making the clan strong isolating them, I say you're making the clan weaker than ever. So Fugaku Uchiha, I say this to you. You do not deserve the eyes of your clan, I will remove them." Fugaku's eyes snapped open in fear as Tom raised his hand and plunged it into Fugaku's right eye socket and ripped his eye out making the man scream in pain, his voice going hoarse from just the first eye. Tom placed the first eye into a storage compartment in the armor and repeated the process with the second eye. The Uchiha's who were watching started to blanch and look away in fear and disgust.

Itachi forced himself to watch as his father wept tears of blood knowing the reason behind why Tom was doing this, he was showing them all the true face of Fugaku, the true cowardice of the man who was begging between his screams. So Itachi forced himself to watch and see his father's true face.

"Fugaku Uchiha, you have abused the tongue that Kami has granted upon you to lie to your family, to lie to your comrades, I shall take away that gift." Tom growled, thankful for the helmet he was wearing, it blocked them from seeing the fact that he himself was on the verge of vomiting in disgust from his own actions, but he soldiered on as he pried open Fugaku's mouth, grabbed his tongue, and, utilizing the strength of the MJOLNIR, he ripped the tongue clean from Fugaku's mouth and tossed it onto the ground. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself as he spoke once more "Finally, Fugaku Uchiha, you have abuse the gift of life Kami bestowed upon you, you have used your life to harm and abuse others for your own benefit, you have chosen to squander your life and ruin the lives of others for your petty ambitions of glory. I now take that gift and pass it onto the Shinigami."

Tom rose his hand and formed it into a knife point. "Goodbye, Fugaku Uchiha, you will not be missed." Tom stated as he plunged his hand forward into Fugaku's forehead, crushing the skull and piercing the brain, giving the man a merciful, quick death. Withdrawing his hand, he shook the brain matter off of it and allowed the corpse to drop onto the ground and turned away toward Mikoto and Itachi. "I'm sorry," He whispered to them before he turned to leave only to be stopped as Mikoto grabbed his shoulder.

"Stay," She whispered. "Please?"

Tom blinked as he looked at Mikoto's desperate eyes before shifting over to Itachi who nodded in agreement with his mother. His eyes swept over the Uchiha crowd who all either looked at him with respect or stared in disgust at the corpse of Fugaku. "If that is what you wish," Tom agreed finally, a smile creeping onto his lips as he allowed Mikoto to pull him into the house, closely followed by Itachi as the rest of the Uchiha started to clean up the mess, burning Fugaku's corpse and allowing the ashes to be swept away by the wind.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later**_

_**En-Route to the Land of Iron**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The two freighters were flying over the forests of the Land of Fire, steadily heading towards the Land of Iron where the Tridenius Council would convene.

After the little 'incident' that happened with Tom and the Uchiha Compound, a lot of the Civilian Council, namely Abi Haruno, were demanding for Tom's head. However Tsunade, the Shinobi Half of the Council, and even the majority of the Uchiha Clan quickly protested that idea, and after Mikoto, Sasuke, and Itachi told the truth of what the _former _Uchiha Clan leader was doing, any charges against Tom that were made, were dropped.

Almost immediately afterwards, the Uchiha's respect for Tom, and the True Mandalorians in General, actually escalated quite a bit, especially for Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto.

Speaking of Mikoto, with Fugaku now dead, she had taken the role of temporary clan head, until someone else could take the role. Mikoto said she has an idea as to who it would be, but whenever asked, she would just say that it was a secret. And the way she said it always reminded Takeshi of a certain Trickster Priest from an Anime he watched back on Earth.

On the _Normandy,_ Jordan and Matthew piloted the ship forward along side the _Wolf's Dawn, _also in the Cockpit were Minato and Kushina. "So, what should we expect from the Tridenius Council?" Jordan asked. "Is it like the Konoha Council?"

"Similar, but no," Kushina said. "The Tridenius Council has no civilian half, it's made up of all of the leaders of the different nations of Tridenius. The Elemental Nations, the Zodiac Alliance, the Principality of Gallia, the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance, the Europan Federation, the Britannian Empire, the Zhongguo Federation, and Amestris to name a few."

Jordan quickly recognized the names of several of the nations, the Zodiac Alliance most likely being related to ZAFT from Gundam SEED, Amestris being the same nation which played the setting of the Fullmetal Alchemist series, the Britannian Empire from Code Geass, while the Principality of Gallia, Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance, and the Europan Federation were from the Valkyria Chronicles game.

'_Well, shit...'_ Jordan thought, _'So there's a good chance Charles is here... Does this mean we gotta deal with Blue Cosmos, LOGOS, the Homunculi, or Maximilian as well? God I hope not...'_

"There are also the Kage's of each of the Elemental Nations who have Shinobi Forces." Minato said. "All of us together, we create the Tridenius Council. Meetings such as these were usually held at Uzushio, which was the capital of all of the Tridenius Nations, but when Uzushio fell, the Land of Iron became our new temporary capital until Uzushio is liberated. It's heavily defended, and even the Death Watch would think twice before attacking."

"Just how heavily defended are we talking about, here?" Takeshi asked as he walked into the cockpit. He'd been introduced to the Shinobi as a fresh recruit who had recently arrived, and was assigned to Jordan's team for field experience, while Jordan had privately filled Matthew in on some of the more... 'sensitive' details.

"It's guarded by some of the best Shinobi, Samurai, and Soldiers on the planet," Kushina answered, "Not to mention that since we still hold the home field advantage, we know the land much better than the Death Watch or their allies do. Anyone who's tried to take the land of Iron are almost instantly caught in ambushes we've set up in the past few years. Other than that, I can't say."

"We've messaged them ahead about the True Mandalorians," Minato continued. "Though they're a bit reluctant, they'll hear you and Jaster out. So you won't have to worry about anyone attacking you just because your armor looks similar to what the Death Watch wears."

"That's good to hear," Takeshi remarked. "I only just got fitted for this armor, and I don't want to get it scratched because of a misunderstanding."

Indeed, Takeshi had traded his clothes from Earth for a set of armor that looked just like the Bounty Hunter's Legacy Level 20 Armor from SWTOR. It was so new that it hadn't even been painted yet, but Takeshi was hoping to eventually get it painted a dark blue, with a black chestpiece and black trim on the rest of the armor.

"Don't worry, unless any of the more... fanatical members of the council try anything, which I doubt, you'll all be fine." Kushina said with a smile.

The two ships continued through the skies, eventually the terrain began to change from green forests and planes, to snow capped mountains, as snow began to fall around them. The two ships continued until through the clouds, they could see three large mountains up ahead. The 'Three Wolves Mountains' were what they were called, where the capital of the land of Iron and the Tridenius Council was located.

The _Normandy's _sensors began going off, and Jordan looked to see a wing of CX-133 Chaos Fighters on approach.

"_This is the 9th Phalanx Fighter Wing to incoming shuttles,_" a voice said on the comm. "_We have you in visual range, please state your purpose._"

Tsunade, who was on the _Wolf's Dawn_,quickly replied. "_This is Tsunade Senju of the Land of Fire,_" she said on the comm. "_Code Gamma, Gamma, Alpha, three-two-zero._"

There was a short pause. "_Code accepted, ma'am,_" the pilot replied. "_You're cleared for landing at the Hi no Kuni Embassy. We shall escort your ships in._"

"_Roger that Phalanx, thank you,_" Tsunade said as the comm's turned off.

"I have a hunch that that was the easy part," Takeshi remarked.

"Don't worry, Tsunade knows all of the needed codes," Minato said. "We won't run into any trouble on the way to the Hi no Kuni embassy, so try to relax a bit."

"I'll try," Takeshi replied. "It's just that I've got a bad feeling about the upcoming meeting for some strange reason."

'_Or maybe not so strange,'_ he thought to himself. _'If my theory that I'm a reincarnated Jedi is right, and I have no reason to believe otherwise, then the Force is warning me that something's going to happen at the meeting.'_

'_The question is... what is it that's going to happen?'_

Takeshi was not the only one thinking this, as Jordan piloted the _Normandy_ he had a feeling in the back of his mind that he should keep his eyes open during the meeting. '_Probably gonna go out in my armor for this mission,_' he thought to himself. '_But I'll leave my heavy gear behind, I'll just bring my DC-17's._'

"_Why am I uneasy? We're going to a safe place! …Then again, we thought that of Konoha, and we got lucky,"_ Dennis thought as he sat on one of the _Normandy's_ chairs, inspecting his new rifle.

In the _Wolf's Dawn_, D.J. also had the bad feeling, and so he strapped on the Super Commando Armor he 'liberated' from the Death Watch, which was the same one he took from the prison camp and repainted it in his signature colors. For weapons, he had his trusty Jedi Katana, and instead of his S-5 blaster pistol, he opted for a DL-44 blaster, the same type used by Han Solo. The final touch was his helmet, which had the HUD modified in similar fashion to that of the MJOLNIR MK. IV.

After passing a few more codes sent their way, the two ships finally landed in the Hi no Kuni embassy, landing side by side. The occupants of the ships disembarked, and left the ships. Outside they were soon greeted by four guards, and a Neko Woman who had shoulder-length aqua-colored hair and lime-green-colored eyes, and wearing a kimono uniform.

The Neko woman smiled as she approached Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, it's good to see you made it," she said, and Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Good to see you made it here, too, Mizune," she said. "Is everything alright here?"

Mizune nodded a bit. "Yes, most of the other ambassadors and leaders have already arrived," she said. "The meeting itself is scheduled to begin tomorrow." She then sighed, which made Tsunade concerned.

"What is it?" she asked, and saw the signs of a scowl appear on the younger woman's face.

"It's the Hardliners," she said. "They're at it again, they keep on protesting about getting any help from the True Mandalorians, despite everything they've done. They still think we can win this war without their help. And of course, the Chairman's advisors are leading the protests."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "How Gilbert deals with them, I'll never know," she muttered before turning to Jaster. "I'd be careful if you or your people head out into the city," she said. "No telling what the Hardliners will do if they see you."

"I think we can handle a few Hardliners, ma'am," Jordan said. "Besides, if we stayed in here at the Embassy, that would make us look weak in the eyes of the Hardliners."

Tom snorted as he shook his head. "Honestly, you'd think that they'd be smart enough to know we want to help them," he said with a slight trace of humor in his voice. "I guess no matter where you go, most politicians are moronic idiots."

"This is why I hate politics. So are we going to stay here in this cold all day or we going inside? I am not a Canadian like Tom who can stand this. If it was something like Tatooine I'd be in my element." Dennis said as he held his rifle, looking at the surroundings.

Tom glared at the Puerto Rican for that. "Hey, I resent that remark," he said.

Dennis just smirked. "Well think of it as a compliment. But personally, I envy your cold resistance," Dennis said.

"Um, is this common?" Mizune asked.

"Only when we are in a cold place or a warm place," Jordan said and sighed after that. "Anyways, I'm going out for a bit, check out this place. We've got the whole day for ourselves. Anyone wanna come with?"

"I'll go," Dennis said with a shrug. "Don't see why not."

"Sure, I'll go," Takeshi said. "Might as well take this opportunity to meet the locals, and maybe some of the residents from other nations."

D.J. also nodded. "I'll go, too," he said. "But if any _Hardliner _gives me any trouble, I'll slice off one of their limbs."

Tom shrugged. "Eh, I guess I'll go too," he said. "Getting bored already."

"Might as well go too," Matthew said. "Might find something and bring it back to Kelsey and Todd."

"We might want to stay in groups, though," Takeshi remarked. "The Hardliners would probably be less likely to try and cause trouble if they see a group of us than they would be if we walked around separately, and if they do cause trouble, we can deal with it more efficiently as part of a group."

"I agree," Jordan said with a nod. "And if they do pick a fight with us... sucks to be them!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later**_

_**Land of Iron**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Not long afterwards, Jordan, Matthew, D.J, Dennis, Takeshi, Tom, Arla, Burianna, Daniel, and Anko were going through the streets of the Land of Iron City. Jordan and the Earthlings were quick to discover that the city was much different than its Naruto Anime counterpart. Several parts of the city, namely where Civilians remained, were environmentally protected from the cold outside in Environmental Areas, which simulated calm and temperate areas and allowed for more comfortable living. And thanks to holographic tech, the skies in these areas looked blue and sunny, a contrast to what it really was.

The group were walking through the market district of the city, none of them were wearing their armor helmets, deciding it was better that way so as not to intimidate the locals. However, they still caught a few stares sent their way. Most of them were just curious stares, but they caught a few glares here and there-Hardliners, no doubt However, they simply ignored them, unless they made a move against them.

"Well, at least the majority of this place isn't too hostile," Daniel said sarcastically. "I had worse looks back in Afghanistan,"

"Yeah," D.J. said, looking around. "At least these guys are a lot more tolerable. Those advisors sound like a pair of idiots though."

Jordan chuckled a bit. "Same here!" he said as he and the others turned a corner. "At least on the bright side- Ooff!"

Jordan suddenly bumped into someone, causing him to back up, and for him to hear a feminine 'eep' followed by the sound of someone falling to the ground.

"Sorry about that!" Jordan said to whoever he ran into.

"N-No, it was my fault," said a soft voice that had Jordan's eyes widen in recognition.

'_Wait a second...that voice!' _he thought and looked at just who he ran into.

Lying on the ground, was a Huli woman who looked about 18 years old, and had long flowing light pink hair, and Pale Cerulean eyes. Seeing her face, Jordan almost instantly recognized her as one of his favorite anime characters to have ever been created.

Lacus Clyne.

Quickly getting control of himself, forcing himself not to go crazy seeing her, he offered her a hand, which she accepted as he helped pull her up to her feet. "You alright?" Jordan asked the Gundam SEED Pop idol.

Takeshi was also surprised to see Lacus, but instead of going over to check on her, he kept looking around the area. Because wherever Lacus went...

"Haro!" a mechanical voice sounded, and Takeshi felt something hit his head. A pink ball fell down, and Takeshi caught it, and saw an all-too-familiar pink mechanical ball.

...Lacus' favorite Haro, Mr. Pink.

Takeshi resisted the urge to punt the thing into the next Environmental Area. That wouldn't be polite to Lacus. And yeah, he did _**kinda**_ think Haros were cute, but he honestly preferred Celestial Being's Haros from _Gundam 00_.

"Pink-chan, there you are!" Lacus said, as the Haro jumped back towards Lacus. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry, sorry," the Haro said, flapping its 'ears'.

Lacus sighed as she looked at Jordan. "I'm fine, sorry about that," she said. "I was looking for Haro here, and... well I sorta got separated from my friends."

Jordan smiled. "It's alright," he said. "again, sorry for bumping into you... umm.."

"Oh! Right," Lacus said. "My name is Lacus, Lacus Clyne. May I ask what your name is?"

"Certainly," Jordan said. "My name's Jordan Tackett." He then pointed to Matthew. "And that's my brother, Matthew."

"My name's Takeshi," Takeshi added, deciding to refrain from mentioning his last name, because he was pretty sure that one of her friends also had the last name of Yamato-and he was surreptitiously keeping an eye out for that very same friend. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Clyne."

"Nice to meet you Miss Clyne, my name is Dennis Nieves-Diaz," Dennis said with a smile.

"Neeves-Diaz?" Clyne said in confusion.

Dennis sighed as once again someone pronounced one of his last names wrong. "It's _Nieves-_Diaz, N-i-e-v-e-s Diaz," he said. "Why does everyone get that wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lacus said, but Dennis waved it off. "Nah, its alright, everyone gets it wrong the first time, I guess," he said.

D.J. then introduced himself to the Pink Princess. "Name's Drew Joseph Cobb, but you can call me D.J. for short," he said and pointed his thumb at Daniel and Anko. "And this guy here is my older brother Daniel and his girlfriend Anko Mitarashi."

"Tom Johnston, pleasure to meet you ma'am," Tom said, with a grin.

"Arla Fett," Arla said, smiling. "Nice to meet you,"

Burianna stared at Lacus with wide eyes for a few moments, before she spoke. "B-Burianna Beru," she said, "N-Nice to meet you, Miss Clyne!"

"You alright, Burianna?" Jordan asked, wondering why his friend was stuttering a bit.

Burianna shook her head. "I-I'm fine!" She said, however in her mind she was thinking: _'Holy Kami, holy Kami it's Lacus Clyne! Lacus freaking Clyne! Burianna, whatever you do, don't faint or demand for an autograph!_'

Takeshi, however, had read countless Gundam SEED Fanfics where at least one of the OCs was a rabid fangirl of Lacus', and could spot the signs no matter how hard Buriana was trying to suppress them. _'Geez,'_ he thought. _'Rabid Fangirls are the same everywhere.'_

Lacus smiled. "It's nice to meet you all," she said, before she took in what they were wearing. "Oh! Are you from the True Mandalorians?"

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, we are," he said. "We came here with the Hokage to participate with the Council, to assure them that we're not here to fight them, but rather the Death Watch."

"I see," Lacus said. "I wish you luck on that, my Father believes that an alliance with your people may be the advantage we need in the war against the Death Watch."

"We hope so, too," Jordan said. "We've seen what the Death Watch have done here on this planet, and we intend to put a stop to it. Anyways, you need any help finding your friends?"

Once again, Lacus gave her famous peaceful smile. "No, usually they find me," she said, as she looked up into the sky.

Jordan looked up as well, and he thought he saw something flying and getting closer to them. _'Wait... is that...?'_ he thought, and his eyes widened as it got closer...

"Birdy!"

Arla blinked as something landed on her head, then found that peeking down from her hair was a small green and yellow robotic bird, which looked at her curiously. "Birdy?" The robot bird chirped again.

"The hell?" Arla asked, and Lacus giggled. "That's Birdy," she said. "He belongs to one of my friends!"

Takeshi's eyes widened a bit upon seeing the little robot bird, and then he started scanning the crowds around them, because wherever Birdy was...

"There you are, Lacus!"

...Kira Yamato was never far behind.

The group turned around, and to Jordan, D.J., and Tom's surprise, were none other than a Huli Kira Yamato, a Neko Athrun Zala, and a Neko Cagalli Yula Attha, running towards them.

"Kira! Athrun! Cagalli!" Lacus shouted out, waving her hand. "There you three are!"

"Lacus, you shouldn't run off like that," Athrun said, panting from running. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry," Lacus said. "But I had to find Pink-chan, she just ran away on me!"

"Sorry, Sorry!" The Pink Haro repeated, hopping on and off Lacus's shoulder.

Takeshi was shocked at seeing all four of his favorite SEED characters together in person. He wasn't quite a rabid fanboy, but Kira was one of his favorite Gundam Pilots-it was part of the reason he'd picked Yamato as the last name of his Internet Alias, which had become his actual name here in the Star Wars Universe. He liked Lacus because, well, she and Kira just looked perfect together, and Athrun and Cagalli were good pilots in their own right. The connections they shared with Kira were just bonuses.

Kira sighed. "Just try to be more careful, alright?" he asked, before he finally noticed the others with her. "Who are they?"

"Oh, they're some people I just ran into a minute ago," Lacus said. "They're from the True Mandalorians!"

Kira and the others blinked in surprise as they looked at the Mandalorians. "So you're the guys everyone's been talking about?" Athrun asked, as he observed the individuals before them.

Jordan nodded at that. "Yeah, that's us. Name's Jordan by the way, and this my bro, Matthew," he said, as he and the others once again introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you," Cagalli said. "Nice to know we're not the only ones fighting the Death Watch, I've heard you've been causing a lot of trouble for them ever since you arrived."

"Just doing our Job, ma'am," Jordan said with a shrug.

"And even though I'm fresh out of training and only arrived recently, I'll do my best to help out, as well," Takeshi added.

"As long as you fight the Death Watch and their allies, I say you're friends of ours," Athrun said with a smile. "My name's Athrun Zala."

"Cagalli Yula Attha," Cagalli said, with a smile of her own.

"Kira Yamato, great to meet you," Kira said.

Takeshi nodded to each of them, glad that he was keeping his last name hidden from them-revealing that he and Kira had the same last name would have caused unneeded questions.

"Nice to meet you all," he said. He then had a bit of an idea. "Out of curiosity, are any of you pilots?"

The four Tridenius Natives blinked at that.

"Yes, we are," Kira said. "Well, the three of us are, anyway."

"Well, Jordan here told me about a project that he was working on that will change the face of warfare as we know it, and apparently pilots will be the ones most affected by this change!" Takeshi replied, before thinking to himself, _'Let's see what they think about Mobile Suits, shall we?'_

"What Project is that?" Athrun asked, a bit interested.

Jordan grinned as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a datapad. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said, "I present to you the new face of warfare for the Mandalorians, and Tridenius: The Mobile Suit."

He pressed a button, and three holographic images of a GiNN, CGUE and Patriot appeared, surprising the SEED Characters. "The heck are those?" Cagalli asked.

"The Mobile Suit is an 18 Meter tall mechanical machine, unlike a Droid, which are automated, these Mobile Suits require living pilots. Ten Prototypes have already been built, and tested. They are more maneuverable, versatile, and deadly than _any _unit used by the Death Watch or their allies."

The Images then showed the Mobile Suits during their test run from a week ago, against the Droid Fighters and each other. To say the others were shocked was an understatement as their eyes were wide seeing them in action.

"Amazing!" Kira said in awe. "They're just dominating the droids at every turn!"

Jordan smiled at that. "Yup! But unless we can get some proper facilities to build more of these, we're stuck with just ten. Some engineers up in asteroid base where what's left of you fleet resides think they can convert some of their Starfighter production lines to Mobile Suit Production lines, but even still, building these things are going to be difficult." Jordan sighed. "I'm hoping that after we finalize the alliance between us and Tridenius, we can share some of your own facilities to develop more at an increased pace, not to mention help us finish the designs of several other MS units we've got in the planning stages, like a few Land-Warfare types, aerial combat types and even aquatic combat types."

The three were surprised by this, and Kira decided to ask.

"Can you let us pilot these machines?" he asked.

Jordan smiled. "Of course," he said. "Lloyd called me earlier today and said that they managed to roll out a few GiNN's and Patriot's today... though if you're interested, I could use pilots for a new MS Project I'm working on, the G-Project." The Data Pad's image then switched to several other Mobile Suits, only they looked similar to the Patriots, only with different heads with two 'eyes' and a V-shaped Head Crest.

Takeshi mentally smiled. He recognized those machines, and knew that Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli would be good choices for them. He was also looking forward to meeting Lloyd himself, because he had his own Gundam to design.

"What is that?" Kira asked.

"It's what I hope to become the epitome of Mobile Suits," Jordan said, grinning. "These are GUNDAM's."

"Gun-dams?" Cagalli asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's that?"

"It's an acronym, for 'General Unilateral Neuro-link, Dispersive Automatic Maneuver, G-U-N-D-A-M.'" he said. "These are going to be the Prototypes for further advancing other Mobile Units, they will have the best weapons, armor and equipment in them. It's my intention that these Gundam's will become key to liberating your planet, and ending the Mandalorian Civil War."

"Despite the fact that the galaxy is so advanced, we still make weapons of war to wipe each other out," Dennis said sadly.

"You can be way too dark sometimes, Dennis," Jordan said with a shrug. "Mandalorians as a whole are no strangers to war, Dennis. Right now, all us True Mandalorians can do is provide weapons which will bring the war to a quicker end, possibly with less bloodshed."

"Yeah, you're right," Dennis said. "Might as well focus all of my bottled up hatred and anger on the Death Watch."

Jordan blinked. "Wait a minute," he said, a bit confused. "We've been friends since middle school and I don't think I ever seen you mad _at all_."

"Oh you have, don't you remember what I did to that soldier when we liberated that camp?" Dennis asked. "Gotta say I really enjoyed it doing it on bastards like him. I especially liked what D.J. did to that other soldier, taking away his armor."

D.J. smirked. "Bastard had it coming," he said.

"But seeing him in pain and his scream of agony was so pleasant. That's why I am going all out on Death Watch not just for that but they have to pay for what they've done to the people here." He then paused for a moment. "Wonder if Jaster will allow me to torture any captured Death Watch for interrogation."

The group stared at Dennis with concern, however Anko was just grinning and nodding her head in agreement. "Uhh... Dennis?" Jordan asked. "Are you... alright?"

"What? So I have a sadistic side, big deal!" Dennis said. "It's Death Watch, they deserve it for what they've done." Dennis's eyes narrowed at Jordan's. "Or are you all forgetting all the children we buried from their camps and Danzo's warehouse, and what that bastard did to Hinode?"

"I haven't," Jordan said, narrowing his eyes right back at him. "Hinode-chan is a living reminder of everything that Danzo and the Death Watch have done. I hate them, but I'm not stupid enough to believe all Death Watch are the same, Kovina is proof since she's given us a wealth of info on Death Watch operations when she defected, not to mention she helped us stop the bombing of Konoha."

"They may deserve it, Dennis," Takeshi said, "but you need to be careful. Where do you draw the line? I know you hate the Death Watch for all they've done, but if you resort to methods such as torture and take pleasure in their suffering, you'll end up becoming _**just like them**_. Do you really want that?"

Dennis sighed. "I don't know anymore, but I can't forgive them," he said, shaking his head. "If you were there, and you saw it with your own eyes, you might not think that." He then stared at Takeshi. "But I do believe this, the Death Watch has to be destroyed or else more planets will suffer what Tridenius had to endure... I am such a fucking hypocrite." Dennis said and started to laugh weakly.

The group stared at Dennis as he laughed more.

"Six months ago I hated war with a passion, yet here I am, in a war with a desire to kill my enemies."

"War does tend to change people," Athrun admitted with a nod. "We know that better than anyone."

However, before anyone else could say a word, another new voice shouted out, "Lacus! Why are you staying here, we've got work to do!"

The group turned and Dennis gasped at who he was. It was a Huli version of Dell Honne! He was wearing a lab coat with a dark shirt over it along with a dark grey tie. He had a cigarette on his mouth and was carrying a laptop. He wasn't wearing the headphones that was common with both vocaloids and fan made vocaloids.

"Oh, sorry, Dell. I accidently bumped into this group." Lacus said, turning to Dennis. "This is my friend Dell Honne, he is one of Tridenius' top scientists, but he is helping me with my next concert," Lacus said

Dell glanced at Jordan and their group. "I am guessing you're the Mandos the council is seeing."

"Yep," Dennis said.

"Hey, Dell, why don't you go back to the workshop," Lacus said. "I am sure Tei and Saiko need some help. I'll stay with these guys for a while."

Dell sighed and turned around.

"Just don't take your damn time with it!" he said, before he turned and walked away.

"Well, he seemed nice," Jordan said sarcastically.

"Don't mind him." Lacus said, "He may seem grumpy a lot, but he is a nice guy. He just loves working a lot so I take him outside so he doesn't work himself to death."

Dennis couldn't help but wonder when he heard the names Tei and Saiko so he had to ask if they were what he thought they were.

"You mentioned two other people who Dell could help." Dennis said

"Oh yeah. Tei Sukone and Psychotic Saiko," she answered. "They along with Dell are the top three scientists of the Land of Iron. Saiko has an IQ of over 300... but he is kinda crazy, which's the reason we call him Psychotic Saiko."

"Sounds like my kinda of guy!" Tom said, with a grin.

"Then there's Tei. She is only 19 and a recent graduate, yet she's already solved so many problems with her engineering skills. Rumor has it she is a lost child from the Uchiha clan who was then raised by some passing travelers. It would explain her Sharingan and the huge amount of Chakra."

Both Dennis and Jordan were speechless when they heard the infamous/famous yandere was here.

"Umm, does she have a boyfriend?" Dennis asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Her boyfriend is Len Kagamine. They are a happy couple. Why do you ask?"

Both Jordan and Dennis sighed in relief which caused the others to look at them with wtf looks.

"Just curious," Dennis said. "So, you guys have any friends who are pilots, who would be interested in Mobile Suits?"

Athrun nodded. "Yes, I know a few who would be interested," he said. "My team have been looking for something more up to date to pilot, these Mobile Suits may be just what they need."

Jordan smiled at that. "That's good. The more pilots the better," he said.

"How about any of the other nations here on Tridenius?" Takeshi asked. "Do you know of anyone from them who would be interested in Mobile Suits? It would probably be best if every nation here had them, to prevent any shifts in the balance of power."

Kira nodded. "Makes sense," he said. "I think I know a few pilots from other nations who would be interested, especially Amestris, the Europan nations, and _Britannia._" Kira rolled his eyes at the mention of Britannia, Cagalli scowled a bit, while Athrun just narrowed his eyes a bit.

Jordan rose his own eyebrow at that. "I take it Britannia isn't the most trustworthy nation, then?" he asked.

"You have _no _idea," Cagalli said. "Three years before the Death Watch showed up, most of Tridenius was at war with Britannia, and their allies in the Imperial Alliance. The Zodiac Alliance, the Europan Federation, and Amestris had to become allies just to be able to hold them off from advancing their territory more, since Britannia alone already had 1/4th of the planet under their control. We signed a truce with them a while ago, not too long before the Death Watch showed up, but knowing the 'Emperor', he'd probably jump at a time to start the Tridenius Wars all over again if the Death Watch wasn't around."

Internally, Jordan sighed and cursed. '_Damn... so Charles _is _here,_' he thought, '_God, if you really do exist, _please _don't let the Geass Order exist as well..._'

"So," Takeshi said, "if there was any one nation that should _**not**_ get Mobile Suits, that nation would be Britannia?"

Cagalli sighed. "If it were mine and my Father's choice, we would be doing everything in our power to keep weapons like those away from them," she said. "But unfortunately, Britannia will be demanding to get these suits the moment they see them in action. If we don't share the knowledge with them, they may split from our alliance against the Death Watch. I hate to admit it, but Britannia has a very strong military, and have had the largest amounts of success fighting the Death Watch, along with the other larger powers like the Zodiac Alliance, the Federation, Amestris, and the Imperial Alliance."

Jordan sighed. "Well, the best thing we can do is keep a close eye on Britannia, and when the war is over, we just might have to limit the amount of mobile suits our respective nations can produce."

"That's about the best we can do for now," Takeshi said in reply. "However, I am curious about something else. The military forces for the Elemental Nations are predominantly Shinobi, right? What about the other nations? What are their militaires made up of?" _'I hope that the Imperial Alliance doesn't have any Valkyria-or if they do, that they only have small numbers of them,'_ he thought to himself. _'Ol' Chucky having Geass would be bad, as well.'_

"Well, the Elemental Nations, as you said, focus on Shinobi and Samurai Soldiers," Athrun began to explain, "With a few non-shinobi or non-samurai fighting in smaller resistance cells, militias and defense forces. Most of the other nations use standard militaries, including armies, navies, and aviation forces."

"However," Lacus continued, "each nation also has their own 'special' groups of soldiers. The Elemental Nations have their Shinobi and Samurai, Amestris have their State Alchemists-" Jordan and several of the others mentally cursed on hearing that, "-the Zodiac Alliance has their FAITH Special Forces, Britannia has their Knights of the Round, as well as their 'Loyalist' Forces. And finally, the Europan Nations have the Valkyrian Knights,"

'_Oh, slag...'_ Takeshi thought, before asking, "What's... a Valkyrian Knight?" he asked, though he felt like he already knew the answer.

"They are men and women who are believed to be descendants of the Valkyrians." Kira said, "We don't know much about them, the Valkyrians are just an ancient sentient race who lived here on Tridenius, before vanishing thousands of years ago. All that they left were their ruins, most of which could be found on the Europan Continent, and Ragnite, a powerful mineral which has served as one of our primary fuel sources for years now. Despite how we've recently begun using alternate forms of energy, Ragnite has proven to be superior to any of them combined."

"Anyways, the Valkyrian Knights are known to have extremely strong powers," Athrun said, "but they are very, very few in numbers, the last I've heard there have been only 20 accounts of anyone awakening to the powers of the Valkyrians in the last century. But the few that do exist have been a great help holding off the Death Watch and their allies."

'_Phew,'_ Takeshi thought. _'Valkyria are still rather few in number, even if they do exist, and they've been proving effective against the Death Watch. Only one real thing to ask now.' _"Do you know the names of any current Valkyrian Knights?" he asked. "It might be interesting to meet one."

Cagalli thought about it. "Well, I know that there are four in Europa as of now, but I only know the name of one. Selvaria Bles, she's the second in command for Crown Prince Maximilian of the Imperial Alliance."

Takeshi inwardly swore. _'Frak,'_ he thought. _'Maxie's here, too. Selvaria being here is probably a good thing, as long as either she isn't as devoted to Maxie as she was in VC1 or Maxie is less power-hungry and more sane than he was in VC1. I hope that Alicia and Aliasse are here, too. And hopefully Maxie and Chucky are not Hardliners, or else things might get a bit rough.'_

"Aside from all of them, a few smaller nations like the Orb Union and the Fiore Kingdom have their own militaries and 'special' forces," Kira said. "It's thanks to our combined strength that we've been able to hold off against the Death Watch, yet a lot of the planet has been claimed by the Death Watch. There isn't a single nation that hasn't been attacked at least once."

Jordan nodded, but the mention of the Fiore Kingdom made him and the others think. _'Could that be the nation Fairy Tail is from?'_ he thought. _'Wouldn't surprise me... I wonder if I'll meet Natsu here?'_

'_Man, Anime nations and people are popping up all over the place!'_ Takeshi thought. _'What's next? Sacred Blacksmith? Record of Agarest War?'_

Tom let out a subtle yawn as he chanced a look around, he wasn't bored with the conversation, it was just the fact that despite his best efforts he wasn't able to get an in-flight drink on the shuttle ride in, something about being sober enough to not embarrass them. _'Meh, Jaster was probably talking about Jordan and the others,'_ he concluded as he started looking for a bar. "Ah, bars, a little slice of home in a galaxy far, far away."

Jordan rose an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" he asked the Canadian.

"To find someplace to get a drink!" Tom shouted back. "See you guys later!" And with that, he walked away.

D.J and Dennis sighed as they shook their heads. "Drunken Canadian..." both muttered in unison.

"Well anyways, we need to get going before Dell sends out a search party," Lacus said, before reaching into a pocket. "But...if you have the time, you are invited to my concert! Its going to start later today!" She pulled out a handful of tickets to the group.

Jordan smiled as he took them. "I think we might be able to show up," he said. "Looking forward to seeing it!"

"Indeed," Takeshi added. "I look forward to hearing what the songs are like in Tridenius as opposed to back home."

With that said, the others said their goodbyes as Lacus, Kira, Athrun and Cagalli left them.

"Well, that was interesting," Matthew said. "So, what should we do now?"

"I'm going to look around with Daniel-kun!" Anko said, as she grabbed Daniel by the wrist and began dragging him with her. "See you guys later!"

D.J. looked at the sight and chuckled. "Good luck bro!" he shouted. "Anyways, I should find Tom, make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble out here."

"I'll go with ya," Takeshi said, as he began to follow D.J. "See you guys later."

"I'm gonna look around by myself," Dennis said with a shrug. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

As the others went their separate ways, all that were left were Jordan, Matthew, Arla and Burianna. "Well, let's get looking," Jordan said. "I'm gonna see if I can find a souvenir for Hinode I can give her when we leave."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Tom**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Tom grinned as he spotted a bar sitting right on a street corner straight ahead. "Ah, finally, my slice of heaven," he murmured to himself as he walked into the bar and swept his eyes over the interior, it looked like a classic sports bar from back home save instead of say Hockey or American Football memorabilia there was various things from the shinobi and samurai who passed through the bar, an old Uzushio flack jacket here, an Iwa Missing Nin headband there, and such.

Tom ignored the suspicious looks the patrons were sending him as he stood to the bar and took a seat. "Two fingers of whiskey on the rocks please," he requested to the bartender, who nodded and got him his order.

He frowned in thought as he sipped on his drink slowly, enjoying the slow burn of the alcohol. '_I doubt the Death Watch will just ignore this meeting..._' he thought to himself. '_They will have moles in the Tridenius Council._' He let out a depressed sigh. '_Why didn't Jaster let me bring the MJOLNIR, dammit? I know these people are proud and bullheaded about their abilities to defend themselves, but to make me not bring my most effective tool just weakens all of us..._'

By that time he got the drinks he ordered, he picked up a glass and looked at it for a moment before he drank his first glass. "Ahhh, that's the stuff..." he muttered. "Thank god the alcohol is never different...no matter what City, planet or galaxy it is."

"Gotta agree with you there," a voice said, causing Tom to raise an eyebrow as he saw someone take a seat next to him. "You're one of those True Mandalorians, right?"

Tom looked over to his new neighbour and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight of a Huli Gildarts from Fairy Tail sitting next to him. He took a sip from his drink in order to keep his surprise from showing as he gathered himself before replying. "Yeah, I'm Tom Johnston," He introduced with a grin as he raised his glass. "Nice to meet you."

"The name's Gildarts," The number one strongest wizard from Fairy Tail announced with pride and a wide grin of his own as he clinked his tankard against Tom's glass. "A pleasure to meet the man who humbled the Uchiha Clan!"

Tom stared at Gildarts. "How the hell did you hear about that?" he asked incredulously. "That happened not even a full 24 hours ago."

Gildarts grinned and pointed to a TV that had a news report on, showing a shaking footage of Fugaku's ass kicking with a lot of the scenes blacked out. "You're famous," he announced with a wide grin. "And very popular, a lot of the talk shows are claiming that the True Mandalorians are our best bet to survive."

Tom snorted as he sipped his drink, watching the news report as Fugaku launched his Katon technique. "I hope the politicians listen," he grunted, a slight frown flickering across his face as he made a sideways look at Gildarts. "Out of curiosity, have they prepared in case the Council has a mole in it?"

"A lot of people have," Gildarts said. "Especially after what happened with Danzo and the Konoha Elders, a lot of the nations are being extra careful looking for moles and sympathizers to the Death Watch." He grinned as he took another drink. "I'll say this though," he said. "You've got the support of a majority of the council, not to mention most of the Fiori Magic Guilds are more than willing to side with you if it means bringing this war to an end."

Tom sighed in obvious relief as he took another drink. "Good to hear," Tom admitted, looking up at the TV that had changed topics to show the aftermath of the brief battle in Konoha from the Death Watch's attempt at blowing the village up. "We need all the heavy hitters we can find, and with the shinobi we can hit them where it hurts and get the hell out of there before they realize what happened."

Gildarts looked at the young man next to him as he seemed to be running through a thousand different ideas at once. "You've got something planned, don't you?" He asked realizing the look in the man's eyes.

Tom looked over to Gildarts with a lazy smile. "Yes, yes I do... and the end results of this plan will not be seen for hundreds of years," He announced, his eyes shining. "That bitch'll never known what hit her," He paused, raising the glass to his lips. "Which reminds me, I need to set a base up in the Maw soon..."

Gildarts simply chuckled as he shook his head at his drinking companion. "Well, good luck to our future plans and endeavors, may they fuck our enemies over and get us alcohol by the barrels!" Gildarts shouted raising his tankard as the patrons shouted with him in agreement.

"And may the good gods of fortune and luck give us many a woman to keep our beds warm and our bodies warmer!" Tom shouted, getting laughter and cheers from the bar patrons.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Jordan**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jordan was with Matthew, Arla and Burianna as they moved through the streets of the Land of Iron. "This place reminds me of Cincinnati back home in a few ways," he said as they passed by a few shops. "Only a lot nicer."

"Yeah," Matt said. "So Jordan, what do you plan on getting Hinode?"

He shrugged. "I'll know when I see it," he said. "There has to be something here I can get for her..."

The four rounded another corner, however Jordan immediately stopped, his eyes grew wide and mouth slightly agape, while the others looked on at the scene before them in confusion, not even noticing Jordan's expressions.

"Come on! It's not that bad!"

"You scratched my automail!"

"It's just a scratch! Deal with it shorty!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Big Brother! Stop!"

Ahead of them, were five individuals who Jordan could recognize a mile away. A Huli version of Edward Elric, along with someone inside the same armor that Alphonse Elric used during the time he didn't have a body, who was holding him back from lashing out against the one who called him short.

The person in question is who made Jordan's eyes nearly pop out in disbelief. The first was a Huli man who looked to be in his late 20's or so, with spiky blue hair and crimson-colored eyes which were behind a pair of crazy looking scarlet-colored V-shaped sunglasses, and also had baggy black pants, had no shirt, and had a red cape with a flaming skull which was wearing a similar set of sunglasses. He was also wielding a ridiculously long katana sword.

'_Holy shit... holy mother of shit... it's... it's him!'_ Jordan thought, as he tried to maintain his composure, seeing who could only be described as his Number 1 Favorite Anime Character.

Kamina, the founder of team Dai-Gurren.

And who would be with Kamina? None other than his 'blood brother' Simon, who was also a Huli, and looked about as old as he was during the Anti-Spiral War arc, and a Neko Yoko Littner.

"Hey, chill out, squirt! Geesh, did ya mama abandon you or something?" Kamina said, only for Ed to get angrier.

"QUIT CALLING ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS OFF AND PUT 'EM ON YOUR DAMN HEAD!"

"Then try it," Kamina said. "If you say something, you gotta prove you can live up to it."

"Big bro, stop tormenting him," Simon said, sighing. "You're making a scene."

"Hey! I'm just trying to teach this kid not to explode over the smallest insults," he said, shrugging, as he looked up at Al. "I think he should take a page or two out of his 'little' brother's book."

Yoko sighed, shaking her head. "I think you could try to do it a different way Kamina," she said, before she looked to the left and saw the others standing there. "Guys, snap out of it, we've got company!"

Ed and Kamina, along with Alphonse and Simon, turned to see Jordan, Matthew, Arla and Burianna standing there. "Umm... are we interrupting something here?" Matthew asked.

Kamina shrugged. "Nah, we were just about done. Though I could've just bonked the little shrimp here on the head," he said, causing Ed to fume, and he was about to lunge at the Huli, only to be restrained by Al.

"Call me short, _ONE MORE TIME, _and I swear I will break you!" Ed shouted.

"Big Brother, don't! He doesn't really mean it!" Al said, trying to get his older brother to calm down.

"You really should go a bit easier on the kid," Jordan said, stepping towards Kamina, trying to keep himself under control for meeting one of his top anime idols. "He doesn't seem to like the S Word."

Kamina shrugged. "I'm trying to get this kid to not explode whenever someone calls him short," he said, before he turned to Jordan, raising an eyebrow as he lifted his Sunglasses. "Hey... aren't you those Mandalorian guys, the... New Mandalorians, right?"

"_True _Mandalorians," Jordan corrected. "The New Mandalorians are a bunch of neutral idiots, who think that as long as they don't have a military they won't be attacked. I hate them almost as much as I do the Death Watch."

"Either way, nice to finally meet one of ya!" Kamina shouted as he slapped Jordan's shoulder. "Name's Kamina! Founder and leader of the Dai-Gurren Brigade!"

"I'm Simon," Simon said with a nod. "I'm his Blood Brother."

"And I'm Yoko Littner," Yoko said, smiling as she patted Kamina's shoulder. "I'm this lug's girlfriend."

"Edward Elric," Ed said, though he was still glaring at Kamina.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, I'm his little brother," Al said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet y'all, as well," Jordan said. "I'm Jordan Tackett, this here is my Older Brother Matthew, Arla Fett, and Burianna Beru."

Kamina gave a quick salute in greeting. "Nice to meet ya!" he said. "I'm guessing you're here for the big meeting too, huh?"

"That's right," Jordan answered. "We're hoping that, after officially introducing ourselves to all of your leaders, we might be able to provide more support for one another to kick the Death Watch off of your planet. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?"

Kamina grinned. "I like ya already kid!" he said. "And I agree with ya! Together, we'll punch those idiots off of our homes, and then we can get on to space!" He then dramatically pointed his finger into the air, in the way Jordan or any other Gurren Lagann fan would recognize. "Our future lies above, in space! While most people here would just stay around safe and secure on Trindenius, Team Dai-Gurren has no fear of what could be out there! We won't stop until we've explored every planet and star out there! We tried to stay isolated from the galaxy before, and look what happened when the Death Watch showed up? Now things will change, and we can finally drill through into the heavens!"

'_This guy comes up with epic speeches on the spot, doesn't he?'_ Jordan thought. _'It's Kamina alright!'_

Although Matt didn't watch as much Gurren Lagann as his brother, he still couldn't help but smile.

"Got that right," he said. "I wish we had more people like you, back on our planet."

"The Mandalorian home world?" Simon asked, but Jordan shook his head.

"Nah, the planet me, my bro and most of our friends are from," he said. "Seven months ago we were taken away from our home, and had to escape a Death Watch prison. Jaster and the True Mandalorians helped us escape. We don't know how to return home, since our home planet isn't on any modern star charts, mostly due to the fact our technology hasn't reached the point where we can use Hyperspace. So we can't go home."

"It bothered us a bit at first," Matt continued. "but we got use to it, besides, working with Jaster and the True Mandalorians has been a real experience. We're actually doing what we can to make a difference in the galaxy as a whole if we can put a stop to the Death Watch, once and for all."

Yoko smiled at that. "Well it's a good thing you're here, then," she said. "I've heard you and your people have been busy in the Elemental Nations ever since you arrived."

"Well, that's our motto of Team Fortress," Jordan said. "There Ain't no rest for the wicked."

Kamina chuckled. "Now _that _is a good Motto!" he said. "I think we're gonna be getting along just fine kid!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With D.J. and Takeshi**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"I wonder if we can find a weapons shop around here. See what kinds of swords or blasters they have," D.J. said as he and Takeshi were walking down a random street, while getting curious looks, along with a few glares, from the locals.

Takeshi sighed at his online friend's love for weapons.

"Geesh, aren't you a weapons nut?" he said. "You're just like Tenten! I mean, yeah, I like swords quite a bit, to the point where I design my preferred mecha around Sword Combat, but I don't collect weapons like you seem to do."

D.J. shrugged. "What can I say, I just like collecting weapons and armor!" he said.

Takeshi was about to make another remark, but the two stopped when they heard a series of shouting.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"You bumped into me, Ice Breath!"

"What did you just call me, Sparky!"

The two blinked at that.

"What the fuck?" D.J. said as they looked in the direction of the arguing. As soon as they saw who it was, their eyes widened.

Near one of the market stands were a group of four people, each who D.J recognized as a Huli Natsu Dragneel, a Neko Grey Fullbuster, a Neko Lucy Heartfilia, and a Huli Erza Scarlet, Grey and Natsu were head-to-head glaring at one another, with no one other than the blue flying cat 'Happy' floating over Natsu's head.

Takeshi only recognized Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, having only seen the first episode of Fairy Tail, but he was still surprised. _'I was kind of expecting it after hearing about Fiore, but it's still surprising,'_ he thought. _'I wonder if we're going to see any characters from Sacred Blacksmith or Record of Agarest War, either here on Tridenius or elsewhere in the galaxy?'_

"You wanna go right now?" Natsu shouted, as flames erupted around his hands.

"Bring it on, flameboy!" Grey shouted back, as blocks of ice seemed to emerge from his own hands.

"Natsu, Gray, are you two getting along?" Erza asked as she looked over her shoulder in a semi-threatening manner.

The fighting pair froze before seemingly automatically their arms went around each other's shoulders as forced grins were put onto their faces and they started to, of all things, dance "Never better, Erza!" Gray shouted nervously.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled in a very odd manner as passersby stared at the pair before shaking their heads.

"Aye!" the flying cat said, floating over them, while Lucy to the side just sighed and facepalmed.

"You guys..." she muttered. "Can't you go one day without fighting?"

"We're not fighting! Not at all!" Natsu said, still dancing with Grey with a forced smile.

"That's right! We're friends!" Grey said as well.

Takeshi sweatdropped. _'That lady sure is scary, to break up a fight like that and get Natsu and whoever the other guy is to act as if they're friends,'_ he thought.

D.J. could only sigh as he watched the spectacle in front of him.

'_Man, talk about a couple of morons,' _he thought as he watched the two dance before glancing at Erza. _'And Erza is still the same Tsundere all Fairy Tail fans know and love,' _

"Do any of you know where Gildarts went to?" He heard Erza ask the group as she looked through the crowd trying to pin down one of the most powerful mages of the guild, second only to the current Guild Master. "The Master wanted him with him as he went to the council meeting."

"I think he said something about getting a drink," Lucy said with a shrug before she sighed. "You know Gildarts, Erza."

Erza said nothing before she looked around, and her eyes fell upon Takeshi and D.J. "We have company," she said.

The others looked to where she was talking about and spotted the two heading in their direction.

"Yo!" said D.J. "I hope we're not interrupting anything." Takeshi just made a friendly wave, not really having anything to say at the moment.

"Not at all," Lucy said as she observed the two before them. "Are you two members of the True Mandalorians?"

"Yup," D.J. said. "D.J. Cobb, at your service." He then pointed to Takeshi. "And that's Takeshi, he's sort of a new recruit."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Takeshi said.

Grey and the other members of Fairy Tail nodded in greeting as well.

"Nice to meet ya!" he said. "We've been hearing stories about you guys,"

D.J. and Takeshi blinked at that.

"Serious?" the former asked.

"Yeah, you and your comrades are all over the news!" Erza said with a smile. "Liberating Death Watch Camps, rescuing the former Yondaime Hokage and his wife who had long been presumed dead, exposing Danzo, ROOT, and the Konoha Elders, reuniting us with our space forces, saving Konoha itself from being destroyed, and how one of you humbled the Uchiha Clan not 24 hours ago."

"Yeah! I've been wanting to meet you people ever since I heard about ya!" Natsu shouted, grinning. "I've been itching to get a fight from you! Especially from that one guy who killed Fugaku in the green armor!"

"You mean Tom?" D.J. asked. "Well, you're more than welcome to challenge him... assuming you can find him. Though I suggest looking around the bars and anywhere else you can find alcohol."

"Perfect!" Natsu shouted as he prepared to rush off. "I gotta-ACK!" Before he could run off, Erza grabbed him by the scarf. "Natsu, now isn't the time," she said, before turning to D.J. "Out of personal curiosity, what do the True Mandalorians hope to accomplish in the meeting?"

D.J. shrugged. "We just want to establish alliances with the other factions of Tridenius," he said. "If we want the Death Watch off of your world, or if we ever want this war to come to an end at all, we all need to work together. We need to prove to your council that we are _not _your enemies, and we are all seeking the same goal: The destruction of the Death Watch."

The Fairy Tail Guild members eyes widen a bit in awe at D.J.'s words.

"Well, you got a lot of minds to convince of what you say is true," Lucy said, but then sighed. "Especially the Hardliners, like General Damon," she said the name in distaste.

D.J. blinked at that name. _'Damon!? That pompous Aristocratic asshole is here!?'_ He then internally sighed '_Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic._'

Takeshi also blinked a bit, but he wasn't quite as surprised. _'When I heard that Maxie was here, I kinda guessed that Damon would be, too,'_ he thought. _'Now that I've confirmed it, I hope he gets his butt kicked!'_

"However," Grey said. "as of now, you have the respect of a lot of nations here." He smiled a bit. "A lot of the Fiori Magic Guilds are willing to give you aid, not to mention there are rumors that the Princess of the Principality of Gallia may ask you for aid in fighting the Death Watch forces off of their land, and there's also the Orb Union, though most of the time they're neutral, the chief representative has publicly claimed that he is willing to aid the True Mandalorians however he and the Orb Union can. And, even though they're still unsure, the Zodiac Alliance and Amestris are willing to see you as allies."

Takeshi smiled at that. "Well that's good news at the very least," he said.

D.J. nodded in agreement. "Yep, but the way you said this 'General' Damon's name," he said the rank with sarcasm, "I'm trusting he's not very popular."

Erza sighed in exasperation at that. "You have NO idea," she said. "He's one of the top Generals of the Principality of Gallia, he's arrogant and an aristocratic asshole. He thinks Gallia can fight the Death Watch off of their land all on their own, despite the fact that he accepts help from the Europan Federation."

"But don't let that guy destroy your opinion of Gallia," Lucy said. "Gallia is a strong and peaceful nation, mostly thanks to their Ragnite Mines, and their Princess is extremely kind. The only problem I can think of for Gallia, or any Europan Nation for that matter, is their hate for the Darcsens."

"The who?" D.J. asked, knowing who they were but decided to play along.

"Darcsens are people native to Europa, usually people who have blueish black hair," Grey answered. "The history tells of a 'Darcsen Calamity' in which this race devastated the continent until the Valkyrur defeated them in the War of the Valkyrur many years ago. For their crimes of senseless destruction, the Darcsens were stripped of their last names and chased from their jobs and property, and remain the target of hatred and persecution." He shook his head. "It's all stupid if ya ask me-that all happened a LONG time ago, anyone who lived during that time is long dead, and I personally believe the Europans should just forgive and forget."

Takeshi nodded. It sounded very much like the 'official tales' of the Darcsen Calamity from Valkyria Chronicles, which made a lot of sense. "Very true," he said. "And besides, there's always a chance that the history books are incorrect. A common saying back home is 'History is written by the victors.' The meaning is rather obvious-in a war, the ones who win it are typically the ones whose point of view is recorded in history. Who knows, it's possible that the Valkyrur were the aggressors, but pinned the blame for their actions on the Darcsens." That was certainly the case in Valkyria Chronicles, after all.

Erza, Lucy, Grey, and Natsu all blinked when he said that. "Huh..." Lucy said. "I don't think anyone's ever thought about it like that..."

"Yeah, though a lot of people probably won't want to hear that, even if it was true," Erza speculated. "There are some people in Europa who Worship the Valkyrur as Gods."

"And even entertaining the thought that the people they worship aren't quite as 'holy' as they thought would be anathema to them," Takeshi remarked with a nod. "Makes sense."

D.J. then spoke up, since he was curious about what the Darcsens are supposed to be in this universe. "So, what species are the Darcsens? Are they Huli? Neko? or Lycan?"

Grey tapped his chin in thought at that. "Hmm, from what I know, they're a subspecies of Neko," he said. "However, strangely enough they don't have the ears or tails of a Neko, or a Huli for that matter. Theirs look more wolf-like, like those of a Lycan."

"Even though the Lycans, Huli, and Neko are the three dominant species of the planet," Erza said, "it doesn't mean there are not other near-human species here, some examples would be the Akula, they're a Humanoid Shark-like species who are native to Kirigakure and places like it. One of the Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki, is one of them. There is also the Hebika, they're native to Otogakure. They're a snake-like people, an example of them would be Orochimaru." She then shivered. "The worst part about them is that freaky shape-shifting power they have... they can transform from a humanoid shape to a complete snake form."

D.J. had to suppress a shudder at that. _'Old Pedo Snake lips,' _he thought. _'So here he's _literally _a snake,' _

"Freaky," Takeshi said. "We've heard a bit about Orochimaru from Konoha-he sounds like a real piece of work-but I don't think his race ever came up in the discussions." Of course, he also heard about Orochimaru from the Naruto anime and all the different Naruto fanfics he'd read, and 'real piece of work' actually seemed like an understatement.

"Not surprising," Lucy said. "Orochimaru's Species have been known for being deceitful, and hungry for power and knowledge. Most of his species had left Tridenius many years ago, though some can still be found in Otogakure, probably working with the Death Watch."

"Damn..." D.J. said. "So, besides Europa, how are the Darcsens treated in the other nations?"

Erza smiled at that. "Truthfully, they're treated like any other normal person," she said. "In fact, I'm friends with one, her name is Imca."

"Interesting," Takeshi said. "I hope we can meet her sometime. Right now, though, I have another question about the Europan governments in general. Are there any notable Hardliners among any of the three Europan governments aside from Damon that we need to keep an eye on? And who should we keep an eye out for as a potential ally among their governments?" He needed to know just how much of a problem Maxie would be, to see if they needed to take drastic measures to get Selvaria away from him. He was also curious as to where the Gassenarls from VC2 stood in this situation.

"Well, Gallia is ruled by House Randgriz, and its current head Princess Cordelia Gi Randgriz," Grey said. "But... as kind-hearted as she is, she lacks somewhat in self-confidence, and Maurits Von Borg, her regent, has been calling most of the shots for Gallia, including some backroom dealings with the Europan Federation. Then there's House Gassenarl, they've been trying to take control of Gallia from house Randgriz for ages, and they've been using the war as an excuse."

"When it comes to the Empire, you should be careful with almost everyone from them," Lucy said, "Especially when it comes to the Crown Prince, Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave, and his commanders of the Drei Stern. Though with the exception of General Radi Jaeger, the other members are merciless enemies. Not to mention Emperor Tripitz Gaius Von Reginrave is about as power hungry as they come."

'_Even more power hungry than Palpatine?'_ Takeshi thought to himself. _'That would take some doing.'_

"More than once the Imperial Alliance and their allies in Britannia have tried to take over the planet," Erza said, with narrowed eyes. "Several of which they had attempted to take my homeland in Fiori."

"Anyways," Lucy continued, "when it comes to the Europan Federation, you can say they're... mixed. They're the only Democratic power in Europa, but there are a lot of bureaucrats in their government and would be more than happy to trigger another war with the Imperial Alliance to get their Ragnite."

"Bureaucrats are everywhere, Miss," Takeshi replied. "The Galactic Republic, the largest government in the galaxy, is also a Democracy, and it is chock full of Bureaucrats."

As he was saying this, he thought to himself, _'Well, looks like we'll have some of the standard Valkyria Chronicles bad guys. Hopefully we can convince Selvaria and Jaeger to defect from Maxie and join us. And I also hope that we have Squad 7 and maybe Class G on our side.'_

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, ain't that the truth," she said. "I know that first hand from my Father... anyways what are you two doing here?"

D.J. shrugged. "Just looking around, actually," he said. "See what the Land of Iron has to offer, I'm actually hoping to find a weapon shop somewhere and see if these guys have any interesting blades available." He then looked at his watch. "Though we may have to find the others soon, not too long ago we ran into Lacus Clyne and she gave us all tickets to her concert today."

"YOU MET LACUS CLYNE!?" Both Lucy and, surprisingly, Erza shouted, while Grey and Natsu just sighed in annoyance.

Takeshi rolled his eyes. Was every girl on Tridenius a Rabid Fangirl of Lacus?

D.J. just sighed. "Yes, we met her," he said. "We'll probably be going to her concert since everyone seems to be talking about it around here."

"Plus, I'm curious as to how similar music is here to where I'm from," Takeshi added. "There's a few good songs I like to listen to that come from my home, and I'm definitely curious as to how similar it is." '_Not to mention that it would be a very good idea to be there in case the concert gets attacked,_' he added mentally to himself. '_Concerts with celebrities involved are like magnets to attacks from groups like the Death Watch or Akatsuki, or maybe even this world's equivalent of Blue Cosmos._'

"Hey, maybe we could all go together?" Lucy asked, causing Takeshi, D.J., and Erza to blink and look at her. "I mean, we're all going, right? Might as well do it together, ya know, get to know one another?"

"Sounds good to me," Takeshi replied. "What do you think, D.J.?"

D.J. seemed to think on that, before he shrugged. "Aw, what the hell? I've been so busy with my projects that I need to unwind a bit," he said.

Erza sighed before she smiled a bit. "Sure, why not?" she said. "We can meet outside the concert stadium in around..." she checked a watch on her wrist, "Three hours, the Concert begins an hour later so that gives us time to find seats. I also need to speak with my Guild's guild master as well before we head there."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Takeshi said, nodding. "See ya there, we should find our friends and let 'em know."

The others nodded and soon split up to do what they had to do before the concert.

Takeshi planned to go to the concert in full armor (maybe going without his helmet) and with his swords, just in case his hunch about an attack on the concert was right, and planned to advise the rest of the group to do the same.

He even planned to ask Jaster to place a few troops around the concert stadium to serve as extra insurance if something _**did**_ happen...

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Dennis**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Dennis walked through the market part inside a crowd. His mind elsewhere.

'_Taka and Jordan may be right but they have to suffer for their crimes! I cannot let them live for what they have done.'_

Dennis sighed and pulled out his datapad. He went to the pictures section. He picked one and enlarged then stared at it as he walked. It was a picture of a seventeen year old girl. She was caucasian and had short brown hair with eyes dark brown like Dennis. She had a purple t-shirt on but you couldn't tell the rest since it was mostly the head that could be seen. She was smiling. Dennis got a depressed look as he stared at the pic then he sighed sadly.

"Rosie..." he whispered, "I wish I could talk to you right now."

Dennis, not paying attention to his front, bumped into a woman who was coming in the opposite direction, causing her to drop some papers to the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry, ma'am," Dennis said as he helped the woman pick up the papers.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention, so it's my fault"

"Well me neither, so I am at fault, too," Dennis said as he finished picking up the papers.

When Dennis was going to hand the papers he was shocked at who it was. The woman was a Neko with long silver hair and had red eyes. She was wearing a white lab coat that was open which revealed the clothes she was wearing. She had a red skirt that had a red belt with a triangle design, and a short black shirt with red outlines along with black boots that was red on the bottom heels and a red line on the top part of the boot which went in a circle. She also had black arm warmers with red outlines.

"I am sorry I haven't introduced myself," the girl said. "My name is Tei Sukone."

"N-nice to meet you, my name's Dennis," he answered, a bit nervous and excited at meeting one the Yanderes from UTAU. "I'm with the True Mandalorians, Miss Clyne actually told us about you and the other scientists."

"Oh, you guys know Lacus?" Tei said with a surprised look.

"Well, we only just met her and a few others," he said while scratching the back of his head. "We're just exploring this place until the meeting is ready tomorrow. Lacus actually gave us a few tickets for her concert later today."

"Ah, thats cool," Tei said. "I was wondering what she was gonna do with those spares, say, I am on my break right now, wanna walk with me until I need to get back to work?"

Dennis shrugged. "Sure, thanks Miss Sukone."

Tei giggled a little.

"You can just call me Tei."

"Okay Tei."

They started walking away from the market and started walking toward different areas of the city.

"So Dennis, why do you call yourself and the other friendly mandos True Mandalorians?"

"Well Tei there are three factions of Mandalorians. New Mandalorians, Death Watch, then us."

"Huh. Never heard of the first one."

"It's mostly because you rarely see them outside of the Mandalorian homeworld, Mandalore"

"Can you explain each faction, even the Death Watch?"

"Sure, lets start with New Mandalorians, good thing it's me you're talking to instead of some of my friends since they hate them. See the Mandalorian race is a warrior race. One of the most famous and infamous races in the galaxy. The New Mandalorians are the current government of the planet. They strongly believe in nonviolence, pacifism, and neutrality which is the opposite of the race's history. Personally I like them and wish my homeworld's countries were a bit like them, but there's a problem with their ideals. They basically have no actual military because they believe that's too aggressive and will make them like the Death Watch, but they completely have it wrong."

"Huh. So what's Death Watch deal, and why are they doing these horrible things to my people and mining the hell out of the planet?"

Dennis breathed deeply and exhaled which caused Tei some concern.

"Death Watch believes that the government aka the New Mandalorians brings shame to the Mandos and they want to restore the old Mandalorian Empire. They will not stop and they will not show mercy to anyone who opposes them until they rule the entire galaxy. They are ruthless and have little to no honor. Tridenius just happened to have a lot of resources that they want, like us, but they don't ask they take. Your people to them are nothing but inexpensive slaves and they see you as nothing more as animals. We are the only ones who are fighting them or so we thought until we learned of your planet. Death Watch have alliances while the True Mandalorians have none but a few sympathisers. This meeting is very important, because if an alliance is formed we can get a better chance of destroying Death Watch once and for all...have you ever seen the camps?"

"You mean the slave camps? I heard about them, but I've never seen them."

"Here, take a look at this."

Dennis showed Tei the pictures of the camp that was liberated along with the several bodies found. Her face was filled with shock.

"H-how could they do this to people!?" Tei said.

"If we don't stop them, this is going to be a way of life under their rule in the galaxy," Dennis said in a serious tone, bordering with anger.

"My god."

Dennis took another breath to calm himself down.

"Then there's the True Mandalorians, which is us. Our leader Jaster wants to make the Mandalorians honorable warriors and Mercenaries, so atrocities like that don't happen anymore."

Dennis then went to a picture that had him, Blair, Jordan, and Hinode. Hinode was on top of Jordan with a very happy face which in turn Jordan was smiling. Dennis was there with his hand on Blair's head as she gave a shy smile. Both were wearing their armors and in background was the mountain of Konoha with the sun setting behind them. Both girls were wearing their Kimonos.

"That is a really nice picture, who are those three?"

"His name is Jordan and we've been friends since we were eleven. The Huli is his adopted daughter whose name is Hinode and the Neko is Blair."

"I get the idea what happened to Hinode's parents but what's up with Blair?"

Dennis's face became depressed and was silent.

"Me and her are very close but...I'd rather not talk about what happened to her."

"Oh...I am so sorry. Thanks for telling me this."

"Well, it's good to talk to someone about this."

"So, Dennis, if you don't mind me asking what is the name of your homeworld?"

"It's called Earth, though we don't know how to get back home."

"What do you mean?"

"You want me to tell you the whole story?"

Tei nodded.

"Okay, well..."

Dennis explained everything to Tei of what happened to him and his friends, which was shocking to Tei.

"So you're basically from an entirely different universe?"

"In a nutshell, my friends think it's some kind of destiny crap, but personally, I don't give a shit, I just wanna go home."

"Man, Saiko is going to seriously wanna hear this! Can I take you to the workshop if you don't mind?"

"Maybe some other time, I need to meet with the rest of my friends soon for the concert."

"Okay have fun, hope we meet soon." Tei said as she walked off, waving goodbye.

"Same here, bye" Dennis said as he did the same as Tei.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later that day**_

_**With the others**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

D.J. gave a sigh as he and the others were heading to the concert, after everyone agreed to go to the concert. "Erza said we'd meet them at the concert in a half hour from now," he said. "If we're gonna make it, we gotta hoof it."

"Right," Takeshi replied. "Alright, guys, make sure your weapons aren't visible, but within easy reach-we don't want to spook the civilians, but I've got a hunch we'll need to be ready for anything."

For his part, Takeshi was wearing his full armor set, carrying the helmet alongside him, with his swords strapped on his back as usual. They were fairly visible, but it was the only way they could be mounted on his Armor. He was definitely looking forward to making his Lightsabers-they'd be much easier to conceal. Luckily, his blaster was much easier to conceal within his armor, even though he felt more comfortable with the swords.

"Yeah, yeah, we are," Jaden said, he had left behind most of his heavy gear, however he concealed a DC-17 Hand-Blaster he modified with a scope, and a VibroKnife as well under his armor. "They probably won't let us in if we bring swords and rifles, we'll be lucky if we can carry in a hand blaster and a knife inside." He then glanced at Tom. "Not to mention if you were in MJOLNIR, they would _never _let us in..."

"I'm hopeful we can pass my blades off as part of my armor, then," Takeshi remarked. "And even if we can't, I'm still hopeful I'll be able to store them somewhere nearby where I can get to them quickly."

Tom snorted as he adjusted the strap that kept his daggers hidden in the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt before checking the ones in his loose pants and belt. "Just pray they don't pat us all down, especially considering I'm pretty much a walking cutlery set," He said, smirking slightly. "I swear, officer, I had _no _idea that those throwing daggers were there!"

"Shut it, man! You wanna get us caught?" D.J. said, while Tom chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry," he said and the group continued to the stadium. D.J. was still wearing his armor, and had his Katana on his back. He had a DT-12 blaster in his left boot, as well as hidden blades in his gauntlets.

The others, including Matthew, Arla, and Burianna, had similar loadouts, each carrying at the least a handblaster and/or a Knife hidden on their bodies. "I hope we don't have to use any of these..." Burianna said.

"As I have heard said several times back home, 'It is better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it,'" Takeshi replied. "I hope we don't have to use these, either, but I just have a hunch that it'll be better to have them with us than to leave them at the hotel."

"I agree with Takeshi on that," Arla said with a nod. "After what almost happened at Konoha, it wouldn't hurt to be partially prepared."

"Indeed," Takeshi remarked, having been briefed by Jordan on what had happened just before he arrived in the Star Wars Universe. "Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if some of the other people coming to this concert are taking similar precautions. I just hope Jaster took my suggestion of deploying a few squads around the stadium for security purposes."

"Three Mandalorian and four Konoha," Tom stated in an undertone. "That's what we submitted to the security, everyone else is probably doing the same thing as we are."

"Glad to hear it," Takeshi replied. "Hopefully the added security will prevent anything from happening, but it's still probably better to be prepared."

"Yeah," Jordan said before looking ahead. "Ah, we're here!" Up ahead was the massive outdoor stadium, which was already showing thousands of people going inside, turning in their tickets to find places to sit.

D.J looked through the mess of people, trying to find Erza and their group. Until finally he smiled as he caught a glimpse of Erza. "Hey! Erza! Over here!"

As Erza walked over, accompanied by Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Grey, and a few other members of Fairy Tail, Takeshi also looked through the crowd, seeing if he could find Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli anywhere. He had a feeling the three would be there, Kira especially, but the main question was whether they would be part of the main audience or watching from backstage.

"Gildarts," Tom greeted as the male redhead walked up to him. "You got dragged here as well?"

Gildarts chuckled in response to his newest drinking buddies question. "You could say that," He admitted, sparing a glance towards Cana. "What about you? Not a fan of Lacus, somehow?"

Tom shrugged in response. "Don't get me wrong, she has a good voice and great lyrics, but the style of music isn't my kind of thing to be honest, I prefer something that'll get my blood pumping," he informed with a smirk. "Either that or something that'll get the entire bar singing."

Gildarts laughed in agreement and caused Tom to stumble as he clapped the Canadian's back. "I'll drink to that!" he agreed. "Just wish they had drinks here."

Tom smirked as he pulled a rather large flask from underneath his shirt. "They may not be serving, but I am." He informed, getting a laugh from Gildarts as the top was removed.

"You might get lucky," Lucy said, shrugging. "Lacus isn't the only one performing, her entire band is gonna be here, too, not to mention they recently got a new member to their band."

"Who?" Jordan asked.

"Her name's Sheryl Nome," Lucy said, smiling. "She's one of the greatest singers since Lacus and her band!"

Takeshi overheard Lucy mentioning Sheryl's name, and had to fight to keep his eyes from widening. '_Sheryl's here, too?_' he thought. '_I'll need to see if I can spot Ranka or Alto, or any other characters from that show._' At the moment, though, he turned to Erza and asked, "Miss Erza, may I ask you a question?"

Erza looked at Takeshi and nodded. "Sure, what is it?" she asked. "And just call me Erza, please."

Takeshi nodded. "Erza, then," he said. "For some reason, I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen during this concert. Did any members of your group bring weapons, just in case?"

Natsu barked out a laugh. "Weapons? Ha! We don't _need _weapons!" He shouted as he collided his fists together as brief red circle with engravings in it appeared for a second, before they were soon surrounded by fire. Grey just smirked as he put his hands together as a similar light blue circle appeared with different images appeared as a icy cold mist emerged from his hands as two blocks of ice were formed in the shape of swords.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Show-offs..." she muttered before she brought out a ring of keys. "I'm a Celestial Wizard, so I can summon Celestial Spirits to fight for me, not to mention I still have this..." she gestured to a brown whip on her side. Erza herself simply smirked as she raised her own hands, and in flashes of light she drew two steel swords.

Takeshi nodded. "Good..." he replied. "I hope I'm wrong, and that nothing happens, but I still think we should be ready, just in case something _**does**_ happen."

"Yes, but let's hope nothing _does_ happen." Erza said as the group dispersed their respective techniques. "But let's not worry about that for now, we should hurry in before we lose all of the best seats!"

"Agreed," said D.J. "Man! I was never a big fan of huge crowds. 10 or 20 people is fine, but THIS many is too much!"

"I dunno," Tom said with a shrug as he looked around. "Easy to conceal yourself in a crowd, and if you know what to look for, it's easy to spot those that are _trying _to blend in."

"Just like Assassins Creed," Jordan said. "But that aside, Erza's right, let's hurry before the crowds get crazy!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Later, Concert Stadium**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

It took them a miracle, but the group had managed to find a set of seats which put them all together, and better yet the seats themselves were close enough to the stage itself so they had a decent view of the concert itself. The Stage itself was fairly dark, and the curtains were lowered so it was impossible to see what was going on.

"Y'know, this kinda reminds me of going to see the movies," Tom announced with a musing look on his face. "All that's missing is popcorn encrusted floor and random movie trivia that very few people care about."

"So true," Takeshi replied. "I used to go see movies in the theater a lot when I was younger, and I know _**exactly**_ what you're talking about, Tom."

"Yeah, same here," Jordan said, as he was typing away in his Datapad.

"What'cha working on, Jordan-kun?" Burianna asked, looking at the Datapad.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Jordan said hastily as he tried to put it away, only for him to drop the pad and for Arla to pick it up, and look through what was on the screen, and blinked. "War Journal?" She read out loud "What's that?"

"I-It's nothing!" Jordan said, trying to claim it back before Matthew confiscated it, and looked at it in surprise before chuckling. "You're _still_ working on that book of yours Jordan?" He asked. "After all of this?"

"Book?" Burianna asked, looking at Jordan who had his head lowered. "You're a writer?"

"Sorta..." Jordan muttered. "I... used to write stuff called Fanfiction... but I always wanted to become a professional writer... maybe even a script writer someday... but no one would ever read my stuff, it's... just something I do in my spare time..."

"Don't sell yourself short, Jaden," Takeshi replied. "You write some pretty good stuff. I imagine that you might have become a successful writer back home if we hadn't been pulled to this universe-of course, then we wouldn't have met the True Mandalorians, or any of the people here on Tridenius."

"All you need is practice, and a good proof-reader," Tom added in. "Your 'War Journal' idea is a good one, just keep at it man. Who knows, maybe we can find a galactic publisher somewhere?"

"Tom's right," Arla said with a smile. "You won't know if it will be a success until you try it. What's it about?"

Before Jordan could answer that, suddenly the lights around the seats of the concert stadium began to darken. "Guys, guys it's starting!" Burianna hissed as she began to pay absolute attention to the stage itself.

The entire stadium grew silent, as the lights around the stadium itself slowly began to turn on, and then... the music started playing.

**(Begin Playing: Fields of Hope)**

When the music started playing, Jordan and the others who were SEED fans except Dennis immediately recognised the piano music, as the curtains began to rise. The crowd began to cheer as Lacus Clyne stood in center stage, with the stage lights all focusing on her. She was wearing the Japanese-style Kimono dress she wore in the final episodes of SEED.

"_**Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de**_

_**anata wa hitori de nemutteru**_

_**inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo**_

_**chiisana hikari ga terashiteta."**_

As she continued to sing, the crowd began to quiet down, almost as if they had fallen under a trance while she sung. Jordan was smiling as he listened '_I'm wishing I'd brought Hinode now, she'd love this..._' he thought.

"_**Anata no yume wo miteta**_

_**kodomo no youni waratteta**_

_**natsukashiku mada tooku**_

_**sore wa mirai no yakusoku.**_

_**itsuka midori no asa ni**_

_**itsuka tadoritsukeru to**_

_**fuyugareta kono sora wo**_

_**shinjiteiru kara**_

_**Fields of hope"**_

"It's no wonder why everyone seems to love her..." Arla said, who also seemed to be entranced by Lacus's music. "Her voice is beautiful..."

"I'll agree to that." Tom mused, lifting his flask slightly before resuming his sweeping of the area, looking for any possible threats.

"It isn't UTAU or Vocaloid, but it's good nonetheless" Dennis said, sitting next to Jordan.

Takeshi also continued searching for threats, even as he listened to the song. '_Even in a completely different universe, Lacus' songs hold the same power they always have,_' he thought.

"_**umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta**_

_**yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru**_

_**inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru**_

_**tayorinaku setsunaku tsudzuku.**_

_**itsuka midori no asa e**_

_**subete no yoru wo koete**_

_**sore wa tada hitorizutsu**_

_**mitsukete yuku basho dakara**_

_**ima ga tada kono mune de**_

_**anata wo atatametai**_

_**natsukashiku mada tooi**_

_**yasuragi no tame ni**_

_**Fields of hope**_

_**natsukashiku mada tooi**_

_**yakusoku no nohara**_

_**Fields of hope**_

_**Fields of hope!"**_

As the song came to its end, the crowds erupted in a massive round of applause, which included Jordan and their group.

On the stage, Lacus smiled as she waved to them all. "Thank you, and it's so good to see you all here!" she said. "We're going to have a great show for all of you tonight! I also want to send out a special thank you to the men and women of the True Mandalorians, who thanks to them have saved so many lives in such a short time!"

Once again, the massive crowd cheered, and one of the spotlights suddenly moved over Jordan and their group, catching them by surprise, however the group simply just smiled and waved.

"Anyways, let's keep this show going!" Lacus said, as she stepped aside. "Please welcome, Miku Hatsune!"

As the crowd cheered, both Jordan and Dennis blinked as they looked at one another. De

"N-no fucking way" Dennis said shaking his head

"You don't think..." Jordan began to say, before the music started.

**(Begin Playing 'World is Mine')**

Once again, the spotlights turned off as the only lights scene were the small ones on the stage, and then a circle of light appeared in the middle of the stage, as a door seemed to open. Then, emerging out from the door, rising up was a Neko girl with long bright blue hair tied into two long ponytails and bright blue eyes. Both Dennis and Jordan realized she was a Neko version of Miku Hatsune.

_**sekai de ichiban o hime sama**_

_**souiu atsukai kokoro e te... yo ne!**_

Takeshi had vaguely heard the name Miku Hatsune before, but hadn't really heard any of her music back on Earth. That said, he had to admit that she had a good singing voice. He was looking forward to seeing Sheryl, though-in Macross Frontier, she was one of his favorite singers, even more so than Lacus, and he was curious as to whether she'd start off her songs by shouting 'LISTEN TO MY SONG!' like she did in that show-to be honest, it seemed to be a quirk of all the famous singers from the Macross franchise, especially Sheryl and that guy from Macross 7 named Basara.

_**sono ichi itsumo to chigau**_

_**kamigata ni kigatsuku koto**_

_**sono ni chanto kutsu **_

_**made miru koto ii ne?**_

_**sono san watashi no hitokoto ni ha **_

_**mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto**_

As the music continued playing, it could all be heard outside as the people were so focused on the music, they did not notice several shimmering figures move through the crowds, and into the stadium as they went through the access tunnels used only for Employee's.

Once there was no one who could see them, the shimmers deactivated their stealth field generators, revealing well over a dozen men wearing Death Watch shock trooper armor, and shortly after multiple men in ROOT ANBU attire appeared as well.

_**wakattara migite ga o rusu **_

_**na no o nanto kashi te!**_

"Ya gotta give 'em credit, they _are _good singers," one of the Death Watch said, with a sigh. "Too bad we gotta kill 'em."

"It must be done," one of the ROOT said, in an emotionless tone. "The death of the band will greatly demoralize the people, and cause fractures in the trust between the True Mandalorians and the Tridenius Council."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," The Death Watch trooper said. "Ya know, you guys have less emotions than Jedi... and that's saying something there."

_**betsuni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara**_

_**kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte**_

_**sekai de ichiban o hime sama**_

_**ki ga tsui te nee nee**_

_**mata seru nante rongai yo**_

_**watashi o dare da to omotteru no?**_

_**mou nandaka amai mono ga tabe tai!**_

_**ima sugu ni yo!**_

The song came to an end as the crowds cheered, as did the others. However suddenly Jordan, Tom, and D.J. felt their own force danger senses start to go off, while Takeshi clutched his head in pain.

"What... what the..." Takeshi muttered.

"_That _would be danger senses going off, Takeshi," Jordan whispered with narrowed eyes. "I think the Death Watch is here, like they were at Konoha."

"I count three stealthed enemies on our right," Tom informed, his eyes loosely closed as his body relaxed. "four on our left, five plain-clothed enemies in front of us, near the stage." He twitched his head upwards. "Snipers on the catwalks with ROOT Shinobi."

"I... I was afraid of this..." Takeshi muttered, his head still throbbing as information flowed into his mind. "We... we need to stop them... before they can kill anyone..."

"I'll take care of the snipers." Tom informed as he slipped away, blending into the crowd immediately.

"D.J., Takeshi, and Dennis, you three come with me," Jordan said, looking at the others who were now listening to them rather than the concert. "If things get messy, help get the evacuation started if things get... noisy."

"R... Right..." Takeshi remarked, standing up as Jordan and D.J. did the same. "I'm... I'm getting another... Information Download... but... I should still... be able to fight..."

"I'm good to go," D.J. said, and prepped his holdout blaster, his face then formed a glare as he sensed in on his target. "Let's kill these sick fucks."

"Time for some blood," Dennis said with a sadistic smile as he got his vibroblade unsheathed and his rifle ready.

As they moved, the crowds continued to cheer on as Lacus once again approached the stage with Miku. "Thank you everyone!" She said. "But now, it's time for someone who you've all been waiting for!" Then the stage began to darken. "Please welcome... Sheryl Nome!"

_**(Begin Playing: : / / www . youtube watch?v=CWEfjT9dDEM)**_

Suddenly, as the music began to play with the piano, a low dark pink light surrounded the stage, before suddenly the music quickly picked up the pace, and a Neko version of Sheryl Nome appeared on stage, causing all of the crowds to cheer her on.

_**hoshi wo mawase sekai no mannaka de**_

_**kushami sureba dokoka no mori de chou ga ranbu **_

Jordan, D.J., Dennis, and Takeshi closed in on their first targets, outside of the crowd where no one could see them. Two ROOT ANBU, and three Death Watch troopers, all preparing their weapons. "Take them out _quietly,_" Jaden warned. "Though the sound of the music should muffle out any battle noises we make, so long as they don't have any slugthrowers."

"R-right," Takeshi replied. As he leapt into the fray and beheaded the first ROOT Ninja with a single swing of his Vibrosword, the throbbing from the Information Download gave way into a trance-like state as his instincts took over, instincts honed in his past life which were now awakening.

_**kimi ga mamoru DOA no kagi detarame**_

_**hazukashii monogatari**_

_**nameatte mo RAION wa tsuyoi**_

Jaden acted quickly as well, drawing out his Vibro-knife and stabbing the other ROOT in the neck, putting his hand over his mouth to silence his scream as he let him die. Just as the four other Death Watch troopers were beginning to notice them, Jaden fired his side-arm, the sound of the gun being muffled by the much louder crowds and music playing as the first Death Watch died, soon followed by the other two thanks to Takeshi, Dennis, and D.J.

_**ikinokoritai**_

_**ikinokoritai**_

_**mada ikiteitaku naru**_

_**seiza no michibiki de ima, mitsumeatta**_

A ROOT ninja fell against the railing, blood gushing from his throat as Ryu used the ninja's katana to block a slash from a sniper's vibroblade before kicking him back and sliding his sword through the vulnerable part of his neck.

Twirling his katana, he blocked a series of kunai that were thrown at him by a female ROOT ninja who was wearing plain clothes with her child-like face revealed. Tom's eyes narrowed as he blocked her next attack before grabbing her wrists and slamming his fist into her solar plexus, knocking her unconscious.

"I'll come back for you when I'm finished," he whispered to the girl before grabbing her kunai pouch and dashing off towards the next group of snipers.

_**ikinokoritai**_

_**tohou ni kurete**_

_**kirari karete yuku**_

_**honki no karada misetsukeru made**_

_**watashi nemuranai **_

As silently as they had before, Jordan and his team located the next group of infiltrators, this one slightly larger, four ROOT members, and six Death Watch, setting up their next Sniper Position the furthest back from the concert.

Jaden acted first, closing in on the first Death Watch that was the furthest from the group, and standing near a closet. He sneaked up behind him, slit his throat silently, and quickly hid the body in the closet before disappearing from sight.

Takeshi moved next, still in his trance-like state as he leapt into the ROOT members and cut them down before any of them could make a sound. If a Jedi had been present, they would have noticed that Takeshi's movements were similar to those of the Ataru Form... and growing even more similar the further he moved.

Dennis stabbed the middle Death Watch soldier in the back of his neck, his knife going through it. There was a bloody gurgling sound which was blocked by the song and crowd. A ROOT soldier then rushed toward Dennis with a katana and Dennis then used the shotgun mode of his rifle to blow a hole at the chest of the soldier, causing a huge blood splatter on Dennis' torso armor. The soldier was blown backwards by the shot and laid lifeless on the floor.

_**kaze wa yagate higashi e mukau darou**_

_**koukiatsu kono hoshi no hyouga wo osou**_

Tom growled as he threw a kunai that lodged itself into a ROOT ninja's forehead.

A gasp of pain escaped his lips as a tanto drove itself into his right shoulder, causing him to drop his katana as a second kunai was heading straight for his neck.

Tom jerked his head back in an attempt to dodge it, and while the kunai missed his throat, however, it cut deep across his eyes causing a scream of pain to escape from his lips, which was barely heard over the music, and probably mistaken for the screams and cheers of joy from the crowd.

_**sasoi mizu wo nonda mune ga tsurai**_

_**toomaki na monogatari**_

_**kajiriau hone no oku made**_

Takeshi had moved from the dead ROOT Ninja and on to the remaining Death Watch members, his movements almost identical to the Ataru Form at this point. One Death Watch Soldier was decapitated, the next was sliced in two vertically, the third was sliced diagonally, and the fourth was decapitated once again.

D.J. blinked as he saw what was happening.

'_No way!' _were his thoughts. _'He's kicking some ass!'_

Jordan looked on in surprise as well, stunned at how skilled Takeshi was. '_More memories must be returning to him... I guess this proves his whole 'Reincarnation' theory._' he thought.

_**ikinokoritai**_

_**ikinokoritai**_

_**mada ikiteitaku naru**_

_**seiza no michibiki de ima, mitsumeatta**_

Adrenaline pumped through Tom's veins in response to the pain of his injury and he could hear the laugh of the ROOT ninja who injured him. Feeling a sense of danger approaching, Tom reacted through instinct bringing up his forearm and pushed against the attackers, pushing the approaching blade away before delivering a knife chop to the attacker's throat collapsing the man's airway as his allies stared at Tom in awe.

'_What the...?_' He thought as he tilted his head. Everything was black, but... he could see an odd hazy red fog shaped like a human before him. '_Is this Force Sight?_' He wondered before feeling a flash of danger and sidestepped a sword swing and quickly slashed up with a dagger cutting a major artery.

Tom turned back to the enemy shinobi a slight smirk flitting across his features as the nanomachines in his body deadened the pain. "Let's dance, boyos." He announced with a 'c'mon' gesture settling himself into a stance.

_**ikinokoritai**_

_**tohou ni kurete**_

_**kirari kareteyuku**_

_**honki no karada misetsukeru made**_

_**watashi nemuranai**_

Jordan delivered two punches into the face of a ROOT member, sending him back allowing him the opening to stab him in the neck with his knife. He glanced around and saw Patriot and Takeshi were beginning to wrap things up before his force-senses once again went off, only this time coming from above. "Shit, Tom's in trouble!" he said. "D.J, Taka, you two handle these guys." He then activated his wrist-mounted wire gun, and ascended up into the catwalks above.

Takeshi barely acknowledged this with a nod, still in his trance-like state as he continued mowing through the ROOT and Death Watch Forces, his body moving completely on instinct as he went through them like a whirlwind of destruction.

_**nani shini umareta no**_

_**nani shini koko ni iru**_

Tom grunted as a fist impacted against his gut sending him skidding back a couple of inches from the force of the blow. His body was aching and sore as he started to feel exhaustion set in on him, even with his Force Sight the fact that he had lost his eyes put him at a major disadvantage with his blood loss from the wound.

_**ikinokoritai**_

_**umaranai hizu**_

_**hikari osoreteta**_

_**yurusaretai inochi ga ima, hikareatta**_

'_Didn't want to use this... but..._' He thought as he 'eyed' the enemy group warily. "Subroutine: Overdrive - Initiate for Maximum Duration." He muttered under his breath.

_**samayoi hatete**_

_**kimi no tonari de hoterishizumetai**_

_**honki no karada misetsukeru made**_

_**watashi nemuranai**_

The effect was instantaneous as he felt heat building up in his body, everything around seemed to slow to a crawl as his entire awareness opened up even further. Smell. Touch. Taste. Hearing. And his Force Sight all collaborated together building a mental real time map of the entire building.

People, walls, the entire catwalk grid, support structors, he saw it all.

_**ikinokoritai**_

_**gakebbuchi de ii**_

_**kimi wo aishiteru**_

_**mezametai inochi ga ima, hikareatta**_

_**kyouki ni kaete**_

_**inori sasagu yo**_

_**kimi wo aishiteru**_

_**seiza no michibiki de...**_

_**ikinokoritai**_

_**mada ikitetai**_

_**kimi wo aishiteru**_

_**honki no kokoro misetsukeru made**_

_**watashi nemuranai**_

One of the Death Watch soldiers charged at Tom who tilted his head at how slow the man seemed to be moving before sidestepping the man and delivering a kick to his midsection causing the man to crumble like tin around his leg as the armor shattered.

"This is... far beyond what I expected," he muttered to himself as he felt a sense of someone approaching from below before a grappling hook connected with the railing with Jordan reeling himself up to the catwalk.

"Welcome to the party, Jorn," Tom greeted calmly even as he flowed around a ROOT shinobi who found his own sword in his gut.

Jordan's eyes widened as he saw Tom, "Geez, Tom are you alright?" Jordan asked once he climbed onto the Catwalk, disengaging the cable as he approached Tom. "Your eyes..."

"No worries," Tom informed calmly. "The nanomachines have clotted the wound, and it seems that in reaction to my need, I now have Force Sight."

Jordan nodded, before he looked at the Datapad which received the reports from the others. "It looks like we've dealt with most of the ROOT and Death Watch Assassins..." he said, "Takeshi and D.J seem to be dealing with the last team now."

Tom was silent for a minute as his senses expanded even further outward. "I can sense no abnormal ill intents in the area for approximately one mile," He winced as his nanobot's subroutines shut down suddenly and collapsed to a single knee. "Fuck, the after effects are a punch to the gut... from _Tsunade._"

"Ouch..." Jordan said with a slight wince before he helped Tom back onto his feet, while the concert continued on. "Come on buddy, let's get you to a doctor and get those eyes checked out."

Tom nodded wearily. "I'm gonna need some help here. I ended up using a subroutine for my nanomachines, very powerful, but, at the cost of consuming massive amounts of my calories to sustain itself..." he informed. "Damn do my eyes ache."

Jordan nodded, and looked over to tell him something, only for Tom to be out cold and a dead weight on his shoulder. He sighed a bit, but smiled as he carried Tom away from the Catwalks.

Meanwhile, on the ground, D.J. sighed as the last Death Watch member fell. "Well, that's the last of them, hopefully," he said to Takeshi. "You still good, Takeshi? …Takeshi?"

Patriot looked at Takeshi, to find him simply standing there with a trance-like look on his face. However, a few moments passed before it seemed to end, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out.

"Shit!" D.J. shouted, running over to him quick enough to catch him. "Takeshi, Takeshi! You alright? Takeshi!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Takeshi regained consciousness to find himself in what looked like the Captain's Cabin on the _Defender_-Class Light Corvettes from SWTOR.

"Ugh, where am I?" he asked aloud. "The last thing I remember was passing out from exhaustion after fighting those Death Watch Soldiers and ROOT Ninjas that were threatening the concert, and even the fight is a bit hazy."

"Welcome, Takeshi Yamato," came a voice that sounded like Ichigo Kurosaki from the Anime _Bleach_. "I have been waiting for you for a very long time."

Takeshi turned to the doorway which led from the cabin to the rest of the ship, and saw a figure there which looked like him! The only differences were a scar running diagonally from the bridge of his nose down to underneath his left eye, and the fact that he was clad in the Jedi Sentinel's Legacy Level 20 Armor, with two Lightsabers clipped to his waist.

"Who are you?" Takeshi asked. "And why do you look like me?"

"Actually, you are the one who looks like me." The other figure said. "And the reason you look like me is that your theory about being a Reincarnated Jedi was indeed correct."

Takeshi's eyes widened. "So, you're the Jedi who was reincarnated as me?"

"Indeed," the Jedi replied. "And I must say, you did a remarkably good job of matching my appearance in that game you were playing back in the other universe-the game simply wouldn't let you get my eyes the right color, and you weren't quite able to acquire my robes before you were sent here.

Takeshi's jaw dropped. "You mean... my SWTOR Main Character, who I also used for Forum RP... really existed in this universe?"

"Yep," the Jedi, who was now identified as the Old Republic's Takeshi Yamato, replied. "And you are my reincarnation, born into another world to learn knowledge that would help you as you help your friends save this one. However, for you to have a true chance at helping to turn the tide, you must awaken the memories and powers of the life I lived, and discover what additional powers have been granted to you through the reincarnation process."

"How do I do that?" Modern Takeshi asked.

"I will awaken my memories and powers within you," TOR-Era Takeshi replied, "which will cause me to disappear as we fully become one. However, you must discover your new powers on your own."

Modern Takeshi nodded. "Let's do this, then."

"Very well," TOR-Era Takeshi replied. He then placed his right hand on Modern Takeshi's forehead and chanted,

"**Thou art I, and I am Thou**

**Power of the Past, Power of the Present**

**Let these two Halves become one Now.**

**And let the Power born here Today**

**Change the course of Destiny**

**And save this Universe from the Darkness!**

When the chant had finished, Modern Takeshi felt information and memories begin flooding his brain.

"When you wake up in the real world, you will have my memories, knowledge, and abilities," TOR-Era Takeshi said. "Use them well, like you did in SWTOR."

"I will," Modern Takeshi replied.

"Also, people who shared close ties with me have been reincarnated as well, only their reincarnations have been born in this universe-you might recognize some of them as your other SWTOR characters. Seek out the ones who were on my side and help them to awaken, and be wary of the ones who were my enemies-especially our crazy sister."

Modern Takeshi knew exactly who TOR-Era Takeshi was talking about. "I'll be ready," he said, his voice now sounding exactly like that of his TOR-Era counterpart-something which was surprising, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't expected something like that to happen. "If Sayane has reincarnated and manages to awaken, I'll do whatever I can to stop her."

"Good." TOR-Era Takeshi started to fade. "It's time for me to go and for you to wake up, Takeshi. Good luck, and remember the motto of the Gutsy Geoid Guard."

"Of course," Modern Takeshi replied, and as one, they shouted:

"_**WITH COURAGE, EVEN 1% CAN BECOME 100%!"**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Elsewhere**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Tom sighed as he looked around the vast space was in, surrounded by thousands of swirling galaxies. "Is this heaven, cause if it is, then I feel sorely gypped," he said aloud spinning himself around in a slow circle. "Well, at least I have my eyes back."

"I'm afraid that neither case is true." An amused voice stated from behind Tom causing him to whirl around to spot a male in his early thirties with dark brown hair and white eyes wearing grey jedi robes. "This is your mindscape, and I must say, it is a truly impressive one, each galaxy a line of thought, while each star is a branch to that thought, chaotic, yet there is an underlying order to this chaos."

Tom snorted as he 'sat' crossing his legs as he eyes the man before him. "Yeah, try to keep a coherent line of thought going with all of those little strands," He amended. "As I _highly_ doubt you are a manifestation of my subconscious, he'd be drunk as shit, who are you?"

The man smiled and bowed his head politely. "I am the manifestation to what most mortals refer to as the 'Living Force', the form you see before you is that of the man who first proposed the idea of my presence, a human subspecies that has become extinct, known as the Kindrathi." He informed. "If you need something to refer to me as, his name will do, Illion."

Tom blinked a couple of times before letting out a sigh and palming his eyes. "And you're the one who brought us all here aren't you?" He asked, looking back up to the man, his eyes narrowing. "And if my guess is right, we're to serve as a balance to something that appeared for the Sith? Or perhaps Abeloth? How about the Vong?"

Illion smiled slightly and nodded. "Partially correct," He informed. "There is another force in play at large, one of which who is keeping himself hidden from the galaxy."

"So you brought _us, _a bunch of teenagers with _no_ combat experience, for the most part, and our only _real _advantage has been our knowledge on this universe?" Tom asked angrily. "You _have _to be fucking with me because this is some bullshit you're laying onto me man!" Illion took the young man's anger stoically as Tom stood up and stalked towards him. "I can never have enough fingers or toes to count how many times we have all nearly died since we came here!"

"I am aware of the dangers I have put you all in," Illion replied calmly as Tom fumed before him. "But each of you, and those who have yet to arrive, have all been chosen for _very specific _reasons, Jordan was chosen for his belief in the good of people and kind heart, D.J. was chosen because of his intelligence and skill in understanding technology. Matthew was chosen because he is a soldier and would ensure you would all survive long enough to learn _how _to defend yourselves. You, Thomas Bernard Johnston, were chosen, because you are not afraid to do what is necessary, are you? Why else, would you be making plans for a black ops squadron and outfitting them with the best technology your mind can perceive and recreate."

Tom was silent for a minute as he stared at the manifestation before he sighed his anger leaving him. "Just tell me something will you?" He asked. "I'm guessing you already know them, but... my plans... will they make the difference I think they will?"

Illion nodded as Tom sighed again. "Very well, we'll fight your damned war, then," He informed turning his back to Illion. "Just know, _you _owe _us._ _**Big time.**_"

"I know." Illion confirmed with a nod. "And I will assist you however I can."

Tom looked over his shoulder. "There is something you can help me with." He informed getting a raised eyebrow from Illion. "Something to help with attaining a new ally."

Illion smirked as he bowed and swept out his arm for Tom to follow him. "Let's get to work then." He said, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Wolf's Dawn**_** Medical Bay**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Later, after the concert, thankfully the entire incident went on without anyone from the concert itself realizing how close they were from being killed. Everyone left once it was over like nothing happened. The only ones who had been informed about what exactly happened were Lacus and her band, and promised not to tell this to anyone else.

Now, D.J., Jordan, and most of the others had taken the unconscious forms of Tom and Takeshi back to the _Wolf's Dawn _medical bay, where they now both lay on separate beds set up. Tsunade was doing a check-up on them already, while Mikoto was next to Tom with Itachi and Sasuke. How they found out what happened, and got to the Land of Iron so quickly? It baffled even Jordan.

"You think they're gonna be okay?" Jordan asked.

"Oh yes, Jordan, a guy who had his eyes slashed and later pushed his body to its limit while bleeding out should be perfectly dandy and very giggle like!" Dennis said sarcastically.

Dennis received a smack to the head for that.

"Ow! What the hell man!?" he said and saw D.J. giving him a glare.

"That's for being sarcastic," D.J. said. "Jordan's just being concerned for them that's all,"

"Just saying"

Jordan sighed as he turned to Tsunade, as she sighed and stood up. "What's the verdict, Hokage-sama?" he asked. "They gonna be alright?"

Tsunade sighed at that. "They're stable, but, Tom's eyes are completely slashed out. He'll need a eye transplant,"

D.J. sighed at that news, "Do you have any eyes in stock in a cooling tank someplace?"

"Available at this very moment? No," Tsunade said, shaking her head. However then Mikoto blinked as she stood up, and seemed to check Tom's pockets.

Jordan blinked "Mikoto-san, what are you-?" He began to say, before Mikoto shouted 'Ah-ha!' before pulling out a small container from Tom's pocket... carrying a pair of eyes in water inside.

D.J. and Jordan were surprised and a little freaked out at this discovery.

"Uhh, why does Tom have a pair of eyes in his pocket?" D.J. said as Jordan shook his head.

"I don't know, and I probably don't wanna know," He said.

"They were Fugaku's eyes," Mikoto answered. "When Tom killed him, he pried both of his eyes out of his skull... Tsunade-sama, do you think you can use these eyes to give Tom his vision back?"

Tsunade looked at the eyes container, after Mikoto gave them to the Medic-nin, and inspected them for any damage. Seeing none, she looked at the Uchiha Matriarch.

"We'll find out soon enough," she said.

At that moment, a groan came from one of Takeshi's beds as his eyes opened. "Did someone catch the license plate number of that bus?" he muttered as he started sitting up.

Everyone noticed that his voice sounded different now. Jordan, Dennis and D.J. recognized his new voice as similar to that of Ichigo Kurosaki from the Anime _Bleach_, yet still sounding a bit like Takeshi originally had.

"Yo, Takeshi, you alright?" Jordan asked. "You just passed out after the last Death Watch and ROOT guys were taken care of."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Takeshi remarked before wincing slightly as he put a hand on his forehead. "Ngh... aside from the lingering headache resulting from fully awakening the memories of my past life, that is."

Both Jordan, D.J. and the others in the room blinked as they looked at Takeshi. "Come again?" Jordan asked. "What do you mean you fully awakened your memories?"

"Got visited by my past self in some sort of dreamscape, wouldn't be surprised if it was my Mindscape, and he did something which caused us to merge. I now have full access to the memories, knowledge, and powers I had 3600 years ago, back during the days of the Great Galactic War between the Republic and the Sith Empire-along with some new powers I'm going to have to discover on my own."

The others looked at Takeshi as if he was a whole different person.

"Uhh, Taka, you're scaring us here," D.J. said as Takeshi chuckled.

"I didn't expect to believe me right off the bat," he said, as his face turned serious.

"Oh great, another destiny crap we can't figure out," Dennis said, shaking his head. What's next, me being reincarnated as Tulak Hord!"

"Fuck my life and everything responsible for it..." Came the groan from Tom's bed causing everyone to look over to him. "My head hurts like I just decided to smash a house apart with it."

"Tom!" Mikoto shouted as she hugged the awakening Canadian shocking him.

"M... Mikoto?" He asked in surprise. "H... how long was I out... where am I?"

"You're on the _Wolf's Dawn_," said D.J., "And you've been out for a few hours. Takeshi just woke up a few minutes before you did,"

"Fuck..." Tom groaned. "Mikoto? When did you get here?"

"We were actually on our way to meet up with you," Mikoto informed. "Sasuke and Itachi are with me, we had some news that we needed to share with you in person."

"Hold on to that news for a few seconds can you?" Tom asked as he struggled to sit up, Mikoto was instantly helping him as she shifted his pillows for better comfort. "Guys, I have found out _what _yanked us off of our world and brought us to the universe at large."

Jordan and the others looked at Tom in shock. "W-What?" Jordan asked. "How, I mean... I thought... the game and...what?"

"The Living Force," Tom informed as he turned his head in Jordan's direction. "It _wanted _us here, something else is moving in the Galaxy, something that's destroying the balance of the Force, we are to restore it."

"...and it picked _us, _a bunch of teenagers who could _barely _fight until Jaster trained us?" Jordan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something other than combat abilities-Jordan, you were chosen for your heart and compassion, D.J., you had been chosen for your technical knowledge and understanding of it. I... I was chosen, because I was willing to do _whatever _it took, kill, lie, cheat, steal. Anything and everything to get the job done." Tom explained in a heavy voice. "Each of us was chosen for a reason, a counter, a balance, we each have our roles to fill."

"Wait... I was picked because I have _heart _and _compassion,_ that's it_?_" Jordan asked with wide eyes. At Tom's nod, he cursed "Fuck! I got jipped! What am I, Ma-ti from Captain Planet? Come on, for the love-of-crap! Couldn't I have been picked for something better than just _that?_"

"I think the reasons we were chosen were related to how we'll have the most impact in saving the universe," Takeshi replied as he thought about it. "We'll all have our fair share of fighting, but our biggest influences in the galaxy will all be different, I imagine. So Jordan, the fact that you were chosen for heart and compassion tells me you're going to wind up saving people who would otherwise fall into sadness, despair, hate, etc."

It was then D.J. spoke up, "And what about me? I like it that I'm seen as a gizmo genius, by a deity no less, but what am _I _supposed to do?"

Takeshi thought about that. "Well, D.J., you made some really cool schematics, like that jet pack you showed me," he said. "I have a hunch you would form a corporation that will rival all the others, and possibly change the face of warfare as we know it, even beyond Mobile Suits."

D.J. blinked at that. "Hmm...Ah what the hell."

"When this council meeting is finished, I'll be leaving for a period of time," Tom informed the others getting confused looks from everyone. "There is someone that I will need to recruit, especially if I am to fulfill _my _role."

"Jordan, D.J., and myself will need to leave then, too," Takeshi remarked. "There's a place we need to go in order to get properly equipped. You'll need to come with us, Ryu, but we can help you in your recruitment in exchange."

"Actually..." Mikoto began, getting everyone's attention. "You may have to delay your travel plans for a short while, Tom... the Uchiha Clan has voted for a new Clan Head, it was a unanimous vote, we all want _you _to be our new Clan Leader."

Silenced reigned in the infirmary as the news settled into their minds. "I'm sorry, I seemed to have had a temporary bout of hallucinogenic insanity, care to repeat that?" Tom said dumbfounded.

"You heard right, we wish for you to be our Clan Head," Mikoto repeated. "We took a look through the Clan Laws and the only rules concerning choosing a Clan Head is that, by the time of the official appointment ceremony, they must be an Uchiha and they must have the Sharingan."

"But, I am not an Uchiha and I sure as hell don't have the Sharingan," Tom said with a frown. "So how can I be the clan head?"

"For the Sharingan, Tsunade-sama is actually preparing Fugaku's eyes to be transplanted into you," Mikoto informed, getting a tilted head from Tom. "As for becoming an Uchiha... you would have to marry into the clan for that one..."

"Kaa-san has offered to become your wife," Itachi spoke up as his mother trailed off, getting a dropped jaw from Tom and the others he leaned in and lowered his voice to a whisper so that only Tom could hear. "Speaking for myself... I think that it's not just the clan who needs you, but my Kaa-san as well, Tom-san, please..."

Tom leaned back in his pillow as he allowed this to filter into his mind, a thousand thoughts splitting off at once, almost all of them arriving at the same conclusion. "Mikoto, is _this _what you really want?" Tom asked gesturing between himself and her. "Speaking for myself, you are a _very _attractive woman whose heart is only matched by her willingness to help others, if you would have me, I... I would be _honored _to not only be the Clan Head... but your husband as well."

Mikoto beamed at Tom as she leaned in and gently placed a kiss on his lips, causing him to stiffen slightly before relaxing and returning the chaste kiss. "Thank you..." she whispered to him. "For saving us... and redeeming us."

"We're ready to begin the transplant," Tsunade announced to the room. "We will have to move you to an operation room."

Tom nodded and accepted Mikoto's help to stand. "I'm ready," he informed with a nod. "I'll be able to actually see you guys again soon."

Jordan smiled a bit and nodded. "Right," he said. "And congrats Tom."

"Thanks." Tom replied as he and Mikoto headed out the door following Tsunade as Itachi and Sasuke followed them.

When they left, it left Jordan, D.J, Dennis, and Takeshi alone in the room. Jordan sighed before he turned back to Takeshi. "So... Takeshi," he said. "Or is your name still Takeshi at this point? I mean... who did you Reincarnate into? You said something about the Great Galactic War... but exactly who from that time period?"

"Believe it or not, my name was Takeshi Yamato back then, as well," he admitted. "I wasn't that important of a figure myself, just a Combat-Fueled Adrenaline Junkie Corellian Jedi Sentinel who found the woman who would become his Soul Mate during the Sacking of Coruscant, though I did take part in a few key battles during the War about 10 Years after the Sacking. If you can get the others together, along with Jaster, Jango, Arla, Tsunade, and anyone else we can trust, I can explain my past to everyone at once... and I think it might be about time we came clean to Jaster, Jango, and Arla as well."

Jordan stiffened a bit, unsure about that. "I... don't know Takeshi..." he said. "I know we will have to tell them eventually, but... how the hell are we suppose to tell them? We spent the last year building their trust..."

"If they trust us enough, they'll understand why we kept it a secret-and we have to trust them, too," Takeshi replied. "I'll explain my past first, but I'll see about providing a decent opening and lead-in for you to reveal what we know."

D.J. sighed at that. "This isn't gonna be easy, man," he said. "Worst case scenario is that they think we're crazy."

"A risk we need to take," Takeshi replied. "Besides, my going first might make it go over a bit easier-being a Reincarnation of a Jedi from around 3600 years ago is probably harder to believe than coming from a universe where everything in this one is considered fiction. Not to mention it's quite possible that Jaster is suspecting something unusual already."

Jordan sighed, and was silent for a few moments. Finally he spoke. "All right... we'll give it a go," he said. "We're taking a big risk here though, Takeshi..."

Said reincarnated Jedi just chuckled. "Just like in my past life when I was risking my Jedi career by having a relationship, even if it was with another Jedi."

D.J. blinked at that line, "Speaking of that, who was she?"

Takeshi got a wistful look on his face. "Her name was Shion," he replied. "And she was one of the best Healers I ever had the pleasure of meeting. We met during the Sith Attack on Coruscant, and forged a friendship that grew over time, eventually becoming love and reinforced with an actual Force Bond." He smiled. "And I'd imagine that she was reincarnated, too-and I look forward to when I can see her again."

"Well then, it's best if we get ready to talk to Jaster and the others," Jordan said. "It might be a good idea to come clean with Tsunade and some of the other members of Tridenius who we know we can trust... we'd have to tell them too, eventually."

"Let's get to it, then," Takeshi replied. "The sooner we get this taken care of, the sooner we can get ready for the Tridenius Council-something tells me that Danzo and the Death Watch aren't done yet."

Dennis sighed before speaking. "Guys, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while but I never found the right time to talk about and Jordan especially needs to know this," Dennis said in a serious tone as the others stared at Dennis.

"When I saved Blair and her mother, I checked their guards datapads and I found something disturbing...I think Hinode is a Biological weapon." Dennis then showed the others the information he found.

"I don't know what Project Titan is but I aim to find that out. But we should start with Orochimaru."

Jordan looked at the information, his eyes widening after each sentence he read. But when he finished, Jordan let out a small growl as his hands balled into fists. "That... fucking.!"

"Calm down, Jordan," Takeshi replied. "I know you care for Hinode quite a bit, but don't focus on what was done to her-focus on keeping anything else from being done to her."

"Taka's right. Why kill him right off the spot when you can make him beg for it. There is some really fun tortures we can do before they die. Think we have the resources for the bronze bull?" Dennis asked with his eyes turning black and his irises turning red for a quick second along with a sadistic smile.

Jordan blinked at Dennis oddly for a moment, before he sighed. "We'll... worry about that later," he said. "Right now... let's get ready to talk to the others... I just hope this works..."

**117Jorn: And there you have it! The second chapter of New Blood and HAPPY STAR WARS MONTH! That's right, Star Wars MONTH, as you know there is a debate on whether or not Star Wars DAY should be on the 4th or 25th... so, I decided to say screw it, and made Star Wars Month! An entire celebration starting from May 4th to May the 25th! And our gift to you to kick this off is an update on both Fighting for the Future AND New Blood!**

**Takeshi Yamato: We'll be doing our best to celebrate from May 4th all the way to the 25th! Not sure just how many updates we can pull off in that timeframe, but we'll do our best! :D**

**DragonKnightRyu: Who's up for some Corellian Ale to Celebrate?**

**Takeshi Yamato: I wouldn't mind trying some Whyren's Reserve, but I'd probably be better off with some water or maybe tea.**

**DragonKnightRyu: Pussy! Drink up before I get the Wookie's Alcohol!**

**Takeshi Yamato: All right, all right. I normally don't drink alcohol, to be honest, but I've always been curious about Whyren's Reserve.**

**ShadowMaster94: Sigh...Fuck it, Give me what Ryu is having.**

**117Jorn: Eh, screw it. I'll have a pint of that! While we do that, see you guys later! Remember to read, and review! Until next time...**

**Everyone: MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


End file.
